Kelly and Victoria's Vampire Adventure
by Hufflepuff and Slytherin Bff's
Summary: Two best friends (Kelly and Victoria) are enjoying a wonderful sleepover when they are suddenly face to face with the Sakamaki brothers! What will happen with these two girls? It's like a dream come true! Well, except for the fact that Yui is there. OC's X Various. This is just a story that we best friends think would happen to us. :3 (first fanfic so come and check it out!)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Chapter 1**

So, readers, do you know what today is? It's sleepover night! Kelly and Victoria have been planning this for the past week (no joke: they make a list and everything). The destination? Victoria's place! Wonder what they have planned? Well, Kelly brought over tons of Laffy Taffy since that is Victoria's favorite candy (except the banana flavor, since anything banana flavored is pretty awful). Kelly's favorite were any kind of gummies, mostly the sour ones. Like sour gummy worms, since they're just the best! What else...oh right! Kelly also brought over her Oujia board since that thing is fucking awesome!

What would you like to know about the two girls before we get too into the story, you ask?

Victoria is one of the sweetest girls all around; she protects her friends and loves hugs. Also guys taller than six foot but that's just her; she was a shy girl and had bad self-confidence even though Kelly tells her constantly that she's beautiful. She's crazy, too, and will burst into random laughter just thinking about something that she finds mildly amusing.

Kelly is really cool and funny. Her sense of humor can seem kinda weird to most people, since she likes Creepypastas and other scary things, but Victoria still thinks that she's awesome and that she's a great friend. She always says that she needs more self-confidence, but Victoria thinks that she could afford to _share_, since she's pretty, and always seem so comfortable when she's flirting.

Both girls seem pretty normal when separated but when together oh man run because the insane train has arrived! If someone pisses the other off then that person will be in a world of hurt! Like, both Victoria and Kelly can't stand someone because he (it tends to be a he more often than not) gets on both their nerves, they threaten him with a rusty chainsaw up the butt! Or hedge clippers…or a bat sideways…lets just say they have a lot of creative ways, but they would never act upon them. They also have a few...less graphic threats, of course. Kelly might "smaug" someone, for example, and Victoria will not hesitate to kick you in the shins. Just ask their friend Austin about that. He claims that bruises from their Sophomore year of high school were still there until a few months ago.

So...back to the story, before we go on and on about how fantastic and fabulous Kelly and Victoria think each other are...

Victoria and Kelly are chilling in Victoria's basement (which is super cold, btw) eating popcorn and watching English dubbed Diabolik Lovers on Kelly's laptop, since Victoria's Chromebook is smaller. Seriously, it is HYSTERICAL because of how weird the voices sound. If you've only seen the subtitled stuff, please watch it, so you can understand why the two best friends are laughing to the point of tears.

"Oh my god, you were right! Reiji _does_ sound like Batman!" Kelly squeals. Victoria can only giggle and choke on her popcorn in response. She's crying AND can't breathe. "Right?! It's ridiculous!"

Kelly giggles, ignoring her shivering body. The dark corner of the room was starting to freak Kelly out just a bit because it gave off this creepy vibe. Kelly shouldn't be feeling like this because, well, her own house is haunted! Reji said something about Yui's horrible manners and if she continued then he would have to punish her thoroughly, and Kelly makes a face at Yui's reaction.

"Stop acting like a stupid girl Yui! If Reji says that, you continue to do that so you can be punished by his magnificent hands," Kelly gushes holding a hand over her heart, leaning onto Victoria, swooning at his beautifulness. "Well not a lot of girls might like pain like you do." Kelly smirks slightly at her friend. "Well she needs to be pushed into some spikes of Ayato's Iron maiden."

"But Ayato doesn't have the spikes in his. He took them out because it's his bed," Victoria corrects her best friend. "Oh...right, well he needs to put them back in and shove her in it. She is _so_ annoying. I mean why do they even keep her around? If I was Kanato I would have already drained her dry and put her in that room with the other brides." Victoria only nods in agreement, "I know gurl." She said it in one of her famously ridiculous little voices which causes Kelly to squeal and giggle like an idiot.

Thunder breaks out, booming the area around the home. "I didn't know it was supposed to rain…" Kelly says, confused. "Me either, stupid weather man lying and shit. Saying it would be a sunny weekend." Kelly only shrugs her shoulders "Eh, maybe the rain will wash away some of this snow?"

It's been snowing like crazy for the past two months and both girls are getting sick and tired of the cold. They want spring time: then they could go to amusement parks and travel around the country like they were planning. The list is on Kelly's door back home to check off where they were going to go over the summer.

Kelly had been saving up for a trip to Universal Studio's to go to the Harry Potter world. She's never been but she's been dying to go! Her and Victoria were going to go and were going to buy all the Harry Potter stuff! ...Or at least wands. That stuff costs a lot of money.

Another boom of thunder surrounds the house and the electric goes out. The two girls jump in fright letting out a small shriek. Noticing the small screams, the two friends laugh at each other, giggling like crazy.

"Seedeater ate the power cords!" Victoria says giggling.

"You better run or he'll poke you in da butt cheek!" The two girls found a meme of Seedeater and it said those words, yet at the end it had some weird laugh (A/N: it said, and I quote, 'Heuheheuheuheueh...'). Kelly would often do it to make Victoria giggle hysterically.

Victoria could laugh at anything. Kelly would often make random faces at her just to get a laugh. "I yuve you!" she cries, hugging Kelly tightly. "I yuve you too!" Kelly exclaims, clinging to her best friend just as tight.

Both girls don't notice the sparks coming out of Kelly's computer until it's too late. As soon as they release each other, some sort of cool air started to suck them into her computer.

"What the hell?" Kelly cries in utter confusion. "Is BEN trying to suck you into the computer?" Victoria asks, just as confused. Neither of them are freaking out like normal people.

"I don't know…" The suction got harder and harder to resist. The girls were clinging to the couch to stay still when…

_Slurp_. The computer shut on its own, and the two girls that were once sitting on the couch now vanish into thin air.

Both girls scream as they are sent flying through all this technical stuff till they land badly on a floor. Groans of pain enter the room. Kelly had slammed into a pole while Victoria just slid on the ground and just lightly tapped the wall. She somehow landed so that she was sitting up for the most part, and looking out into the large room they'd appeared in.

"What the fuck was that?" Kelly cries out, rubbing her face where she hit the pole. Victoria doesn't speak. "I mean come on BEN, what the hell!" Kelly cries trying to get some sort of reaction from her friend. Still no response.

"Victoria?" Kelly says quietly, looking over at her friend, her back to the rest of the room.

Victoria finally reacts, pointing behind Kelly to the people in the other room staring at them with interest. Kelly spins around, sliding close to her best friend, who's still back against the wall.

"Mil-nin?" Kelly asks, staring wide eyed at the people before her.

"Yeah, Mil-nin?" Victoria answers quietly back.

"Are you seeing the Sakamaki brothers too?" Kelly asks, worried that she finally went batshit crazy. "Yup," Victoria answers, popping the 'p' at the end.

**Hey this is the first time My best friend and I have created a story about what we think might happen if we ever entered this series. We are a bit crazy so just fair warning this actually happens to us when we talk fantasy's. It's awesome to be us! Anyway bye check us out! **


	2. Chapter 2

It's been five minutes since Victoria said "yup," and it's starting to get really awkward. Nobody's moved either. The girls, to be honest, were waiting for the guys to talk, since they wanted to know if the Sakamaki brothers were going to have their beautiful Japanese voices, or the weird-sounding English voices.

"So, uh..." Victoria says, trying to break the silence.

"Aren't you wondering what's going on?" Kelly asks nobody in particular.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Reiji finally says, sounding miffed. Kelly and Victoria's jaws drop, and they look at each other. Then, they burst into giggles, making almost everyone else in the room jump in surprise.

"He doesn't sound like Batman!" Kelly laughs, sounding half disappointed. "Why do you sound so upset about it? You should say it like it's the greatest thing ever, because it is!" Kelly just nods as they tried to compose themselves, since they already look like dumbasses. "So, they're speaking English, or we're speaking Japanese," she points out. "Can we just go with the 'We're speaking Japanese' part? Cuz I've always wanted to."

"Hahaha sure."

Reiji definitely looks pissed by this point, since he was basically ignored. The girls notice, and shut their mouths. "Tell me who you are," he demands.

"Well, I'm Kelly, and this is my bestie, Victoria. Don't ask how exactly we ended up here, because there was this lightning and my computer slurped us up and it's all weird and stuff."

Reiji just blinks, not saying a word, and it's at that point that Victoria notices that the brothers are all in their uniforms. And Yui, who's been hiding behind the sofa where Shu seems to be sleeping. Ugh, let's forget about her for a second. "Oh, did you guys have to go to school? Wait, what time is it?" Victoria says, looking all over for a clock.

"We just got home," a soft voice mumbles. It takes Victoria nearly everything she has to not squeal or giggle, since it happened to be Shu who spoke, and she thinks that he's an adorable little sleepy baby... Don't judge, because he totally is. "Thank you, Shu."

Everyone froze at that, Shu even opened his eyes with surprise, and the girls both yelped as Reiji appears directly in front of them. "How do you know his name?" he growls. Victoria doesn't really answer. She just leans closer to Kelly. "You answer, since you have dibs on him," she whispers, hoping nobody hears. Reiji sighs, obviously annoyed. Kelly smiles uncomfortably at the vampire in front of them. "Uh, well...I really don't think you'll believe us, but...we're kind of from a different world, and where we're from, you guys are...fictional. And before my laptop sucked us up, we were watching the show you guys are in."

Reiji wasn't expecting that. The girls almost gawk as a small, amused smile cracks on his face. "That story you've put together is so outrageous, that I'm not even going to call you liars." He regains his composure before continuing and standing up. "However, you have to stay here."

Victoria rolls her eyes, but then shrinks back at the angry look in Reiji's red-purple eyes. Kelly swoons staring into those beautiful eyes, falling over on Victoria's shoulder. "We wouldn't have anywhere to go anyway..." Victoria mutters. "It's okay that we stay here?" she says a little more loudly.

"I just told you to, didn't I?" Reiji says coldly. The girls nod. Victoria's kind of irritated and uncomfortable, because Reiji happens to be a dick, but he's one of Kelly's favorite, and you can almost see her eyes sparkling as she stares up at him.

Finally, the others start to react. Reiji doesn't take his hawk-like gaze off the girls, and Shu stays "sleeping," although it's obvious (at least to the girls) that he's still paying attention.

"What the hell?! Why do we have to take in more girls?!" Subaru snaps angrily. Kanato giggles happily, staring the girls down. His large purple eyes hold curiosity fascination in them. "Teddy and I think this is a great idea! Don't you Teddy?" He giggled happily in his weird yet adorable-maniacal laugh.

"At least they're not flat chested like Chichinashi over there," Ayato smirks. Kelly and Victoria both blush in embarrassment, making Laito giggle. "Ara~ I'm excited, aren't you Bitch-chan?" Laito says. Then he realizes that Yui's hiding, and walks to the couch, making Yui jump from her hiding spot. "Bitch-chan? You'll have some new friends, don't you wanna say hello?"

Yui smiles nervously. "Um, hello. I'm Komori Yui." The girls both sigh in irritation. They don't like Yui, because they think she's stupid and annoying. "Hi," they mumble dully.

Kanato giggles. "Maybe she shouldn't be happy, Teddy. Our new friends don't seem to like her very much." Kelly and Victoria grin at him. "You're right," Victoria starts, sounding cheerful, but then her smile fades, and she looks pissed off. "We don't."

Kelly bursts into laughter at Victoria's response, clutching her gut to stop the small pain digging into her sides from laughing too much. Reiji sighs loudly. Actually, it's more like a hiss, and the friends shut up. "Sorry, are you going to punish us?" Kelly asks, sounding half-hopeful. Victoria face-palms, trying not to start giggling again. "You're being too loud," Shu mutters. Victoria instantly shuts up, and it's Kelly's turn to face-palm and giggle quietly.

"Loud? More like fucking annoying!" Subaru yells. "Are you kidding, Reiji?! There's no way I can stand living with them." Laito hurries over to the youngest of the Sakamakis. He throws an arm around Subaru's shoulder, which Subaru quickly throws off. "Oh, come on Subaru, lighten up~. A couple more pretty girls around the house won't do any harm."

Victoria blushes hard, but smiles widely at Kelly, tugging on the sleeve of Kelly's shirt. "Did you hear that? He called us pretty! _Laito_ called us pretty!" she gushes, practically bouncing in her seat. "I tell you that all the time!" Kelly snickers, amused by her best friend's happiness. "Yeah, well..."

Kelly smirks showing off some of her pearly whites. "Are you going to believe me when I say you're pretty from now on?" Victoria let out a small huff. "Oh hush you!" Kelly giggles just a smidge "If you don't Imma punch all your buns!"

"Stop it! Reji thinks we're being too loud," Victoria hisses, lightly punching her best friend, but still snickering. "Yeah, and Subaru is being cute in his pouty corner," Kelly says stating the obvious before smacking her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide as she realizes what she said. "Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

Victoria giggles, nodding her head and watches as Kelly turned beet red, hiding her face with her hands. Laito howls and doubles over in laughter with Ayato, both of them holding their stomachs. "See that Subaru, the one already likes you!" Subaru didn't take that as a compliment, in fact he straight up glared at Kelly.

Tension was starting to build, thanks to Subaru glaring at Kelly with such hatred. So. Much. Hatred. "So…" Yui spoke, fidgeting slightly as she tries to break the tension. "What is your world like?" she asks either Kelly or Victoria. She looked between them with nervous curiosity.

"Our world is kind of boring," Kelly says with a shrug. "Well, it depends…" Victoria starts but Kelly cut her off.

"Yeah we have Creepypastas, no one really believes in them, but they're pretty good scary stories and I'm being stalked by Slenderman." They all stare at the two girls in utter confusion. "Slenderman?" Victoria nods. "Faceless being, really, _really_ tall, lurks around in the forest, likes to kidnap little kids, but will settle for adults or teenagers." Victoria explains smiling thinking of him. "Okay, Slenderman is cool and all but he isn't Jeff. That man is beautiful!" Kelly declared. "Well so is Eyeless Jack, and the Bloody Painter, and…" We were cut off by Reji.

"Enough both of you," he demanded, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself. Kelly's heart speeds up a bit in her chest as she stares up at his beauty. Victoria feels a small lick on her cheek and jumps, because she's _super mega ultra_ticklish, but she giggles, holding her slightly wet cheek as she looks over at the purple-haired vampire now sitting beside her. "Ooh, she's so _sweet_!" Kanato giggles in her ear. "Hey, she's mine!" Kelly yells, pulling Victoria to her chest. Victoria's eyes go wide. "Oomph!"

"Excuse you?" Kanato snaps, a little annoyed at the blonde girls' actions. Kelly huffs, annoyed at having to explain, yet again, what it means to "claim" someone. "To claim someone you have to lick it. I've claimed her as mine so you can't have her." Laito laughs whole-heartedly, draping an arm around Victoria's shoulder. She blushes furiously, giggling.

"So I can claim her by doing this…?" He leans over and licks her cheek causing an eeep to escape her lips. "Is she mine now~?" Kelly shakes her head no. "How so then?" Kelly smirks. "Never 'cause she's mine. I'll just lick her and claim her as mine again and again." Laito laughs again shaking his head a smirk on his lips.

"Don't make me Smaug you!" Kelly warns, slightly excited that she might get to do that to one of the brothers. Victoria bursts into laughter, chanting "Do it, do it, do it!" with the breath she manages to catch, causing everyone to be confused. "What?" Laito asks, confused. Kelly giggles with Victoria "You'll see," Victoria warns, a giggle escaping her lips. Kelly blushes as she felt someone lick her neck. "Teddy likes this one. She tastes just right. Not as sweet, but still _very_ good." Kelly giggles again. Kelly is very ticklish, almost as much as Victoria, and both girls are giggling messes.

"Are you ever going to get up?" Reiji asks with a heavy sigh. The girls hadn't even noticed that they were sitting through this entire scene. "Are you gonna make us?" Kelly asks excitedly. Reiji shoots the pair of girls an angry glare, and Victoria scrambles to her feet. "I'm up," she announces, blushing a bright red as she realizes that Laito stood up with her, his arm still draped over her shoulders. Kanato follows them, but Kelly doesn't, sitting and staring up at Reiji with a big smile. After staring at each other for a while, he heaves a dramatic sigh and holds out a hand to help her up.

Kelly grabs his hand, allowing him to pull her up just enough for her to launch herself at him, wrapping her arms around her neck as she squealed. "Eeeeep! I'm hugging you!" Victoria bursts into laughter, especially at the look of shock, confusion, and mild aggravation on Reiji's face. "Let. Me. Go." Kelly squeezes tighter. "If you don't let go of me this instant, I will punish you severely," Reiji adds, saying it quietly. Kelly's eyes snap open, and she releases him, clutching at her chest, squeaking. "Oh my god, Kelly calm down!" Victoria insists beginning to calm down. Kelly straightens up, taking deep breaths, and big smile on her face.

"Did he actually say what I think he said?" she yelps breathlessly. Victoria cocks her head in confusion. "What? What did he say?" Kelly sobers up, pouting. "What do you think he said?" After thinking for a moment, Victoria squeals, her hands fluttering around with excitement, making Laito pull back at the sudden outburst, although he had an amused smile. "Did he?! Did he _really_?!" Kelly nods vigorously, glancing back at Reiji, who seems more confused than when he was hugged.

"What did you even say?" Ayato asks, speaking up for the first time in a while, which is actually kind of surprising, since he's usually talking about himself or jumping into the conversation. "That I would punish her severely..." Reiji grumbles reluctantly. Kelly glares down at her chest, where her heart is pounding rapidly. "Stupid fucking thing, why the hell do I have it?" Victoria giggles at her friend "To live silly why else?"

"Maybe to pump the blood through your veins for us?" Ayato asks, offering the brunette girl a snarky grin. Victoria snickers, and Laito pouts at his other red-haired triplet, tightening his arm around her. "I've already claimed her, Ayato, don't go flirting." Kelly throws her arms up in the air, not even noticing that she almost whacked Reiji right in the face. "She's mine! How many times do I have to tell you all this?!" "I haven't seen you lick her." Kelly smirks, grabbing Victoria's arm and licking her arm. Victoria makes a weird face, but can't fight the giggles. "Seriously? Can I stop being licked for the moment? I'm not a cat. That's not how I take a bath."

"True, you're wearing clothes. You can't really take a bath taking clothes," Kelly agrees. "I have," Shu mumbles, peeping one pretty blue eye open to look at the girls. Before Kelly or Victoria can say anything, Yui jumps in. "Yeah. In _my_ bathtub." Victoria bites her lip to fight back both a dorky grin and her snide comment to Yui that just bubbled up inside, instead leaning over to Kelly's ear. "We wish he wasn't wearing clothes though, hehe," she whispers. Kelly giggles, agreeing with an ecstatic nod. Laito leans closer to the girls' faces as they laugh, and he pouts. "I heard that."

"No you didn't," Victoria promises, winking at him. Then she pauses. "What the hell? I don't wink. That's weird. Someone hit me if I wink again..." She glances at the vampires, some of whom are smirking with raised eyebrows. "Let me rephrase. Kelly, hit me if I wink again." Kelly frowns. "I'm not gonna hit you." Victoria narrows her eyes playfully.

"Okay, that's enough," Reiji complains, yet again. Victoria sighs, thinking that he's being lame, and Kelly perks up at the sound of his voice. "Since you said nothing about Ayato's blood comment earlier, or the fact that at least three of us appeared out of nowhere near you, I'm going to assume that you know what we are." The girls nod. "Of course we do," Kelly answers, as though it's obvious. Reiji nods. "Since I trust none of my brothers to get you to your rooms safely, I'll send Yui to show you."

The girls make faces. "How about no?" Victoria says, holding her hands out in front in a sassy gesture. Kelly nods in agreement, shooting Yui an annoyed look. Yui looks confused by the hostility, but whatever. Suddenly, for the first time since Kelly and Victoria arrives, Shu moves more than an eyelid. He sits up, opening both eyes to look at the girls. "I'll take them."

Almost everyone's jaw drops, except for Victoria's. "Really?!" she asks. If she was a puppy, her tail would be wagging, and probably hitting Laito and Kelly. As it was, Kelly was giggling at the response, and Laito was pouting still. "Aww, what about me, Neko-chan? Why can't I walk you to your room?" Both girls giggle at the nickname, and Victoria _might_ have made a little meowing noise that made Laito grin ear to ear. "Sorry Laito, but I don't think that's a good idea...yet," Victoria answers. Kelly snorts another laugh at that, and Victoria can't even laugh at the funny noise.

"Are we going or not?" Shu asks, suddenly in front of the trio...quartet, actually, since Kanato was actually still standing beside Kelly, smiling to himself and Teddy at the wonderful smell. Nobody seemed to pay any attention to it though.

Victoria beams up at him. "Yeah sure. Lead the way." Shu gives a single nod, beginning to leave the room at a slow pace. When Kelly turns to follow Shu, she finds Kanato right there, and everyone remembers that he was still in the room. He smiles adorably at the girl, and she practically melts, throwing her arms around him. "Eeep! You are just _so_ cute!" Kanato giggles in response. "Does she hug everyone?" Reiji asks. Victoria nods. "Yeah, pretty much. Me too, I'm just restraining myself at the moment." Reiji rolls his eyes. "I'm going to my room. Everyone else probably should too." Well, that was obviously not a hint for everyone to go (*sarcasm*). Reiji leaves, and Subaru immediately follows that order immediately, trying not to shoot a glance at the pair of girls as he practically flees the room. Ayato heads out too, giving the girls a wink and a look that says "We'll talk later.

"Do I get a good-night kiss?" Laito asks. Kelly shakes her head, smirking as she lets Kanato go. "Ask Victoria, she'll probably give you one." Victoria's eyes widen as Kelly skips off to follow Shu, who seems to be waiting by the door to the room. Kanato is still giggling, and mumbles to Teddy as he makes his way out of the room. Shu subtly rolls his eyes, but Kelly notices as she approaches, pouting. Kanato is too cute to roll your eyes at!

"Kelly!" Victoria hisses before turning to an amused and expectant Laito. Victoria lets out a nervous sigh. "Fine. Close your eyes, Laito." He blushes, doing that adorable little laugh of his. Victoria waits a moment, before smiling mischievously to herself. She reaches up on her toes, pecking Laito's cool, soft cheek with her lips. After pulling away, she sees the most adorable look of playful disappointment in his green eyes. "You didn't tell me _where_ to kiss you." Then Laito grins, nodding acceptingly. "True. You're a little tease, Neko-chan." Victoria blushes. She's never had a boyfriend, or even been kissed before! Even dates are foreign territory, so being called a tease is weird. She thought she had no appeal at all.

"_I'm_ a tease?" she asks, surprised. Laito chuckles, not answering before walking out. He turns near Kelly. "Good night Neko-chan, Usa-chan~" he says in a sing-song voice as he walks out, blowing both girls kisses.

"Are we going now?" Shu asks. Victoria nods, hurrying over, and hoping that she doesn't make him too upset (cuz he's cute). "You're being awful talkative, aren't you?" Kelly asks, half-sarcastic. Shu gives a small smirk. "Maybe." Victoria giggles, hurrying to follow him. He glances down at her, but only momentarily before he starts walking, both girls at his heels.

They walked through the halls in silence, staring all around, okay not really staring all around, mostly at a certain vampire walking in front of them. "Psst." Kelly poked Victoria in the arm causing a small scream/squeak to escape her friend. Shu didn't pay attention to the two girls or at least appeared like he didn't care.

"Hey!" Kelly giggles smiling happily. "Just wanted to poke you, Neko-chan." Victoria blushes a bright red at Kelly's usage of Laito's nickname. "Usa-chan!" Kelly stuck her tongue out at Victoria as they finally made it to their rooms "These two will do," Shu says stopping, his eyes closed so they couldn't see his pretty blue eyes.

"Pick which one." The girls look at each other and blink, then turn their confused looks to Shu. "Which one?" they ask simultaneously. He opens two doors. Both rooms look pretty much identical "I guess I'll take this one," Kelly says, walking around the large room before bouncing on the bed.

"I'll take the other!" Victoria says smiling. "Hey Shu, before you go…" He doesn't speak as he stares down at Kelly. "Do you know where some paper or pencils would be?" He walks over to a dresser silently, looking around for a bit. She was slightly shocked to see that he was doing what she asked.

"We usually keep our school things in here," he announces. Kelly's eyes widen and a big smile spreads its way to her face. "Awesome!" she hugged him tightly snuggling into his chest "Thanks for showing us around." Kelly whispered before pulling away "I want a hug!" Kelly laughs and hugs Victoria tightly "Yay! Hugs!" The girls giggle to themselves as Shu just rolled his gorgeous blue eyes, and then they widened as Victoria _finally_ attacked someone with a hug. Him, obviously. When she lets him go, he mutters a goodbye and walks off.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're actually here!" Victoria gushes, smiling widely. "I can't either! Ugh I'm going to hate to say this, but...what are we going to do to get home?" Victoria's smile slowly fades "Why would you want to go home? Seriously this is amazing!" Kelly smiles halfheartedly.

"I know it is, but what about your brothers? My sisters? They'll be worried about us, and I also have to get my medicine or else my heart will explode!" Victoria gasps and clings to Kelly again. "Don't die!"

"Medicine? What kind of medicine do you think Kelly-chan needs, Teddy?" Kanato's soft voice asks. The girls both jump slightly, but then beam at the adorable, child-like vampire. "Um, my heart medicine, Kanato. I'll pass out a lot, and I need to take it regularly or..." She trails off, but Kanato seems to understand and pouts. "We'll tell Reiji for you, right Teddy?" Kanato says, concern in his voice. Kelly and Victoria both perk up. "Really?" Kelly asks. Kanato smiles sweetly, and Kelly runs and scribbles down the name of her medicine, handing it to Kanato. Then, she hugs him again. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kanato giggles. "You're welcome, Kelly-chan."

"Come on, you've talked to basically everyone but me. I don't like be ignored," a grumpy voice complains. Kelly lets go of Kanato. The purple-haired vampire gives the self-absorbed triplet a warning look before smiling at the girls. "Will you two be okay? Teddy and I won't leave you alone if you won't be." Kelly waves a hand dismissively. "It's fine, Kanato. But thank you." Kanato smiles. "Okay, Teddy and I will give this to Reiji for you." He walks away, leaving Victoria and Kelly alone with Ayato.

"You two keep ignoring me!" Ayato complains again. Kelly sighs, smirking a little, and Victoria giggles, resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks. "Well, you're not really saying a whole lot. What are we supposed to do?" Victoria answers, then raises an eyebrow. "Besides, Ayato, we've talked to you about as much as Subaru. You don't see him complaining." Ayato pouts, making both girls laugh again. "Now you keep laughing at me. Seriously, what's going on here?" Victoria shrugs. "We're weird, I guess," Kelly answers. Ayato finally smirks that famous snarky smile of his. "I guess so." He takes a step closer, but Victoria holds a hand up and pushes him back. "Nope." Ayato blinks. "Nope what?" The best friends share an amused, knowing smile, before looking back at him. "Well, unlike _Yui_," Kelly begins, saying Yui's name with a grimace, "We won't mind." "Meaning that we will offer our blood on our own." Ayato's grin widens, and his eyes take on a predatory shine. "But!" both girls say, and the boy's smile fades. "Not yet," Victoria finishes. Ayato groans. "Seriously? Why the fuck not?"

"Because," Kelly answers. "Because why?" Ayato snaps. "Just because," Victoria giggles. Ayato makes a face at both of them. "You two are going to be a pain in everyone's ass, aren't ya?" "Probably," Kelly agrees. "But if you're good, we _might_ try to not be a pain in the ass. Emphasis on 'might,'" Victoria adds playfully. Ayato pauses for a minute, and then lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Just stop ignoring me, and we _might_ have a deal." The girls nod, smiling. "I'm gonna go then, now that that's all cleared up." "Hey, wait," Kelly says. Ayato raises an eyebrow. "Where's Subaru's room?" He grins. "Why? You gonna tell him he's cute again?" Kelly blushes, and Victoria fights back a giggle, shaking her head. "No, we just want to talk to him. We've talked to pretty much everyone else here."

Ayato smirks. "What do I get if I tell you?" Victoria shrugs. "I dunno. Whatever, I guess." Ayato gets a victorious look on his face. "Down the hall, last on the right." Then he grabs Victoria's arm, yanking her close. She lets out a surprised eeep, and then giggles as Ayato swipes his tongue across the side of her neck. Kelly frowns in irritation, yanking Victoria back. "What is up with you guys? I've claimed her already!"

"You didn't say what I was getting in return for those directions, and I only promised with the no biting thing. We never agreed that I wouldn't lick anyone." Kelly still looks angry, and Victoria is blushing. "Come on, let's go talk to Subaru," Kelly insists, grabbing Victoria's hand and dragging her away.

The room wasn't as far away as they thought it would be, but when they got there and knocked on the door, there was no answer. Hesitantly, Kelly twists the knob, opening the door gently. "Subaru?" she asks, but when she and Victoria look inside, he's nowhere to be seen. Even the coffin that they knew served as his bed lay empty. Before Kelly could say anything, Victoria started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kelly asks. "I'm going to find the garden. I mean, where else might he be?" Victoria answers, pausing and turning. Kelly facepalmed, shutting the door and following her.

After hitting several dead ends, they finally make it to the garden. They wander around, looking for anything that might resemble a rosebush. Thankfully, they didn't have to look too far, since they found Subaru standing by them, looking up at the dark sky.

"Hey, Subaru," Victoria says softly. Subaru looks over, probably knowing that they were there. He looks annoyed, but says nothing. "Um, sorry for embarrassing you earlier," Kelly apologizes. Subaru says nothing, just looks away, and the girls glance at each other. "Are you still mad?" Victoria asks. Subaru heaves a sigh. "No..." he grumbles. He doesn't say anything else.

"Well, I'm sorry again. We're just kind of used to talking about you guys in a way and aren't really used to the fact that you guys are here standing in front of us in the flesh." Victoria nods in agreement. Subaru turns meeting their eyes as he speaks. "We aren't some fictional characters. We're real, and that's that." Kelly's heart speeds up in her chest as she stares into his ruby eyes, blushing again.

"Your heart is beating rather fast for a mortal." Kelly blushes even harder and looks down "Yeah...I know." It gets really quiet for a bit. "Um Subaru, do you..." He just walks off leaving the girls alone in the cool night air among the gardens. Victoria frowns in frustration. "Well then...rude." "Okay that does it. He hates us." Kelly sighs, looking up at the stars. It's a beautiful night the moon was large and full in the sky.

"He'll come around...I hope," Victoria says, now smiling softly at her best friend. "Oh he will, I'll make sure of it." Kelly smiles widely "That's why he's one of my favorites, the lonesome mean boys are quite fun don't you think?" Victoria only giggles nodding her head "Yeah sure...now, how do we get back to our rooms?" Kelly shrugs her shoulders "Let us take another grand adventure!" she declares before grabbing Victoria's hand and dragging her off "Oh yeah..." She leaned over licking her cheek quickly "MINE!" Victoria screams and wiped her cheek in disgust.

"I don't want to be licked!" she cried "Too bad. I'll continue to lick you, since you is my bestie. No one else can have you." Victoria giggles. "So, what are you going to do when Kanato drinks your blood?" Kelly has to think about that. "Um...try not to jump him? Biting is fun and man does it feel good." Kelly sighs happily, Victoria shakes her head with an amused smile. "Masochist." Kelly giggles. "How long have you known me?" Victoria giggles again and nodded "True dat."

The girls walk arm in arm all around the home trying to find their rooms again "What are we going to do about clothes? I mean I'm cool with sleeping in my underwear, but I don't think I could deal with waking up and seeing Kanato, Laito, hell even Ayato in my room!" Victoria nods thinking of what to do "I would just sleep in my clothes, I don't feel comfortable sleeping in my underwear like you are." Kelly giggles, since she _is_ kind of a pervert.

"Oh I bet Laito would just love to wake you up like that!" She went beet red. "Nooo, for starters I've never even had a boyfriend! I don't want him seeing me like that!" Kelly giggles again. Kelly looks down at herself and Victoria and shrugs her shoulders. "He would have one heck of a surprise seeing you like that, that's all I'm saying." As they were walking they ran into Yui. Kelly bites back an annoyed look on her face.

"Erm. Hi..." They nod in acknowledgement "So, I know you two think you know what is going on around here, but you don't." She spoke matter of factly. Kelly thought of her as a young Hermione Granger, back when she was mean and a know it all. "Oh?" She nods her head. Some of her blonde hair fell in her pink eyes. "They are vampires! They aren't going to let you leave ever!" They nod again "We know that. I thought Reiji established that before, anyway. And we also know more about them then you think we do," Victoria says smartly with a blank face. "You do?" Kelly nods her head "Yeah, their mothers sucked for the most part, and we wanted to kill them a lot of the time," Kelly says annoyed.

"Subaru's mom was always so bipolar, but it's understandable if you think about it, since she _was_ forced into marrying Karlheinz _and_ having his baby. She was sweet to him one minute, then she was like 'get the hell away from me you bastard child,'" Victoria explains sadly, pouting. "Ayato, Kanato, and Laito's mom was horrible. She would try to drown Ayato if he pissed her off, she basically raped Laito on a almost daily basis, ignored poor Kanato, and had sex with people in front of all three of them!" Kelly spoke, clenching her fists thinking of Cordelia. Oh how she wanted to kill her before the boys could suffer that way. "Oh and don't forget about Shu and Reiji. Their mom wasn't _too_ terrible, but the peer pressure from Cordelia made her push Shu into learning all of that nonsense, and not having any time to be a kid and do whatever. And because she was so focused on Shu, she didn't focus on Reiji enough," Victoria adds.

Yui's shock is obvious, her eyes so wide the girls thought they would bulge out of her head. "But what are you going to do when they want to drink your blood?!" Kelly smiles, biting her lip. "Moan and enjoy it." Yui wasn't expecting that. "I've never been bitten by a vampire so we'll. See it could be fun," Kelly giggles and winks at Victoria, who nods vigorously in agreement.

"But they... How can you...?" Victoria cut off the stupid blonde girl. "Kelly is what people would call a masochist. She likes pain, for some reason. I'm still physically innocent, so I don't see the appeal yet." Kelly shrugs her shoulders, smirking proudly "Hey, it feels good, also...what the hell is the matter with you, Yui?!" she yells at Yui, crossing her arms over her chest. "W-what?" Kelly and Victoria scoff. "You're surrounded by six sexy vampires, and you _don't_ want to do anything with them?! Hell I would've probably jumped at least one of them, more than once! Not Laito or Shu, because Victoria likes them. Or Ayato, since we both took dibs on half of them, and he's the third on her list. But seriously, how can you not find them super attractive?!" Kelly cries out with confusion.

"They are demons from hell. My father taught me about demons all my life. I will not submit to them and let them taint my soul." Kelly snickers slightly. "Honey, you're way stronger than me. My soul is already tainted and I have a throne in hell waiting for me, and Victoria always points out the fact that she doesn't even have a soul." Yui's eyes are wide with fear "Just kidding. But seriously, we wouldn't have lasted so long being in your shoes. Since we're here you probably won't be attacked so much," Kelly says with a smile.

"Yeah it'll be fun," Victoria adds, matching Kelly's smile. "Hey, do you know how to get to our rooms? We're lost." Yui shows them to their rooms "Alright, night!" Kelly says before they close the door and sigh, listening to the near-silent sound of Yui walking away. "Church girls are supposed to be the crazy ones! She's so _boring_!" Victoria giggles at her best friend. "Right! Just look at Katy Perry!" Kelly points out. The girls talk about the random things that they would normally talk about for a bit before separating for the night, Victoria walking across the hall to her room. Victoria fell asleep curled up on her side on her bed in her clothes, while Kelly crawled in bed in just her shirt. Her pants and bra were sitting on the floor beside her bed. Both girls cuddle under their sheets, extremely comfortable in the large, soft beds.

**I find it hysterical that these are actual conversations that my best friend and I would have in most situations. XD Well, thanks for reading and all that. See ya...bye...adios...saiyonara...whatever you prefer in regards to farewells.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Victoria's POV:**

When I wake up, I feel a pressure against my back, and a slight weight across my waist. Instead of freaking out and being like WHAT THE FUCK, I just kind of turn my head to see who's cuddling me, although I'm starting to wake up more. I almost let out an eeep when I see that it's Shu cuddling. He's so snuggly! I kind of wiggle to get closer, because even though he's a little cold, it's a nice feeling.

"Stop moving," Shu grumbles, tightening his arms around my waist. I giggle. "Okay." "Why are you two so accepting of this?" I shrug. "I dunno. I've always thought vampires were pretty cool. Unless you're talking about the cuddling stuff. If that's the case, then I just like snuggling." Shu chuckles, his breath tickling my neck. I giggle. "Ticklish?" I blush, my cheeks feeling hot. "No, of course not." Suddenly, fingers start running up my sides, and I squeak and squeal, wiggling around. I feel breath on my neck and freeze. "Stop moving. I bite." "Then stop tickling me," I snicker indignantly. "Nope."

I giggle staring into those adorable blue eyes. He just makes my heart melt, because he's _so_ cute. It's kinda weird, I've never slept with a boy before. I mean I cuddled while watching a movie with a boy once, but he was stupid. He was like "Let's have a thing" and then ignored me for a week. "How long have you been here?" I ask changing the subject slightly. "All night." My eyes widen slightly. Really? He's been here all night? Oh I hope I didn't kick him or hurt him! But he's strong, so he probably.

This is all so new to me. What do I do? Do I talk more? Do I talk too much? Probably. Should I kiss him? Wait what what am I thinking?! This probably doesn't really mean anythi- "Give me back my pants!" Kelly's voice yells from across the hall. I can't help it. I start to laugh clutching my stomach to hold onto something as I laugh.

Shu's chest rumbles behind me as he chuckled at what was going on in the next room over. "Your friend is something, isn't she?" he asks, staring down at me. His face was so calm, so beautiful, that the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I fight back a fit of nervous giggles as I look over my shoulder at his face.

"Yeah, she's the best." We start to go into an awkward silence when my stomach roars to life, declaring "Give me food dumbass!" I blush a bright red, staring over at Shu. Why was I such an idiot?! Stupid stomach for announcing my hunger. I wonder what happened to that junk food we had back in the basement...

"I suppose you would like some food?" I nod my head waiting for him to release me from his tight grasp. A sigh of disappointment escapes his lips as he gets up, his arms disappearing. He was disappointed?! Shu didn't _want_ to let me go?! Eeep! "I'll show you to the dining room." I nod my head and hop up following the oldest Sakamaki brother to get some breakfast.

**Kelly's POV:**

I snuggle deeper into my pillow, smiling at the warmth surrounding me. I could feel the cool air wrap around my left leg. I usually ended up sleeping in a weird position, one of my legs would be out for anyone to see, and my body would be twisted so that I was laying kind of on my front, one arm was under the pillow and hung in its own way, and the other would be clutching a pillow to my chest.

"Now isn't this a sight to see?" I groan and snuggle deeper into my pillows shifting to be submerged in the blankets. "Time to wake up Usa-chan~!" I growl into the pillow, flipping off whoever's trying to wake me up.

"Sleep time: go away." There's a chuckle and something cold and wet glides up my neck. I let out an eep, finally waking up. I rub my eye sleepily, staring at Laito with half lidded eyes "Hiya Usa-chan, how did you sleep?" I barely register that he's talking to me. Looking around the room I meet his pretty green eyes before throwing the blankets over my head. "Come back later. I sleepy." I call out through the blankets, curling into a ball.

It's so nice until the blankets get thrown off of me, making me shiver from the cold air. "Oh hello! I didn't know you were expecting me," Laito giggles. I sit up and cover my lower half with a pillow. -"What are you doing in here, Laito?" He giggles again. "It's time to wake up; we're going to leave for school soon." I yawn stretching my arms above my head.

"We going to night school?" He nods and sits on the bed "But I think we can waste a little bit of time don't you?" He winks suggestively. "Oh no, no, no. Sorry babe, I won't do anything with you. Playboys aren't really my type." He chuckles. "Oh for all you know, I _am_ your type." I giggle and shake my head.

"Nope." He shrugs his shoulders and gets up walking to the other side of my bed. "Think what you want Usa-chan, but I will get you one day." He winks before leaving. I look all around figuring it was time to get up. I found my bra and quickly put it back on but my pants are missing!

That's when it hits me. He stole my favorite jeans! "Give me back my pants!" I yell running out the hall to find that bastard.

**Breakfast: Back to Third Person:**

When Kelly gets to the dining room, she's awkwardly tugging at the bottom of her shirt to cover herself. She meets Victoria's eyes, and Victoria starts giggling wildly. "So, where are your pants?" she asks. It's only Kelly, Victoria and Shu at the moment. "Laito?" Shu asks, a small smirk on his face. Kelly almost growls in annoyance, walking over to take a seat beside her best friend. As she makes her way over, Reiji walks in. He seems annoyed to see his older brother, but at the sight of Kelly not wearing pants, he had to do a double-take. "Where are your pants?" Kelly blushes furiously, an angry pout on her face. "Laito," Kelly grumbles. Reiji sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before sitting down.

Kelly slowly gets over her embarrassment at the lack of no pants but was indeed grateful that the tablecloth hides her bare legs when she sits beside Victoria. The others file in slowly, first Kanato, yawning as he carries Teddy in his arms, looking oh-so-adorable. Seeing the empty space beside Kelly, he sits there.

Then Ayato, who pouts, seeing that the closest he can get is sitting across the table from them, next to Reiji.

Then Subaru, who sits at on the corner at the end, farther from the girls, much to their disappointment.

And finally, the last to enter are Yui and Laito.

Laito sits across from the girls, winking in response to Kelly's glare. Yui has a bag draped over her arm, but sits it on the floor beside her as she sits across from Subaru. The table is covered in food, so as soon as Yui and Laito are seated, everyone takes some. Kelly doesn't typically eat much, so she doesn't get a whole lot, but Victoria doesn't want to look like a fatty, so she doesn't get much either.

A thought occurs to Victoria as they finish eating. "How long can you go without your medicine, Kelly?" she asks. Kelly shrugs her shoulders. "Well I can go maybe a night or two but without it. I'm all dizzy and passing out all the time, along with stupid headaches. The medicine just slows my heart down but it has stupid side effects."

Reji interjects on Kelly and Victoria's conversation. "That will not be a problem, your medication should be able to be picked up tomorrow afternoon." Kelly's slightly shocked "I didn't think it would get here till next week," Kelly murmurs, staring at the sexy man in front of her. "I can be very persuasive." Kelly's heart thumps in her chest quicker. "Oh I bet you can." Kelly turns and faces Kanato.

"Thank you for getting that to Reji, Kanato. You literally saved me a whole deal of drama." He giggles and clutches onto his Teddy tighter. "We don't want anything to happen to Kelly-chan do we Teddy?" Kelly giggles and placed a small kiss on his cool cheek, before squealing slightly. She's been dying to do that for a while.

"Ooh, kissing without pants on. You have no shame, do you Usa-chan~?" Laito asks. Kelly's blush covering her cheeks. "You're not wearing pants?" practically half the table asks, Subaru even choking on his breakfast, his cheeks almost as red as hers. "You can thank that pervert for stealing my favorite jeans," Kelly snaps, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have uniforms for you both. One of them is a little bit big on me, but the other one is just a spare, and they should fit you," Yui says, holding up the bag. "Thanks Yui," Kelly says getting up showing everyone that she indeed wasn't wearing any pants.

Victoria only giggles at Kelly, you could see red form all over her face yet she was trying to be calm. "You coming Victoria?" Kelly asks, turning on her heel, one hand on her hip while the other was holding the bag over her shoulder. "Yeah I'm coming," Victoria agrees standing up and walking quickly over to Kelly.

"I still want my pants back!" Kelly growls out. Laito chuckled "You'll have to do something for me then." Kelly bites her lip, her cheeks even redder as she glares at Laito, who's smirking widely. "I will smaug you later!" she cries before fleeing.

"Kelly, wait!" Victoria insists. With a heavy sigh, she turns awkwardly back to the table. "So...bathrooms?" Reiji opens his mouth to speak, but Shu talks first. "You both have larger rooms, so you both have bathrooms in them. They should have everything you need, too." Victoria grins, while everyone stares in shock that he talked so much in one breath. "Thanks, Shu." He nods once, and Victoria runs off.

After taking showers in their bathrooms, and putting on the uniforms, the girls meet in the hallway. Victoria is blushing, tugging at her skirt. It's alright size-wise, but Victoria is a little taller than tiny Yui, so it's a little shorter than she'd like it to be. "I look like a hoozy, Kelly," she pouts. Kelly laughs. "No you don't. You look really pretty!" Kelly says trying to calm her best friend from her worries. "Aw, thanks." Kelly giggles again. "Besides, if anything I look like a hoozy!" Victoria scoffs at that comment.

"No you don't!" Kelly giggles "Out of the two of us which one is more experienced?" Kelly asks fidgeting with the bow by her neck. It felt like she was stuck in a turtleneck shirt. Man those bothered Kelly so much.

"But that doesn't mean you look like a hoozy. Japanese girls usually have to wear skirts to school, so technically we're normal. It's just short on me." Kelly shrugs her shoulder. "I just don't feel all that comfortable without my pants. The only way anyone would ever catch me in a skirt is if my mom made me wear it or I'm dressed up in my Slytherin student outfit."

Before Victoria could answer there was…

"Oi, you two!" Ayato calls walking down the hall, Subaru only a little behind him. "What?" Victoria asks. Ayato scoffs. "Don't 'what' me." Victoria shoots him an annoyed look. "I _will_ 'what' you. You wanna fight? Imma punch all your buns!" Kelly bursts into giggles, while Ayato just stands there looking confused and insulted. Subaru passes, looking almost amused. While Ayato is still standing there, contemplating what he was just threatened with, Kelly grabs a feisty Victoria's elbow, dragging her after Subaru.

"Hey, Subaru!" Kelly calls. He pauses, turning to look at them. "Ayato was going to tell us that we have to go downstairs to leave for school, right?" Victoria asks. Subaru nods before continuing. She pouts. "He's so anti-social." Kelly smirks. "We'll have to fix that then." Victoria giggles, nodding in agreement before they join the group at the bottom of the stairs, right in front of the door.

Ayato is the last one at the door. Even Shu got there before him. Reiji glares at the red-head. "You're going to make us late Ayato."

"Is that a fact or an opinion?" Victoria asks. Reiji shoots her a look, and she shrinks back slightly. "Aw, don't be nervous, Neko-chan. He's just a stick in the mud," Laito purrs, draping an arm over her shoulder.

She relaxes some, looking up at his smiling face, glancing over at Shu momentarily, who doesn't seem to care much. Victoria fights a sigh, thinking that she was right in thinking that she was wrong about the cuddling and tickling earlier that...morning? Evening? Whatever.

They all walk out the door, heading out to the limo. "Wait a second; did you really enroll us that quickly?" Victoria asks. "Of course, Neko-chan~. Reiji took care of it. You should have new clothes later, too, so Usa-chan won't need that pair of pants I stole."

"You better give them back or else," Kelly snaps annoyed that Laito giggling at her misfortune.

"Laito, don't be a child. Just give the girl her pants back when we get home," Reiji huffs before climbing in. Yui follows, then Shu, Ayato, and Subaru, leaving the best friends and the two older triplets. Kelly and Kanato both go for the door at the same time, almost bumping into each other.

"You can go first, Kelly-chan," Kanato says, smiling sweetly. Kelly giggles. "Thank you." Kanato follows her in, making sure that he doesn't drop Teddy. Victoria wriggles out from under Laito's arm, following him the purple-haired vampire into the vehicle. However, her butt has just barely touched the seat when two arms wrap around her waist. The sound of the car door shutting mixes with her surprised yelp.

When she realizes what happened, she blushes, trying to hide her cheeks as she sits on Laito's lap. "W-what are you doing?" she asks, embarrassed. "Cuddling~," Laito answers, smiling as he rests his chin on her shoulder, not-so-subtly sniffing her. She giggles at the tickling sensation of his breath, and then squeaks when he licks her neck.

"Laito, how many times do I have to say it?"

"'Keep these activities restricted to your private rooms,' or something, right?" Kelly asks. Victoria laughs, and Reiji glares over at the girl.

Reji just sighed. "What? You're not going to tell me that you're going to punish me?" Kelly pouts. Victoria giggles even harder, and Laito giggles along. "Why are you laughing?" she asks him. "Your laughter is contagious, Neko-chan." Victoria shrugs, reaching over and grabbing Laito's hat. His hair kind of sticks up from it, and he smirks as Victoria places the hat on top of her head.

"You're so cute," he says as he leans forward, touching his nose to hers. Victoria's eyes go wide, and her cheeks get red again, but thankfully, Ayato scoffs, making Laito pull back.

"Stop flirting. You've gotta share with yours truly," he insists. Victoria and Kelly raise an eyebrow at him. "Excuse you?" He smirks proudly. "You heard me, yours truly has already claimed her." Kelly let out an unlady like snort. "Not really, no. You see, you might have had her for what a half hour but yours truly has already claimed what was rightfully hers." Kelly said mocking his 'yours truly' thing.

Victoria giggles with Laito "I love you." Kelly smiles brightly. "I know, because I'm awesome. I love you too." Subaru rolls his eyes annoyed, looking out the window "Kelly-chan?" Kanato asks aloud. "Yeah?"

"Why does Kelly-chan always pout when Reji doesn't punish you?" Kelly goes bright red staring wide eyed at Kanato. Victoria giggles, because she has a feeling like he definitely knows, but just wants to mess with Kelly. "Uh…I'll tell you later Kanato, I pinky swear." Kelly holds out her pinky for him. "Why should I care if you pinky swear something or not!" he yells, glaring at the blonde next to him.

"Because! I never break my pinky promises! If I do I go to hell!" she snaps, glaring right back "So you either take my word for it, or you don't have to listen at all. It's your choice Kanato." She stares at him unflinchingly. Yui was shaking in fear watching the whole ordeal in shock.

Kanato doesn't speak for a bit, till a smile makes its way to his face. "Okay Kelly-chan! Teddy and I can wait." Kelly smiles brightly. "Awesome." She turns her attention to Reji "Could you happen to show me to your library when we get back to the house?"

Reiji looks mildly surprised. "Ooh, I want to see the library too," Victoria says. Both girls look at him expectantly, and he finally releases a sigh. "I suppose," he finally mutters. "Yay!" both girls say excitedly. Reiji smirks slightly, but the small smile is gone in an instant.

The limo finally stops, and everyone climbs out. Other people watch with curiosity as the group of nine approaches the building. They'd gotten used to seeing Yui with the Sakamaki brothers, but seeing Kelly and Victoria, who were obviously not Japanese, for one thing, was shocking. Before entering, Reiji stops, turning around suddenly, and being in front of the whole group, they almost run into him.

Actually, Kelly does. She bumps right into his chest. She blushes hard, but he seems mostly unfazed, except maybe a little annoyed.

"Kelly, you are going to be in my class. Victoria, you're with Shu," he announces. "Eeep!" the girls squeak. Reiji sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Shu cracks an eye open. The girls hadn't seen those lovely blue gems since they'd left the house.

Reiji opens his mouth to say something else, but decides against it and shakes his head, turning around and walking inside. Victoria grabs Kelly's elbow as they follow everyone. "Should we tell them that we're in college? I didn't even think about it," she whispers, watching the group ahead. It seems as though they don't notice. Kelly giggles softly, holding a finger to her lips. "Shh, shut up and let them think we're in high school." Victoria smirks softly, rolling her eyes in amusement. "Fine, fine." Subaru, the triplets, and Yui disappear off to their designated classes. Shu and Reiji are up ahead, but the girls are keeping an eye on them.

"Where'd everyone go?" Kelly asks. Victoria shrugs. "Class probably." "What? They're not with us?" Victoria shakes her head, raising an eyebrow. "No, Subaru is a first year, and Yui and the triplets are second years. Shu shouldn't even be in high school, but he got held back, so he and Reiji are both third years." Kelly's jaw drops.

"What?! So wait I'm an acting like a pedo flirting with these boys?!" she whisper-yells. Victoria giggles. "They're not _that_ much younger. Two or three years isn't so bad."

"But they are like babies! I can't be flirting with these sexy kids! It's not fair." Victoria only laughs and shook her head "They are only a few years younger than you!" Kelly whines and leans her head on Victoria's shoulder. "I'm the oldest one here so not fair."

"Just out of us girls. Shu and you are basically the same age." Kelly only sighed nodding in understanding

A throat is cleared, and the girls glance back ahead to see Reiji and Shu a fair distance ahead. Reiji is glaring back at them, and the girls blush, hurrying forward. "Kelly, we're here," Reiji says, nodding his head at a door. Kelly gives her bestie a big hug. "Bye, Mil-nin!" she giggles. "Bye Mil-nin!" Victoria says back. She keeps hurrying after Shu after Kelly and Reiji go into their classroom.

**Victoria's POV:**

"Shu, aren't we going to class?" I ask, hoping that Shu isn't going where I think he is. The halls are mostly empty by now, so I don't have to worry about running into anyone as I chase after him.

"Nope."

I manage to catch up, and I grab onto his elbow. He looks surprised as his eyes snap down, and he turns to gaze down at me. I sigh in relief, glad that I'd finally caught him, and I let him go. Thankfully, he stays put. "I don't want to miss my first day of class, Shu. Can you at least show me where our room is? Then you can go chill in the music room. I would ask Reiji, but he'd probably be pissed, and he and Kelly already went to class."

Shu keeps staring down at me for a while, and I make a point of not falling into the depths of his eyes. Then he closes his eyes, turning back the way we came and walking again. I beam at him. "Thank you, Shu." "You say that a lot," he tells me. I blush. "I do?" He smirks gently. "Sort of." "Sorry if it bothers you..." "It doesn't." It becomes quiet between us as we walk to the classroom. It's actually not that awkward of a silence, though, which is nice. Right before we get to the room, the bell rings, and I flinch, a hint of panic settling into my chest. I hate being late. It's kind of silly, but even being a minute or two late, I feel like a delinquent.

I feel a hand on my shoulder as we reach the closed door, and I glance up at Shu. I nearly melt into a puddle of fangirl as I see the sweet, gentle smile on Shu's face. "Relax." With just that one word, I calm down, and I take a deep breath, nodding, as he opens the door.

"Nice of you to join us today, Shu-san," the teacher says, sounding the tiniest bit irritated. Then he looked at me. "Sakamaki Victoria-san, welcome. I hope you're more diligent." I fight back a snort, and Shu smirks to himself as we both take seats in the back of the room.

"Sakamaki?" I ask. "Reiji," Shu offers as a simple explanation. I sigh, rolling my eyes. We hadn't given our last names, so whatever. Besides, it wouldn't be _too_ bad to be called Sakamaki. I mean, Shu and Laito are so precious, and I guess Ayato kind of grows on you. Like a fungus. But an adorable, red-headed, self-absorbed fungus.

We have math first, so I scribble down notes on the page before getting to work on the problems. I hate math, and I pretty much always have, but I'm not bad at it. Plus, I'd done what we were doing before, so that kind of helped. But, glancing over at Shu, I realize that he's just sitting there, leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, listening to...whatever he's listening to. It could be anywhere from classical music to...sex noises. Yes, I'm aware of that.

"Shu, are you even paying attention?" I mumble. I know he can hear me, and I see him pop one eye open. "Should I be?" "Yes." "Then yes." I roll my eyes. "So what's the answer to problem six?" Shu heaves a sigh, sitting up and glancing down at the paper. His expression is blank, and I snicker.

"Would you like me to walk you through it?" I ask. Shu shrugs, and I take it as a yes, since he picks up his pencil. I had done almost the whole paper, since I'd started when the teacher was rambling, so I just had to walk Shu through what I had already. I want to teach preschool, so teaching is alright, except I'm generally terrible at explaining complicated things (thank _god_ four-year-olds learn simple stuff), but he seemed to understand after a bit, and even managed to do a few problems on his own.

After that, we move on to biology. Now _that_ was a class that I tend to zone out during. Even the teacher seems bored as he stands up at the board. I yawn, and suddenly I see movement to my right. I glance over to my right to see Shu offering one of his earbuds. "You sure?" I whisper, since the room is really quiet. He gives a single nod, his eyelids looking droopy and sleepy. I giggle softly, accepting it. I stick it in my ear, and classical music flows through.

I scoff. "How are you not asleep yet?" I ask, fighting back a yawn. Shu smirks, closing his eyes. I lean forward in my chair, propping an elbow on the desk, and my chin on my hand. I would rest my arms and chin flat on the desk, but I don't want to steal the earbuds from Shu entirely. Eventually, I fall asleep, and I'm sure Shu did too.

The bell rang, and I jump, eyes wide, heart thumping from the surprise. I hear an adorable yawn, and I look over to see Shu stretching. I ended up laying on my desk anyway, with my earbud dangling from where it was attached to Shu's mp3 player. I fight back a giggle at how cute and childish he looks when yawning.

"Are you going to calm down?" he asks, since I'm still working myself down from freaking out at the bell. "Pfft, maybe later," I answer. He chuckles, and I grin at the adorable sound.

"Aw, that was so cute," I mumble to myself. He pauses, glancing at my face curiously, and I flush bright red. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Nope, you didn't hear anything," I insist before running out of the room, leaving behind a tired, confused Shu, whose cheeks were almost pink, if you looked hard enough.

**Kelly's POV:**

"It's a pleasure to have you Sakamaki Kelly-san," the teacher says. "Um, yeah, thanks," I say, playing along, but really confused as she goes on with the roll call. Sakamaki? I was Kelly Sakamaki! Oh shit this was incredible! Wait no! Stop Kelly, he's younger than you! He's 18! Okay yeah it's not that bad, but Kanato is 17, and oh god! Subaru is 16!

My heart's beating really fast, and I glance over at Reiji, sitting to my right. He glances at me. "What? You're staring, so I assume that you want something," he mutters.

"Sakamaki?" I ask, bewildered. Reiji nods. "We didn't know your last names, so I just went with that, to keep things simpler." I nod my head giggling softly "Well I guess I'm just gonna be your weirdo sister." He only rolled his eyes "You better take your notes."

I pull out a spiral notebook and start to take some English notes. The teacher would talk every now and then but if I didn't get it I would raise my hand. Huh. I should know this stuff. I am an English major for crying out loud.

When it came to math my brain stopped working. I was having so much trouble trying to calculate these formulas and I felt like my brain was going to explode. "Alright everyone pair into groups of two." I glance at Reiji and notice that no one would even go near him.

"Um…Reiji?" he looks up from his text book and faces me "If you are implying that you wish to be my partner, then so be it." I sigh in relief and sit across from him looking over the formulas, getting a headache in the process of trying to figure it out.

"Problems?" I nod my head, slamming my head into the book grabbing a fist full of my blonde hair. Math was NOT my strong suit. "I can't understand these problems. How can you be so smart?" I ask annoyed, looking up into his eyes.

"If you would like I could arrange you a tutor for this." I shake my head staring up at him leaning on my fist a goofy smile on my lips. "I'd rather have you be my tutor Reji, I mean you are the smartest out of the six of you. And the most responsible." Oh I was so flirting with this younger Vampire.

I saw a sort of pride in his eyes. "Really?" He didn't sound surprised it sounded more like he was basking in the compliment. I nodded my head smiling brightly "Shu might be the oldest, but you act and are more responsible than him." He smirks down at me.

"I do believe you are flirting with me, 'sister'." He chuckled as he spoke. "What?" I fake gasp looking shocked "I would never flirt with my brother, that is disgusting and besides he's already married." I say smirking slightly.

"You think I don't see the way you look at me?" I shrug my shoulders smiling through my blush "Oh I think it's you who's just seeing things Mr. Sakamaki, now if you're done accusing me of flirting with you, we have work to do." I go back to my text book looking over the problems and trying my best to answer them. Reiji would correct my mistakes for me thankfully. Hopefully he would explain it later. That or I'll talk to the teacher.

The bell rang signaling class had ended and I had to go up and talk to the teacher and see where the hell I went wrong. "Erm…"

"Yes Sakamaki-san?" I fidget slightly feeling Reji's intense gaze on my back. "I was wondering if you could explain to me where I went wrong." She took a look and laughed softly quickly fixing my problem and showing me step by step what to do. I think it was harder to concentrate on math with Reiji sitting there in his sexy posture. And the way he was correcting me on my problems oh god that was just even sexier!

God I'm weird. I got to stop being attracted to these boys. They are younger than me. Reiji and I could maybe do stuff but just me and Reiji…oh how I wish I could do some things with Subaru and Kanato. After I left our teacher, I join Reiji at the door. "Aww how sweet; you waited for me." Reiji only rolled his eyes "You do not know where you are going. Are you ready?" I giggle happily "Oh admit it. You like me and you know it."

He only scoffed.

"I do not like you." I nod and shrug my shoulders "Well then I guess I'll just have to work harder to get you to like me won't I?" before he could speak I saw Victoria "Mil-Nin!" I ran and threw my arms around my best friend.

**Break Time: Back to Third Person:**

Victoria giggles and smiles brightly "Yay hugs!" When the girls pull apart, Kelly smirks. "Why are you blushing?" Victoria starts blushing harder. "Um, well, you remember when you blurted out how cute Subaru was?" Kelly nodded her head, giggling and practically bouncing. Reiji rolls his eyes.

"You said that to Shu, didn't you?" both of them ask, Kelly sounding bubbly and amused, and Reiji sounding exasperated. "Maybe..." Victoria mumbles, glancing over her shoulder. "Oh god, he's coming. I'm gonna feel like an idiot again" She hides her face in her hands, feeling Kelly pat her shoulder comfortingly.

"Well relax kid, but at least you can be all happy about the fact that we are now Sakamakis. Reiji kept flirting with his sister." Reiji made a sound of shock "I have never flirted with you Kelly, if I do recall you were the one flirting with me." Kelly smirks slightly through her blush "So? I get accused of flirting all the time. You didn't seem to mind, now did you?" He only smirks slightly but it was barely noticeable.

"Wait a minute he _just_ found out you were flirting? Man you're slow." Reiji's expression turns cold as he stares down at Victoria. "I've known this entire time, she has made it obvious quite a few times." Kelly giggles. She watches as Ayato sneaks up behind Victoria, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She yelps in surprise, eyes wide as she stares back at the smirking red head. "What?" Ayato frowns. "We're not starting that again." Victoria then smirks. "Or are we?" He rolls his eyes, releasing her enough so that only one arm is around her waist. As Shu approaches, Ayato starts walking away, Victoria in tow. "Where do you think you're going? I thought we went through this already! She's mine!" Kelly yells after him. Ayato turns his head to stick his tongue out at her, and she rolled her blue eyes in annoyance.

"Think he is going to bite her like he did with Yui on her first day?" Kelly whispers to the two boys. Reiji fixes his glasses, sliding them up his nose, and glares at the oldest triplet's retreating form. "I wouldn't put it past him. He is not one to listen to my orders." Kelly giggles nodding her head in agreement.

"I hope you know how to cook," Ayato chuckles at Victoria. Victoria shrugs. "Eh, sort of; Kelly took cooking at her high school though, so she's probably better." Ayato pauses, steering her back and grabbing Kelly's wrist. "What the hell? Finished already? I'm sorry Victoria, I guess he's only capable of doing quickies." Victoria screeches in a giggle fit, blushing at Kelly's statement.

Ayato rolls his green eyes, and starts to pull Kelly along with him. "Whoa there hotrod, I don't do quickies," He scoffs. "I'll drink every ounce of your blood slowly and painfully if you don't shut up." Kelly starts to fan her face "Don't threaten me with a good time." Ayato laughs before he whisks **(A/N haha I made a pun)** them off to the kitchens.

Upon arriving to the kitchens, you could see that it was deserted. Ayato shuts the door behind them. He leans against it, facing the girls with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I hope you can make takoyaki."

"Nope," both girls say. "If you hand me something with directions on it, sure I can make it. Or a recipe, I guess, but I get all flustered and then it's like blerg," Victoria explains. "I can make sweets and stuff. And a few meals. I'm really good at making ramen," Kelly says. Ayato raises an eyebrow. "Ramen?" he asks hopefully. Kelly nods, walking over to the cabinets and looking through them. She finds what she's looking for, and smiles widely as she holds up the pack of instant ramen noodles. Ayato facepalms. "That's not what I had in mind." Kelly giggles. "I didn't think so. I can make some cookies or something."

"Ooh, I like cookies!" Victoria says, a big, goofy smile on her face. Kelly nods. "Cookies it is then." Both girls then look at Ayato. "If that's okay?" Victoria adds. Ayato looks irritated. "Tch, fine. Do whatever." Kelly scoffs "I don't even care if he wanted the cookies or not. I'm craving my sweets!" Kelly moans out, causing Victoria to giggle.

Ayato sits down in a chair, watching the girls scurry around the kitchen, gathering up stuff and mixing up the cookie dough. They were making chocolate chip cookies, since it's nice and simple. As they were dropping some cookie dough on a tray, Ayato went up to the bowl, taking a huge spoon and going after the cookie dough. A hand slaps his, and the spoon falls to the floor. He glares at Victoria, who is scowling with a pout on her face. "No," she says, as though she's talking to a dog.

Kelly giggles at her best friend's tone, and Ayato looks surprised, then sort of irritated, then amused. "You're pretty bold, aren't ya?" he asks Victoria. She blushes. "Hush, you can just wait and lick the spoon and the bowl like a good little boy."

Ayato then pouts adorably, making both girls eeep on the inside. "I'm not a little boy," he grumbles. Victoria looks at Kelly. "He's a little boy." Kelly nods in agreement. "Yes, yes he is. Compared to us he is." Victoria snickers, remembering their discussion from earlier about how the boys aren't that much younger. Kelly behind Victoria's back took a spoon full of cookie dough and ate it happily "How come she gets some?!" Victoria spins around and laughs. "I'm making them so of course I get it!" Kelly insists. The spoon hung out of Kelly's mouth as they worked.

"Is it good?" Kelly moans in delight "Amazing. I honestly would just eat the cookie dough." Victoria steals the bowl from Kelly's arms causing said girl to pout like Ayato.

Ayato frowns, going back to his chair and flopping down. He was kind of happy that Kelly couldn't have any more cookie dough, but still upset, because he didn't like waiting for things. The girls both put all the cookie dough on the trays, and the bowl is pretty empty. As Kelly puts the trays in the oven, Victoria walks over to Ayato, handing him the bowl and the spoon. "Here. You can have these. Thanks for waiting." Ayato smirks a little, taking the spoon and the bowl. He _does_ look like an adorable little kid as he eats the leftover cookie dough, and the girls giggle as they set the timer for the cookies.

"Kelly did you steal more cookie dough?" Kelly blushed slightly "No," she mutters, even though cookie dough was in her mouth "You were right, Teddy. Kelly-chan and Victoria-chan _were_ with Ayato," Kanato says, appearing at the door. Ayato makes an annoyed noise through a mouthful of cookie dough, and the girls smile, waving at the other triplet.

"Hi Kanato, how was class?" Kelly asks. Kanato shrugs. "Okay," he says simply. "You're making cookies?" Ayato nods. "They can't make takoyaki. And like hell was I eating instant ramen."

"Hey, it's good! I eat it all the time since I'm basically broke. And Victoria likes it too!" Kelly insists. Ayato grimaces, and Kanato cocks his head to the side adorably. "Can you make pudding?" Kelly makes a face of utter disgust.

"Um not really, I'm not the biggest fan of pudding, it's really gross in my opinion. Kanato instantly was in Kelly's face glaring at her "How can you not like pudding! It's amazing and tastes delicious! I'm starting to wonder if you really are as cool as you say you are!" Kelly rolls her eyes, annoyed.

"Well that's good for you Kanato and just because I'm not a fan of pudding doesn't mean I'm not amazingly awesome! Besides I don't even know how to make pudding!" Victoria and Ayato rolled their eyes at the bickering couple.

"It's not that hard to make pudding! You can't say you like sweets unless you like pudding!" Kelly made another face of disgust it looked like she was going to hurl. "I used to like it but now every time I eat it I feel sick." Victoria shook her head at the argument, watching both of their faces in silence.

"Oh…" Kanato calmed down and smiled softly, but he still looked disappointed. "Kanato, I'll make you some pudding at home. I don't think we have time for it to sit while we're on break. The cookies have enough time, but you'll have to wait for the pudding." A bright smile made it's way to his face "You will?" She nodded her head. "Yeah sure."

The timer dings and Kelly was the one to pull the cookies out. Ayato takes a step closer, and Victoria steps in front of him. "Don't you dare. You're gonna wait." Ayato scowls. "Stop telling me what to do. It was kind of cute the first time, but keep going, and I'll get pissed off." Victoria takes a step closer. "I _will_ tell you what to do. Because you're not burning yourself on these fucking cookies." Ayato blinks in surprise, and for some reason hear giggles. "Aren't they cute? It looks like they're flirting," Kelly squeals. "I thought they were gonna kiss, didn't you Teddy?" Kanato asks.

Ayato and Victoria separate, both of them blushing and both of them scowling at each other. The door opened. The quartet froze, but relaxed as they saw Reiji and Shu enter. With the distraction, Ayato reaches around Victoria trying to snatch most of the cookies. "Back off my cookies or I'll bite you!" Kelly snapped glaring at the red head.

"If anything I'll bite you." He laughs. "I'd rather you not. You are _so_ not my type." Ayato looks offended. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Kelly ignores Ayato and offers the tray to Kanato "Cookies?" he nods his head eagerly taking a fourth of the try "Thank you Kelly-chan, for the cookies." He takes a bite and moans.

"These are really good." Kelly giggles. "I'm glad you like them." Kanato leaves, dragging Ayato away saying something like "Leave Kelly-chan and Victoria-chan alone."

"What have you two been doing?" Reiji huffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he and Shu appear. "Making cookies, want some?" Victoria asks happily. "I'm kind of shocked Kanato didn't take anymore." Kelly nodded in agreement.

Kelly smiled taking a bite out of the warm cookie and sighed happily. "It's good. Where did you learn to make them so good?" Kelly shrugged her shoulders "Momma taught me." Victoria smiled brightly "Remind me to thank Momma Kathy when I…oh, er, right well she is an _awesome_ baker!" Kelly's smile faltered a bit thinking of her Mom. She missed her.

"Can you hurry and clean up please? Class starts back up in about five minutes, probably less," Reiji grumbles. Kelly waves a hand at him. "Yeah, yeah, we're working on it. Grab some cookies." Reiji raises an eyebrow. Victoria puts all the left over cookies on a plate and offers it to the brothers while Kelly cleans.

"Here." Shu takes a bite, and Reiji keeps staring at the cookie. "Kelly made them for the most part, Reiji~. You know you _want one_," Victoria says in a sing-song voice. He lets out an annoyed sigh, but accepts the cookie. The girls clean up the kitchen, the oldest Sakamaki brothers watching intently. When the kitchen is back the way they found it, Reiji grabs Kelly's elbow.

"You took too long. We'll be late if we don't leave at this second," he insists as he tows her away. Kelly giggles, keeping up without difficulty. If he moved his arm just a little bit more, they'd be walking arm in arm. Victoria giggles at the sight as she and Shu are the only ones left.

"So I got a question." Kelly asks as they quickly walked to class. "What?" He snaps, clearly irritated that she is making him late. "If you're a vampire then why do you eat mundane food." He sighs "We must live off of blood yet we are allowed to indulge in your human-like food." Kelly nods her head smiling. "Good to know."

**Victoria's POV:**

"We're going to the music room," Shu says. "Hmm? Why? I told you I'm not skipping." "We have music next." Shu's normally monotone voice sounds almost cheery, and I blush at how cute he sounds.

"I can't play an instrument to save my life, I hope they know that." Shu smirks gently, but says nothing otherwise. We finally reach the room, and walk in just as the bell rings. I let out a sigh of relief at not being late again, and Shu shakes his head. Everyone seems to be doing their own thing, and I unconsciously cock my head to the side, watching as people play random instruments, and just kind of talk to each other.

"What's everyone doing?" I ask as I follow Shu to where the piano is. "Music." I roll my eyes. "Oh, wow. I didn't even see that coming. The fact that people are doing music in music class is _such_ a surprise, Shu." He raises an eyebrow at me as he sits on the piano bench. "Are you being sarcastic?" I shoot him a playful glare, and he chuckles that adorable laugh again. "Every so often, we have a free music period. We can basically do whatever we want, as long as it's in the room."

I laugh a little. "I'm sure you love that." Shu nods, running his fingers along the keys. Everyone seems to pause, in anticipation of his performance. But he just sighs. Everyone seems to be waiting to see if he'll play, but they finally turn away when they realize that he won't. Sound comes back to the room, and I just stands there, confused since everyone froze.

"Why didn't you play?" I ask. "I don't want to play for them." I smile softly, hesitantly sitting beside him on the bench. "Will you play for me?" I ask, hoping that I don't sound like an idiot. When his blue eyes snap up and meet mine, I blush, glancing away awkwardly. "I-I mean,they seem to expect that you'll play some big and fancy. You can just play whatever you want." Shu stares at me for a minute or two as my cheeks cool down. Then his hands sweep over the keys again. The song doesn't seem too complex, but I can hear a desperate longing in it, and it makes my heart hurt at how sad it is. As he plays, the tune gets to me. And thanks to my train of thought, I start thinking about sad things, and sad things leads me to my family.

My parents, my adorable little brothers, my grandparents...would I ever see them again? My house tends to be noisy a lot of the times, since my brothers are loud, and so are our dogs, and a lot of people in my family can be super annoying, but they're my family. I kind of miss them by default, and it brings tears to my eyes. I bite my lip, holding my breath and trying to direct my thoughts elsewhere. When I'm upset, I tend to do my best to block it out, to ignore it and the emotional pain, unless I feel like I'm really able to cry. School is definitely not a place where I'm really able to cry.

And then Shu's song is over, and it snaps me out of my thoughts. He had been playing quietly enough that nobody noticed him playing somehow. Embarrassed and hoping that he didn't see me crying, I wipe the tears off my cheeks, sniffling as I look over at Shu. But he won't meet my gaze, and stands up, just staring down at the piano, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"I'll see you later. Our next period is a free one, so you can just do whatever," he says quietly, his soft voice emotionless. The fact that his voice is even more monotone than usual breaks my heart, and all I can do is watch as he walks away. I feel like it's my fault that he got up and left. Suddenly feeling really alone, I just tap at he keys randomly, just messing with it pointlessly. Then, class ends. I hadn't even realized that time had passed, and it felt like it was only seconds. I watch everyone get up and walk out, and even the teacher, leaving me sitting at the piano. I heave a sigh, continuing to mess with the piano.

I don't know my way around the school, so I could wander, but I don't really have anywhere to go, and I don't typically talk to new people (the Sakamaki brothers and Yui are different), so I'm not about to walk up to a stranger and ask for directions. I know it's kind of dumb, but I don't really care.

"Neko-chan? What are you doing here all alone?" Laito's voice asks. I look up, seeing him walk into the music room. "Oh, hi Laito," I say, sitting up a little straighter. He pouts. "Are you okay, Neko-chan?" His expression looks playful, but his voice sounds sincere. I shrug. "Well, I just had music, and Shu played a song, but he left after he played. I feel like I made him uncomfortable, and I didn't mean to," I explain, sniffing back a few rebel tears. I don't say anything about what I was thinking, and Laito seems to know that I'm holding something back, but he says nothing and lets me continue. "And I'm alone because it's a free period, and I don't know my way around, so I figured I'd just stay here for a while."

Laito sighs, as he finally makes it to the piano, sitting beside me. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, tugging me closer to his side. It isn't his normal pervy kind of thing, in fact it's actually really...sweet. And when he smiled down at me, it was a very gentle expression. "Well, whatever he decided to play probably brought up some bad memories. You and Usa-chan seem to know a lot, so I'm sure you know. It's not your fault."

"It sure feels like it," I mumble, looking down at my lap. He takes the hat off my head, and my eyes widen as he puts it back on. I hadn't even noticed, but I'd been wearing his fedora _all_ _day_. I sit up straight. "Oh my gosh, I had no idea I still even had your hat, I totally forgot. I'm sorry." Laito smiles widely, giggling as he smooths my hair back down. "It's alright. That's another thing you don't need to apologize for." I sigh. Laito's arm disappears, and he stretches them both out before getting into position to play. A small smile appears on my face.

"Are you going to play for me?" I ask, trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice. Laito nods, an amused grin on his face. "Mm-hmm~. Whatever you want, Neko-chan." "Can you play something happy? Shu's song was kinda sad." "I can do that," Laito agrees, beginning to play a bouncy tune. I grin, watching his fingers fly across the keys. I clap when he finishes, and he does a little bow sitting beside me on the bench. "How much longer is this free period supposed to last?" I ask, looking around for a clock. "About an hour. Why?" I shrug. "Just curious, I guess." Laito chuckles, starting up another song. This one is a lot slower, but not sad, and it almost sounds like a lullaby.

I try to fight back a yawn, but it doesn't happen, since I yawn anyway. I fight the urge to cuddle into Laito's side, instead just resting my head on his shoulder sleepily. He seems surprised, but doesn't stop playing. He lets out a soft giggle. "Don't fall asleep, Neko-chan." "Don't play lullabies, Laito." The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day, and I let out another yawn as Laito stops playing. My eyes start to close until I'm suddenly in the air, a pair of arms cradling me.

"Eeek! No, Laito! Put me down!" I insist, debating on whether to flail around or to just hold on tight. I choose the latter, wrapping my arms around his neck so that if he drops me, I still have a hold on him. I _hate_ being picked up, a lot, but I have no desire to fall on the floor. Laito giggles, leaning his face close to mine, his green eyes inches away from me. "No~." "Put me down! I hate when people pick me up! I'm too fat!" Laito snorts at that last part as he leans his face away, even rolling his eyes a little, carrying me out of the room anyway.

**Kelly's POV:**

It was time for art! I suck at drawing, even though Victoria says that my drawings are awesome. After we enter the room, our teacher makes me stand up in front of the class and talk about myself. "Um…what do you want to know?" I ask nervously fidgeting under all these stares.

"Just tell us what you like to do in your free time," he says with a reassuring smile. I nod slowly and take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. "Oh w-well I love to read and write stories, I usually spend most of my time reading or doodling little pictures in my sketchbook." Our teacher smiled brightly "Well I would love to see some of your work." I nod my head quickly before rushing to my seat.

I sigh relaxing finally not the center of attention. "I take it that you are not one for speech?" I nod my head. "I hate talking in front of large crowds; I'm good dressing like an elf around Christmas time but besides that nope." Reiji seemed to understand.

"Many humans are terrified of having to do a speech in front of other humans." I nod "Most people would rather commit suicide than do a speech." I pip in. I smirk seeing the look of surprise in his eyes "Smart girl." I giggle and shake my head "Nah, I'm not that smart. My speech professor told my class that."

He nods his head; we would be painting on a canvas. So I've been drawing for the past ten minutes trying to get these stupid hands to look good! "Why are hands the worst?" I moan out frustrated. I hate drawing hands, it bugged the hell out of me.

"What are you drawing?" I smirk slightly looking down at my picture. The white hoody, the long hair, the large smile, the unblinking eyes. I was drawing my favorite Creepypasta. Why? Because I have a small obsession with Jeff the Killer…that's a major lie. I am totally obsessed with him. He is super cute, and, and, and! He was a psychopathic killer!

"Oh um remember when Yui asked what my world is like?" I whisper starting to get my paint all ready. Reiji followed close behind, rolling up his sleeves showing off his forearms. The looked so smooth, there was barely any hair on his skin, yet they looked so nice!

"Yes, you spoke of something of a faceless being stalking you." I nod my head getting to work on painting Jeff's leathery white skin. "Well like I said before Jeffrey is beautiful. His creepypasta name is Jeff the Killer, he likes to sneak off into his victims room and wait until they wake up before telling his signature catchphrase…" I move to his deep dark eyes which didn't take too long but it was the same color of his hair.

"Which is?" I look up at him and smile "Go. To. Sleep." He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "He says it before bam!" I splash some red all over his hoody. "He kills you and carves a beautiful smile in your face to make you just as beautiful as him."

He chuckles "Quite the little homicide fanatic aren't you?" I nod my head happily "What can I say? This girl loves blood and gore." Is he starting to like me? Oh man I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips.

"And why the bunny ears?" I giggle happily "Because I wanted to give him bunny ears. Victoria will explain it more if you ask her." He sighs and nods his head.

I almost finish my painting when class ended. Then it was off to history. God I hated history, I found learning about it so boring! I'm the type of person who is more of a visual learner. I could feel my eyes drooping.

"Wake up or I will not punish you." I jolt awake looking at the board copying down whatever was on it. "Good girl." I blush a bright red "Shut up." I say blushing like crazy. At the signal of the bell, the school day was over. "Lets go, the others shall meet us outside for the limo." I nodded my head and smile holding up my hand "Will you Reiji, my 'brother' hold my hand and walk me outside? It would make me ever so happy." He rolls his eyes and walked off "My 'sister' can deal with it. I do not wish to cause more attention toward my brothers and I."

I scoff. "Oh shove off, siblings hold hands. I used to do it all the time with my older sister and my little sister..." I smile softly thinking about my weird older sister. "I miss her, besides Victoria she is my best friend." We were walking side by side toward the exit talking in hushed tones. "Are you feeling sadness?" I nod slightly and run my fingers through my hair "A bit, if you think I'm weird my sister is by far crazier!" I laugh shaking my head smiling at the floor. I couldn't help the few tears that fell. "I don't see her that much since she left for college and moved out but whenever she came home I would tackle her in hugs. We used to share a room since my house is so damn small!"

He didn't speak he just listened to me talk about my older sister. "I guess I won't ever see her again now that we're here..." I grow quiet staring at the ground not paying attention and running into a locker, smacking my face hard against cool metal "Son of a bitch." I yelp out. "Come on." He held my hand in his as he dragged me away. I stare shocked at our interlaced fingers. He's holding my hand! "This once I will show you compassion so you shall stop being in this depressing state." I nod my head vigorously smiling up at him.

"Thank you Reiji..." We're the first ones outside "Can you lean down a bit?" He gives me a blank stare. I roll my eyes annoyed and pull him down to my level on my tippy toes. I placed a small kiss on his cheek "Thanks Reiji your such a sweetie."

**Going Home: Back to Third Person:**

Laito and Victoria pause after walking outside. Victoria had blushed the whole way out, and Laito had just ignored their gawking peers. But they didn't expect to walk outside and see Kelly kissing Reiji's cheek. Victoria's jaw drops, and then her whole body drops.

"Ow! Laito! See? This is why I didn't want you carrying me!" she snaps, standing up and trying to nonchalantly rub her aching butt by smoothing her skirt in the back. Kelly and Reiji immediately break apart, both of them blushing.

"Um, hi? Did uh...did something happen?" Victoria asks in confusion. Kelly grins at her friend, still blushing, and opens her mouth to explain, but Reiji shoots her a look. "Tell anyone anything, and you'll _never_ be punished." Kelly pouts, shutting her mouth as she looks up at him. Victoria squeals, forgetting about how she was just dropped on the ground, her fists pressed against her mouth in an effort to keep the sound quieter. Laito just bursts into giggles. "That is the weirdest threat I've ever heard!"

"He has learned, Kelly!" Victoria squeaks. Kelly nods vigorously, starting to laugh along with her best friend. Reiji sighs loudly, seriously aggravated by all the giggling.

"Oi, what's going on?" Ayato asks, Yui and Kanato at his heels. Subaru is following at a distance. Victoria sighs, not seeing Shu. "Who are you looking for, Victoria-chan?" Kanato asks, approaching the girls.

"Shu. He left class early, and I haven't seen him since," she says, frowning. She feels a hand pat her shoulder. "It'll be okay, I'm sure he'll be here soon," Kelly reassures her. Victoria nods. As if on cue, Shu suddenly walks up. Kelly grins. "See? He's here now." Victoria giggles. "Are you magic or something? Wait! You _are_ a Slytherin! You know you can't use magic outside of Hogwarts!" Kelly bursts into giggles. "Shh, don't let the Ministry of Magic find out! It's gotta stay a secret."

"Would both of you please-" "Shut up?!" Subaru snaps, cutting off Reiji halfway through his sentence. Reiji shoots him a cold look as the white-haired vampire stalks over to the limo, throwing the door open. Victoria grins deviously, grabbing Kelly's wrist and dragging her quickly over to the limo. As soon as Subaru is in, Victoria pushes Kelly, and Kelly lands inside.

On top of Subaru. Both of them are frozen in shock, sprawled across the seats in a tangle of limbs. Kelly lets out an eeep, and Subaru wiggles out from underneath her. Both of them are blushing, but the funniest part is the fact that Subaru's face is ten times redder than Kelly's.

Victoria claps her hands together, pretending to dust them off, and then puts her hands on her hips proudly. "There we go. That'll fix that." Laughter erupts behind her, and she turns to see Reiji facepalming, Yui staring wide-eyed, Shu smirking just slightly (maybe he's not so upset with her after all), and all three triplets cackling hysterically.

"That was priceless! Did you see his face?!" Ayato pants, holding his stomach because of how hard he's laughing. "Hush," Victoria orders him. He starts to calm down, but only to glare at her. "Seriously? Didn't I tell you not to tell me what to do?" "And didn't I basically tell you that I don't give a shit?" They have yet another glaring match, until Laito breaks it up.

"Now, now, let's not get into any fights? Hmm? Neko-chan, come on. You can sit in my lap again," Laito says, grabbing Victoria's shoulders and turning her back towards the door. "Why does she have to do that again?" Ayato snaps. Yui is kind of standing off to the side, still watching incredulously. Suddenly Victoria is jerked forward, falling into the vehicle. Thankfully, she doesn't land on anyone. But unfortunately her skirt kinda flew up. She lets out a squeak as she tries to fix it, but it was too late.

"Victoria, you little hoozy!" Kelly giggles. "Kelly!" Victoria whines, her cheeks bright red. "Sorry, sorry," Kelly snickers. "White? Really? That's a boring color. Not very sexy, either," Laito muses. "Laito, please," Reiji scolds exasperatedly. "Usa-chan will have to help you out there Neko-chan, she had quite the undies." Victoria's face is even more on fire, if possible, and she covers her face in embarrassment. "Shut the hell and don't look at my damn undies!" Kelly yelled from her seat beside Subaru.

"If anyone is gonna look at them it's me. You won't get any action anyway." Ayato and Kanato started to laugh even harder at Kelly's comment. Subaru seemed quite annoyed with the girl beside him. "Move over," a voice orders. Victoria peeks over at Shu, whose face looks surprisingly stony as he gets in. She scoots over, closer to Kelly. Kelly throws her arms around her best friend like they were a couple. Kelly obviously being the boy in the relationship.

Victoria pouts. "I am _not_ a hoozy," she complains grumpily. "What the fuck's a hoozy?" Subaru grumbles. The girls giggle, smirking at the youngest Sakamaki. "Well should we tell them?" Victoria asks smiling wickedly. Kelly nodded her head happily. "One time when hanging out with my ex, I was trying to say 'floozy,' but instead was thinking 'whore' at the same time, and ended up with hoozy," Kelly explains happily. Subaru rolls his eyes, looking out the window beside him. "Geeze what are we gonna do to get a laugh out of Mr. Grumpy pants? I feel like he's related to Grumpy Cat or something!" Kelly says exasperated.

Subaru sent a wicked glare at Kelly who sent a wink back giggling at the faint blush on his face. Victoria starts giggling all over again, until Laito's continuation of his comments.

"Neko-chan, we need to get you some better underwear," Laito continues. Kelly giggles, but Victoria leans around Shu to glare at Laito as he climbs in. "Well, yours are leopard print. Are you offering?" Laito blushes gently, giggling. "Ara~. Are you saying you want me out of my underwear~?" Victoria's jaw drops, and Kelly's laughing intensifies. "What?! No, no of course not! You keep that on! Keep your panties _on_!" Victoria exclaims, panicking slightly.

"Laito," Shu says. "Hmm?" "Shut the hell up." Laito chuckles. "Are _your_ panties alright? I heard they were in a twist earlier." Victoria flinches. "What does he mean?" Kelly asks. "I'll tell you later," Victoria promises "And I'll tell you what happened between Reji and me earlier," Kelly giggled out. Reji sent a warning glare directed toward Kelly "Kelly..." Reji spoke in a warning tone causing Kelly and Victoria to giggle even more. Shu shoots Victoria a sideways glance before fixing his attention back on Laito. "Just fine." He sounds cold, and Victoria sighs, leaning over to put her head on Kelly's shoulder. The others climb in, Ayato still giggling about both Kelly and Victoria's mishaps. Reiji keeps shooting irritated looks at both Kelly and Subaru. Yui is blushing as if this whole scene was the most shocking thing she's ever laid eyes on in her life. Kanato is giggling and whispering to Teddy. Laito is smirking in response to a slight glare from Shu. And Subaru is still staring out the window.

It was going to be a long ride home.

**Yeah...We're kind of crazy and come up with some weird stuff. Anyway thanks for reading whoever you are! When writing this Victoria and I start giggling like crazy like when Victoria wrote '** "Are you magic or something? Wait! You _are_ a Slytherin! You know you can't use magic outside of Hogwarts!" Kelly bursts into giggles. "Shh, don't let the Ministry of Magic find out! It's gotta stay a secret."**' Of course I'm going to giggle like crazy. Expect I had to hold it in this entire time because my parents are sleeping and my loud laughter would get me in trouble. Anyway later!**


	4. Chapter 4

The ride home was longer than it was on the way to school. It was filled with awkward silence Laito sat in his spot pouting (after Shu decided to block his view of Victoria), Reiji continued to send small glares directed at Victoria, Kelly and Subaru. Kanato was playing with his Teddy, Ayato seemed to be bored now, and Subaru was still just looking out the window. Shu was dozing off next to Victoria listening to his music, and Yui just kept looking at her hands.

The silence was unbearable. Kelly let out a sigh, slumping her shoulders and scooting down in her seat. "What's a S-sli-slithrin?" Yui asks confused after some long silence. "It's Slytherin, and it's a Hogwarts house." That got Kelly a lot of confused looks. "Hogwarts?" Ayato asks, confused.

"Oh my god Victoria, these people need to learn!" Kelly snaps straightening her back "Hogwarts: a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Part of one of the best stories of all time?" They didn't seem to know "Victoria!" Kelly cries out. "Hold on a second, don't you know what Harry Potter is?" Victoria asks getting a chorus of 'No's'.

Kelly let out a small cry of horror, and Victoria looked offended. "You just broke my heart, you know that right?!" she crumbles over into Victoria's arms. "I-I'm sorry?" Yui says utterly confused and slightly worried. "It's okay Kelly-chan it's just a story…" Kanato spoke softly a frown on his child like face. "Not just any story, it's one of my all-time favorites, I've cried from that story several times over. It's an amazing story, not like Lord of the Rings, but it's still amazing." Kelly explains with a sigh.

"What's Lord of The Rings?" Kelly let out a small scream with Victoria. "You guys are literally killing me right now!" Kelly says exasperatedly, pulling at her hair. Kelly accidentally brushed her hand across Victoria's boob during the outburst.

"You just touched my boob again!" Victoria laughs out changing the subject. Kelly laughs and leans over more on Subaru than needed. He looked annoyed. "I didn't mean to!" The two girls giggle to themselves, Kelly momentarily forgetting that none of them know anything about Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They finally made it to the house and piled out of the car. "Hey Victoria how do you make Holy Water?" Yui perks up at that. "Oh you have to have to it blessed by a priest or someone higher up." Yui said proudly. The boys stare at Kelly suspiciously. "Erm. No." Kelly shakes her head happily. "You take a pot of water and boil the hell out of it!" "Ooh! Let's do that! Then we can just throw it at your Ouija Board and be like 'Go the fuck away Zozo!'" Victoria giggles loudly, throwing her arms up in the air.

The two girls squeal and giggle. "Who?" Kelly giggled and shook her head laughing too much "Demon guy who likes my board." Yui looks horror stricken. "You should never play with those things! They are gateways to the next world over." Kelly and Victoria shrug their shoulders "So? It's fun." Victoria nods her head in agreement. Through all this giggling it showed that most of the boys had walked off annoyed.

It was just Yui, Kelly, and Victoria. "Well I'ma go explore! Later Yui! Later MIL-NIN!" Kelly yelled before running off "So it's just us, listen you seem to be a bit more reasonable than Kelly. She is a bit... strange and doesn't seem to understand that these boys are dangerous." Victoria raises an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?"

Yui sighs running her fingers through her hair "It's just she doesn't understand anything. She's being idiotic, and irresponsible, and she's also acting crazy!" Then she walks away, leaving Victoria standing there rolling her eyes.

**Kelly's Pov:**

I run all through the halls till I find who I'd been looking for. Reiji. That smug bastard leans against the wall smirking slightly "Finally." I roll my eyes annoyed "Why did you walk off? Oh wait, you can do whatever you want cause you are stronger and this is your house." He nods again. "So...Library?" He sighs "Why is it you want to go to the library?" He questions walking us down the hall. I smile to myself.

"Well I love books, and I want to read something new." He seems impressed "Not many humans enjoy the little things like books." I scoff and put a hand over my heart. "That's horrible." I frown slouching my shoulders "Your posture is atrocious." I gasp in shock as Reiji places his hand on my hip while the other straightens my back "Don't slouch." I feel the small bits of pain in my back having to keep my posture this way. "If you go wandering down the hall with such a disheveled appearance, you're only asking to be attacked by my brothers." I stifle a moan as I remember this from the manga. Reiji was doing this to Yui.

"Or is it you wish to be attacked?" I blush a bright red "Maybe I am...Maybe I'm doing it for a reason." I whisper, trying my very best not to stutter. A deep chuckle rumbles through his chest "Shall we continue?" He purrs directly in my ear. Oh god this is incredibly difficult, not attacking those luscious lips in a hot searing kiss. "When walking you must stretch your spine smartly, relax your shoulders keep your eyes fixed toward your destination and move your feet."

I stifle a moan as his warm breath cascades down on my neck. Oh, he was turning me on! Agh stop it Kelly, you are not a whore! "Lift your chin more." I feel his larger hand raise my chin up and extend my neck to him, some of my hair falling over my shoulder. "It won't do for my dance partner to resist raising up to her station accordingly..." I bite my lip hard, clenching my eyes tightly as his tongue glides over my neck. My knees feel week.

"Of course in this dance...you merely need to stick out your neck until my satisfaction can be filled no further..." I can't suppress it. I let out a small moan as he places a small kiss on my shoulder. He was teasing me! This asshole! Ugh, I need him to stop before I do something bad. "T-This isn't w-what I meant t-to your discipline." I moan leaning into his hold. God I hate being horny!

"If I were disciplining you..." He leans in close, his lips right at my ear "You would know it." I clutch onto his pant leg trying to find something to keep my balance. "S-Stop teasing me R-Reiji-kun." I whisper, my voice trembling with need. I can't believe I'm this attracted to a younger guy. "There is no merit in teasing you, now as you were." He let go of me, placing a teacup on my head as he does so. I whimper slightly pouting up at Reiji; he's torturing me and he knows it.

"Now remain standing like this for an hour and you'll learn beautiful posture. Do feel free to thank me." I grumble trying to keep the teacup on my head "You jerk! If you were just going to tease me like that then I would have looked for the library by myself." He chuckles to himself "Oh believe me, I know you crave for me to sink my fangs into you, drinking you long and slowly." I feel my gut churn at the sound of that. Oh god I needed him.

"If you don't stop right now I'm gonna do something bad." I whine, crossing my arms over my chest feeling the teacup wobble slightly. "Oh and what do you intend to do?" I motion to the chair with my left hand "Please sit." I say softly watching as his smirk never left his handsome face. He took a seat, crossing one leg over the other staring at me.

I take the teacup off my head and place it on the small coffee table. "Did I tell you to take it off?" I let out a small eep laughing "I'm not taking anything off you little perv." He shook his head amused "I tell you, there is nothing little about me." I walk over to him quickly staring him down. I felt the need to kiss him so much. No, let him beg for it. Thats it! He'll have to beg for my kiss.

"What is it? I'm waiting." I smirk down at him "Now where would be the fun of telling you that? You'll see in time." I purr out, pulling away and walking, my back straight, "Happy? Posture better?" He nods his head, pushing his glasses up his nose some. "Keep your figure like that and yes." I laugh softly and shake my head "Whatever you say Reiji." I walk away after a little bit I finally found the Library. "Hi Kelly-chan!" I smile brightly "Hiya Kanato, what are you two doing here?" I ask, smiling at the purple haired boy.

"Teddy and I were going to look for a story you might like! He said it might make you happy to read a good story." My heart flutters in my chest "He did now?" Kanato nods his head smiling brightly "Awww thanks Teddy!" Kanato pulls out a Grimms' Fairy Tale book. So they have this here but not Lord of The Rings or Harry Potter?

"Could you read to us?" I nod smiling softly "Sure I'd love to." he smiles brightly grabbing my wrist and dragging me away "Your blood is pumping rather fast Kelly-chan." I blush slightly "Oh it is?" he nods, staring down at my wrist. "Kanato are you..." he let me go putting Teddy on one of the bookshelves before walking over to me I blush at his intense stare. "You are making me hungry Kelly-chan." I bite my bottom lip playing with my blonde hair "Oh?" he nods. I smile down at him he was a few inches shorter than me. I was 5'7" and Kanato stood at 5'5". "Well if you're hungry I can make you something to eat or..." he pushes my hair aside, licking my neck making me shiver in delight.

"K-Kanato..." I whisper, delighted that he was going to bite me. "Do you not want this?" He was getting pissed. I roll my eyes and pull away "Kanato you little cutie!" I lean down pressing my lips on his for a brief moment. Oh man I'm a pedo for sure now. Pulling away slightly I giggle at his shocked expression "If you want my blood you can have it whenever you want you adorable sweetie you." Kanato has the biggest grin on his face.

In a split second I felt sharp teeth pierce my skin but that was replaced by the feeling of immense pleasure. Clutching onto Kanato to keep standing oh god it felt good. "K-Kanato." I moan out happily.

**Victoria's POV**:

After Yui walks away, I go inside. I'm hoping to find Shu somewhere, so I can apologize for making him play that song earlier, but I'd like to get out of my uniform. Not that I hate it, I honestly think it's pretty cute overall. I manage to make my way to my room, but I find the door open. I didn't think that I'd left it open before school, but I shake it off, going inside to put on my clothes. I'm pretty sure we're getting new clothes, but I don't see them anywhere, so I look for where I'd tossed my other stuff.

Unfortunately, everything is there but my pants. I sigh heavily, remembering that Laito stole Kelly's pants. I walk back out, watching as Subaru shuts the door to Kelly's room. We make eye-contact, and he blushes hard, starting to walk away.

"Uh, Subaru?" He freezes, but doesn't turn around. "What were you doing in Kelly's room?" Subaru turns back reluctantly, his cheeks still bright red. He's scowling in embarrassment, and I fight a laugh at how cute the stubborn expression on his face is. "Returning her pants..." he mumbles. "And how did you get her pants? Did Laito just give them up?" "I traded your pants to Laito for Kelly's." I gawk at him. "Are you shitting me, Subaru?! Like, seriously?!" He smirks slightly, walking away.

I let out another heavy sigh, walking off to go find Kelly. Or Shu. Or Laito. I doubt Laito would give my pants back if I asked though. I wander aimlessly, hoping to come across someone in this mansion. It's a nice house, I wish mine were this big. It's kind of dark, which I'm not a big fan of (yes, I love vampires but I hate the dark, feel free to judge), but I love the house itself. There would be plenty of room for my brothers to run around... I don't want to think about my family again. If I do, I'll just cry some more.

"Where are you going?" Shu's soft voice asks. I turn around, smiling gently at him, a little nervous as he walks closer. I shrug. "Dunno. Just somewhere. Kelly ran off, and I couldn't kill time by changing out of my uniform, since Subaru apparently traded my pants to Laito in exchange for Kelly's pants." Shu shook his head. "Idiots," he mutters. I giggle. "Your brothers are pretty funny though, Shu."

"What did you tell Laito earlier?" I bite my lip. "About how I made you upset during music and you left." I take a deep breath. "Speaking of which, I wanted to apologize, Shu. You shouldn't have had to play if you didn't want to. I didn't mean to push you into it." Shu is silent for a few moments, his eyes closed with thought. When he opens them, his calm expression is mostly the same, but his eyes are gentler. "Don't apologize. That song stirred up some old memories, that's all. I needed some time alone. It isn't your fault. I could tell that you were thinking about something too." Then a slight frown twinges into his expression. "I just didn't expect you to run to Laito."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. What was that tone? Was that...jealousy? Me? Making Shu Sakamaki _jealous_? It couldn't be. I start to blush as I think of a response. "Um, well, I didn't run to Laito. I just kind of sat in the music room, and he showed up and played some songs for me." "Why was he carrying you?" "Y-you saw that?" Shu just stares at me. "Well, he played this one that sounded sort of like a lullaby, and I almost fell asleep, so when the bell rang he snatched me up and carried me off. But I hate being carried, so don't act like I enjoyed it." The carrying part I hated, since I prefer my feet on the ground, thank you very much. But the being in Laito's arms part...

Shu watches my face for a while before he nods. "Alright." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Um, so, Kelly told Kanato that she was making him some pudding. Can you show me where the kitchen is, so I can see if she's there?" I ask. Shu nods, walking again, his hands in his pockets. The walk is silent, but not awkwardly so.

When we get to the kitchen, I see nobody there but Yui, who's busy cooking, and I sigh. After heading over to the fridge and finding no pudding, I turn to Shu. "Since we're here, I'll make him some pudding. You can go if you want. I could probably find everything. If I can't, I can just ask Yui." Shu doesn't answer, instead walking over to sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen. I shrug, getting to work. I make both vanilla and chocolate pudding, so that he has at least some kind of choice, and I find little bowls to put it in.

"Um, it's time for dinner you two," Yui's soft voice announces. "Do you need some help setting it all out?" I ask. Yui smiles, shaking her head. Shu grabs my wrist, dragging me away from the kitchen. He leaves me in the dining room without a word as he walks off, probably to find Kelly and his younger brothers. When Yui comes in with a stack of plates and silverware, I snatch them away, since I don't want to be useless and standing around. She smiles softly with gratitude, and returns to the kitchen to get the food. I set the table before sitting in my seat from this morning to wait for everyone.

**Dinner: Back to third person:**

Kanato had moved Kelly so that she was on the ground as he bit her fair skin. This was the most active thing Kelly has ever done in a library "Dinner is ready." Kelly jumps slightly, pushing Kanato off of her and sitting up staring at Shu wide eyed. He had his eyes closed and didn't seem to care "Kelly-chan you taste really good!" Kelly giggles slightly "Thanks Kanato-kun." she leans over placing a small kiss on his cheek "Come on lets go get some dinner." As Kelly starts to stand up she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Luckily Kanato caught her before she fell.

"Uh oh! Did I drink too much of Kelly-chan's blood?" Kelly shrugs her shoulders, smiling at Kanato "I'm okay Kanato, thank you for catching me." He giggles "I'll always catch Kelly-chan when she falls." That was the cutest thing Kelly has ever heard. "You got to stop being so adorable." She cries out standing by herself finally. Kelly extends her arm "Walk with me?" He nodded his head taking his Teddy before linking arms with Kelly. Shu had disappeared long ago so the two teens were walking arm in arm to the dining room.

"Kelly! There you are! You left me!" Victoria says getting up from her seat a big smile on her face seeing the two linked in arms. Kelly skips over to her seat beside Victoria. Kanato and Teddy took their seats from breakfast. "Why do you have blood on your neck?" Victoria asks aloud. She squeals immediately, hands fluttering around her face. She's trying not to outright flail. "You didn't!" Kelly rolls her eyes but a smile was on her face "I was this close! But then I ran into Kanato and he bit me!" Yui was shaking in confusion "How are you happy about this?" Kelly and Victoria snort "For crying out loud Yui I already told you why Kelly likes it." Victoria says annoyed.

"What does Kelly-chan like?" Kanato asks, seeping his way into the conversation. The brothers stare in wonder listening in to the three girls conversation. "But I don't understand why." Kelly smacks her head annoyed "Because I like the way it feels okay? You wouldn't understand unless you've experienced it. You'll understand once you lose your virginity." Yui's face turns beet red.

"Well I will not do that with any of these boys!" Kelly snorts checking out the guys "And I think you're crazy." Kelly says annoyed. "How am I the crazy one here? You're the one who is a weirdo since wanted one of them to bite you!" Victoria watches between the two bickering girls. "Ugh why are virgins always the prude like ones?" Kelly blinked a few times "Except you Victoria, you're awesome."

Victoria grins. "Thanks. Because unlike Yui, I'm jealous. I've always thought vampires were cool. I'd totally offer!" Yui looks appalled. Before anyone can comment on that statement, she looks between Kelly and Kanato. "I made some pudding. It's in the fridge." Kanato beams. "Thank you, Victoria-chan." Kelly looks relieved. "Thank you, mil-nin." Victoria giggles. "Sure thing, mil-nin."

"What does mil-nin mean?" Kanato asks curiously. "'My love' in elfish," Kelly answers happily as all three girls and Kanato finally sit down. "How do you know?" Ayato asks staring the two girls down. "Lord of the Rings! It's got Hobbits, and Dwarves, and Elves, and Wizards, and oh god it's the most amazing story of all time!" They only stare at Kelly. "I'm not a big fan of Lord of the Rings like Kelly is but it's a really good story. The movies are good," Victoria says smiling brightly.

"What's a hobbit?" Kelly slams her head on the table "A hobbit is a halfling. They can be as tall as four feet tall. An average height for a hobbit is three feet six inches." Kelly explains, sitting up straight. Before anyone can say anything else about LOTR, Reiji interrupts.

"I can understand why Kelly is in her uniform, since she happened to be preoccupied," he says, glancing at the bite mark on her neck with an irritated expression, "But why are you still in yours, Victoria?" Victoria sighs in irritation, sending a slight glare towards Subaru, who keeps his eyes trained on his plate. "Apparently someone took my pants and traded them for Kelly's, and I wasn't about to show everyone my underwear again." Ayato and Laito chuckle,

"I got my pants back?" Victoria nodded her head "Sweet! Now Latio can stay out of my pants!" Victoria choked on her water coughing as everyone laughed. Laito had a smirk on his face "Kelly!" Kelly giggles happily "Now he's gonna be in yours!" She squeaked laughing even more. "Stop it I can't take you sometimes." Kelly giggled smiling brightly.

"I know. So who got my pants back, I doubt it was Laito. He doesn't seem like the type to willingly return my pants." Victoria nodded her head to the white haired boy at the end of the table. "Subaru?" Kelly whispered slightly shocked "So what?" He snapped glaring at her.

"Aww Subaru! Thank you!" his cheeks redden quite adorably as he glares at his food trying to avoid any to all eye contact with the two best friends.

Reiji sighs. "Well, I'm sure both you and Kelly will be pleased to find out that you now have clothes other than your uniforms and what you arrived in. You both have extra uniforms too." Kelly smiled widely "Awesome we didn't have to go clothes shopping." She high hived Victoria happily.

"Thank god, more pants," Victoria mutters. "Aw, so we don't get to see your underwear anymore, Neko-chan?"

"No." Laito pouts playfully. "I'm keeping your pants." Kelly giggles at this. "I got a question for you." Victoria says to Kelly. "Yeah?" She giggled "Well why do you think boys keep taking your clothes? Do you think they have a whole wardrobe of Kelly?" Kelly laughs clutching her sides. "I hope not! And whoever stole my bra better be happy, that thing felt amazing the wire didn't hurt and I didn't have to worry about my boobs popping out."

Victoria laughed even more at Subaru's red face. His blush was getting rather intense. "This isn't something to talk about at the Dinner table!" Kelly rolled her eyes at Reiji. "You obviously haven't had dinner at my place before. We talk about weird stuff all the time."

"How is that proper dinner conversation?" He growled out "Oh it's not. We talk about a lot of things at home, Momma always I was weird." Kelly smiled brightly with Victoria. "She wasn't wrong." Yui mumbled but Kelly heard "Are your conversations normal?" She nodded "Well that's boring. The more weird a conversation is the more likely someone will continue to talk about said subject." Victoria nodded. "Why do you think our conversations last hours at a time?"

"Usa-chan is quite different than we thought she was." Laito said leaning on his fist. Ayato nodded in agreement, Kanato smiled brightly "I like this side of Kelly-chan. She tastes so sweet. Like cake and ice cream." Kelly licked her lips. Subaru watched wide eyed at Kelly as she licked her lips wanting to taste her blood.

"Subaru?" Victoria asks confused. He jumped and looked at his food again, blushing, making both girls giggle even harder. "Aw, he's embarrassed again Kelly!"

"Woopsies!"Kelly giggles out.

Victoria gasps with a bright smirk, a thought coming to mind. "REBECCAAAAAchoo," she says. Kelly starts giggling.

"I am in love with another," she continues.

"Who _IS_ this man?!"

"He. Is. You." Victoria gasps dramatically before Kelly continues.

"I love you."

"Marry me, Rebecca!"

"...No." "REBECCA!"

"I am in love with your brother."

"Chad?! I'll kill him when I find him!"

"Or he-"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ayato interrupts, everyone at the table staring at the two best friends. Kelly and Victoria share an amused look before bursting into giggles. "Quoting Catbug," Victoria pants out, unable to breathe because of how hard she's laughing. "We didn't get a chance to finish it though," Kelly says, half-pouting, her giggles keeping her smile from disappearing completely.

"What the fuck is 'Catbug'?" Subaru asks, sounding confused. "Catbug is the main character on the Animated YouTube series Bravest Warriors. He's voiced by an 8 year old boy and is part cat, part ladybug. He has the ability to teleport through various dimensions." Kelly explains. Victoria giggles. "It's really adorable."

Reiji lets out an exasperated sigh. "Would you both just eat, so dinner can be finished faster?" Victoria pouts, muttering as she stabs at whatever is on her plate, and Kelly grins mischievously. "Would you actually punish me if I don't?" Reiji shoots her a look. "Not at the table." "Seriously?! After all that teasing, and you say 'not at the table'?!" Kelly snaps. Victoria gapes, staring between the two.

"Teasing? What teasing?" she asks frantic to know every single detail that happened between Kelly and Reiji. "Kelly, if you say anything-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No punishment, I got it." Victoria giggles at that. "Fine, I'll just try to guess. I bet it was dirty, wasn't it?" Kelly nodded her head a small smirk on her lips. For once, Reiji looks embarrassed, and his cheeks turn slightly pink.

Shu raises an eyebrow at his younger brother, the red-headed triplets giggle, Kanato pouts with jealousy as he clutches Teddy closer, Subaru looks irritated and is glaring at Reiji, Victoria and Kelly are fighting back giggles, and Yui looks appalled.

"Kanato _and_ Reiji?!" she asks incredulously. Kelly shrugs, not even bothering to deny it. Victoria pouts playfully at her best friend. "Aw, you're having all the fun," she giggles, although it's obvious that she half-means it.

"I feel like a hoozy." Kelly muttered playing with her food. "But you aren't a hoozy Kelly-chan," hearing Kanato say those words Kelly couldn't help but giggle "I'm the only girl here that actually has done something." A loud cough came from Reiji. "Not at the dinner table." Kelly rolled her eyes and glanced over at Subaru who was studying his meal quite hard. He was clutching onto the table with his free hand. She was sure it was going to break.

There was a long awkward silence Kelly kept fidgeting in her seat trying to eat but all this food looked weird. Also Kelly didn't like raw fish that much. It never really went well with her stomach. "You should really eat Kelly-chan I don't want you to get dizzy again." Kelly smiled at Kanato. "I'm okay Kanato-kun; I really don't eat a lot." He shook his head "Just eat your damn food." Subaru snapped glaring directly at Kelly.

"Victoria little bit of advice it hurts at first but then it feels great!" Kelly said with a wink. Laito laughed loudly "Usa-chan stop I can't handle you right now." Kelly smirked "Told you ya couldn't handle me." He laughed even more with the others. Subaru shook his head, Kanato looked slightly upset that his brother was going to try and take his Kelly-chan, and Reiji just looked annoyed. After dinner Kelly stood up stretching her arms over her head.

"If you continue to speak so wrongly at the dinner table you will be in so much trouble." The way Reiji said that toward Kelly made her think of her dad. "Okay Daddy, I'll try and be a good girl." He looked horrified. "Excuse me?" Kelly rolled her eyes while Victoria laughed with Kanato, Laito, and Ayato.

"Did you just call him Daddy?" Victoria asks tears in her eyes. Yui was shaking with fear did this girl have a death wish? "Yup," Kelly said popping the 'p' putting her hands on her hips "Reiji keeps acting like my dad so if he keeps acting like him I'll keep calling him Daddy." Kelly giggled with the triplets.

"Enough of this!" He demanded. "Kelly are trying to get killed." Yui whispered worried. Kelly blinked a few times facing her with a blank face for a bit "Yeah! To die would be an awfully big adventure." Victoria screeched in laughter "Did you just quote Peter Pan?!" She cried out laughing even more.

"You bet I did! Peter Pan is my man! Wait do you think I could still get that quote tattooed on me somewhere?" Reiji shook his head "That is out of the question. It marks the skin and makes you less attractive." Kelly faced Victoria "Well damn I guess Reiji doesn't think your attractive." Victoria nodded.

"Yeah well its not like I like him anyway. You know who I like." Kelly giggled and nodded "And you know who I like." The two girls giggled at the boys confusion "Does it make me a perv if I let Kanato bite me?" Kelly asks suddenly looking at her best friend with a serious face. "No, Kelly-chan looks like she is younger than me." Kanato said smiling confused.

"I look younger than seventeen?" She asks confused "Yeah you look maybe sixteen/seventeen." Kelly squeaked covering her mouth in shock "Well how old does Victoria look?" Kelly asks throwing her arm over Victoria's shoulder lazily.

"Lets see…Fifteen." Ayato said looking her over. "Good to know…" Reiji pushed his glasses up his nose "Victoria is either seventeen or eighteen. They are both in third year how you could possibly think she is fifteen is idiotic.

The girls walk off quickly to Victoria's room to hang out. "Can you believe they thought I was 16?" Kelly asks lying on the bed looking up at the tall ceiling. "They thought I was 15!" Kelly and Victoria laughed "Well at least they kept the year gap for us." Kelly said with a shrug.

"Reiji was right though." Kelly nodded in agreement "Yup though he wouldn't correct them about my age. God I'm such a pervy girl." Victoria giggles. "What happened already!" Kelly shot up telling her best friend everything about what happened between her and Reiji.

Victoria let out a squeal "Oh my god! But that doesn't make you a perv… Did he really say he was big?" Kelly nodded her head blushing like crazy. "That might not make me a perv because Reiji is 18, Kanato is 17 and I kissed him full on the lips!" Victoria's jaw dropped.

"You kissed him!" Kelly blushed even more nodding her head "Yeah, oh god his lips tasted so sweet." Victoria let out another loud screech. "Kelly!" Kelly giggled shaking her head. "Anyway that doesn't make you a pervert."

Kelly shook her head "It does when he's 17 and I'm 19!" the door slammed open "You're 19?!" Kelly blushed a bright red staring at Subaru shocked to see him listening in on our conversation. "Well yeah…I'll be twenty this year." He glared down at Kelly "What else have you been hiding from us?" Kelly didn't speak shocked that Subaru was talking to her.

"I'm just gonna…"Subaru gripped Kelly's wrist dragging her out of the room "I guess I'll talk to you later Mil-nin!" Kelly yelled as her head disappeared out the door.

Victoria wonders what'll happen between the two, and giggles at the thought. Shortly after she's alone, Kanato shows up, holding Teddy, as per usual. He looks so adorable, that you wouldn't even believe that he'd just drank her best friend's blood. "Where's Kelly-chan?" he asks. "Oh, she went go explore the mansion some," Victoria answers, not wanting to say that Kelly is with Subaru. She has a gut feeling that Kanato would be pissed about that.

"Oh, okay," he says, believing it. "Um, can I have my pudding now?" Victoria giggles softly. "Sure, Kanato. It's in the kitchen, come on." She gets up, heading back to the kitchen, the purple-haired vampire at her heels.

**Kelly's POV:**

The grip on my wrist intensifies every time I tried to pull away. Subaru wouldn't let me go. He drags me over to his room…oh boy this isn't good, what is he planning? He locks the door. I could tell by hearing the slight click.

"Sit." He commands, walking over to his coffin. Taking a rather large gulp I move to the desk chair that lay unoccupied. "Who are you really?" his voice demands. "I'm Kelly." I say with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

A small growl escapes those lips. "Why are you here?" I shrug my shoulders "Your guess is as good as mine. One minute I'm with Victoria watching the series talking about how funny Reiji's voice is when it sounds like Batman, and the next I'm going through all this technical stuff and my face gets slammed into a pole!"

He nods, staring me down. With that intense gaze I feel like I was fresh meat strung up in front of a vicious dog. To be perfectly honest it kind of excites me. The butterflies in my stomach don't go away. "What else did you want to know about me?" I ask fidgeting in my seat trying to hide my blush.

"What did you think of me when you first met me?" He asks after several minutes. I look up shocked to see his face with a light pink blush over his nose. "Well erm…w-when I first saw you I-I…" He opens up, showing his anger. "Spit it out already!" He demands, clenching his fists tightly "Please don't make me say it. I'll be so embarrassed."

He glares at me "You would be embarrassed to even tell me what you thought! All you women are the same!" He storms up to me, glaring down at me from his position. "All you do is treat me like shit! You're nice to me and keep flirting with me, but then when I want to know one thing you shut me out! And say I embarrass you!"

I shoot up, offended. "I never said that!" I yell, glaring up at his face. "I don't want to say it because I'll be embarrassed over the fact that I wanted to basically jump you!" My eyes widen in shock. Oh god I just yelled that at him. "What?" he whispers shocked. My face is beet red. "Yeah that's right, I wanted to jump you. It's not my fault your sexy for crying out loud! You punched a hole in the wall without even breaking the skin! That's incredibly sexy, your strength, your intelligence, your looks! Agh, all you boys are the same!"

I yell, clenching my fists glaring up at Subaru. "I try to be good. I try not to be a slut and try to be a friend, try to be myself around you without doing something I would regret but god fucking damn it you are making it really hard! You all are!"

"No we aren't!" He defends himself "Yes you are…" I whisper staring up into his deep ruby red eyes. "Subaru, when I first saw you and learned about your past I felt connected. Kind of. My dad was a piece of shit and blames most of his problems on me, he hurt my mom when I was younger and I still want to kill him for that. He's always been a huge dick head to me and my sisters."

"How old are they?" I blink a few times shaking my head "22 and 12." I smile thinking of my little sister she was super adorable. "Kaylee, my little sister, is the cutest thing ever, very fun to be around and I'm jealous of how flexible she is. But then again my older sister and she are way more outgoing than I would ever be." He nods, looking down at me.

"How so?" I take a large gulp before speaking "If she wanted to do something she would do it. No stage fright, no problems in school, not to mention when it comes to getting a boyfriend…" I whisper the last part. "Let me guess you are the type to be alone." I tap my nose nodding.

"I'd much rather stay in my room and read then go out to parties, or go to karaoke at the bars. That stuff really just makes me so bored." He nods in agreement "I hate karaoke with a passion." I smile up at him brightly "Really?" he nods.

"Every now and then Laito wants to make us all go out and sing." I giggle softly "Well I bet you sing nicely. The only way you'd catch me singing is in the shower when I'm alone." He chuckles softly "Good to know." I smile at his relaxed face. He looked so handsome. I wanted more than anything to kiss him show him love.

But I'm scared. "Subaru I…" My eyes were wide in shock as his lips slammed down onto mine. He holds my face in his large rough hands. Oh god I was in heaven. I feel my eyes drift closed as I wrap my arms around his neck.

It was a nice kiss, not hard, or mean. It was a soft kiss that held an assortment of emotions. "Kelly…" he whispers, pulling away. I could see those fangs glistening in the light. Fidgeting I move most of my long blonde hair to the side and watch as his eyes stay trained to my skin.

"I-it's okay, I don't mind." He latches on, gripping my body to his as his fangs dug into my skin. I let out a surprised gasp and moan softly as he pulls me over to his coffin, letting me go momentarily as my back collided into the soft padding of his bed.

"Erm. S-Subaru?" he smirks wickedly. Some of my blood dripping down his chin "You aren't leaving anytime soon." He whispers before I feel another bite and lets just say the night went on for quite a while. No I don't do anything too dirty with him. After all, Subaru is still a virgin and just wanted to do some tests. If you know what I mean...

**Victoria's POV:**

After I show Kanato where his pudding is, so that he knows, and I get a big hug in response (yay hugs!). How excited he was about the pudding reminded me of the younger of my two little brothers, since he loves pudding, but I quickly pushed that out of my head, so I wouldn't get upset and cry all over the kitchen. Then I go back upstairs to my room, grabbing some pajamas and heading to my bathroom. I usually take a shower before bed, unless my routine gets all out of whack. I figure I met as well get it back on track. I sing to myself, hoping that the vampires aren't paying attention, since I either try to sing, and mutter to myself if I screw up some notes or forget words, or I just sing really stupid, popular songs that I hate and could care less about singing them right.

Either that, or I think of random things, and mumble or complain to myself. One time, Kelly made a pun, and I _totally_ didn't get it until I was in the shower, where I proceeded to pretty much yell at myself that I was a dumbass for not understanding sooner. Yeah, I know that's really weird, but I know I am. Plus, whoever _hasn't_ talked to themselves is pretty weird in my book

I keep humming 'I'm Not Alright' by Shinedown (a song that I love and know by heart, and always seem to sing in the shower; it's awesome, btw) as I dry off and pull on some pajamas, which happens to be a tank top and a pair of pajama pants, and then I head out to my bedroom. I'm kinda bored, since I would read (never got shown to the library), listen to music or play games on my phone (not here), or mess around on my laptop (also not here), and Kelly was going to bed, I think. I sigh, wishing that there was something for me to do. I don't have a TV, I don't even know if there's one in the house since I haven't seen one if there is yet, so I can't watch anything. So, yeah. I'm kinda dying of boredom at the moment. I can't even read fanfiction!

I turn on the lamp on the nightstand before turning off the lights. As I said before, I'm a child, and I hate the dark. If I'm asleep, it's fine, but when I'm awake, it just makes me nervous, regardless of whether I know there's nothing there. I jump onto my giant, fluffy bed (it's twice the size as the one I have at home), and curl up under the covers before reaching over to turn the light off.

I kind of roll around for at least a half hour, which I do when I'm kinda not tired, and all of a sudden, I feel a weight pushing down the mattress behind me. I reach back over to the lamp, turning on the light before turning to face whoever it is. The "whoever it is" happens to be Ayato, in this case.

Ayato's cat-like green eyes blink at the sudden light, and I wonder how long he's actually been there. "Did you just get here?" He shrugs, smirking. I roll my eyes. "What?" He pouts. "I told you I hate that." "And I thought I pointed out that I don't care." Silence passes as we sit in my bed and stare at each other.

"Seriously though, what is it that you want?" I finally say. He grins. "Well, Kanato can't be the one having all the fun, can he?" I try to fight back a giggle. "I guess not. But didn't we make a deal about no biting last night?" Ayato huffs, nodding before leaning closer.

I squeak as his wet tongue slides up my cheek. "Well, I've 'claimed' you now. And since you're mine, I can do what I want with my things." I snort. "Aw, so sweet," I say sarcastically. Ayato rolls his eyes. "So, I'm gonna bite you, and you're not gonna complain." "I wouldn't anyway. Did you miss the part where I said I'd offer?" "Even though you turned me down? Yeah, I heard." I giggle, and his cool hand brushes my damp hair back over my shoulder. His fingers tickle my neck, and I try to fight a ticklish flinch. I can see his smirk out the corner of my eye.

"Ticklish?" I blush, frowning at him. "Yeah, but tickle me, and I swear I will find every way imaginable to make you suffer." He chuckles, tugging me closer to him. "No hot wax? I know you do that, since it makes the blood warmer." Ayato's eyes flash with something unreadable, but he smirks and shakes his head. "Not this time." I nod, tilting my head to the side, waiting for the bite, taking a deep breath as I feel him get closer. I try not to laugh as his breath hits my ear. I don't know why, but I find it...nice, I guess? I don't really know how to describe how I feel about the sensation.

Suddenly, Ayato's tongue swipes across my neck, and I close my eyes, anticipating the pain I know I'll feel. I try not to tense up, since that would probably make it worse. And then I feel the sharp tips of his fangs graze my skin, before biting down. I wince at first, since it's obviously going to be painful, since he's breaking the skin. But oddly enough, it doesn't hurt after a while. You know, like when you get a shot, or you're getting surgery and they put the IV needle in, and it hurts after first, but then kinda just feels weird? Even weirder, getting a tattoo hurts more (yes I have a tattoo, it's on my foot, and it hurt like a sonofabitch, hence why I was pissed at Reiji for dissing tattoos). Even after you get used to the pain of the tattoo gun, it still kind of burns, but this...isn't actually as bad as I wondered if it would be. So I'm even more confused as to why Yui doesn't like it. The sucking feels kinda weird, but not necessarily in a bad way.

Ayato pants, pulling away, wiping some of the blood off his face with the back of his hand. "You better not get blood on my sheets," I smirk. He rolls his eyes before leaning back to bite into my shoulder. It doesn't hurt as much the second time, and I start to relax. I don't feel too lightheaded just yet, but he's just gotten started, so it might not be for a bit. I let out a sigh, blushing immediately because of how that sigh sounded. I feel Ayato smirk against my bare shoulder.

When he starts to slow down, I resist the urge to either encourage him, or facepalm. Encourage him, because I kinda like it. Facepalm, because I remember what I saw happen in the game.

But of course, the game scenario happens. Even though he's still latched onto me, I can feel his breathing slow, and when I glance down at his face, it's obvious that he fell asleep. I let out an annoyed huff. Glancing over to my nightstand, I see a tissue box. I lean over, the motion causing Ayato to slip some. I catch him so he doesn't faceplant into my lap, and grab a handful of tissues. I sit still for a minute, since a slight wave of dizziness washes over me, but then I proceed to clean up my neck, shoulder, and Ayato's face.

"I'm 17, you dork. I'm the older one. You're the kid," I mumble, surprised at how affectionate I sound as I think back on how this idiot thought I was fifteen. But, looking down at Ayato's sleepy face, I can't help but smile. He's only a year younger, but he's so adorable, that I just want to cuddle him. He makes a face as the tissue wipes his mouth, and suddenly his arms wrap around my waist, and he cuddles into my side. I giggle softly, tossing the tissues over at the table and shutting off the lamp before scooting down so that I can lay down with my head on the pillows. He's sort of using my chest as _his_ pillow, but I don't move him, I just cuddle back. It's surprisingly comfortable.

Ugh, I feel kinda slutty. First, I wake up in Shu's arms. Then Laito carries me in his slender-yet-strong arms. Now I'm cuddling with Ayato, who just drank my blood. All three are nice feelings, and it's weird. But it's not like I'm dating any of them, so it's not too bad, I don't think. I guess I'm not too much of a hoozy. But I don't think too hard about it, and just push those thoughts out of my head.

It's either the blood loss, or how relaxed I got, but eventually, I close my eyes as I run my fingers through Ayato's red hair, falling asleep with him in my arms.

**SO thanks for reading. Yeah I know I'm a little Hoozy. Victoria says I'm not but damn who wouldn't be if your around those brothers! My heart keeps pumping so fast just thinking about doing something about that. Anyway! Shout out to our guest reviewer! You are amazing you make us happy we write this! Also to anyone else who is reading the story! Victoria and I are going to make a Naruto fanfiction soon and a Harry Potter one but that comes later. Anyway Later! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pre-Reading Author's Note: Hello, and thank you for reading this far into our story! Sorry this chapter took so long. We had a both had a bit of writer's block for a little while. But you don't know how much it means to us that you've been reading. Anywho, we've got this author's note up here because, well, you know how we've been mostly in present-tense this whole time? We're just gonna go with past-tense from now on, and I just wanted to let y'all know before you started reading.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

I jolted awake at the feeling of a tongue on my cheek. My eyes snapped open, and I shuffled away slightly. Then I realized that it was just Ayato, who's smirking with amusement, and I relaxed. Sometime during the night, we switched spots apparently, since I was now in his arms. I tucked my head under his chin, cuddling closer, since I wasn't really under the blankets completely anymore.

"Good morning," he chuckled. "Morning," I grumbled, pouting. I guessed it was morning for them, since it seemed like the sun has just set. "Waking up with you is a lot different than waking up with Shu." Ayato stiffened in my hold, and I tilted my head to look into his green eyes. "What are you talking about?" he snapped, sounding irritated and slightly jealous. "Nothing happened, chill your pants." Ayato snorted at my statement. "I still want to know." He pouted, and I sighed, offering him a sleepy smile as I tapped his nose with a finger.

"He crawled into my bed the first night Kelly and I were here, so not last night, but the night before that, and he was cuddling. It wasn't like this," I curled up closer to his chest, pressing my cheek against him and tightening my arms. "It was more like spooning, but I'd have to say, I wish it was this, since I kind of like this a little better. This is like a hug, and I like hugs." I started rambling, yawning halfway through my talking.

Ayato seemed to think for a minute. "So, you're saying you like me better than Shu?" "I like your cuddling technique better. I'm not picking favorites out of your three. That would be too difficult." I was half-lying. Yes, it would be hard to pick a favorite of my favorites, but it wasn't impossible. "Three?" My eyes snapped open as I realized what I said, and my cheeks flushed bright red. "If Shu and I are two of your favorites, who's the third?" I didn't answer, too embarrassed to even gather any thoughts. When his hand grabbed my chin, a little too tight, but not tight enough to hurt, and tilted my face up so he can give me a stern glare, I blushed even harder.

"L-Laito..." I muttered, shutting my eyes, so I wouldn't have to look at him. After a moment of silence, my chin is released, and Ayato burst into laughter. "_He's_ your third favorite?! That's hysterical! Why the hell would you like him?!" I pounded a fist on his chest, and he stopped laughing, flinching and rubbing at the spot. "Because I think he's a precious little baby, so shut the fuck up." Ayato looked confused. "Aren't you younger than we are?" I facepalmed, sitting up in my bed. "No, dumbass. Reiji already pointed that out last night at dinner."

"So, how old are you, exactly? Both of you." I smirked. "I'm eighteen. Kelly's nineteen." Ayato gaped. "Seriously?!" "Yep, I turn nineteen in August, and Kelly turns twenty in October." Ayato seemed speechless. "So basically everyone but Shu gets an older woman, eh?" I shoved him playfully. "Shut up. The age gaps aren't that big, so don't get so excited. There's only like a year between you and me. It's not that dramatic."

"Wait, is _that_ why Kelly was calling herself a pedo yesterday?" "Yup. I've told her she's not, but she won't listen to me."

Ayato chuckled again. "We should probably leave for breakfast," I suggested. I went to get out of bed, but an arm tugged on mine, throwing me back onto the bed. "Oomph!" I yelled as my back hits the mattress. Ayato's cat-like eyes smiled down mischievously at me, and I giggled.

"Can I have a taste before breakfast?" I smirked. "If you say my name." Ayato looked puzzled. "Why?" I shrugged. "Just because." Ayato rolls his eyes, a look of annoyance on his face. "Fine. _Victoria_, can I have a taste before breakfast?" I snorted at his sassy tone, pushing my brown hair out of the way of where he bit me last night. "Good enough. Go ahead."

Ayato grinned, leaning towards my shoulder, before moving to my face and kissing me briefly. My eyes went wide at the brush of his soft lips, but before I could respond in any kind of way, his teeth were once again in my shoulder. My eyelids fluttered, and my arms seem to instinctively wrap around him, one of my hands resting on the back of his head, my fingers twirling some strands of his messy hair. I sighed, leaning my head over on top of his. I'm sure he can hear my heart pounding rapidly in my chest. My cheeks flush from the embarrassment over that, and then I realized the sounds made when he's sucking. I sure as hell didn't notice it last night, and my cheeks end up feeling even hotter.

The door suddenly flew open, and I grabbed a fistful of Ayato's hair, tugging just enough to get his attention as Shu stared at us, his blue eyes looking icy, but his face mostly expressionless otherwise. "Breakfast," he said coldly as Ayato sat up, allowing me to get up as he wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. I flinched at the tone. I'd gotten used to his bored monotone, but he sounds _pissed_. I bit my lip, sitting up as I watched him turn and stalk away. Tears pricked at my eyes, and I snapped them shut to blink them away. I felt guilty, even though I knew I didn't really have a reason. We weren't dating or anything, so why did I feel so bad?

"Hey." Ayato's voice was shockingly soft. "Hey, look at me." I shook my head, sniffling, and I felt him take my hands in his. "Victoria, look at me," he insisted gently. My eyes opened in surprise at how affectionately he said my name. His hands moved from mine up to my cheeks. His green eyes looked just as confused as I felt. "Don't be upset. It's not your fault. I'm the one who did this." A single tear trailed down my cheek, and he leaned close. At first, I thought he'd lick it away, but he just kissed it off, the blood still on his lips mixing with the saltwater, and probably leaving a bloody print on my cheek. I nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. Once I felt okay enough, a question popped into my mind.

"Uh, um...when you kissed me before you bit me just now, before Shu came in..." I began. Ayato cocked his head to the side, waiting patiently for me to finish. It was weird how sweet he was being, and it just made me blush that much harder. "It was sort of my first kiss." Ayato's eyes opened wide. "Sorry, I didn't-" "N-no, it's fine! I was just surprised. Why did you do it, exactly?" He opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it, seeming to think for a moment, before shaking his head, as if to clear those thoughts away. His usual snarky expression appeared back on his face, although it's much softer than it usually is when his eyes meet mine.

"Because I can," he answered, before getting up and leaving the room. I let out a heavy sigh before getting up gathering the bloody tissues from last night, and wiping off the excess blood on my shoulder and face. Then, I threw on a t-shirt so I wouldn't get bugged about my bites (although I'd tell Kelly if it came up) before leaving the room.

**Kelly's POV:**

I yawned, snuggling deeper into this comfy pillow, odd. It was slightly cold but something was petting my hair...my eyes fluttered open to see a slightly padded edge of the bed. Blinking a few times I let out a gasp. "Oh fuck." I muttered looking up at Subaru who had a smirk on his lips "Morning." He muttered softly I let out an eep jumping up.

Fuck! I didn't sleep with him did I? No, I would remember that. "If your going to be prancing around my room you better put a damn shirt on." Looking down at myself I curse yet again "God fucking damn it, I am such a slut." Subaru rolled his eyes, sitting up as I cover my chest. "We didn't do _it_ last night so shut up." I moaned, annoyed that I could be that stupid. Why. Why. Why!

Looking him over I felt my jaw drop. Oh mother of god! He was so beautiful! He was just in his...his, um boxers...oh god I had to do something with him last night. A shirt falls on my head. I blinked a few times. It was my shirt. I quickly put it on and tried to find my skirt. I never got the chance to change last night. Arms encircled my waist as I tried to fix my stupid messy hair. "Don't." he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides. "I like it like that." I swooned.

Subaru Sakamaki liked my hair all bed head like! "Y-You do?" he nodded and nuzzled into my neck. I let out a small moan as his fangs penetrated my skin yet again. Memories of last night flooded back to me. That's right, we didn't do anything too bad he was just doing things...He likes boobs though. Glancing down under my shirt I could still see the bite marks scabbing over. I got tingles in my spine as I remembered those hands on me.

The door opened to show Shu, Subaru pulled away staring up at his older brother with a slightly annoyed expression on his handsome face at having to stop feeding. "Breakfast is ready." I nodded my head blushing at being caught in the act. "Alright, thanks Shu." He closed the door and left probably to go and get Victoria! Oh they looked so cute!

"So I guess that means it's time for us to go and get some breakfast, hmm?" I was silenced by a kiss. Another mind blowing kiss that leaves you dazed and your knees shake. God he was a good kisser. His tongue slipped out, licking my bottom lip for entrance and I don't think I had it in me to deny him. I felt weak to my knees. Maybe it was from blood loss or maybe it was because he was that good but either way I wasn't complaining.

"Hush those luscious lips." My face brightens tremendously. He didn't just say what I think he did, did he? I could feel something hard protruding into my back. I felt my face heat up immensely at the large object that was digging into back.

"Subaru…" I whispered looking up into the mirror. I could see him. That myth must be false too. Subaru held the most devilish smirk on his face. I could feel my stomach turn with excitement. Oh god. I couldn't be doing this!

He must have read my mind because one minute I'm staring into a mirror and the next I have my back pressed up against a wall, my legs wrapped around his waist giving me full access to feel his entire length. I grunted slightly as his hands kept exploring my body.

Why was he so affectionate with me? Not that I'm complaining. My hands were at the moment tangled in his soft white hair. He lightly bit my bottom lip and god damn it I pulled at his hair in a way to say I liked it. I haven't been in this sort of wild make out session since I was with my ex!

God damn this boy could kiss! It was too addicting. I had to pull away for air, gasping for air. I could feel him kissing, bighting, sucking on my neck holding me tighter. "W-We r-really n-need to g-GO!" I cry out in pleasure as he started pull at my hair. Why is he doing this!

I felt the need to jump him! I needed to! Clenching my eyes tightly I push at his chest "S-Subaru! Stop we got to get to breakfast." He growled glaring at me. "Why?" I smacked my head leaning against the wall. "I think someone is having just as much fun as I am." He teased nipping at my bottom lip.

"You are not making this easy on me Subaru. Not at all." His chuckle rumbled through the room as he stared me down. "Who says I was making this easy?" I blushed a bright red "Are you trying to make me jump you?!" I accused. He smirked, showing off one of his fangs. "Maybe." I blushed a bright red.

"I'm not taking your virginity." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh why not? It could be fun and your arousal is not helping me." My blush worsened. "I blame you." That only caused his smirk to widen. "Good." He started to pull away. Fearing to fall on my bum, I cling to his shoulders tightening my legs around his waist.

"Oh so you do want to." I smacked his shoulder slightly "Lets just get some food." He shrugged his shoulders "I'll get you later." I couldn't believe I was having this conversation "Maybe." I hopped down and fixed my hair before opening the door to his room and walking out. I needed new clothes.

**Breakfast: Back to Third Person:**

When Victoria stepped out of her bedroom, her eyes widened as she glanced down the hall, seeing Kelly and Subaru both come out of his bedroom. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. She couldn't even form words she was so shocked. Happy for her best friend, but shocked. Especially considering the fact that Kelly was so worried about the age gap between her and the youngest Sakamaki brother.

Kelly's eyes widened at the sight of her best friend catching her in the act. A smirk made its way to Victoria's face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And what did you two do last night?" Kelly blushed yet again for probably the millionth time. "Shut up," Subaru smirked as Kelly quickly walked over to her room him hot on her heels.

"Subaru it, isn't nice to spy on her when she's changing." Victoria said shaking her head and grabbing onto his sleeve to hold him back. He pouted, not just that frown he has with most people, but an honest pout. Victoria giggled, and Subaru glared before walking off, disappointed. Kelly had locked the door and sighed, taking a few deep breaths before changing into one of the new pairs of clothes Reiji had so kindly gotten for her. They were a bit snug on her so it felt weird. Kelly changed into her comfy pants and sighed happily.

Kelly opened the door and saw just Victoria, who had a look of eagerness on her face. "So what happened between you two?!" Kelly giggled "We just talked." She said looking all around to make sure none of the vampires were around. "Really?" Kelly leaned over and whispered as quietly as possible but still loud enough for Victoria to hear told her small tale leaving out some graphic details.

"NO way! Really?" Kelly nodded her head again smiling like an idiot. "See bite marks and everything." She said moving some of her hair and lowering her T-Shirt to show off the mark on her right breast. "Didn't need to see that!"

Victoria squeaked, looking away from her friend as they walked through the many halls to get to the dining room. "Do you think Reiji will get mad at us for wearing what we wore here?" Kelly shrugged her shoulders "I don't really care. This is comfy and I need my comfy clothes. The shirts I got are a bit tight…"

Victoria laughed slightly "Maybe Reiji did that for a reason. He probably wanted to see you in tight clothes to get back at you for what you did to him." Kelly laughed and nodded "Maybe but here's the thing. I'll just steal one of the guys shirts so he has to suck it!" the girls enter the dining room and saw the boys.

Subaru had a smirk on his face, Shu looked angry and wouldn't look at them, Ayato had a smug little smirk on his lips kind of like Subaru, Kanato smiled brightly clutching his Teddy staring at the girls, Reiji was reading the newspaper, Laito was playing with his food, and Yui had a cautious look, glancing between the girls.

"Morning everyone." Victoria said taking a seat with Kelly. "Morning Kelly-chan did you sleep well?" Kanato asked, smiling at his Kelly-chan. "I did, how about you Kanato-kun?" Kelly asked, giggling at his cute expression. Victoria stayed quiet, picking at her food, shooting glances up at Shu every once in a while.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Laito asked, suddenly cutting off whatever Kanato was about to say. "It has a sort of sweetness in the air…" He continued. Kanato took a few sniffs "It smells like someone has taken all the sweetest things and put them together." He moaned out.

"Kelly-chan it's coming from you." Kelly's eyes widen at Kanato's words. "Well, well! It looks like someone is happy to see us." Victoria giggled while the others laughed. "Eh what the hell I might have had a really good dream last night and not remembered it's happened before." Ayato laughed louder than at that. "How can you forget your dreams?"

Kelly scratched her head pulling this off as a dream. No one needed to know her sex life. "Umm…lets see the only few dreams I ever really remember are my nightmares. And this one with really red eyes following me around in the darkness. And then there is this really gory one where this guy just gets these chains and stuff into all these people before ripping them apart so blood and gut splatter all around the theater."

Yui shook with fear "What is wrong with you?" She whispered horrified to even be in the same room as Kelly. They girls really didn't get along at this point. "A lot of things actually. I'm crazy in the head." Victoria giggled "You are not, you are awesome." Kelly shrugged her shoulders "Tell that to my therapist. Had to go when I was younger since I caught my bed on fire."

Reiji sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "Why…why on earth would you do that?" Kelly shrugged her shoulders "Fire is fun, that's all I got to say." Victoria was shocked Kelly never told her that. "Wait you did? I didn't even know you had to go to a therapist!" She was shocked. "I didn't really see a time to tell you or see what would be a good way to say it."

"I told you I was crazy the moment we first started hanging out." Victoria smiled "I know and I yuve you anyway!" Kelly giggled and hugged her best friend. "So will I be getting a Smaug today? I'm still waiting for it." Laito asked.

"After breakfast so Reiji doesn't get madder at me then he already is." Kelly said with a smirk. So everyone quickly ate breakfast and left to do what they wanted. Subaru stayed behind and watched curiously as Kelly edged her way over to Laito till she was standing directly in front of him.

"Well?" Smiling brightly she reached her hands up and grabbed both his "boobs" and squeezed. "Smaug!" she yelled and ran behind Subaru for protection. They stare confused. Laito was the most confused "I feel violated somehow." He laughed after a bit. "Really? That's smauging? You should have done that to me a while ago!" Kelly giggled resting her chin on Subaru's shoulder "Why would I do it when you were expecting it? I would have done it later but you were being so persistent."

Laito chuckled holding his side as he laughed, and Victoria was giggling wildly. Then she paused, a playful look in her eyes. "Laito?" she asked, mock-innocently. Laito grinned down at her, knowing she had something plotted. "Yes, Neko-chan~?" "Do we have school today?" "Nope." Victoria grinned, looking over at Kelly. "Pick someone. Anyone in the house at all. Yourself included." Kelly looked confused. "What? Um, okay, Laito, I guess." Victoria squealed. "Okey dokey~" she agreed, taking a few steps back. Laito tried to follow, and she shot him a pout.

"No, Laito you have to stay right there, and not move," Victoria insisted. Laito looked suspicious, but did as was told. Victoria held a finger to her lips as Subaru and Kelly watched. Realization of what was going to happen hit her, and she started laughing, letting go of Subaru as she doubled over, holding her stomach. Both guys were caught off guard, and Laito was completely defenseless as Victoria smacked him square on the ass. He jumped in surprise, letting out a surprised squeak that made even Subaru laugh at him.

"Tag you're it! No tag-backs!" Victoria grinned. Laito gawked at her. "Neko-chan?!" Victoria gave him an innocent look. "What? I've wanted to start up a game of butt-tag in this house, don't give me that. You can tag anyone but the person who just tagged you, and it _has_ to be their ass or it doesn't count." Laito turned towards Kelly and his younger brother, and both them took off running hand-in-hand, Laito on their heels. Sure, he could use his vamp speed to catch up, and Subaru could use it to get him and Kelly away, but where would the fun in that be? Victoria charged after them, wanting to watch the chaos unfold.

Subaru and Kelly disappeared after a while, probably hiding, and Laito and Victoria stopped, taking deep breaths. "And I can't just tag you?" She shook her head, smirking. "Nope. Everyone else is fair game. Except maybe Yui, since she'd probably end it." Laito nodded in agreement. Movement appeared from the corner of their eyes, and they saw Kelly peeking out around a corner.

"Kelly-chan~!" Victoria sang. Kelly let out an eep before disappearing, both Laito and Victoria running again. Laito cheated a little bit, using a little burst of speed to catch up to Kelly and smack her on the ass. Well, it was Laito, so it was more of an ass-grab than anything. Kelly let out another eep, releasing Subaru's hand to swat at Laito's hand. Subaru turned, and he probably would've been chuckling at Kelly if it hadn't been Laito who tagged her. Laito grinned, and Victoria felt the need to get ready to run as Kelly proceeded to smack Subaru's ass.

The yelp he let out was priceless, and Victoria almost forgot to run because of her laughing. "I'll let everyone else in on the game," Laito promised before he took off in another direction, and they both split up, Subaru and Kelly after them. Of course, Victoria was much slower than a vampire, and it took Subaru like two seconds to catch up. He smacked her ass, and she stumbled to a stop, wincing as she rubbed the spot.

"That fucking hurt! You don't need to hit that hard," she pouted at him. He shrugged, before picking Kelly up bridal-style and racing off, Kelly blushing like a crazy in response.

**Victoria's POV:**

I sighed, knowing that she'd never find Kelly and Subaru. I was hoping that Laito would let everyone know soon. On second thought, this house was a little big. I was used to playing butt-tag in smaller spaces with more people. Nine people in a big mansion, not ideal. I opened every door on the way, hoping to find _someone_ to tag. Damn Subaru. Tagging me and then taking the only easy to find player.

At some point during my search, I ended up in the living room, where Kelly and I had first landed when we got here. The only one there was Shu, and unlike other times, I knew he was asleep. As I debated internally on whether to leave or not, I found myself approaching anyway. I guessed I wasn't leaving, since my feet weren't listening. I was half-tempted to tag him in his sleep. I couldn't see his butt, but it wouldn't be the first time that I'd found a way to tag someone when they were sitting on a couch. But when I got to him, I knelt down next to his face. His eyes snapped open, and I fell back on my ass.

"S-sorry I woke you up, Shu," I apologized. Shu seemed so cold earlier, but I wasn't sure whether I preferred that, or the way he was looking at me now. His eyes looked like blue fire. Angry blue fire.

"Ayato?" he asked. Just that one word brought all the guilt crashing back down. I looked down, not meeting his eyes as he sat up. "I'm sorry..." "Shut up." Tears trickled down my cheeks, and I bit my lip. I heard a heavy sigh, and I looked up as he sat up. He held out a hand, and hesitantly I took it. He tugged, somehow spinning me so that I was sitting in his lap, my back against his chest with his arms around my waist. This morning, I said that I liked how Ayato held me. I did like that, since I love hugs, but...it just felt so right, sitting with Shu like this. I can't believe I told Ayato that I liked that _better_. Well, maybe. It would've been weird to be spooned by Ayato when I was expecting that from Shu.

I turned my head to look up into his eyes. He still looked angry, but not as much at this second. "Why?" he said softly. "I don't know... I was just stupid. I should've told him no, but I didn't. God, I'm such a whore!" I covered my face with my hands. "You're not a whore. You didn't sleep with him, you still have that sweet virgin smell." I blushed hard, groaning. "That's nice," I muttered with heavy sarcasm. Shu's arms tightened. "I'm serious." "So am I. Just because I didn't sleep with him doesn't make it feel any better. He still kissed me and took my blood." Shu was frozen, and I regretted saying that. "It was just a brief little peck. If you think about it, it was a really shitty first kiss..." I trailed off, knowing that that wouldn't help. I glanced back at Shu, and he looked pissed all to hell. "He was the first one to bite you, _and_ the first one to kiss you." I nodded hesitantly. "But I'm going to pretend it wasn't my first kiss," I said quickly. He smirked at that, and I blushed. "Would you like for me to fix that?" he asked, his voice husky.

I just stared at him. Did he really say that?! He raised a questioning eyebrow, and I took a deep, nervous breath, nodding hesitantly, making him chuckle as his arms tightened. He leaned closer, his blue eyes staring into mine. My heart was racing a mile a minute, and my cheeks were bright red when his lips finally touched mine. My eyes fluttered shut, and he smiled. I'd never been seriously kissed before, so I didn't really know what to do, but it sort of came naturally since his lips fit mine perfectly. It was a very sweet kiss, nothing overly-passionate, nothing with tongue. It was blissful. That's the only way I can describe it. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes.

Shu pushed my hair out of the way as he leaned back, making a small sound of disapproval as he saw the one bite mark on my neck. He moved my hair away from the other side of my neck, and his breath ghosted past my ear, making me flinch. He paused, blowing in my ear. I giggled. "Stop that." Shu chuckled, and he pressed his lips to the spot just below my ear. It wasn't like Ayato, since Ayato just kind of sunk his fangs into my neck. Shu was being gentle as he kissed down my neck, until I let out a moan. I blushed heavily, since he started to suck and nibble on that spot, making my moan increase, and my breathing quicken.

When he was finished with my neck, Shu tugged my t-shirt off my shoulder, exposing the unbitten one. He kissed it before sinking his teeth in. I stiffened before relaxing against him. I sighed, turning my face into his neck. He made a surprised noise against my skin as my breath hit him, but he didn't stop.

"Everyone's playing now, but-" Laito's voice echoed before cutting off completely. I blushed heavily, having forgotten about the game completely. Shu pulled away after licking the spot cleaning and fixing my t-shirt. "That's a nice hickey you've got there, Neko-chan~." Laito chuckled. I blushed, but didn't bother to cover it up. He'd already seen it anyway. "What are we playing?" Shu asked, sounding sleepy as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Butt-tag," Laito and I both answered. "Butt-tag?" I nodded. "To tag someone you have to smack their ass." Shu snorted. "You got me good, Neko-chan. I can still feel your hand on me." "Laito, shut the fuck up," I mumbled, embarrassed and nervous. Shu had gone still behind me again. Laito appeared directly in front of us. "Well, if you two want to get back to what you were doing in the middle of the living room, you can tag me so we can pick the game back up." He turned around. I sighed, smacking him lightly. He pouted, looking down at me as he departed. "You could've done better than that," he muttered, disappearing around the corner.

"We should probably go. He had a point, since this is the living room." Shu didn't let me go, instead, he put his lips back to my neck, just next to where I knew the hickey was. He brushed it with his lips and I let out a soft gasp before he pierced the skin with his fangs. I let out an embarrassingly needy whine as he drank. I was starting to feel dizzy, and that's when Shu stopped, moving just a little and kissing my hickey. "I've got one up on Ayato now." Another kiss on the same spot. "Don't let me walk in and find that again." He sounded authoritative, and my heart leapt a the possessiveness in his voice. I nodded silently, and he kissed my jaw as we both got up.

"Good girl," he breathed in my ear, making me giggle, both at the statement, and the sensation.

**Kelly's POV:**

I let out a surprised squeak as I was whisked away by the very handsome vampire. "Subaru where are we going?" I asked laughing clinging to his shoulders for support as the wind picked up around my hair. When he stopped we were in the kitchen "What are you hungry or something?" His smirk intensified as he stared down at me "Oh no you don't." I smile backing away from him trying to keep my laughter down.

"Oh yes I do." I let out an eep running around the kitchen away from Subaru! He wasn't using his vampire speed thankfully. "Get back here!" he laughed out as I ran around a counter.

"Never!" I cried out laughing even more at how stupid I must look. My body was pinned to the counter an amused smirk on the boys face "No fair you cheated." Subaru only chuckled "Oh really? Did I now." I nodded my head fidgeting under his intense stare. He was aroused. I could feel it. "You know...I could take you here if you wanted." he whispered into my neck. Nibbling here and there.

I bit my bottom lip and forced my body ignore his fantastic touch. "Subaru what are you doing with Kelly-chan?" Kanato's voice spoke up. I lift my head up and stare at the purple haired boy clutching onto his teddy. Subaru growled annoyed but didn't move. "I'm busy go away." He snapped before going back to my neck. I grunted in pleasure trying desperately to not moan.

"I wanna play with Kelly-chan." He said softly but when Subaru didn't move he got more aggressive. "I want to play with Kelly-chan!" Subaru sat up from his spot on me and stared at the boy. "I'm playing with her now..." Fidgeting slightly I sat up pushing Subaru off the counter and onto his feet. "Okay Kanato, let's play whatever you want to play!" Subaru looked pissed "You think you can up and leave when you want?!" He snapped glaring down at me.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want kid, I don't give a shit what you want at the moment. Kanato-kun needs affection too you know." Kanato smiled brightly taking my hand "I was in the middle of something now what am I supposed to do?" He snapped growling loudly "Go to your room and fix that problem." I say annoyed. Honestly he's a grown ass man he should know how to masturbate.

"Id rather you fix it." he grumbled under his breath. "What does Subaru have to fix Kelly-chan?" Kanato asks confused cocking his head to the side "Oh nothing you need to worry about sweetie. It's just a certain someone is a little bit...too happy." Subaru grunted shifting his jeans and walked off "Ooh! Like you were this morning Kelly-chan?" He asked smirking slightly "I suppose..." God he was too innocent for this talk around me.

"Did you have a dream about me Kelly-chan? I hope you did because I had a dream about you." he was starting to back me into a corner. "Y-You did?" My face was heating up considerably now. "And what happened in this dream?" I asked, every now and then glancing at his eyes. Those purple eyes held a blood lust or was it just lust in general?

"Kelly-chan and I became one. Teddy was telling me ways how to pleasure you females as I made you make those noises from the library but louder." My eyes widened in shock. He wasn't seriously saying he had a sexy dream about me! Fuck this is weird. I'm not that attractive. I'm too tall, I'm pudgy in places, I don't have that big of breasts or an ass mind you, and I'm klutzy all the time.

That's how I see me. Lot of insults really do get to a girl as a kid. Most of the reason I don't find myself attractive is because my own father said I was an accident and how he wished I was never born straight to my face. I hated my father. I wanted to watch his body burn in the firey pits of Mordor but that wouldn't happen. He would always get away with whatever he does because he's stronger than me and he's smarter. Oh yeah, that's another thing. I'm not that smart.

I'm just a fucked up girl with daddy issues who likes horror too much.

"Teddy was telling you this?" I asked as my back collided against the counter. He nodded his head putting Teddy beside me before he brushed some of my long blonde hair out of my eyes. You would see a large red blush stain across my face.

"Sweetie do you really think we should be..." he leaned up and met my lips in a tender kiss. This is the second time I've kissed him but it wasn't a peck like before. It was something different. He didn't know what to do kind of. I sighed leaning into his kiss letting him do what he wanted.

God I am a whore.

Shaking those thoughts away I ran my fingers through his hair. That got something in him to spark. He pulled away wide eyed. His mouth slightly parted. That hunger intensified as he grabbed Teddy and dragged me through the house, his grip was tight and his speed was fast. "Usa-chan! Kanato! We still playing?" Laito asked smiling.

"Playing what?" Kanato asked confused, stopping to stare at his brother. "Butt tag!" Laito smirked "Yeah, I'm still in." I let out a loud squeak as he slammed his hand against my ass and gripped it hard yet again. "Laito!" I screamed as he laughed and ran off "You ass! Not so hard and what the hell is up with the grabbing?" I snapped rubbing my tush.

"What can I say? I like the feel Usa-chan." I groaned slightly "At least it isn't Inappropriate-touch Tuesday." He seemed to perk up at that. "Ooh what's that Usa-chan?" I laughed slightly, intertwining my fingers with Kanato's "It's where you get ten seconds to touch someone inappropriately before walking off with your day. Then it's followed by no eye contact Wednesday."

Laito giggled smirking happily "ooh! Anymore days I should know about?" He asks smiling happily "Oh yeah there's Make me moan Monday, Inappropriate touch Tuesday, Stick your wiener in my Wednesday, Threesome/titty fuck Thursday, Fuck me Friday, Suck me Saturday, and Sexual Sunday." I blush as I named them off glancing at Kanato who was staring at me his grip only tightened as a smirk made it's way to his face. "I thought you said Wednesday was no eye contact Wednesday?" Laito corrects me. "Well it is, but my older sister came up with these days at her old job." I explain.

The smirk widened. "Time to do something with Neko-chan!" He yelled running off. I laugh shaking my head "Your brother is really something isn't he?" Facing Kanato I saw a mean glare on his face "Kelly-chan doesn't want to be with us!" He yelled at Teddy. "What do you mean Kanato-kun?" I whisper confused "She would rather spend time talking to Laito then become one with me." I blushed a bright red. "K-Kanato..." His grip tightened around my wrist "I wanted to be Kelly-chan's first." It seemed an anime sweat drop appeared by my brow.

"Um sweetie it's a little too late for that..." He growled "What do you mean I'm too late?! Kelly-chan is supposed to pay attention to my needs! To me and not Subaru!" Possessive much? Oh wait, he didn't get that much love and affection as a child. "Erm Kanato, you were the first one to bite me and drink my blood and you were the first person I kissed here. So you were my first." He still was upset. "You never told me what what you had a dream about." His grip was tighter as my stomach churned. "That smell is back Kelly-chan, you are attracted to me aren't you?" A kiss here and there and I was being dragged off again. "I want to pleasure Kelly-chan better than Subaru."

Oh god he knew?! Okay this is enough...but what was I going to do? Kanato is stronger than me ad he's very attractive, not to mention he needs some love and affection. Does it make me a whore if I actually sleep with him? Will he still like me if I do? Oh god I felt dizzy. It felt like a 1000 pounds was dropped down on my shoulders, my vision was going haywire. "K-Kanato...I need to sit." I whispered stumbling behind him. "Noo, we are almost at my room." I started to stumble but this wasn't helping.

I fell. I couldn't handle the pressure. As soon as my head hit the floor I was out. I tried to open my eyes but it was too hard. Any sounds became muffled. God I hated my heart.

**Later: Back to Third Person:**

When Kelly woke up, she found herself back in her bedroom, on her bed. Her vision was a little fuzzy as she slowly came to. She clutched her head in her hand as she slowly sat up.

"Kelly?" Victoria asked softly. Kelly glanced over to find her friend sitting cross legged besides her, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Victoria didn't say anything, just watched her friend cautiously. She hadn't ever seen Kelly pass out like that before, and she had been scared to death when Kanato came running.

"Oh, hey, Reiji said he was going to find a way to speed up getting your medication." Kelly smiled. "That's sweet of him." Victoria nodded, smiling. "Well, everyone freaked out when Kanato said that you'd passed out. He even carried you to your room first. You've been unconscious for a few hours. We've been taking shifts watching over you."

Kelly groaned covering her face embarrassed "Really? All of you?" Victoria's smile faltered some. "Kanato feels bad, but I'm sure he'll come around. He's blaming himself."

Kelly blinked confused. "Why? He didn't do anything it's my stupid hearts fault." Victoria smiled slightly "I know. What were you two even doing anyway?" Kelly blushed slightly thinking of the event that happened. "He was taking me to his room and I guess I was thinking too many dirty thoughts…I am a whore." She sighed annoyed with herself.

"You shut up," Victoria said seriously. "You are not. If anything, I blame all of them. You know how the brothers are. Their family life is so dysfunctional; they can't help but try to take what belongs to their brothers. Even if you only liked one, the same thing would probably be happening to you."

"K-Kelly-chan?" Kanato's voice echoed from the door, almost silent. Both girls looked over, and smiled. Kanato hesitated, shuffling his feet by the door before walking in, staying a cautious difference away. "I'm sorry, Kelly-chan..." he mumbled. His large violet eyes were still teary, and it was a little heartbreaking to see that expression on his face.

"It's alright Kanato. It's not your fault."

"It is!" Kanato insisted, although he kept his voice quiet. "I didn't listen when you said that you needed to sit down!" Kelly felt horrible for making Kanato feel this way, he was hurt enough and didn't need to feel worse. "Shh, Kanato. Just relax, alright?" Victoria said, standing up. She walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go get everyone and tell them Kelly's awake, okay?"

Kanato sniffed, pouting sadly as he nodded, walking back out. Victoria sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Everyone was worried. We could hear Reiji yelling on the phone downstairs all the way up here. Subaru took the first shift because he just wouldn't leave. I hyperventilated a little." She sighed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail with a hair tie. Suddenly, Kelly was fully awake.

"What are those?!" she pretty much yelled. Victoria jumped, and then her eyes widened, and she blushed beet red. She had forgotten that Kelly didn't know what had happened the night before, let alone what had happened with Shu a few hours ago. She didn't know how to answer; she was so embarrassed that she couldn't.

"Seriously?! Who did that?" Kelly insisted. "Um...which ones are you talking about?" Victoria giggled uncomfortably. "I'm talking about that hickey! Where did you get that?! It's huge! You are not allowed to date young lady!" Kelly joked. Before Victoria could answer, the girls were interrupted.

"That's disappointing, eh Neko-chan?" Laito asked, throwing his arms around Victoria's shoulders. Victoria let out a surprised eep, but Kelly didn't since she'd seen the flash as he'd run into the room. Kelly giggled as Victoria squirmed. "Laito! You scared the shit out of me!" she squeaked. Laito giggled releasing her before sitting down on the bed. Perhaps because Shu walked into the room, his face calm but his eyes angry as he stared at Laito, who was still very close to Victoria. Laito rolled his eyes at his older brother as Shu approached.

To prove his point, Shu maintained eye contact with Laito as he pressed his lips to Victoria's hickey. Kelly's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Has he done anything?" Shu said softly. Victoria shook her head. "No, he just kinda scared me half to death." Shu looked into her eyes for a few moments before sighing and nodding. He picked her up, and she let out a squeak before he sat down on the bed, sitting her on his lap. Victoria blushed heavily as Shu wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

Kelly was still staring. "Is _he_ the one who gave you the hickey?!" Laito giggled, falling back on the bed, holding his stomach. If possible, Victoria blushed even harder, shielding her face with her hands. "Yeah," Shu answered simply. Kelly didn't speak for a moment "You've got a large mouth then." She mutters before looking over the bite marks on her best friend.

"Who are the bites from?"

"Ayato on her left side, and me on the right," Shu answered, half-bitterly as he kissed the hickey on the right side of her neck again.

"Stop doing that, it's embarrassing," Victoria mumbled, peeking at his face. "No," Shu smirked, his blue eyes opening slightly. Even half-lidded, Victoria could see his amusement. Kelly squealed. "You guys are just too cute!" Laito sat up halfway, leaning back on his elbows as he smirked over at Kelly. "They did all that in the middle of the living room, too. No shame... Well, not Ayato. I think that was probably last night," he explained. Victoria frowned, smacking at him, although he was too far away.

"Kelly!" Subaru said loudly as he ran in. Kelly perked up some at the sound of his voice, and her heart melted at the sight of him. When Kanato ran in afterwards, she felt conflicted. She shook any and all bad thoughts out of her head and smiled at the boys. "Hey." Subaru was at her side in a moment, looking her over with worry in his eyes.

"I was…you were…I thought…" Kelly smiled softly and patted his head like she would with a dog. "I'm okay, really. Its happened before while I was at work, first time was at a zoo, then two times at work, and the one before that I was at a concert. It happens a lot."

He frowned. "How can we help?" Kanato asked sitting on his knees by Kelly's feet. "Your medicine should be here by tonight." Reiji's voice floated in the room as he walked over to her bed looking very annoyed. Yet there was some worry in his eyes.

"How is she?" Yui asked walking in, Ayato behind her small form. He looked annoyed as he took in the sight of Victoria, perched on Shu's lap. "Okay seriously I'm fine! Really!" Kelly said annoyed getting up and hopping off the bed spinning around to face the large group in her room.

"Careful!" Subaru held Kelly to him when she tried to walk away. "Usa-chan you have to rest, we don't want anything to happen to you." Laito said softly staring her down. "Be a good girl and stay in the bed." Ayato said annoyed arms crossed over his chest.

"Ayato's right, we need you to stay in bed." Victoria said, shifting in Shu's lap. "I swear I'm fine." Kelly protested struggling in Subaru's hold. "You are anemic." Reiji said flatly "You too?" Yui asked shocked.

"Yeah, so? I'm fine. I know how to take care of myself and I was pushing my body past it's limit. Can we stop being so weird please? It's my job to be a weirdo." Victoria giggled. "Yeah she's back to normal." Kelly sighed in relief "I'm still sorry Kelly-chan. For doing this to you." Frowning slightly, Kelly looked at everyone, shooting glances at Kanato. "Can you give us a minute?" Soon everyone left except Kelly and Kanato, who was clutching his Teddy.

"Kanato…" He wouldn't look at her. "Kanato please look at me." As he lifted his head Kelly could see the tears brimming his eyes. "I-I'm s-so sorry K-Kelly-chan." Kelly reached out and pulled the smaller boy into her arms resting her chin on his head as he cried.

"It's okay sweetie, please don't cry." He snuggled into her neck clutching her tightly. Teddy stuck in the middle of the two. "It's not your fault. Trust me, it's not your fault." He looked up at her with puffy eyes.

"It's not?" Kelly shook her head no "Not at all, you see my heart is very stupid and likes to beat too fast if you haven't already found out." He nodded. "The medicine keeps my heart at a normal pace but since I haven't taken it in a while I'm getting like this. It's not your fault. I'll always have to deal with that stuff."

He sniffled blinking his large eyes. "I was afraid I broke Kelly-chan." Kelly giggled and placed a kiss on his forehead "Honey it'll take a lot more than that to break me." He smiled, pushing her back to the bed and kissing her softly, keeping her hands pinned above her head.

"Is it safe to come back?" Victoria's voice rang through the door yet it was too late. Subaru opened the door and glared, clenching his fists at the sight. His woman was under his older brother pinned down.

"Oh shits about to go down!" Victoria whispered. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Subaru yelled, growling as Kanato pulled away smiling down at Kelly who had a large blush on her face.

"I'm playing with Kelly-chan." He snapped glaring at his younger brother. "I can see that. But what gives you the right to touch what is mine?!" Kelly watched worried as both brothers started to fight.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kelly snapped sitting up crossing her arms over her chest. "Stop fighting right now or I swear to whatever god is out there I'll castrate both of you!" Laito cringed, covering his dick at Kelly's threat. "But Kelly-chan, he's trying to be your first." Kelly smacked her head.

"Uh guys, Kelly isn't a virgin…she lost her virginity a while ago, right?" Victoria said rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've hinted at that before. Or tried to, anyway." Subaru and Kanato stared at her blankly. There was an awkward silence, making everyone, or at least Kelly and Victoria uncomfortable.

"Well then, what about you Neko-chan? Are _you_ still a virgin~?" Laito purred playfully, stepping close to her as he broke the silence. Victoria's cheeks burned in embarrassment until Ayato growled at him and Shu stepped in front of her protectively. He shot glares between Laito and Ayato, making almost everyone in the room turn to stare at Shu. All of the brothers and Yui were so used to him being lazy, and not reacting much. To see him this angry over something that wasn't sleep or music was shocking. But it was only for a moment.

"Well this is an interesting development," Reiji mumbled. All three girls looked at him in confusion, before they noticed how the males in the room were acting. Subaru and Kanato were back to their glare-down (it couldn't really be called a stare down, they were too angry for that), and Shu and Ayato were having one as well. Laito was giggling softly at both scenes, since he'd backed off, and Shu had moved to glare over at Ayato and block Victoria from the red-head's view.

Yui left the room nervously, and Kelly and Victoria shared a look. "I think everyone needs to calm down. Fighting definitely won't get you more points with us, if that's what you're planning," Victoria pointed out. "And especially not in my bedroom," Kelly grumbled, stepping forward to stand between Subaru and Kanato, looking between each of them. Subaru scoffed, glancing away, and Kanato pouted, looking down at Teddy's head. Ayato growled lowly before stomping out of the room childishly, and Shu sighed, although annoyance was still in his posture.

"How about we all go for a little bit, hm?" Laito suggested. "We could all go to our own rooms for a bit, and let the girls relax. As you can tell, they've had busy days today, and they could use it." Reiji looked impressed by Laito's decision, and nodded. "Kelly, Victoria, Laito or I will come get you for dinner."

"Why can't one of us get them?" Kanato asked. "Because, we don't need a childish fight to break out. Now leave," Reiji stated. Kanato pouted, but left, and both Shu and Subaru gave the girls they liked one last look before following.

"Have fun gossiping. I'll see you later Neko-chan, Usa-chan," Laito smiled sweetly before heading out. Reiji watched him walk out before glancing at the girls and sighing. "You've caused a lot of trouble, I hope you know that." The girls frowned, nodding sheepishly. "Well, it does make things interesting," he chuckled with a small smirk. "In a good way or a bad way?" Kelly asked. "Both." The sterness was back in his voice and face before he left.

Victoria walked over to Kelly's bed and flopped down, facefirst. "Well today has been eventful," she muttered, her voice muffled by the blankets and mattress. Kelly gave an unamused laugh of agreement. "It kind of feels like my fault." Victoria rolled over and sat up, giving her best friend a frustrated look. "Didn't I already tell you to stop that? It's not your fault. I'm just as guilty for starting shit between Shu and Ayato. I mean, I barely talked to Ayato. I have no idea why I ever allowed him to bite me to begin with." Kelly smiled. "Do you regret Shu biting you too?" Victoria thought for a moment before shrugging. "I mean, I wish it was for a different reason, so sort of? What I got from what he said was basically that he was doing it to spite Ayato. I would've rather heard him say it was because he wanted to." Kelly nodded, understanding. "What about you? Do you regret what happened with Kanato or Subaru?"

Kelly sighed. "In a way...yes and no. I mean I love both guys to death but they are getting creepy obsessive." Victoria snorted. "Well? What did you expect? That's kind of how they are. They've got their own problems, on top of that. I guess it's sort of understandable," she pointed out, scratching her head as she thought about it. Kelly nodded after thinking for a minute. "That's true..." "Are all relationships complicated like this? I mean, nothing's even really started, and it's all weird," Victoria wondered aloud. "Not exactly, since this is a weird kind of case, but sort of?" Kelly tried to explain.

"I hope it all works out, though. I mean, it would probably be easy to get Ayato off my case, and Laito oddly hasn't tried anything, but I mean for you. Because you have an actual love triangle thing going on. A square, if you want to keep Reiji in the running," Victoria mused, yawning. Kelly laughed shaking her head "I don't know I mean Reiji doesn't even like me. He's made that awfully clear a few times."

Victoria smirked "You can't pick either can you?" Kelly shook her head no. "Ugh this is too weird. Never has a guy or more tried to fight for me. It makes me all confused and stuff...Anyway I got an idea. I get one of your guys and you get one of mine. That way they don't get so smug about it." Victoria nodded smiling "I like it. Reiji and Laito could always get the other two. Can you get Ayato for me?" Kelly nodded her head some of her blonde bangs falling in her eyes. "You get Kanato since he won't try to put a hole in your face if you disturb Subaru." so it was settled. Victoria would get Kanato while Kelly would get Ayato. That way the boys would not be jealous when seeing Kelly and Victoria chose neither of them.

"Well I'm going to take a shower I smell like sweat and grossness." Victoria laughed softly shaking her head. "I'll just chill here. I wasn't doing anything _really_ dirty." Kelly made a face, and Victoria started giggling, flopping back on Kelly's bed. "Don't make that face!" she squealed, making Kelly laugh. Victoria had the funniest laugh, so Kelly went to the bathroom and got clean.

When Kelly got out, Victoria was half-asleep. Kelly giggled at her drowsy best friend, and jumped on the bed **(still in her towel if I might add. Kelly never changes in the bathroom it gets too hot and bothers her)**. Victoria yelped, falling off. "Hey!" Victoria whined. Kelly smirked as Reiji walked into the room. "Time for dinner," he announced. As he looked up he went slightly red at the sight of Kelly: damp hair slicked back, and water droplets falling slowly down her skin to under her towel.

"Have you gotten Kanato and Ayato yet?" Victoria asked, getting up. Reiji tried to ignore Kelly and raised an eyebrow at Victoria and shook his head. "Okay, we'll get them then."

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding very much like a worried older brother...even though Kelly was older and Victoria was the same age. "Yeah, it'll be fine. I can get Kanato, and Kelly can get Ayato." Reiji sighed fixing his glasses. "If you say so. Be down soon. And get some clothes on!" Kelly rolled her eyes "No, no, no you see I was _totally_ planning on getting Ayato dressed in nothing but a towel." He gave a small glare before smirking "If that is what you intend to do than I can no longer save you from my brothers. That is just asking to be bit." Kelly laughed again "Maybe I am! You don't know my life!" Victoria giggled loudly with Kelly. "See you in a bit Reiji-kun! I'll just put on my bra and undies just for you."

He went red in the face again but he left before they could see.

The girls shared a look. "Are you asking to get raped by him?" Kelly laughed and shook her head "I'm just being sassy!" They giggle again "I'll see you in a bit." Victoria left so Kelly could change and once she was she left to the opposite side of the house to find Ayato.

**Victoria's POV:**

I knocked on Kanato's door softly. "Yes?" he said softly. "It's me." There was a pause before the door opened, and a dejected look was on his face. "Hi Victoria-chan."

"It's time for dinner, Kanato. Are you coming?" Kanato sighed, nodding. "I guess. I'll get Teddy." He turned back into the room, and I waited at the door as he brought back his eye-patched bear. Kanato cuddled it close to his chin. I patted his shoulder, and Kanato glanced at me. I saw a spark of anger in his eyes, and I pulled my hand back.

"Sorry, you looked sad," I mumbled. Kanato's eyes filled with surprise, and then slight guilt. "Sorry for getting mad. And I'm sorry for hurting Kelly-chan." "It's alright, Kanato. Please don't be so upset." Kanato sniffed a bit, nodding. Then he reached over and grabbed my hand. I blinked over at him, since it kind of reminded me of when my little brothers would hold my hand, even though I would usually grab their hand first. At the second, I kind of realized just how much my youngest brother was like Kanato. He would yell and get angry and had some issues, but he was sweet and childish too.

"You remind me of my little brother," I said, smiling. Kanato blushed a little as he smiled. "Really?" he asked, twining his fingers with mine. I nodded. "Yeah, he's a lot like you actually. An adorable little ball of fire. But younger. And a ginger." My smile turned sad as I thought of him. "Do you want me to be your little brother?" he asked, sounding adorably concerned. I giggled, raising my eyebrows. "If you want, I guess. Just, kind of back off on Kelly, a little? She's my best friend, and I don't want to see her hurt, but it makes me sad when you guys are hurt too. I mean, if she wants to be with you in the end, then that's fine, but otherwise..." I trailed off, glancing at Kanato's face cautiously.

Kanato pouted childishly, looking away. "But I don't want to..." I could tell he was angry about it, although he was containing it well, and I sighed. "Alright, you don't have to. Just be careful." Kanato's smile returned, and I was glad to have avoided that potential catastrophe so easily. "Thank you Aneki." I giggled at my new nickname. We got to the dining room to see Kelly dragging Ayato by his hair an annoyed look on her face.

**Kelly's POV:**

After I left my room I walked over to Ayato's room knocking on the door a few times. "What?" the voice muffled through the door "Come on Ayato it's time for dinner!" He grunted and opened the door after a few minutes "Not hungry." I frown "Bullshit. Come on lets eat." He slammed the door in my face. "Bastard." I growled out, kicking the door open. I was shocked that actually happened. "It's time for dinner, I'm not getting Reiji mad at me so get your little punk ass out the door before I make you."

I saw the smirk on his lips. He thought I wouldn't be able to? Oh I've taken care of kids worse than him.

"Victoria will be there." He grunted looking away laying in his Iron Maiden "Who cares, she's probably with Shu." I scoffed "No, she's with Kanato picking him up. Now get your punk ass out of the bed." he wouldn't move.

I growl walking over grabbing a fist full of his hair and drag him out the door with his struggling. Oh I was not going to deal with this bullshit so this was the best thing to do.

"No, you BITCH, you can't make me!" Ayato howled, trying to pry my hands off of his hair. Somehow I managed to keep my grip on him, even as we went down the stairs. I fought a laugh as he thumped along behind me. "Sure, I can. Now suck it up, we're almost at the dining room, and your whining is pissing me off." Ayato grumbled pulling yet again to pull away from my iron grip.

**Third Person: Dinner Time: **

Victoria stared shocked at her best friend dragging Ayato by his hair into the room, the red-head protesting loudly. Kanato was just as shocked, everyone was. Subaru stared shocked at the anger in Kelly's eyes. He slightly shifted his body to see better. "What's going on Kelly-chan? Why are you dragging Ayato by his hair?" Kanato asked worried.

Kelly let go of Ayato "There, you're here now stop complaining ya little shit." Kelly snapped. "Screw you!" He growled out trying to leave again. Kelly growled about to attack and kick his ass. "Kelly sit!" Victoria yelled worried for her friend "But he just..." She could see the worry in her eyes "Please sit down. It's okay, you got him down for me..." Ayato perked up at that "You could have told me that!" Kelly growled "You shut the hell up before I shove my boot up your ass!" Victoria let go of Kanato's hand and dragged Kelly aside.

"What happened?" Kelly huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "He's such a little prick." Victoria frowned shaking her head "Kelly calm down will you? You have to calm down." Kelly frowned clutching her gut unconsciously "I'm just really not in a good mood for some reason." Victoria nodded, suddenly realizing. "I understand, you go sit down and relax okay? I think I know why."

Subaru sniffed the air. "You bit her!" he yelled standing up slamming his hands on the table glaring at Ayato. "I did not!" Laito sniffed the air "I smell Usa-chans blood too." Laito said leaning against his elbow. "You bit my Kelly-chan?!" Kanato yelled glaring at Ayato murder in his eyes "Oh for the love of...I didn't get bit!" Kelly yelled clenching her fists "Then why is Kelly-chan bleeding?" Yui blushed a bright red at that.

"Yui have you never...?" She stared but didn't finish, embarrassed to even say that she has her period. "N-No, not yet...It hasn't happened while I've been here..." Kelly smacked her forehead. "What are you guys talking about?" Kanato and Subaru looked murderous at the moment as they glare at Ayato who looked just as angry as the other two. "Why the hell does this have to happen? Damn it I'm attracting bears!" Victoria snorted covering her mouth as she laughed. "Haha, what?"

"Anchorman?" Kelly asked. Victoria shrugged, giving her friend an apologetic smile. Kelly sighed. "But you get what I mean?" "Yeah, I do. I didn't get the reference, but it was still funny." As the girls bantered, Reiji seemed to finally understand what was going on with Kelly. "Boys, enough arguing. Kelly I believe there are some things you might need in your bathroom." Kelly nodded her head thankfully. "Thanks Reiji!" Kelly dashed out of the dining room and into her bathroom to get situated while Victoria said she would explain later what was up with her.

"But I want to know now!" Kanato snapped. Victoria paused, about to take a drink of water, and then glanced at him with a small sigh. "Kanato, it can wait. It isn't a topic to discuss at dinner." Kanato pouted in irritation. "No pudding if you push it." Kanato's eyes widened a little, and he looked upset. "Okay, Aneki."

Laito snorted with laughter, and everyone stared at Kanato and Victoria incredulously as Kelly walked back in. "What? What happened?" She was totally ignored. "Aneki? Since when are you Kanato's big sister?" Laito giggled. "Since I adopted him on the way to dinner. You got a problem with that?" Victoria answered with a bunch of sass. Kelly giggled. "Aw that's so cute!"

Victoria smiled brightly. "Is it?" At the sight of that smile, Shu and Ayato just stared, before shooting glares at each other. "Will Neko-chan be my adorable big sister too~?" Laito purred, leaning closer to her (since he was in the seat that Shu was usually in, much to the eldest brother's dismay). Victoria blushed at his tone. "Not if you make it sound weird like that," Victoria mumbled under her breath. Kanato frowned at his brother. "No, she's my Aneki. Kelly-chan can be your sister."

Kelly snorted. "What? Why would I want a pervy brother like him?" Victoria fought back a laugh, and Laito pouted. "Aw, you don't like me Usa-chan?" Kelly rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I do, but I'm not gonna be your sister." Laito chuckled, regaining his usual smile. "Do you want something else from me?" Kelly blushed, and Subaru growled as Kanato's violet eyes filled with burning hatred. "I'm just kidding. It's much more fun to chase after Bitch-chan." Laito shot a wink across the table at Yui, who blushed hard in response.

"Wow. Did you hear that Kelly? He definitely just said that we're boring," Victoria complained. Reiji rolled his eyes, and Laito chuckled. "You're not boring," the remaining four brothers all said simultaneously. The girls giggled.

"This argument is entirely stupid," Reiji muttered. "So are you," Victoria grumbled under her breath. Reiji's eyes flashed with anger as some of the others chuckled. "What did you just say?" Victoria's eyes widened with false innocence. "What? I didn't say anything." Reiji ground his teeth in anger as he stared her down. "Kelly said you're stupid."

"What, no I didn't!" Kelly giggled, playfully poking Victoria in the side and making her squeak loudly. Victoria's cheeks burned red. "Don't poke me!" she whined. Laito was giggling. "What was that sound, Neko-chan?" He poked her other side, making her squeak and squirm again. Kelly met Laito's eyes, and they both grinned before tickling Victoria.

Victoria giggled hysterically, trying to swat their hands away. In the end, she just kinda fell over, landing with a loud thump. She pouted as she climbed back up, blushing like mad. Reiji looked pissed. "Honestly, you're acting like children at the dinner table. Where are your manners?" Kelly smirked slightly "Somewhere. Maybe on the ceiling, maybe under a desk, maybe on a window. I seem to have lost mine." Victoria screeched with giggles. "What? The desk?" She nodded her head covering her mouth to hold back some giggles.

"Yep totally under a desk." The table lightened up a bit and everyone ate their dinner happily.

**So that's it for this chapter thanks for reading! And we find it awesome that you guys think we're funny. **


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was delicious, like usual. Subaru and Kanato kept giving each other murderous glances, and Shu and Ayato did the same thing with each other. At the beginning of dinner Kelly and Victoria had lightened the mood so it was happier, but soon it went back to hateful looks and soft growls of possession. Reiji looked pissed off still, Laito thought the whole thing was hysterical and kept giggling to himself, and Yui looked as if she thought she would die in the crossfire of a vampire fight. "So anyone want to get a tattoo?" Kelly asked, annoyed at the boys. "What?" Victoria giggled.

"Let's go get tattoos!" Kelly said. Victoria smirked. "I've got one, remember?" "Yeah, but I want one too. It's something to do, anyway." Victoria shrugged. "I'll go. Anyone else? You'll have to behave yourselves, or we're leaving your asses on the side of the road."

"You have a tattoo, Aneki?" Kanato asked, cocking his head to the side curiously. Victoria nodded. "It's on my foot, I can show you later." Kanato smiles, hugging Teddy. "So? Who else is coming?" Kelly asked.

Yui shook her head, and Reiji made a face that said 'I'd rather not.' "I'll go," Shu and Ayato, and Subaru and Kanato, said simultaneously. All four started scowling amongst themselves, and the girls sighed.

"Well, if you're going to fight about this, we'll just go ourselves," Kelly muttered, interrupting the soft growls echoing around the table. "I would advise against that. It's late, and dangerous for girls," Reiji pointed out. Kelly and Victoria shared a look, and Victoria glanced around the table. "Reiji, you'll come then, won't you? Laito, too. That way, we still have protection, and we're not dealing with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys who probably just need to stay home and chill their balls."

Kelly snickered, Reiji gave them a slightly annoyed look, and Laito just looked around, amused by his brothers' glares. "I'm in," Laito said. "If I must," Reiji sighed. "There, it's settled. Yui, try to keep them from killing each other. Boys, behave yourselves," Kelly said. Victoria hopped up (everyone had finished by this point), and Kelly followed. They both headed up to their rooms and grabbed some shoes, meeting the two brothers by the door. The others were nowhere to be found, although they thought they might've heard a crash from upstairs.

"Are we gonna come back to find the house broken?" Kelly asked. Laito shrugged. "Maybe. You know how Subaru can be. With a girl involved, he'll probably be a lot worse. Let's just hope he and Kanato are still intact when we get back." Kelly bit her lip, feeling guilty, and Victoria gave her a hug, giving Laito a look. "Wow, you're so sensitive, Laito. She already feels bad about it."

"That's enough. Let's just go. It's late enough as it is. I doubt many places will be open," Reiji said, walking out the front door. Laito followed him, and the girls went after them. As Reiji and Laito climbed into the limo, Victoria paused, grabbing Kelly's wrist. "Isn't this sorta like a double date?" she asked. Kelly blinked. "Well, they don't like us like that. So not really?" Victoria nodded as they went in after the boys. Victoria pulled the door shut, and the limo started up, pulling away from the mansion.

Kelly was bouncing in her seat with excitement "What are you going to get?" Victoria asked smiling brightly "Well it's a Peter Pan thing, I need to draw it out but I think it will look good." she nodded "But where?" Kelly wasn't sure she faced Laito "Where do you think I should Laito?" his eyes widen and a smile made it's way to his lips "Oooh Usa-chan you should get it on your wrist?" She looked down at her right wrist and smiled "Okay! I like that. I mean I would have gotten the word promise on my pinky but that will fade away one day."

Reiji got out of the car and was gone for a few minutes. "Ready Usa-chan?" Laito asked. She nodded her head looking a bit nervous. "Come along then," Reiji insisted. Kelly dashed out of the limo leaving Laito and Victoria laughing as they followed her. "What do you want?" the tattoo artist said smiling down at Kelly. "Do you got a pen and paper?" He handed her a pad of paper and a pen. Kelly carefully drew what she wanted. It was an infinity symbol Peter was leading Wendy, John, and Michael then Tink was large and had her fairy dust finish off the rest of the symbol.

"Alright should take about an hour or two." Kelly nodded and held out her right wrist. Victoria and Laito watched as Kelly giggled. She little giggled at the needle digging into her arm "It tickles." Victoria shook her head, half amused and half shocked that she could find that burning-stinging pain to be something that tickled. Laito and Victoria entertained themselves by playing a card game (Victoria was terrible, by the way), Reiji was talking to Kelly the entire time so she didn't get too bored.

"Alright all done." Kelly looked it over and smiled brightly "This looks amazing! Thank you!" The guy nodded Reiji paid for it. Kelly just felt the need to do something "Guys can I talk to Reiji for a minute?" They nodded and left leaving Kelly and Reiji outside. Victoria and Laito watched from the limo's window and saw Kelly kiss Reiji full on the lips! To say he was shocked was an understatement. Laito and Victoria gawked and giggled at the sight.

"Thank you Reiji." He stared down at the blonde girl rage with in his eyes. "Oh shut up, I know you don't like me like that but I've been dying to at least do something with you since you've been too much of a wimp to bite me. So I took matters into my own hands and kissed you. It's just a one time thing." he growled slightly "Get in the car." he demanded his eyes looked very sexy the way anger burned in them.

"I am already, but thanks again." he grunted and held the door open for her like a gentleman. "So what did you two do?" Kelly asked sitting in the middle of both boys. Laito shrugged. "Just played cards. Victoria sucks at it. " Kelly giggled and nodded.

"Maybe I should've gotten another one," Victoria mumbled, a small smile on her face. Reiji was still annoyed, and he scowled at her. She held up her hands in defense. "It was a joke. Chill your pants."

Laito giggled, wrapping his arms around both girls's shoulders. "So...how are our brothers?" he asked. Kelly and Victoria blushed and Reiji huffed at his brother. "W-what do you mean?" Victoria asked. Laito grinned, winking. "You know what I mean." Victoria blushed even more. "Complicated? Does that answer work?" Kelly suggested, her own cheeks still red.

"How so?" Reiji asked reluctantly, as though he didn't want to gossip, but couldn't help himself. The girls shared a look before answering. "Well, there's that feuding going on. It's kind of annoying...no, kind of, I dunno. I can't think of a good word," Victoria said. "The fighting is going to get stressful. I mean, I can barely even talk to Subaru or Kanato without the other getting jealous. And same goes for Victoria with Ayato and Shu."

Reiji sighed, and Laito nodded. "Well, it'll work out eventually." "Maybe," Victoria muttered. "They're so possessive," Kelly agreed. Reiji and Laito shared a look, and Reiji shook his head at him slightly. "Want to make them even _more_ jealous?" Laito purred. The girls both blinked, and Reiji sighed. "Wait, you're not gonna start fighting them too, are you? Ain't nobody got time fo' dat," Victoria said sternly, making Kelly giggle.

Reiji rolled his eyes. "Laito, that is a terrible idea." Laito pouted, tightening his arms around the girls' shoulders. "Well, we haven't gotten any turns. Who says that everyone else should get all the fun? Plus, Yui can be boring, and it's so much more fun with Neko-chan and Usa-chan!" He kissed both of their cheeks, making them blush. "Why would we want to make them _more_ jealous?" Victoria asked. "Wouldn't it just make them angrier?" Kelly added.

Laito shrugged, smirking. "Maybe with us making them _all_ jealous, they won't fight between each other as much." The girls glanced at each other again. "Um, well, we can talk about it. If that's okay?" Kelly suggested. Laito looked triumphant, and Reiji basically facepalmed as the car stopped in front of the house. Kelly fidgeted in her seat. She really didn't want to go back inside and have to deal with those two. Sure she liked them but she didn't want to deal with these obsessions.

"You coming?" Victoria asks worried for her friend. "Yeah...I'm coming." she whispered getting out of the limo and slowly making her way to the front door. "Are you okay Usa-chan?" Kelly nodded her head smiling softly "I'm fine." Uh oh! Thats a total lie when a girl says she's fine! Don't you think dear readers?! Laito didn't even notice. Stupid boys. Reiji walked inside first then Victoria and Laito with Kelly last. She looked outside one last time before closing the door.

Kelly and Victoria sighed sharing a look "You ready?" Victoria whispered softly. Seems she was dreading this as well. Actually, she totally was. Confrontation makes her nervous. Both girls stated to walk to their rooms when they were attacked! Well not attacked, but they were being pulled in opposite directions. "Let go she's mine!" Ayato demanded pulling on Victoria's arm roughly "Enough of your idiocy she is mine!" Shu snarled out pulling Victoria over to him.

"Kanato let her go!" Subaru snarled out Kanato pulled her tighter on Kelly it got to the point where they were ripping her shirt. "GUYS!" Kelly yelled stopping both groups "Enough! Seriously it's getting out of control! I'm tired of this!" Kelly snapped ripping her arms free "I like you both but if your going to keep acting like this then I'd rather deal with Reiji and his affections!" Kanato and Subaru immediately let go, staring at her, and Reiji let out a heavy sigh.

"Let go of my Neko-chan, please~" Laito sang, waltzing over and wrapping his arms around Victoria's waist. She squeaked, being very ticklish, you know, as Shu and Ayato let go, basically jumping even further back into Laito's arms. Kelly looked at Reiji hopefully, pleading with her eyes, and he sighed again, holding out a hand. She ran over and took it.

The four semi-rejected brothers stared at the opposing quartet as they began to depart: Reiji taking Kelly to library hand-in-hand, and Laito taking Victoria to his room, his arm wrapped around her waist. Yui happened to walk in as the two pairs were leaving, and at the sight of the four other brothers' expressions, she walked right back out, hoping that she wouldn't be bothered, especially since the brothers hadn't even seemed to consider Yui anymore.

Subaru and Kanato were silent on the way to their rooms. Is Kelly really that mad at them? Would she really leave them for Reiji? That over-controlling bastard who would torture and harm their Kelly, marking her flesh and tainting her beautiful skin with his damn fangs, destroying her body? "Does Kelly-chan hate us?" Kanato whispered to Teddy frowning tears brimming his eyes.

"I don't like it when Kelly-chan is mad." Subaru growled slightly but he had to agree, seeing Kelly mad made his heart hurt. He didn't want to have her show him love like before and then push him away as if he was a filthy creature that should die. He has already dealt with that before and he doesn't think his heart could handle it again with the girl he loves.

Meanwhile, Shu and Ayato headed to their own rooms silently, shooting glares at each other the whole way. "Do you think she'd actually choose that man-whore over one of us?" Ayato asked angrily. Well, he kind of growled it. Shu shrugged, an equally angry look on his face, but he stayed silent. Ayato sighed. "I'd rather see her with you than Laito. He's not good for her. She's so-" "Innocent," Shu finished as he stopped at his bedroom door, smiling bitterly. "I agree with you about that. But I don't want to see her in your arms ever again," he said as he left Ayato alone in the hallway.

Ayato gritted his teeth, stomping to his own bedroom.

_She's mine_, all four boys thought.

**Kelly's POV:**

Reiji lead the way leading us to the library, memories of my first visit flashed through my mind. Oh god. A large blush flushed across my face as we enter. Reiji released my hand and walked over to a bookshelf and was searching for something for a bit till he pulls out a book "Here I believe you would enjoy this." extending the red leather bound book toward me I saw the title a small laugh escaped my lips. 'Dracula'. I have this back at my house, I never had the chance to read it much but I still enjoyed the story.

I had many movies that talked about Dracula or vampires. I was a huge vampire fan as a child that it grew into my adult years. Yet when I turned seventeen I fell in love with werewolves so I was writing stories that the main characters are at war and if the werewolves ever tried to attack a vampire then war would break loose. Well that's what it states in the contract.**(No joke totally am, just keep getting stuck)**

"Why Dracula?" Reiji sighed "It has to deal with a bit of my family history in it." I nodded my head "Oh, okay should be fun. Back home I have this book but I wasn't able to read it that much. I have a bunch of movies about vampires and stuff. Heh it's funny, as a kid I always wanted to be a vampire." Reiji stared down at me as I looked over the pages of the story. I loved books so much. "Why would you want to be a vampire?" I laughed softly shaking my head.

"Well it's hard to explain. My dad left my sister, my mother, and I when I was really young and I remember my mom told me I would constantly ask where my dad was. That bastard was out screwing other girls not caring about his family. Sorry, too much information. I was interested in scary movies at a young age probably not sure how I got into them but I love it. I always thought Vampires were the coolest so I always thought 'yeah I want to be a vampire.' Now I'm into werewolves." Reiji scuffed shaking his head.

"Those filthy creatures? And here I thought you were smart." I laughed looking up at him. "I am smart! I just think they are kind of cool. Why do you guys not get along?" "Our kinds have never gotten along. The wolves are just filthy creatures." I gasped slightly holding my heart. "They are adorable! Wait what do they look like when they change?" Reiji sighed walking over to another shelf and search through a few books.

"Here." I look look into the book and saw the picture they looked like the Lycans from Underworld. I look back at Dracula looking over the text "My family was one of the original vampires, our 20th great grandfather was changed by our grandmother and here we are today." I was shocked "That is so awesome!" he smirked slightly "It is quite interesting, no?" I giggled smiling up at the taller boy. "Hey Reiji want to be my little brother? Victoria has Kanato and I'm like the oldest person here, other than Shu." He stared down at me as if I was crazy.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top! I've always wanted a little brother too. Even though you aren't that little but...literally." I mumble the last part blushing slightly before shaking my head. "But you're like totally awesome and it could be awesome to have a little brother as cool as you...damn it I'm rambling again you know you should really just shut me up so I don't talk your ear off. I keep making a fool of myself for stupid reason but you're being like totally cool about it and..." He covered my mouth with his gloved hand.

"I will be your little brother if you shut up about it." I nodded my head vigorously, and he removed his hand. I squealed and tackled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on for dear life as my legs raised up. He held me to him so I wouldn't fall and I just couldn't be happier. "No!" We broke apart to see Kanato having murder in his eyes. Subaru looked like he was going to murder us, too. "Oh for the love of god it's just a hug!" I snapped letting go, annoyed at the boys. "How come I can't have a hug in this stupid house without getting two kids about to kill someone?!" I snapped "We aren't kids!" Subaru growled out.

"Then stop acting like one!" I growled out. "Kelly I don't want..." Subaru started "Kelly-chan, Teddy and I don't want..." I growl clenching my fists "Go. Away." I said as calmly as I could. "But..." they started. I point to the door "Now!" I yelled. I was slightly shocked that they ran off terrified. I frowned. Ugh! Stupid period making me mean to them. But they were getting on my nerves.

"I am quiet impressed." I smiled up at Reiji as best as I could. I was still upset. "What can I say? Your big sister has to have some sort of attitude when dealing with hormonal teenagers." He chuckled and shook his head. "Shall we read?" I nodded "That would be lovely." I sat down in a comfy chair opening up Dracula starting to read the story I know so well from movies.

It was quiet for maybe a half hour when I spoke "Thank you for helping me relax." He nodded "Reading usually helps me feel at peace." I nodded and go back to the story enjoying the text.

**Victoria's POV:**

I grinned as I stepped into Laito's room. Most of the furnishings and such were green, and green just so happens to be my favorite color. Laito glanced over at her, and giggled at her delighted expression. "Why are you so smiley? Are you excited about being in my room, Neko-chan~?"

"No, it's just that green's my favorite color," I answered, blushing a little, flopping into the green armchair in the middle of his room. Laito sat on the edge of his bed, smirking as I curled up comfortably in a way so that I can still see him. "You're not gonna try anything, are you?" I asked a little nervously. Laito chuckled. "Why, do you want me to?"

I blushed harder, shaking my head. "N-no, I'm good." Laito cocked his head. "What about Shu and Ayato?" I frowned, sighing a little as I looked away. "I dunno. That's complicated. You know that, I guess." Laito suddenly looked a little more serious. "Why didn't you yell at them like Usa-chan did?" "I don't like confrontation. Arguments tend to make me nervous, especially if I'm involved."

Laito didn't say anything for a while, and I looked up to see him watching me with a surprisingly thoughtful face. "You're so innocent. I don't know how you managed to capture their hearts." I rolled my eyes. " My _mind_ isn't that innocent. Have you _met_ Kelly? All of our other friends are just as bad. And I've 'captured hearts' here. Not at home." "What do you mean?" I sat up a little bit. "Well, pretty much every guy I've ever liked ends up being gay or taken, and the only times I've managed to work up enough courage to say anything, those guys turned me down and friendzoned me. I've never even been on a date before, let alone had a boyfriend."

"Really?" Laito grinned. "Yet, you've been bitten by two different guys, kissed by Ayato just a little, and had a full make-out session with Shu. And you've slept in both of their arms." I blushed bright red all over again. "I just don't know how to deal with all of it. You make it sound all slutty." My eyes widened. "Laito, am I slutty?" Laito smirked. "I wouldn't say that at all. Trust me, I know slutty, and Neko-chan, you are not slutty."

"Thanks, I guess," I sighed. "So, Kelly has obvious favorites. Do you?" My face was probably just going to stay red for this whole conversation. "M-maybe." Laito raised an eyebrow playfully. "Shu and Ayato." "A-and...you. You and Shu are probably tied for first, and Ayato is a close second, although it might be a three-way tie now that I know you all. I don't know why I haven't really talked to you that much, but the few times I have, you're definitely more of a friend." Laito smiled, but stayed quiet, seeming to be examining my face from a distance. "Ayato and Shu are kind of not allowing you any free time. Shu more than Ayato, though. Ayato's basically like 'I opened this pack of cookies, so they're mine' but Shu's the one eating them." I giggled at the metaphor.

"I would give you my opinion, but I won't. It's up to you to make this kind of decision." I sighed. "Some advice would be nice, though." Laito smirked. "Well, from what I've seen, Shu actually does things when you ask, which is pretty nice. He'd probably be pretty loyal, and he seems like he would be good for you. Ayato on the other hand...?" "Well, he does give me sass, but after getting sassed back, he kind of chills out. And he was actually kind of sweet when he bit me and that little kiss, even though that kiss was pretty half-assed."

Laito giggled. "So, you've got opinions on both. You make your own decision." I snorted. "Yeah, because I would let you pick my boyfriend." "Well, we're friends aren't we?" I paused, but then a grin appeared on my face. "Yeah, we are."

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "How good of friends~?" "Not like that!" I snapped, blushing hard.

Laito was quiet again, although he was smirking. "So, Kanato is your new little brother?" I grinned, nodding. "Yeah, he's just so cute, I always want to give him hugs. I don't like him like Kelly, but I think he's a sweetie pie. And I'm used to having little brothers, granted they're 9 and 11, but still." I sighed. "I miss them," I mumbled, curling into a ball.

"Well, I'm sure Kelly is here if you want to reminisce about your families, and I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything, too," Laito said. I snorted back, a small smile on my face. "I'd probably start crying, and nobody wants that, because if I start, I don't stop. And you're being way too nice, I'm used to your flirtatious self," I added, trying to change the subject. Laito chuckled. "Do you want me to constantly make passes at you, Neko-chan?"

"No," I said quickly. Laito grinned. "You sure~?" "Very." Laito pouted jokingly. "Well, if you ever want to talk to me, Neko-chan, I'll be right here. I'm your new bestie." I giggled. "Don't let Kelly hear that. She'll probably fight you to the death." He shook his head, and I yawned.

"So, tell me about home. Happy things. I'm not one for dealing with crying girls." I smirked. "Of course you're not." Laito made a face at me, and I giggled, beginning to talk about dumb things my friends have done, or how my brother was trying to mimic the Backyardigans from Nick Jr. and broke a window.

I don't remember at what point that I fell asleep in the chair, but I vaguely remembered being lifted and carried, probably to my room, and laid on a bed, where I curled up on my side and fell into a deeper slumber.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

The next morning Kelly woke up in the library curled up in a ball a book on her chest one leg laying out over the side. She didn't know where she was at first, but then she saw Reiji reading in his spot from last night. She blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on yet it dawned on her immediately after a full three minutes before she realized what was going on.

"Huh...Morning Reiji, how long have you been here?" He looked up from his book. "I haven't left. You dozed off around six." she nodded her head some of her blonde hair falling into her blue eyes. Kelly looked down at the book she was almost finished maybe a quarter of it was left. "It would be best if you go and prepare for school." Kelly smiled standing up before feeling her body stiff and her back popping as she moved around.

"Thanks again for helping me calm down." he nodded. Kelly rushed to her room and got in the shower singing Friday Night by Eric Paslay. Kelly loved country music it was one of her favorite genres in music. Victoria wasn't a huge fan, but tolerated it when Kelly would drive her around and nothing else was on the radio. This one time Kelly started making fun of some of the lyrics to Victoria and she just started to die laughing so much.

Speaking of Victoria, she woke up in her bed, yawning and stretching. She kind of laid there for a few minutes, before groaning and getting up to shower and get ready. She moved slowly, half-awake as she stepped into the scalding water. She typically took hot showers, to the point where the bathroom was just filled with steam. If you had some potted plants in there, it would be like a rainforest.

She got out and got dressed, her damp hair laying over her shoulders as she went across the hall to the door, opening the door cautiously after knocking a little. After Kelly's shower, Kelly was humming the song again now having it stuck in her head as she dried her hair in her her bra and pants.

"Kelly are you ready?" Victoria's voice broke through her room. It was sort of muffled but Kelly knew it was Victoria. "Yeah I'll be out in a minute." Kelly walked out of the bathroom not really caring if Victoria saw her in her bra or not. "Kelly!" She shrieked covering her eyes. "What? I'm just in my bra it's not like your a guy." She blushed and waited for Kelly to put her top on.

"I'm dressed!" Victoria giggled smiling "Well come on lets get to the limo. Oh! How's the tattoo?" Kelly knew she wasn't supposed to get it wet just yet so she wrapped her wrist up in plastic wrap before taking a shower. Her wrist was nice and dry and looked fine. "It's all good. It's nice and dry. I put plastic over it." Victoria blinked. "You can get it wet, you know. You just have to be really careful and gentle with it, and you need to keep it moisturized throughout the day." Kelly pouted. "That's too much work. I think I'm good." Victoria smirked, giggling a little. "If you say so."

"Are you girls ready?" Laito asked from the door, poking his head in. They nodded, heading over. "Good morning _bestie_," Laito grinned at Victoria. Kelly gasped. "Bestie?! You're not her bestie, she's mine!" Kelly insisted, licking Victoria's cheek suddenly. Victoria squeaked, frowning. "Stop licking me!" she complained. "Never!" Kelly was grinning, and Victoria rolled her eyes as they followed Laito downstairs.

"Are they still grumpy?" Victoria asked the hatted triplet. He nodded. "Of course, Neko-chan. They're just mopier because they think that you two picked Reiji and me over them." "Well, they should know better," Kelly muttered. Victoria nodded in agreement, and Laito chuckled. "Well, what did you expect? They're teenage boys. Of course they don't." The girls sighed as they followed him to the dining room. Everyone was sitting there, and Yui looked especially uncomfortable at the dead silence.

Kanato glanced up, smiling softly. "Good morning Kelly-chan, good morning Aneki," he said. Victoria grinned, running over to give him a hug. "Good morning Kanato." Kanato giggled, then glanced at Kelly, who looked hesitant. "Can I get a hug from Kelly-chan, too? Or...is she mad at me still?" Kelly looked at his pleading purple eyes, and sighed, smiling sweetly at him before hugging him too. "Sure, Kanato. And I'm sorry I got mad. It's just that I don't want you and Subaru fighting over me. I don't like that." "Neither do I," Victoria said, glancing at Shu and Ayato. They sighed, and Subaru grunted, looking away.

"You four need to understand that it isn't flattering to a girl to be fought over. It can actually be upsetting and stressful for them," Reiji pointed out. "Especially Neko-chan, because she's never had a boyfriend, and doesn't know what to do." Victoria's cheeks flushed red as Shu and Ayato stared in surprise, and she punched Laito in the shoulder as he started to walk over to his usual seat (Shu was back in his spot beside Victoria's usual chair) before she and Kelly all sat down. Laito pouted playfully. "What? It's true~," he sang. "You son of a bitch don't talk to her so meanly you jerk!" Kelly snapped glaring at Laito annoyed.

"Just because it's true doesn't mean that you have to announce it, you idiot," Victoria grumbled. Kelly gave Victoria a big hug. "It's okay, _bestie_," she said, shooting a scowl at Laito, who smirked and rolled his eyes. "But she's now had her first kiss, so she's gotten that out of the way," he said, winking. "Laito shut up!" Victoria squeaked, blushing wildly. "Why~? Don't you want everyone to know?" Victoria suddenly glared. "I will slaughter you and devour your soul. Shut the fuck up."

Laito giggled. "You're so cute Neko-chan!" "Laito, that's enough," Shu said in a stern, quiet voice. Laito glanced at Victoria, wiggling his eyebrows, and she kept glaring at him. "Yes, that _is_ enough. Everyone needs to stay silent and eat. You can converse in the car," Reiji scolded. Kelly choked on her food. She pounded on her chest unable to breathe until Kanato smacked her back until the food was free from her air pipe.

"W-What?" Kelly called out "Is Kelly-chan okay?" Kanato asked worried. "Yeah I'm fine..." They stared at Kelly worried "What? I just choked on my food." Kelly said confused cocking her head to the side. "We don't want you to get hurt Kelly-chan." Kanato gripped her arm tightly in a hug, Subaru stared annoyed at his stupid older brother touching his woman. He was glad Kelly was okay but Kelly was his and Kanato wasn't supposed to touch his things!

Kelly noticed his look, and rolled her eyes a little since she knew what he was probably thinking, which only irritated him more. To change the subject, and get rid of the awkward moment, Laito grinned at Victoria again. She met his gaze suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Maybe you'll flash everyone again," he giggled. "Laito!" pretty much everyone (except Subaru) yelled. It only made him laugh harder. "What? It would be funnier to see it happen again, don't you think?" Victoria was scowling viciously at him. "I will find every single way possible to murder you." "I'm a vampire, that might be hard." "Oh, I'll find a way. Trust me. And if I can't kill you, I will torture you until you beg for mercy." Laito shivered dramatically, blushing a little. "Ooh, kinky~."

"Laito shut the hell up!" Kelly snapped at him. Reiji was pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm calling breakfast to a close. Even if you're not finished, I'm saying you are," he ordered as he stood up. He looked over at Kelly and Victoria, both of whom were glaring harshly at the hatted redhead. "Both of you, out to the limo. Now. Everyone else can clean up."

Kelly and Victoria stood up, walking out of the room, with Reiji at their heels. Once they reached the front door, Reiji spoke. "Honestly, they act like such children when you two are involved," he complained with annoyance. "You said it made things interesting though," Kelly pointed out. He sighed. "Sometimes. Right now, it's just bothersome."

Once they reached the limo, everyone else started to walk out. They were about to climb in, but Reiji held a hand up, letting Victoria and Kelly get in first, and then beckoning Yui forward to join them. Reiji followed, leaving the other brothers to climb in after him, most of them pouting childishly. "If I hear about anyone fighting today..." Reiji warned, trailing off as he met each of his brothers' eyes.

Yui had been quiet the whole time. "I-I'll keep an eye on Ayato and Kanato, Reiji," she promised. Reiji blinked with surprise. "Thank you," he said before looking up at Victoria, an almost-smirk on his face. "I'm sure Shu will behave for you."

Victoria blushed, looking down at her lap, and ignoring Ayato's soft growl. "Seriously, Reiji? Weren't you just complaining about the arguing?" Kelly asked. Reiji smirked a little more, but didn't answer the blonde, much to her irritation. Kelly sighed looking out the window, wishing to feel the wind blow through her hair. She hasn't had a chance to be out in the sun. You could see that both girls were becoming quite pale (well, paler than would be normal). The evening sun was just disappearing and Kelly just wished to be outside and soak in the sun for just a bit.

Kanato watched Kelly with adoration in his eyes. He knew Kelly was upset but the look in her eyes made him feel horrible. "You okay?" Victoria whispered staring at her best friend. "Yeah, I just miss the sun." she nodded her head "The sun?" Ayato asked confused "Why would you miss the sun?" Kelly faced the other red head of the brothers. "Why not? Humans miss weird things after a while." it wasn't a complete lie.

Ask anyone to live a different life for just a few days and you start to miss your old life. "Yes, you humans are quite interesting at times." Kelly raised an eyebrow "Oh no, not everyone is intersting many humans are really boring." Victoria nodded in agreement "Stupid fucking normal people." Kelly snickered to herself "N-Normal isn't that bad..." Yui said looking at her lap.

"Well that's your opinion, to me a normal person is quite boring, they aren't fun to be around. See Victoria here. She is far from normal." Kelly said wrapping her arm around Victoria's shoulder.

"Damn straight." She spoke smirking proudly. "That's one of the reasons why she is my best friend." Victoria giggled "And Kelly is my best friend because she is almost the complete opposite of your average girl. Though I could deal without the gore movies sometimes. I'm getting desensitized, but there's still some things that make me queasy." She made a face.

"You're okay with blood though, right?" Ayato asked. Victoria snorted, rolling her eyes. "Are you stupid? Blood is fine with me. I _love_ blood. I cringe when I see organs or eyeballs, though. That's what makes me sick." Kelly giggled. "You're silly. Blood is amazing. It tastes so yummy." Victoria grinned. Ayato was pouting about being called stupid, and Shu had a small yet triumphant smile on his face. "Shu, stop smiling," Victoria scolded him.

Shu's smile disappeared, and Laito giggled. "He's whipped~!" Almost everyone glared at him, and he shut up a little. The limo stopped (finally), and everyone filed out. Kelly and Victoria linked arms as they began walking. Everyone else walked ahead, although they received glances every so often.

"You'd think this might stop a little while we're at school," Victoria grumbled. Kelly shrugged. "I guess not, though." They sighed, and then the randomest thought popped into Victoria's head. Then again, that's how she thinks of a lot of things. Purely randomly. "Hey, I'm surprised that you haven't freaked out over not being able to look at Pinterest over the past few days," Victoria pointed out.

At that moment, Kelly gasped, her eyes going wide. "P-Pinterest? I've forgotten about Pinterest..." she said, sounding heartbroken. She immediately fell to her knees quite dramatically. "What am I going to do? I need to pin!" Victoria was trying her best not to laugh at her friend in her state of withdrawal. Kelly like many people, was obsessed with Pintrest. She spent maybe three four hours on the site per day. Victoria would often see Kelly on her phone scrolling through the app looking at funny picuters saving it to her phone and then sending them to her friends. Mostly Victoria.

"Oh my life is over." She cried out holding her arms as she stared at the ground ignoring many students who would stare in wonder at the girl. "Kelly?" Subaru felt his worry rush through him as he tried to make his way forward. Unfortunately Reiji got to her first. That bastard.

"What on Earth are you two doing?" Reiji snapped. The girls glanced over to see all of the brothers and Yui staring at Kelly in shock. "She's upset because she hasn't been on Pinterest," Victoria explained, patting Kelly's head comfortingly.

Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. "I have no idea what that is. Kelly, come on. Let's get to class." Kelly pouted, nodding as she got off her knees brushing the dirt off her skin and giving a quick hug to Victoria. "Bye Mil-nin!" Victoria called after her as she skipped off to follow Reiji, who was walking away quite quickly. "Bye, Kelly-chan!" Kanato called. Subaru glared at his older brother in hatred.

"Are we all splitting up here?" Yui asked as the group watch a scowling Subaru walk off, although he watched Kelly and Reiji's departure. "We could, I guess," Victoria said, noticing the frown on Ayato's face. Suddenly, a hand clamped onto her wrist, but not hard enough to hurt. She squeaked in surprise, but glanced up to see Shu as he started to drag her away.

"Bye Aneki!" Kanato called. Everyone noticed Ayato's low, possessive growl, and Yui sighed. "Come on, let's go to class. Laito, you go too." "Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going," he giggled softly, walking off as Yui tried to convince Ayato to go to class instead of go after Shu. "I want Kelly-chan, she tastes so sweet." Ayato rolled his eyes annoyed "Victoria has some good blood Kanato. Kelly's blood smells awful..." He wasn't able to finish after that. Kanato went into one of his rage moments and slammed his fist into his brother's face.

"DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT MY KELLY-CHAN!" Students around them jumped in alarm. They were used to Kanato's crazy side at times but never had they seen him yell at his own brother. Something had to be going on. Slowly a circle surrounded the two brothers and Yui. "Kanato chill all I was saying was..." Kanato glared at his brother with such hatred in his purple eyes.

"Stop trying to take Kelly-chan from me! I already have to deal with Subaru trying to steal her away!" Yui blushed beet red thinking of what to do to divert the crowd, her hands fluttering around her face helplessly. There was too much attention on them. People started whispering in wonder. "I don't like Kelly! She's annoying..." Kanato did something very shocking then. He dropped Teddy. There were gasps of shock as they stared between the brothers and the stuffed bear that was lying _on it's face_ on the floor.

"Take that back!" Ayato stared at his brother worried but still held his ground. Yui stepped forward a little. "Hey Kanato! Ayato was only saying how he likes Victoria-chan more than Kelly-chan." That could work, at least she hoped so. Kanato glared at Ayato with distaste "She's mine." Ayato rolled his cat-like green eyes at his brother "I like Victoria and you know it. But I do have an idea." they glanced around them seeing the students lean in to hear the plan. "What are you looking at?! Yours truly orders you to scram!" he snarled out causing the students to run away in fear.

Yui sighed. At least this was going to be the last of those people watching them. "I'll help you get Kelly if you help me get Victoria. That way neither Shu or Subaru will get our girls." Kanato bent down, picking up Teddy and hugging him to his chest, a sadistic smile etched onto his face. "I like that plan, what do you think Teddy?" Kanato made Teddy's head bob in a 'yes' formation. "As long as you know that Kelly-chan is ours." Kanato said possessively. "Yeah sure, she's too weird for me." Ayato said rolling his eyes. The two faced Yui, who was looking at her watch nervously "C-Can we go to class now?" They smirked "If you don't tell our girls what we're up to, you little snitch. Got that pancake?" She gulped and nodded her head. "Good, then we have an agreement." Ayato led the trio off, newfound confidence in both of the boys.

**Kelly's POV:**

I sighed, staring at my paper in annoyance. I had to write an essay about myself and what I wanted to do when I was older. The answer was obvious. I wanted to be a librarian. I loved books with a passion. The feel, the smell, the knowledge, just everything about books made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. It was where I would go to escape from reality.

Looking around the room I saw that everyone was concentrating as hard as they could when writing this essay. I bit my bottom lip and started to get to work writing away when the door opened a half hour later. "Sorry I'm late." Many of the girls in my class screamed, jumping out of their seats wanting to greet this man. "Kou!"

I glance at Reiji "Who's he?" He grunted and stared at the blond boy with distaste. "The pop star." I let out a small snort "Okay…whatever." I got back to work "Mr. Mukami, what is your excuse this time?" our teacher spoke up in an annoyed voice. "Easy, I over slept." this Kou person walked over and took a seat beside me and Reiji.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I wrote about a page and a half and it looked already done. I run my fingers through my long blonde hair and sighed. Not much you can write about being a school librarian. "You're new," a voice spoke from beside me.

I glanced over at the new guy Kou "Yup," I said, popping the 'p' and putting my pencil in my hair for it to stay in place as I read over the sheet. "What's your name, cutie?" I snorted "Out of your league." He seemed slightly shocked and literally laughed out loud.

"I doubt that very much." I rolled my eyes "Reiji, what are you writing about?" I asked ignoring the pop star. "What I intend to do in the future." I roll my eyes "What's that, the roll of being the Sexy Butler?" he looked startled. "What?" I giggled at him "Oh relax I was only joking Reiji-chan." He looked pissed.

"Kelly." He said in a warning tone. I giggled even more at him "What, why can't I call my little brother that?" he grunted annoyed. "I regret agreeing to this." Kou stared confused at us "I didn't know you had a cute older sister." I faced Kou "No, I just claimed him as my little brother since he's such a cute wittle guy."

Reiji hates me I know it. "Will you stop that?" he growled out. "Nope." He huffed, looking back at his paper and writing words down. "Miss Sakamaki." I look up, seeing my teacher glaring at us "Are you done conversing?" I nodded my head "Yes, Ma'am. Sorry." She nodded her head and went back to reading one of her books. "You are writing in English." I blush a bright red.

"I don't know how to write in Japanese." I snapped continuing to write in English because I can. After English we had to go back to Math.

Oh god I wanted to take my pocket knife and stab myself in the heart so I didn't have to endure this torture. Kou seemed to notice and was laughing at me. "What don't like Math?" I slump further into my seat "Kill me. Someone kill me." Reiji smirked "Would you like my assistance again?" I hopped up and toss my books onto his desk.

"Hell yes." I said trying to listen as he showed me how to do the formulas. "When the hell am I going to need this crap?" I snapped. "Well we do need math for some things…" Kou snorted "Not if you're me. I don't ever need math." I roll my eyes annoyed "Well not everyone gets to be a pop star." He laughed slightly "Yeah, you need talent and I have it." I rolled my eyes and coughed slightly.

"Justin Bieber." I muttered. "What was that?" I roll my eyes and put on a fake smile "Oh nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over." He smirked "Oh so you think I'm pretty?" I stare at him "Pft! I never said that." He laughed "Liar. You like me." I roll my eyes.

"Nope, and even if I did you wouldn't get it out of me." He laughed at me. The bell rang and I was gathering my books when Kou started following me around "So Kelly, want to have lunch with me?" I roll my eyes "Sorry I'm having lunch with Victoria and the Sakamaki brothers., and probably Yui Hopefully Subaru and Kanato will behave themselves." I mutter the last part to myself.

"Why would Kanato and Subaru be fighting?" He asks confused. The way he said Subaru's name sounded mean, like he didn't like Subaru. "None ya." I saw Victoria looking grumpy and walked over more like ran over. I wanted to get away from this annoying little shit.

**Victoria's POV:**

Shu kept dragging me towards the classroom, and I stumbled as I tried to keep up. "Shu slow down!" I insisted. "I want you to get away from Ayato," he said simply, glancing down at me. My heart thumped and I sighed, nodding. "Fine...I wish you'd stop arguing with him though." Shu stopped, tugging me closer to him by the arm. "You're mine," he said in a low voice.

I nodded. "Mm-hmm," I agreed quickly. Shu smirked, tugging me close and pressing a kiss to my temple. My eyes went wide, and my face turned bright red, my eyes darting over to look at the small group of students standing nearby. He chuckled, and we kept walking. I tried avoiding other people, who were probably staring now. However, on my way, I saw a guy walking past, and I almost died. Figuratively, of course.

"Who are they?" I mumbled. Shu glanced over, and his grip on my wrist loosened as he slid his hand down to twine his fingers with mine. I turned my head, and my eyes locked with another brown pair. "Victoria," Shu said, tugging on my arm. "But, isn't that Yuma?" Shu tensed up, I could feel it through his hand. "Don't talk to him. Please," he said, almost desperately. I blinked in surprise, looking up at his face. Yuma had been his best friend as a kid, but now there was obviously a distance. Especially because Shu was so obviously trying to keep me away from him.

"Come on, Shu. I don't wanna be late," I said gently as we approached our wing. "I don't even wanna go," he muttered, and I squeezed his fingers as tight as I could. "Damn," he muttered, trying to pull away. I giggled as we got to the door, tugging my hand free. We walked in, being two of the last people in the room. The homeroom teacher shot us some glares, and I flinched but Shu just kept going to where our seats usually were. But there was someone else there. I threw my arms up in exasperation, which earned me some weird looks, and a smirk from Shu.

"Shu, there's some guy in my seat," I complained to him as the teacher started to take role, now that we were here. Shu shrugged, sitting in the seat I usually used for my books since it was always empty. He was obviously reluctant, since that would mean this guy was inbetween us. But when I sat down and really got a look at his face, I had to fight back a squeal, since I recognized him immediately. Shu gave me a cautious glance, and when he realized who was between us, his gaze turned cold.

"Mukami," he grumbled. Ruki looked up, meeting Shu's irritated gaze. "Sakamaki," he said emotionlessly. Then he glanced over and looked at me. I smiled awkwardly. "Hi," I said. Shu was now glaring. I can't help it though! Ruki is just so cute! But then Ruki just made it worse, and smiled back. "What's your name?" "Victoria," I answered, shooting Shu a warning glance. He was staring daggers at the oldest Mukami, but now he pouted at me. "Victoria," he said, almost whining. Ruki looked between us. "Are you a couple?" he asked. My eyes went wide. "Not really," I admitted, suddenly remembering the hickey that was still on my neck. I tugged at my collar, and Shu frowned.

"He wants that, though, I guess," I added. "He's fighting with his brother about it." Ruki smirked. "Which one?" he asked Shu. "Ayato," Shu seethed, obviously irritated to even say his name. Ruki chuckled, nodding. Then, the teacher started class, and all three of us shut up for a while. Shu fell asleep, but since I wasn't next to him, I couldn't wake him up. I thought about reaching around Ruki to poke the blonde, but when I glanced over at Shu's sleeping form flopped over on his desk, Ruki glanced down at me, a small smile on his lips. I blushed and got back to my math work.

When we got science, I started falling asleep again. I heard chuckling as I rested my head on my arms and laid down on my desk, and I shot a glare up at Ruki as my eyes drooped closed. Shu woke up then, shockingly enough, and seeing me looking sleepy, he sighed, sitting up completely, his eyes locked on me. I felt sorta self-conscious until I remembered that it wasn't like he hadn't seen me sleeping before.

Ruki rolled his eyes, and I smirked as I closed my eyes. Of course, my nap was over at the sound of the bell, when I jumped up, almost falling off my chair. Ruki's eyes were wide when I glanced over. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded quickly. "Yeah, I was just surprised." Shu yanked me up out of my seat, and I yelped. "Shu! Stop dragging me everywhere! Maybe I wanted to talk to Ruki," I whined, yawning. Shu glared at me, and I flinched. He never glared at me. If he had, I probably would've remembered it if he really meant it. He was always really gentle. Possessive, but gentle.

Shu seemed to realize this, and he sighed, releasing me with wide eyes. "I'm going to go find Kelly," I announced shortly, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. "Way to go," I heard Ruki. And I heard Shu sigh yet again as I walked out into the hall, seeing Kelly and Reiji walking out of their classroom. She hurried across the hall to talk to them, not glancing back since she knew Shu would be there, whether she wanted him or not.

**Back to Third:**

"Hey," Victoria said, grumbling. She felt a presence behind her, but ignored it, since it was Shu. "Hey," Kelly said back, just as grumpy. "What happened?" Victoria asked. "There was some pain in the ass pop star kid bothering me the whole time." Victoria's eyes lit up, and she started flailing around, a big grin on her face. "You met Kou?!" she squealed. Kelly giggled at her adorable reaction, and threw her arms around her. "Stop! Too cute!" Reiji sighed in irritation, and Shu started pouting. Victoria stuck her tongue out at him, which Kelly noticed.

"What happened with _you_?" she asked. "He decided to be an overprotective ass," Victoria answered simply. Shu visibly cringed, looking a little hurt. But she was right. Obviously. Kelly sighed. "Well that's not nice," she pouted at Shu.

"Ooh, what's going on~?" Laito's voice purred as the girls felt arms around their shoulders. Out of nowhere, like always, the brothers were there. "How was class?" Kelly asked with a smirk. "Lonely. I missed my Neko-chan and Usa-chan, of course." The girls giggled and the other brothers pouted. "Are we ready for food? I'm hungry. Reiji didn't let us eat breakfast," Victoria complained. Kelly felt her stomach rumble, and she glared at it. "Fuck you stomach," she muttered. Then she looked up at Reiji. "This is what happens when some stupid butler doesn't let us eat breakfast."

Reiji scowled, but the other brothers chuckled. The girls didn't notice (well, Yui did, but 'the girls' refers to Kelly and Victoria of course), but Ayato and Kanato shared a look, before wrapping their arms around their respective crushes' waists. To hug Kelly, Kanato let her hold Teddy. Kelly blinked, looking back at Kanato with a face that screamed 'I'm confused as fuck' and glanced over at Subaru who looked like he wanted to destroy everything. Because of her small issue with Shu, since she was grumpy, Victoria didn't really mind at the moment, and let him do it. Shu's face lit up with anger, and he looked about as angry as Subaru for a change.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," Kelly said, still really confused as she looked down at the bear in her arms. She was also terrified that something would happen, but she didn't actually think that Kanato would honestly hurt her though. "Did you have fun in your class Kelly-chan?" Kanato asked a smile on his face. Kelly was blushing a bright red as people were staring at her. Whispering in shock "Huh? Oh some bratty pop star kept bugging me." He frowned "I'm sorry Kelly-chan."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Kanato. He really was sweet. Entering the cafeteria the group took a table and got their food. Victoria was telling Kelly exactly what had happened between her and Shu. But she was stuck with the fact that Victoria had gotten embarrassed when Shu had pecked her temple. "But it was only a peck..." she flailed her arms around saying "I wasn't that embarrassed!" Kelly laughed "It's not that embarrassing. See." She reached over and pulled Subaru into a small kiss.

His eyes were wide and a large blush formed on his face yet a smile was there. Kanato seethed inside glaring at the table clenching his fists in anger snatching Teddy back into his arms. _'Stupid Ayato. His plan didn't work! It was a dumb plan to begin with! And it only worked for him because Victoria looked mad...' _Kelly didn't really notice. "See not embarrassing." glancing over at Kanato she saw the pure anger in his eyes.

"Oh for the love of..." she pulled him over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "There you got a kiss too now stop pouting." "Do I get a kiss, too, Neko-chan?" Kou asked, appearing out of nowhere. The girls turned. "Huh?" Kelly asked. "Wait what? Victoria asked, wide-eyed. Kou scoffed. "Not you, I meant her" he said, pointing at Kelly. "Well that's silly, since she's Usa-chan," Laito said. "Besides, I don't have to kiss you. I'm a bunny, I do what I want." Victoria burst into laughter, almost crying with how hard she was laughing.

"Victoria get him away from me!" Kelly whined slumping into her seat so that you could only see the top of her head. Victoria now had tears falling down her face. "I died! I'm dead!" she cried out. Kelly screamed laughing "YES! I killed you again!" The brothers laughed at the two girls antics. "I'm confused..." Kou said confused. "Everyone is. You just deal with it." Victoria said being able to control herself again.

"Well I'm going to call you Neko-chan. You are a pretty little kitty." Kelly annoyed at being called a kitten hissed at Kou. "Kitty!" Victoria squealed out hugging her best friend. Kelly giggled purring slightly tickling her somehow! "See you are a kitty!" Victoria laughed "Nope I'm a snake!" Victoria squeaked letting her go "Noooo! Stop!"

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. You looked so angry before," Ruki said, walking up beside his brother. Kelly blinked. "Who 'dat?" "Kou's brother." Kelly was still confused. "Is he annoying like him?" Kou frowned. "Hey!" he snapped. "Well it's not my fault that you're annoying!" She turned back to Victoria. "Victoria! Backstories, now!" "Heehee, no." "Why not?!" "Cuz I said so. But that's Ruki. I don't know where Yuma and Azusa are. They're the other two Mukami brothers." Ruki and Kou looked surprised at how much she knew, but said nothing about it. Ruki just smiled at the brown-haired girl, and she smiled back with a little wave.

So, now most of the Sakamaki brothers were irritated, since Kou was flirting with Kelly, and Ruki and Victoria seemed okay. And just being 'okay' was too much for Shu and Ayato. "They're not staying," Ayato growled. "Yes they are, don't you start being a pain in the ass now too," Victoria snapped back, giving him an annoyed look.

"I swear I'm going to bash your face into a brick wall and won't stop till brain comes out unless you behave," Kelly snapped. Ayato stared at Kelly shocked. Reiji smirked clearly proud of Kelly. "Damn..." Kelly smiled brightly showing off a bit of her sadistic side. "I think you've been hanging out with the boys too much." Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "Embrace the crazy!" Yui stared at the girl shaking in fear. She wasn't normal!

"Oh hush Yui, you should be used to this by now." Victoria laughed out before the girls made room for the two brothers to sit down. Kou sat down next to Kelly giving her one of his dreamy-pop-star looks. "Hello Neko-chan." Kelly hissed at him like a cat "Kitty!" Kelly moaned slamming her head into the table "I give up." she jumped freaking out when he hugged her to him. "Ah! Off the cat!" she hissed pushing him off her clinging onto whoever was next to her.

Kanato smirked feeling Kelly hold onto him for dear life. That bastard tried touching what was his! "Keep your filthy hands off of her." Subaru snarled out growling at Kou. "Why do you like her?" He blushed slightly "Too bad she's mine now." Kelly blinked "The fuck? I'm no ones. You will only make it worse." "Hahaha, you just got rejected!" Victoria giggled. "Rej-ect-ed, rejected!" Laito added. The pair was laughing hard, and there were some additional chuckles from the others as Kou scowled angrily.

"Well, Kou, they're not lying, I'm sure you know that," Ruki chuckled, looking at Victoria with smiling eyes. Kou gaped at his brother. "Hey, Ruki! Who's side are you on?!" Ruki shrugged. And Victoria giggled. "Not yours, apparently. Besides, if you get on Kelly's nerves, you're gonna get on my nerves." Kelly grinned. "Yay! Neko-chan likes Usa-chan!" "Of course I do!" "Do you two always do this?" Ruki interjected. "Yes," everyone else at the table answered.

Victoria then straightened up, leaning around the two brothers to get a better look at Kelly. "You've got a square now," she said seriously, with the tiniest of smirks. Kelly groaned. "Are you kidding me? A triangle is bad enough." Everyone looked confused, and sat quietly. "Square?" Reiji asked. "You know, like a love triangle. She already had a triangle. With Kou's apparently one-sided affections, it makes it a square. I've still only got a triangle."

"One-sided...she totally likes me!" Kou snapped. "Do not!" Kelly hissed. "You're lying! I know you are." Victoria blinked. "Oh, so it's not actually one-sided. Silly Kelly." Kelly blushed heavily, and Kanato and Subaru growled. "We don't need more competition, you jackass!" Subaru growled loudly. Some people from other tables glanced over, and the girls sighed. "Let's not yell please," Victoria sighed. Everyone was quiet for a second before Ruki spoke up.

"Why not make it two squares, then." Everyone looked over at Ruki, and Victoria sat there gawking at him, cheeks bright red as she absorbed what he said. "Are you serious?" she squeaked. He smirked, grabbing her chin with his fingers gently and pulling her face close, his voice getting a little deeper. "Dead serious." Victoria fought back a shiver. She'd heard his character song back in her and Kelly's world. He didn't sing, he just talked for seven minutes. And it was magic. The first time she heard it, she might've drooled when she heard that voice of his...actually she definitely drooled. She's not ashamed. However, this turn of events was completely unexpected. He didn't even seem like he liked her! Like, what even is this! She pulled away, blushing hard. Ruki just smirked.

"Goddammit..." Ayato huffed. Laito started giggling. "So, when are you gonna get kisses from them, Neko-chan and Usa-chan?" The best friends facepalmed simultaneously. "Let's not have this conversation. Let's go Mil-nin," Kelly suggested, standing up from her seat. Victoria sighed, nodding in agreement. "To the roof! If anyone else shows up, I'll punch your buns," Victoria threatened. Laito grinned, and Victoria smirked, adding "I will punch your buns with a knife." The grin turned into a pout as the girls left, heading to a back staircase that they thought might lead to the roof.

"Boys are stupid," Kelly grumbled. Victoria sighed, nodding in agreement. When they pushed open the door to the roof however, they saw two guys just chilling by the wall. Kelly blinked in surprise and confusion, but Victoria was fighting back a fangirl giggle (fangiggle, whatever). "Hi you guys!" Victoria squeaked. They looked confused, but the brown haired one's eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Oh, I saw you in the hallway," he said. Victoria nodded. "Who are these guys?" Kelly asked, leaning closer to Victoria. "Oh, these are the guys who were missing from lunch. Yuma and Azusa." Kelly nodded, looking down at them. Azusa smiled sweetly up at her, and her heart melted. "Aw he's so cute!" Victoria giggled. "Isn't he?" Azusa blushed gently, and Yuma snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yuma's cute too though," Victoria added, since after meeting Azusa in person, he was more little-brother-teddy-bear cute to her, like Kanato. He scowled up at them from beneath his brunette bangs, his cheeks obviously red. "Can we sit with you guys? Your brothers were causing trouble with the Sakamaki brothers." Victoria giggled a little. "Oh please, there's enough trouble without Kou and Ruki."

Kelly smirked. "Yeah, true." "You can sit if you want," Azusa agreed, seeming a little hesitant to interrupt. So the girls did just that, Kelly sitting beside Azusa, and Victoria sitting beside Yuma. "So you know us, who are you?" Yuma demanded. He sounded so grumpy, but it just added to the cuteness. "I'm Kelly, and this is my best friend Victoria. It's a long story, but we've been staying at the Sakamaki house for the past few days."

"How were our brothers causing trouble Kelly-san?" Azusa asked politely, looking over at Kelly. Kelly sighed and shook her head "Oh where to begin? Hmm well for Victoria, Ayato and Shu have been arguing over who gets her. They've been fighting constantly and it's just getting annoying. Your brother um...Whats his name...oh yeah! Ruki! Well apparently he likes Victoria too. So now she has a love square."

Victoria laughed "Well Subaru and Kanato have been doing the same thing to Kelly, now Kou has feelings for her and apparently she has feelings for him too, although she's denying all of it. So she's in the same boat." Kelly huffed "Oh please! Yes I am attracted the annoying pop star." she spoke sarcastically. "You say Kanato has feelings for you?" Kelly nodded at Azusa. "Yeah." he smirked slightly "Cute..." Victoria giggled seeing something run through his eyes.

"So what are you two doing up here?" Victoria asked, nudging Yuma with her shoulder. "Nothing really. We just didn't want to be around all those idiots down there. Kou and Ruki both said they were looking for someone...I'm guessing it's you two?" he said. The girls shrugged simultaneously. "I didn't think I made that big of an impression, to be completely honest. I fell asleep," Victoria admitted. Kelly snorted, laughing a little. "Stop sleeping around guys who like you!" Victoria threw her hands up, though only partway since she didn't want to smack (adorable) Yuma in the (pretty) face. "It was biology, I couldn't help it!"

Azusa's eyes lit up a little. "Biology? Are you going to do any dissections?" Victoria's face paled. "I sure as hell hope not. I'm not good with organs. Or eyeballs. Buckets of blood? Yeah, sure. I feel like I've been over this. But not with you guys...I'm gonna shut up. I'm rambling." Azusa laughed, and Kelly almost squealed. "It's okay, Victoria-san. I'm sure Yuma doesn't mind." Yuma grunted, glaring down at his brother before turning to the bag at his side and digging through it. He pulled out a bag of sugar cubes.

"Ooh can I have some?" Kelly asked, already bouncing. Yuma gave her a look. "It doesn't look like you need any more sugar." Kelly pouted. "Can _I_ have some Yuma?" Victoria asked. Yuma paused, taking a second to glance at her. Kelly giggled as the tall brunette sighed, offering the bag to Victoria. Victoria grinned, taking a few out, but not a lot. She reached over to Kelly. "Here you go, Kelly," she said, smirking up at Yuma. He rolled his eyes, but the smallest of smiles appeared on his face.

There was a silence that was filled by the sound of Kelly and Yuma chomping on sugar cubes. Until Azusa pulled out a handkerchief, along with a small pocketknife seemingly out of nowhere, that is. The girls' eyes went wide, and Yuma snorted. "Really, Azusa? Put that thing away," he said. "No way! I wanna see!" Kelly practically squealed. Victoria was still gawking, and Yuma was watching the blonde curiously, wondering why she'd want to see one of his masochistic brother's knives. "How do you not get caught with that thing?! Where have you been keeping it?!" Azusa looked surprised as Kelly took the knife from him, flipping it around and playing with it. She almost looked scary, but obviously vampires wouldn't get scared by that, and Victoria knew Kelly too well to be unnerved.

"You would," Victoria finally managed, giggling at the blonde. "Kelly-san, can I have my knife back?" Azusa asked hesitantly, reaching a hand out. Kelly blushed a little, handing it back. "Sorry, Azusa... I like knives they are really cool." He smiled gently. "It's okay." He started to rub it with the handkerchief, polishing it like Reiji probably would a teacup.

Before any of them could say anything else, the bell rang, echoing around the building. The girls sighed, knowing that when they went back, they'd be stuck with Kou, or Shu and Ruki. At least Kelly had Reiji to make it a little better. The brothers shared a look, and Azusa gave an almost imperceptible nod to his taller brother. "Want us to walk you to class?" Yuma asked, albeit a little reluctantly.

The girls smiled. "Yeah, sure," Kelly said. All four of them stood up and headed for the door. "Kelly-chan..." Kanato whispered opening the door to the roof. His soft look turned to one of pure hatred staring at Azusa holding Kelly's hand. "Kanato what are you doing up here? I thought we told you that..." she started. "I needed to talk to you Kelly-chan...alone." Kelly sighed shaking her head "Kanato I'm going to be late can't it wait?" He shook his head glaring at the smirk on Azusa's cute baby face.

"Fine. I'll see you guys in a bit. Sorry Azusa-san maybe you could show me your knife collection one day?" He nodded his head "I would like that." Azusa slowly left the roof. Victoria hesitated, worried about her friend, but Yuma grabbed her hand and pulled her away, making her blush a little. "What did you want to talk about?" Kelly asked, leaning against the wall. "I dont want you hanging around him." he growled out. "Why is that?" He glared a the ground "He isn't a nice guy..." Kelly raised an eyebrow at him "He seemed very nice. Now are you and Subaru done fighting over who gets me?" He grumbled "I want you for myself." She sighed "Kanato, don't you realize that it makes me want to get away from you both? I don't want to be around it. I deal with enough fighting back at my home."

He frowned "But I'm only fighting for you. Subaru won't be able to protect you or show you the love you deserve. I could." he was slowly making his way toward her till he was standing in front of what he thought to be the love of his life. "I didn't like seeing you kiss him today...those lips are only for me to taste." Kelly laughed nervously "Uh...Kanato your acting weird." He laughed "I don't care." He leaned in, placing his lips onto hers with Teddy resting against the wall watching the two. His hands slowly raised, holding onto her hips keeping her in place.

Kelly was shocked that he was actually doing this. To be honest it was turning her on. God damn period! Making every girl horny for no damn reason. Kelly couldn't hold back. She needed this. Wrapping her arms around his neck she held on to his smaller frame returning his kiss.

Victoria was starting to get worried. She didn't want her best friend to get hurt but she was with Kanato so she would be okay...she thought. "I hope she's okay," she murmured. Fingers squeezed hers, and she looked up at Yuma, surprised. "I'm sure she'll be fine," Yuma assured her gently. Victoria smiled back, and he blushed, a grumpy pout appearing on his face. He was just as adorable grumpy as he was sweet, although his sweet face was _so super_ cute. And he was tall. Six-foot-three, you guys! And if you remember, Victoria likes when guys are at least six foot. So the fact that he's tall just adds to how much she likes him.

So Victoria sighed annoyed when Shu walked up and started dragging her away from Yuma.

**Kelly's POV:**

As much as I needed this it had to stop. I tried to push him away, yet he had to do the thing that made me melt. He bit me. Well he had pulled away and latched his fangs into his neck. I couldn't hold back my moan. I was going to fall if he didn't stop me. I was so going to be late for class. "K-Kanato...p-please... I need to g-get to class." Damn my stutter.

He pulled away, slightly a trail of my blood running down his chin "But I was enjoying myself." he pouted, the drip getting dangerously close to dropping off onto the ground. Blinking a few times I giggled, getting a stupid idea. "What are you giggling at?" I shrugged my shoulders leaning forward and lick the blood off his chin "Yum." His eyes were wide as a large grin came to his face before he latched onto my neck again.

I moaned in pleasure. God this felt so good! I leaned into his hold, arching my back as he gripped me tighter. No I had to stop. I was going to be late and Reiji was going to kill me! I push him back with all my might. There was a pout on his face "Kanato I'm not getting in trouble with Reiji. I will see you after class and we can talk okay?" He crossed his arms. "But I want to do more than talking." I giggled slightly.

God he was too cute! "If you're good I'll let you drink my blood again okay?" He nodded his head happily. I nodded before grabbing my books and rushing down the halls till I found my classroom. I cover my neck up with my hair and sneak into class. "You're late Miss Sakamaki." I cursed to myself "Sorry, got lost." He nodded and I found my seat. Kou started sniffing the air till he was next to me.

"Oh you smell delicious." I scoffed and got to work on my art. I was going to draw Peter Pan fighting Captain Hook. Hey! Don't judge me I love Peter Pan. It was childhood! "Yeah sure I do." I glance over and saw his art. It was just a few scribbles. "I'm not very good at art." he confessed smiling over at me. "Me either..." he rolled his eyes "Liar." I stared at him confused.

"Why are you calling me a liar?" He pointed to his right eye. I squinted slightly through his blonde hair before seeing the ruby red eye. "Wicked!" Some students were staring at me but I didn't care. "Some sort of contact or...wait no Victoria was telling me about you before, I think, um that eye lets you see if someone is lying or not right?" He nodded his head slightly shocked "Yeah how do you know?" I smirk "Hmmm well if I told you it would sound super crazy so I won't." He pouted.

"Why not? Don't you like me?" I rolled my eyes "Nope." He smirked showing off one of his fangs "Liar, you like me. I know you do." I blushed slightly as I continued to draw. "Well even if I did like you, which I don't, why would I tell you? What would I gain? A pop star likes me so I have to deal with his many screaming fangirls trying to destroy me to get to you? Please that isn't the type of relationship I want."

He rolled his eyes "Oh and being with Subaru is? That boy has issues that can't be fixed. He'll hurt you deary." I blink a few times "You have to be the second person to tell me that today." He laughed reaching over and licking my neck when no one was looking. I squeaked in surprise. "Damn it Kou, leave me alone." He moaned softly in his seat. "So sweet. I must have more." I grunted annoyed.

"In your dreams, pop star. I have enough problems as it is." Reiji sighed "She is correct Kou. Just leave the girl alone." He sighed out. I glanced over at his picture "You are a butler!" He growled "I am not." I giggled at him "Okay fine. A sexy butler! There happy? I put sexy in it." He was pissed again "Enough calling me a butler, Kelly." I rolled my eyes and smirked "I will when you stop drawing pictures of a clean house and everything on time." Kou laughed clutching his sides "I like you Neko-chan, you are too cute!"

I cocked my head to the side "Oh right, you have a weird thing for cats. But I'm a bunny, so no kitty." He pouted and wrapped his arm around my shoulder "But I like kitties and you would be my perfect little kitten." I sighed. Honestly this was just crazy. Note to self: never be american in another country or boys will be drawn to you in numbers.

Damn it Kelly this is your own damn fault you were the one who always wanted one of these things to happen to you. To be desired back home you were a no one and now you have three guys chasing after you! So not fair. Ugh stupid anime having to have beautiful boys in it... and I'm still the oldest person here!

"You're probably going to have Subaru very jealous to know that I'm guessing either my brother or Kanato drank your blood so how about this. I'll drink your blood , and that way he won't be mad at Kanato but at me." I stared at him with a blank look. "No, because I'll just let Subaru do something else..." He raised an eyebrow "Like what?" I blushed a bright red. "None ya damn business." He chuckled "Dirty girl. I like that."

I blushed even more, hiding behind my hair and staring at my paper intently "How am I dirty? I was thinking more along the lines of him taking me swimming. I haven't gone swimming in a long time." He shivered smiling widely "Oh I like that idea. Can I come? I wanna see my Neko-chan in the water." I snorted a laugh "And you call me dirty." He giggles at me. "What can I say? I'm a man and I know what I like."

The bell went off signaling it was time for history. Ugh. I have to stay awake this time. I just have to or Reiji will be mad. I took my notes and I tried to pay attention as much as I could. "Alright pair into groups of two and get to work on your projects." I was about to head over to Reiij when my body was thrown in another direction "My turn. Neko-chan is going to work with me." I yelped when I was being dragged away.

"What are we even talking about in class?" I asked confused "I don't know I was too busy staring into my Neko-chan's eyes." I blushed and shook my head looking at the board. Oh. It was a create your own project. "Well we could do a project on the Civil War..." He stared down at me "Why? That's mostly about America." I shrugged my shoulders "Well I am from america." he was shocked "I figured you were foreign but not from America! You just keep getting cuter and cuter. Okay Civil War it is."

I cocked my head to the side. What? What was going on here? Never mind, I had to work. I did my research in my book and started highlighting anything that was important. "I'm having a concert coming up want to be my date?" I blinked a few times "Kou I don't really go to concerts..." He shook his head "No I want you to be my date. I want you to be by my side. Going alone is awfully lonely." he stuck out his bottom lip in a sad pout.

I could go...but then he would probably rub it in Subaru's face. "Why me? Why not one of your fans?" He chuckled pinching my cheek, rather hard, might I add. "They don't taste as delicious as you do my sweet little Neko-chan." he purred in my ear nipping the tip. Nope. Nope. Nope. Not gonna shudder. I'm warning you body, knock it off! Damn it!

I shivered in his hold. How can my own body betray me?! The bell rang, showing class was over. "We didn't have much time to work on this in your free time." I groan slamming my head into the desk "Yay! Now I get to spend more time with Neko-chan~." Girls glared at me, wanting me to burst into flames. I rolled my blue eyes, annoyed. I don't want to be around him! He gets on my nerves. My body is just attracted to his but when he speaks it makes me what to bash his face into a brick wall. That's it really.

"Come along Kelly." I gathered my supplies and nodded my head "Coming Reiji..." I yelped feeling a hand hold mine "Here give me a call so we can work on our 'project' together." Kou scribbled his number on my hand and let me go. "What is wrong with me? Why do vampires keep flirting with me?" I groaned out, resting my head on Reiji's arm. It would be easier if it was his shoulder but he was too damn tall.

"Honestly, it is your fault. You didn't heed my warning earlier." I shrug my shoulders "Well if you would have just bit me I would have fallen for you and not anyone else so it's actually your fault." I countered, walking faster.

"My fault? I was trying to save your blood for a special night." I raised an eyebrow "Oh and what was that going to be?" He smirked "Wouldn't you like to know." I sighed "When was the last time you fed Reiji?" I whisper softly "A few days. I do not need to feed like my brothers do." I smiled softly and took his hand "You can have my blood if you want. I really don't mind. Besides I really always wondered what it would be like to have you bite me."

He chuckled gripping my wrist "I just might take you up on that offer." I smiled brightly "Finally! You know for a sexy butler, you sure are mean." He growled as we finally made it to the parking lot. "Where's Victoria?" I asked confused. Kanato giggled smiling at me "Not sure." "I'll go look for her!" Laito offered, walking off with a little wave and a wink at Shu. Shu looked pissed as he glared off away from the group, growling softly. "Oh I get it! She's off with Ayato!" He growled louder.

"What's that?" Subaru demanded ripping my hand from Reiji's hold and looking over the number. "Whose is it?!" he growled out, holding my wrist rather tightly. It was starting to hurt. "Subaru get off. It's Kou's number, we have to do this stupid project for history." He growled glaring down at me "Why didn't you do it with Reiji?" I gave him a blank look "Because I was going to Reiji when Kou dragged me away, making it very obvious that I was working with him. I would have preferred to work with Reiji because at least then I could actually get some help."

He pulled me into a hug snuggling into my hold "He didn't try anything did he? I'll kill him." he whispered softly looking down at me lovingly. "He just licked me and bit my ear kind of." Kanato growled "He did what?!" he snarled out angrily.

"Calm down guys it's not like I liked it." That was a lie. It felt really nice. God damn it Kelly, get a hold of yourself! "You didn't?" I shook my head no "Nope. Besides...Subaru want to go swimming with me later?" His eyes widened and a large smile spread to his face. "I want to see Kelly in a bathing suit." Yui stared at Kelly blushing. "You know how to swim?" I nodded my head "You bet I do! I used to be on a swim team when I was younger. My momma used to call me a fish because I wouldn't get out of the water." She giggled at me. "That's really cute. I wish I could swim."

I smile brightly "Yeah I wanted to be a mermaid so badly back then. Hell, thats why I have long hair. I needed enough to cover my boobs." she blushed and I could feel Subaru standing behind me gripping my wrist. "I want to see Kelly-chan as a mermaid!" Kanato yelled smiling brightly "Nope. If I sprout a fish tail then maybe, but I am human and I will always be human..."

"Unless one of us changes you..." I stared at Subaru shocked "Really? You would change me?" He blushed slightly "Well I..." Kanato nodded his head "Yeah! Then you could be mine forever." Subaru glared "She's my mate back off!" I smacked my head "No bickering!" I snapped growling slightly. They shut up, and that's when I saw Victoria, Laito, and Ayato making their way over to us.

**Victoria's POV:**

Shu's hand was locked around my wrist as he started pulling me. But I tightened my fingers around Yuma's who were already really tight at Shu's appearance, and held on. He was strong, so he stayed in place, and Shu had to stop. "God_dammit_ Shu!" I snapped. Shu paused for a second at the sound of how angry I was, but kept towing me away. I felt like growling myself. Yuma's hand left mine, and I looked back guiltily. "Sorry, Yuma. I'll talk to you later."

Yuma nodded, looking a little sad as he turned and walked off. I turned back to Shu, glaring up at him. "What is your problem today? You're usually so relaxed and chill, and now you're being so pushy when Ayato isn't even around! What happened to sleepy baby Shu?" I asked, but my eyes widened at what I called him and I blushed a little. Shu smiled softly at the name. "Sleepy baby?" "You look really cute when you're sleepy...like a little baby..." My blush darkened, and Shu tugged me closer to his side, wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked. "You're not as cute when you're angry. It's weird," I pointed out.

He sighed. "I'm a vampire. It's in my nature to be possessive. Ruki might not seem that way, but once he gets a taste of your blood, he'll be fighting hard too. And Yuma if he gets the chance." I blinked. "Yuma too?" He nodded. "I could see it in his eyes." I huffed, throwing my hands in the air. "Well, isn't that great? Now it's a fucking pentagon. And the one guy that isn't trying to turn it into a hexagon is Laito. How weird is that?" Shu chuckled. "It still pisses me off when he flirts with you." I gave him a half-annoyed-half-amused look. "Shu, he's Laito. He'd flirt with a rock."

Shu shook his head with a smile as we approached the music room. This time, he didn't hesitate when we sat at the piano, pulling me down beside him and ignoring everyone else as he started playing something soft and classical sounding. I felt bad, since this was his favorite kind of music, but I leaned over, resting my head on his shoulder as I fell asleep.

The bell woke me up, freaking me out again, and I heard Shu chuckle. Until Ruki approached. "You got to spend time with her all class. Can I have a turn?" he asked. My eyes widened, worried about if Shu would be angry and possessive again, but he just sighed, and I gave him a confused look. "You're not going to say no?" I asked, glancing between the pair. Even Ruki seemed a little surprised. "You don't like my possessiveness. But I'd rather see you with him than Ayato, in all honesty." I gawked at the blonde, but before I could respond, Ruki grabbed my wrist and dragged me off, leaving Shu at the piano.

I felt really guilty, because I always thought Ruki was cute, and his voice was really _really_ nice and sexy-sounding, but I liked Shu too. And Ayato...and Yuma... I really should be more selective when I pick favorites, then it wouldn't be so hard to choose. I glanced up at Ruki as we walked, and immediately blushed when I saw him staring down at me.

"What?" I asked awkwardly. "Who's that from?" he asked, raising his free hand to my neck. I sighed, pushing his hand away and pulling my hair in front of the hickey. "Take a guess." "It wasn't Ayato, was it?" he asked darkly. I snorted, since I knew that in the games with both sets of brothers, Ruki didn't get along well with Reiji or Ayato. "No, it was Shu." Ruki nodded. "I'm sure that's not everything." I pouted. "I don't wanna talk about this."

Ruki chuckled. "Sorry. I'm just curious about my competition." I rolled my eyes. "You don't even act like you like me, though." Ruki slid his hand down from my wrist to my hand. "Why not?" he asked with honest curiosity. "I dunno. It just didn't seem very likely. It might just be because none of the Sakamaki brothers hold back their 'desires' or whatever, but it looks like Kou is the same way. But that just might be the self-centered idol part of him." "So you're saying it's more subtle and not in your face?" I nodded. "Figuratively. You literally got in my face at lunch."

Ruki smirked. "Is that a problem?" I shook my head. "I guess not. I'm just not used to it. Especially the fact that anyone likes me at all. I've never so much as been on a date before. I've been kissed, but only recently." "Shu?" "Both, actually. The first one was more of a peck, from Ayato, and he was the first to bite me. Shu bit me second, and that was more of a real first kiss, really sweet and gentle...and I should shut up. You don't want to hear about this." "Like I said previously, I want to know my competition." I shivered a little, giggling when he spoke, because he leaned right down to my ear and said it all breathy. We were talking about this so freely because there was nobody around. It seemed like a mostly unused hallway.

Ruki stopped then, turning his back to the wall and tugging me close. "Is it my turn then?" he asked, a smirk on his lips. "Y-you don't have to..." I said, although I remembered how nice it was to be bitten. Seriously, I had no idea why Yui "complained" about it so much. Ruki seemed to know that I only half-meant it. "You like being bitten," he said, obviously knowing that it was true, since he didn't really ask. "Ayato and Shu will probably be pissed as hell," I warned. "I don't care. They can't kill me without causing problems."

And with that, he closed in the distance, putting his lips right to that spot that made me gasp softly. I felt him smile as he pushed my shirt off my shoulder some, to find a bite mark. "Who was this?" he mumbled into my skin. "Shu. Ayato was on the other side." Ruki instantly fixed my shirt and moved to the other side, making me roll my eyes. Why wasn't I fighting? And Kelly thinks she's a hoozy...

"Oi! Stop that!" Ruki pushed me back with an irritated sigh. Ayato was scowling, and Yuma was right on his heels. I facepalmed, groaning. "I'm stupid..." "Yeah. That sigh of yours wasn't exactly quiet." "Ruki!" I snapped. He grinned back, stroking my cheek. "Oi, dumbass, I said stop!" Ayato insisted. "Both of you stop. You're such idiots..." Yuma grumbled, earning a glare from Ayato and a surprised look from Ruki. Yuma looked at me, and blushed. I glanced down, noticing that Ruki had pushed my shirt down pretty far. I let out an eep and fixed it. Ruki chuckled, and I shot him a half-hearted glare.

"You're surprisingly going to be trouble," I muttered. He shrugged. "Ruki, come on. Leave her alone." Ruki raised an eyebrow. "You like her too?" he asked his brother. Ayato took a step closer to the tall brunette. "Really?" he growled. I figured Ruki and Yuma wouldn't fight too badly, since the Mukami brothers actually like each other, so I sighed and stomped forward to Ayato, gripping his wrist tightly. He winced.

"Come on, kid," I said, irritated. "Don't tell me what to do," Ayato complained, although he seemed calmer with my touch. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I hauled him away. After a while, he took the lead, dragging me towards that kitchen the both us had gone to with Kelly. I just let him, knowing he'd probably bug me about why I was with Ruki.

And I was right. As soon as we were inside, and the lights were on, he shut the door and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me onto the counter. I squeaked, and he gave a short laugh before scowling at me. "What was Ruki doing?" he asked in a surprisingly low voice. "Probably what it looked like." Ayato growled lowly, stepping forward, and pushing my knees apart so he could stand in between my legs. I sat there wide eyed, a bright blush on my cheeks. "Why were you letting him?" "He's cute, don't give me attitude." Ayato growled, latching onto my neck angrily and wrapping his arms around me almost painfully tight. I yelped, although I got used to the pain quickly, letting out a sigh as my fingers found themselves in his hair as if on instinct.

It was so soft, and I played with it in my fingers as he drank the blood. He stopped before I got too dizzy, and pulled away to look me in the eyes. "You're not really loud, he mentioned. I shrugged, blushing, and she smirked. There was a little blood on his lips, though he hadn't been very messy, despite how aggressive he'd been. "Did Ruki kiss you?" I shook my head. "Just my neck. I'm still confused about that, though." Ayato pouted, and, as if on impulse, I leaned forward and kissed him. Yup. I'm definitely a hoozy.

He seemed surprised, but he kissed back, his lips soft and sweet as his arms relaxed, his hands moving down to rest lightly on my waist. Shu's kiss was really gentle, but Ayato's was needy, but that made sense for how obnoxious and loud and aggressive he can be. Pfft, I can be obnoxious, loud and aggressive too. Maybe I should diss his personality so much...

When we separated, Ayato was smiling brightly, and he leaned his forehead against mine. "Did you kiss Shu like that?" "It was a little slower than yours, but I liked what you did now better than that half-assed kiss you gave me from before." Ayato looked irritated, and I giggled tugging on his hair to pull his face closer. I just gave him a quick peck. When I pulled back, he was pouting. "I see what you mean." I nodded, moving my arms to around his shoulders. He squeezed my hips and I squeaked, squirming. He grinned, and he suddenly crushed his lips to mine aggressively. My eyes flew open. I had no experience with kissing, so it was a little hard to keep up, but I eventually got the hang of it. Ayato grinned before licking my lip.

I kept my mouth shut, since I'd read enough fanfiction to know what he wanted. He growled, tickling my sides. I squealed, and he took that advantage to slip his tongue into my mouth. It was weird, especially since he tasted like copper from my blood. My fingers twisted back into his hair, holding on tight. I let out a sigh, and he released my waist, wrapping both of his arms fully around my waist. His mouth finally left mine, moving down my chin and neck back to the spot he bit before. He started sucking again, and I started breathing hard.

My eyes opened for about two seconds, going wide at the sight of Laito walking into the room. We should've locked the door. "How come I always walk in on you getting this kind of treatment~?" Laito giggled. Ayato snapped back, wincing since I had pulled too. "Ow..." he grumbled. "Sorry, Ayato," I mumbled, glaring at Laito a little. He held his hands up in defense, since Ayato was glaring even more harshly at him. "Besides, you missed earlier when Ruki was trying to bite me," I added, earning an annoyed grunt from Ayato, who stepped closer to me all over again. Laito grinned. "Ooh, naughty little Neko-chan."

I blushed. "Why are you even here, anyway, you slut?" Ayato snapped at his brother. I flicked him on the nose, and he whined, pouting adorable at me. "Well, you both missed the bell, apparently." "The bell rang?" Ayato and I asked at the same time. Laito giggled again, nodding. "Yeah. And Reiji was getting whiny, so I offered to come get you, in case you were being dirty. You were halfway there, at least. You looked more breathless than with Shu." "Laito shut up!" Ayato snapped. "Ayato, be nice. Let's go before Reiji gets his panties in a twist." The two red-heads chuckled, and Ayato helped me down off the counter, grabbing my hand and linking our fingers. I let him, and Laito wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as we started to leave the room. I rolled my eyes at his back as he led the way, leaning my head on Ayato's shoulder, since I was getting a little dizzy.

"Hey, Victoria?" Laito said, walking backwards and watching the pair following him. "What?" "Stand still so I can pick you up!" I gawked at him. "A pick-up line?" I squeaked. I love pick-up lines, especially the cheesy and/or dirty ones, since they're hysterical. Ayato started growling, but I giggled. "Chill Ayato, I think of pick-up lines as jokes. I just listen to them because I think they're funny." Ayato relaxed a little, but kept his scowl trained on Laito's grinning face."I'll keep going then," he chuckled. I grinned, nodding against Ayato's shoulder. Ayato let out an irritated huff, but didn't argue when I squeezed his hand with mine.

**Back to third:**

Laito finally returned to the group waiting out front of the school, holding the door as Ayato and Victoria followed hand in hand. Kelly stared at Laito as he was flirting with Victoria, partially for fun but partially to make Ayato angry. "You look cold, want to use me as a blanket?" Shu stopped glaring at Ayato and Victoria's hands to stare at Laito hatefully. "Is that the best you can come up with?" Kelly complained. He laughed "No why you got anything better?" She nodded her head and licked her finger before dragging it across his chest "Oops! My bad. Here, let me help you get out of those wet clothes." He laughed at her.

"I will stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the 30th of February." She scoffed "That was lame! Smoking is hazardous to your health... and baby, you're killing me!" So Kelly and Laito were in a pick up line war. Victoria, who happens to love cheesy pick-up lines, was giggling like a maniac. The group was so wrapped up in Kelly and Laito's back and forth that they didn't even seem to notice the four Mukami brothers walk up.

"Do you know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars, and matched each one with a reason why I love you." he continued.

"I like Legos, you like Legos, baby why don't we build a relationship?" Kelly asked slapping his shoulder flirtatiously.

"I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth tonight." Kelly gasped slightly, grinning mischievously "Oh so we're getting dirty, huh? Well how about this: You look like a hard worker. I have an opening you can fill." He started laughing while the guys were staring at Kelly in shock.

"You're just like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home."

"I know why they call it a beaver. Because I'm dying for some wood."

"That shirt's very becoming on you. If I were on you, I'd be coming too."

"Well did you know the body has 206 Bones? Would you mind if I gave you another one?"

"Are you a doctor? Cause you just cured my erectile dysfunction."

"In my nursing class we just learned how to bathe people... can I practice on you?" Reiji the stupid stick in the mud had to put an end to Kelly and Laito's fun. "Enough! We are still in school! And in public no less!" Kou stared at Kelly in shock while Subaru smirked wrapping his arm around Kelly's shoulder whispering in her ear. Her face slowly turned beat red.

Victoria was almost on the ground, holding onto her stomach as she laughed hysterically, Ayato rolling his eyes and trying to hide his smile at seeing her laughing so hard. Shu was glaring at him of course. "K-Kelly," she stuttered. Kelly looked over. "Yeah?" "I'm gonna Yeager my titan into your Wall Maria!" Kelly squeaked as Victoria finally hit the ground, hardly breathing as tears streamed down her face from laughing so hard. Both girls were practically dying, and the Mukami's looked slightly concerned.

Finally, Kou let out a little laugh, sidling up close to Kelly and literally pushing Subaru away from her. Subaru glared, clenching his fists tightly in anger. "You guys are dirty. Kitty, will you give me some sugar~?" Kou sang in Kelly's ear. Kelly groaned, facepalming before meeting Victoria's eyes desperately. Victoria stood up immediately. "No, Kou, you can't! She's my kitty!" she insisted, rushing over and grabbing onto Kelly, pulling her away from the blonde idol. Kou pouted, and Kanato ran up, pushing both Subaru and Kou out of his way. "No, Aneki, Kelly-chan is mine," the purple-haired boy corrected with a smile, hugging Teddy close and standing up on his tiptoes, licking Kelly's cheek. Kelly let out a small 'eep' not expecting that.

Victoria and Kelly giggled, and the Mukami brothers just stared confused. "What?" Victoria giggled. "Well Kanato just claimed Kelly as his. You have to lean over and lick the person you want to claim them." Kou pouted "You mean she was mine for only an hour? I could have done many things to my Neko-chan." Kelly looked at Victoria "You heard him! He wants to do stuff to you." Victoria blushed a bright red staring at him with surprise. "Not her! You!" he whined at Kelly.

"I already told you I'm a bunny." Kanato giggled at Kelly with Victoria. "I mean I already was one in my junior year of high school. My best friend at the time in my art class made a picture where she was a cat consoling me the bunny in my playboy bunny outfit, another member of my friends was a wolf acting all awesome and shit, then there was the last of my group who was a fox and just like 'I'm done with this shit' and was leaving."

"Why were you a playboy bunny?" Kelly shrugged her shoulders at Victoria "I wasn't the artist." Victoria snorted, giggling a little. Kou was grinning at Kelly. "Did you actually dress up like a playboy bunny? I'd like to see my Neko-chan do that too, even though she's not a bunny." Kelly groaned in annoyance. "No, and I'm not _going_ to dress up like a playboy bunny." Kou pouted.

Laito got closer to the girls and draped his arms over his shoulders. "Maybe both of them could dress up sexy for us~." Victoria was blushing hard. "Nope. No, I'm good. There is nothing 'sexy' about me. Or this. This is chub," she said quickly, poking at her stomach. Five growls surrounded her, two from the Mukami brothers, two from the Sakamaki brothers, and one from Kelly. Laito started giggling at Victoria's startled expression.

"You're stupid," Ruki grumbled. Victoria pouted at him. "Well, I knew that already. But we're not all as smart as you, Ruki." Ruki blinked. "Wow. Someone needs another self-esteem boost," Laito pointed out, poking her in the cheek. Victoria swatted his hand away blushing. "Shut up, even with a boost, it would still be in the negatives." "Shut up, you're pretty!" Kelly snapped, pouting at her best friend.

Victoria stuck her tongue out at her. "Stop being so childish. We're going home," Reiji intervened, annoyed. "But we wanted to hang out with them, didn't we Yuma?" Azusa said softly. Yuma shot him an embarrassed glare, and the Sakamaki's all glared at them, even Laito. "No, they're coming home with us!" Subaru snapped, growling along with Kanato as they stepped closer to Kelly. Ayato was pretty much baring his teeth as Shu glared. Yui kind of backed away, so she wasn't in the middle of the groups anymore. Kelly and Victoria followed her, sighing.

"This is so dumb!" Victoria complained, getting increasingly louder as she whined. The vampires stopped glaring, glancing over at the trio. Yui backed away again not feeling safe with all of the tension. "Okay, how about this: we go over and hang out with the Mukami's for a while, since Kou and I still need to work on our stupid project, and I want to see Azusa's knives, and Victoria can go with me so that I'm not alone with four vampires at once. When we're done, we'll call you or something," Kelly suggested.

"Oi! What kind of plan is that?!" Ayato snapped, glaring at the blonde. Kelly glared back. "It's one that means 'shut up and stop fighting, we'll do what we want.'" Reiji sighed, rubbing his temples. "Fine. If anything happens, let us know immediately," he said. "Are you sure we cant trust them alone with Neko-chan and Usa-chan?" Laito asked, sounding oddly protective. "Like I said, if anything happens, call us immediately. Come on." Reiji then led the way to the limo. Yui hurried after him, worried that conflict would break out, and the other brothers followed reluctantly.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming, Kelly," Subaru said scowling. Kelly sighed. "We can later. I promise I will. Then when I get back you can pick out my bathing suit." His eyes lit up and he dashed into the car. "That was easy." Victoria giggled "Hormonal boys."

**So there we have it! The next chapter in Kelly and Victoria's Vampire adventure! Hope you all enjoyed making this! As you can see we added the Mukami's to our little story. Now we just put it up since Kelly just found out about them and was like 'OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO CUTE! YES PLEASE WE NEED THEM!' so thats what we got! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also we were talking the other day and decided to have a pole! Do you think Kelly and Victoria are real people yes or no? See you all later! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

The girls watched as the limo pulled out of the parking lot. "So, are you ready?" Ruki asked, pulling out a set of keys. "You drive?" Victoria asked incredulously. Kelly looked at her. "You didn't know that? I thought you knew stuff." "Well, I don't know that. I didn't know if they rode around in a limo like the other brothers, or if they drove themselves around." Yuma snorted. "We're not princesses, why would we do that?" he grumbled. "Well, Kou kinda is," Kelly snickered as he was turning to wave at a cluster of fangirls.

Kou turned back immediately. "You're so mean, Neko-chan." He was pouting, and Kelly rolled her eyes. "Being mean is fun, though. Why would she be nice?" Victoria giggled. Kelly laughed at her friend. "Yup. Exactly." Ruki sighed. "Do I need to repeat my question?" he asked, sounding a little exasperated as he started to walk away.

"No, sorry," Victoria said, grabbing Kelly's hand and pulling her after him. "Is there enough room in the car?" Kelly asked. "We can squeeze if we have to, or you can sit on my lap, Neko-chan." Kelly groaned. "No, I won't. If I sat on someone's lap, it would probably be Azusa's." Kou frowned, and Azusa blushed gently. "Really, Kelly-san?" Kelly nodded. "Because you're so sweet and cute!" Azusa was smiling to himself, and the girls giggled at his cute expression.

They got to a big black car, and Ruki unlocked it. Yuma got in the back, and Kou followed him, grabbing Kelly's wrist and yanking her in beside him. She muttered an incoherent complaint, until Azusa followed her, shutting the door and leaving Victoria to hop into the passenger seat. Victoria climbed in, but let out a soft eep when Ruki reached over and helped her with her seatbelt. Victoria blushed hard, because it was completely unnecessary, and he had been really close. Kelly giggled in the back, and Victoria scowled playfully over her shoulder.

"Oh shush you," Victoria said as Ruki finally started the car. "Never!" Kelly giggled watching Victoria's face heat up from embarrassment. "Kelly-san you smell nice." Azusa said softly making Kelly blush. "Aww thanks cutie!" she leaned over placing a soft kiss on his pale cold cheek. "Hey, don't I get some sugar Neko-chan?" Kou asked pouting. "No way, you licked me earlier." He smirked slightly.

"You loved it and you know it." Kelly looked away "Nope. Nope. Nope." Victoria squeaked from the front seat "Ducky!" Kelly smiled widely "Yes! You got that reference! I is so proud of you Mil-nin!" Azusa cocks his head confused "What does that mean Kelly-san?"

Kelly smiled softly at the boy "It means 'My Love' in elvish." Victoria nodded in agreement "Yup, Kelly loves elves so much she dresses like one around Christmas." Kelly blushed slightly "But that's only because my pop pop is Santa! He needs at least one elf to pull off the whole Santa Claus trick." "Santa's not real," Yuma scoffed. The girls gasped. "Don't ruin everyone's childhood, Yuma!" Victoria scolded. Yuma pouted, letting out a grunt as he looked out the window at the scenery.

"So, what am I gonna do when we get there?" "You should come with us," Kelly said to Victoria. Kou pouted. "But I want to be alone with Neko-chan." "Which is why I want her there." Victoria smirked. "Mm-hmm. I'll just be a distraction."

"We can both stay with them, and when they're done working, you both can go off with Azusa and Yuma, since you promised," Ruki suggested. Kelly smiled. "You're not gonna fight over us?" "That's obnoxious, of course not," Yuma said, sounding somewhat offended. Victoria sighed. "That's a relief." "We'll be jealous, of course, but we'll get over it. However, we might fight the Sakamaki brothers, since it's obvious that they've stressed you out with that," Ruki added. The girls rolled their eyes as he pulled up the driveway.

"Welcome to our home," Ruki stated as he parked the car. The girls gawked at the building, since it was only a little smaller than the Sakamaki house. "Dang, what's with you vampires and your big ass houses?" Victoria mumbled. The boys chuckled as everyone got out of the car and walked up to the house.

"Come on, let's go to the library. You can work there," Ruki suggested, grabbing Victoria's hand. She blushed lightly, making Yuma pout, but he didn't outwardly glare at his older brother. Kou took Kelly's hand as he pulled her after them. Yuma and Azusa followed at a slower pace, and Yuma shut the door once they were all inside. "Why are you holding my hand?" Kelly asked confused "Because you wanted to just as much as I did." I scoffed "No I didn't."

"Liar," Kou and Victoria giggled. "Victoria!" Kelly said.

Victoria grinned over her shoulder. "Yes, Kelly-chan?" Kelly pouted. "Meanie." "I love you too!" Ruki and Kou rolled their eyes as they walked into the library. "So what is this project on?" Ruki asked, going over to the many bookshelves. "The American Civil War," Kou answered, putting extra emphasis on the American part. "Why'd you say it like that?" Victoria asked, making a face at him. "Because Neko-chan is cute and American." "I'm American." "And cute. Don't forget cute, Victoria," Ruki added, smirking over his shoulder as he loaded his arms up with books.

Victoria blushed, and Kelly giggled. "But Neko-chan is especially cute, and being American makes it better," Kou corrected. Ruki rolled his eyes, carrying the books over and sitting them on one end of a table. "Pick a number. 100 or 1000," he said. The girls seemed confused at first, but Kou answered. "1000." Ruki went over to a cabinet, pulling down a stack of puzzles and sorting through them until he pick one.

"100 or 1000 pieces? Can it be 100 instead then, Ruki?" Victoria sighed. Ruki chuckled. "Nope." He tossed a puzzle of a simple mountain landscape at the other end of the table. He sat in one chair, and Victoria sat next to him, pouting. Kelly and Kou sat at the other end of the table, and then both pairs started working. Kou smirked, getting the idea that he and Kelly could 'share' a book and be a cute couple type of thing, so he sat really close to her.

Kelly squirmed slightly shifting away from the boy till she was standing up reading the book. "Come on Neko-chan, sit with me so we can work," he purred out, looking mischievous as ever. "If we're going to get this project done you have to stay on your side while I stay on mine, deal?" He pouted "I hardly see the fun in that." Kelly scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest "It's not supposed to be fun, this is school we're talking about." Victoria piped up "My math homework was usually fun before we came here." Kelly growled slightly "Everyone knows your math class is a bully."

Victoria and Kelly giggled at that. "You suck having to do those stupid fractions while I get stuck decoding alien text basically." Kou cocked his head confused "We don't have alien text..." Was cut him off "Before we came here I had alien text for homework and Victoria had easy childhood math. It's basically just relearning what you did for math in elementary school. So not fair." Kelly sighed out plopping onto the chair brushing some of her blonde hair back behind her ear before writing facts down.

"That does't sound fair at all." he agreed. "Well what do you expect, it's early childhood education." Victoria giggles out "Yeah whatever...So Kou, since you are the pop star and are more comfortable in front of a crowd you can read it off to the class, kay?" He giggled at her "Oh does my Neko-chan have stage fright?" Kelly looked away staring at a stack of books "So what if I do? I hate crowds." He giggles and pulls his Neko-chan into a hug "Awww you are so cute! Neko-chan it'll be okay, I'll give the presentation for you. You just have to go to that concert with me."

Kelly blushed a bright red as he snuggled into her hold. "I won't go unless Victoria or a Sakamaki brother comes with me." He pouted glaring at the ground for a bit holding her tighter "Victoria can come." Victoria blinked, looking up. "Huh?" "You have to go with me to Kou's concert." "Yeah sure," Victoria nodded her head and soon the other pair was back to work with their books.

Victoria and Ruki were mostly quiet, although Victoria grumbled since 1000 piece puzzles are a pain in the ass. "I like those ones for kids. The ones that have 20 pieces. They're a lot easier," she complained. Ruki smirked. "That's not enough pieces to really enjoy it." "It's plenty of pieces, thank you very much. I like puzzles, but this is a pain in the ass and will take forever..." "I guess you'll just be stuck here forever then," Ruki said in that low, unintentionally-seductive (or maybe it was; either way, it could make anyone drool) voice of his. Victoria shivered just slightly before she poked him in the arm. "Well you'd just love that, now wouldn't you?" she said. Ruki grinned, whether at her statement or the effect he'd had, she didn't know.

Victoria scowled as she was trying to fit pieces together, getting frustrated, because she'd only been able to manage the outside border, since that was easy. Ruki had done most of it, and when Victoria tried to fit pieces, she just kind growled a little. Ruki smirked as he watched her. _Hmm, cute_, he thought. Victoria glanced up at him, blushing slightly when she saw he was watching her. "Don't just sit there and stare at me. Help finish this puzzle!" she whined awkwardly. "Fine, fine," Ruki said lightly, placing at least three more pieces, and making Victoria groan in irritation. After that, the groups mostly worked in silence, with some soft discussion from Kelly and Kou.

"All done!" Victoria and Ruki were about halfway finished their puzzle by now, maybe two-thirds, and they both glanced up at Kelly and Kou. "Really? That was fast..." Kelly snorted "You kidding that took about two hours." Victoria blushed, glancing over at Ruki for a second "Oh..." Kelly giggled and left to return the books. She soon got absorbed with several books. "Hey, Neko-chan!" Kelly jumped at the loudness. "Yeah Kou?" she asked confused "Do you sing?" Kelly blushed slightly "Not really, I only sing in the shower or in the car when I feel comfortable around someone." His eyes widen and a large smile spread across his lips "Really? Can you sing for me?" Kelly shakes her head no. "No way. You'll judge me." Kelly put a book away and ran her fingers over the spines of the books.

"Pretty..." she whispered to herself. "Do you like books Kelly-san?" Kelly jumped at Azusa stood beside her "Azusa you scared me." She giggled out before nodding her head "Oh yeah, I love books. I was planning on being a librarian when I'm older..." Kou purred in her other ear "Oh I like that Neko-chan. You could be my sexy librarian..." She yelped when his tongue swept across her cheek.

"You are mine now Neko-chan." Kelly pushed Kou away from her blushing very much. "Too close to the cat!" She yelled out clutching onto Azusa. He had a small blush on his face as Kelly held him in front of her. Victoria giggled at the scene. "So can I see that knife collection now?" Kelly said giving her best puppy dog look she could muster. Azusa laughed softly. "Of course, Kelly-san. Come on," he held out a hand for her, and she took it with a big smile, making Kou pout. "Aw, no fair..." he whined as Azusa and Kelly left the room. Kou left shortly after, stating that he wanted to practice his dancing and singing so he could impress Kelly at the show.

It was quiet for a while as Victoria and Ruki finished their puzzle. Well, Ruki was finishing the puzzle. Victoria had given up from frustration. "Come on, there's only four pieces left," Yuma complained as they just sat there, Ruki acting like he had no idea where the pieces were supposed to be. Victoria jumped, eyes wide as she threw a hand over her heart. "Holy shit, Yuma! Why'd you scare me like that?!" Victoria squeaked. Yuma smirked a little. "Sorry."

Ruki didn't look up at his brother as he looked over the puzzle. "I'm savoring the moment, since you're taking her away now." "Ooh, where are we going?" Victoria asked, looking up at Yuma excitedly. Yuma blushed. "You'll see." Ruki sighed, finishing the puzzle. "There, all done now." "Do you need help putting it away, Ruki?" Victoria asked. He shook his head. "No, have fun with Yuma." Victoria nodded and stood up, following Yuma out of the library.

**Kelly's POV:**

I stared shocked at all his knives. "Whoa! You got an Spydecro Delica4?" I asked amazed, staring at the knife's blade. It was nice and shiny, very sharp and very good to use when cutting. My step dad told me many things I could use when hunting. "Oh my sister has the Cold Steel Recon 1. I got the benchmade 585 mini barrage." I explain smiling at the boy. He had hundreds of knives which was amazing. And they all seemed so shiny and pretty.

"You know a lot about knives." he said with a small smile "Well back at my home my family is kind of hillbilly kind of... My step dad taught me a bunch of things about knives, guns, hunting, fishing, how to work on cars, just a bunch of things actually. My real dad left my family when I was one and liked to blame me for it..." Azusa frowned "He blamed you?" I nodded my head putting the knife away looking down at a Kabar 2486 TDI also known as Hinderer Hell Fire.

"Yeah he called me an accident straight to my face and said he wished he never had me." He frowned and stayed quiet. I blushed and look away remembering his past. Who was I to complain? "So uh, which was your first?" he looked up and saw me trying to change the subject. He walked over a bit to the other side of the room pulling out a box before walking over to me. Inside was a Gerber 22-41122 STL 2.0 the edge was fine and looked in perfect condition "Pretty." I whisper looking it over smiling softly.

"It's one of my favorites." I nodded my head and smile at the boy. "It's a good one to start a collection with." I smile at him "What do you collect?" I giggle slightly bringing my hand to my chin in thought. "I guess I'd have to say notebooks. I have three big boxes filled with them all written in. My mom doesn't want me to throw them out but they have so many sucky stories in them that I just think 'oh my god what the hell was wrong with me?!' whenever I read my old stuff." He giggles with me.

"Okay, so what is...your favorite food?" I asked sitting on the floor cross legged . "Shichimi Togarashi." I cocked my head confused as he joins me on the ground. "It's a really hot spice." I nodded my head "I love spicy foods, but do you eat it as it is? Or do you put it on your food?" He giggled "Both." I smiled brightly. "What about you Kelly-san?"

"Pasta." There was no hesitation. I loved pasta so much. I basically ate it daily! "I like all kinds of pasta. My momma used to say I would turn into a noodle since I eat it a lot when at home." He laughed shaking his head "Just pasta?" I shook my head and giggled "Well I like my sweets, I love cake, I also like making cake. I like cooking so whatever I cook is awesome." He smiled "I'd like to try your cooking one day." I nodded my head "I'd be happy to cook for you! I don't get to cook much anymore." he smiled "Well you can cook here whenever you like." I squealed hugging him tightly snuggling into his neck. "Thanks Azusa you are so sweet!"

He didn't hold me. In fact he was struggling to hold himself back I think. I blushed a bright red "Sorry, I guess I sort of shoved my neck in your face." He was staring at my neck and saw my many bite marks.

"Do they drink from you a lot?" I shrug my shoulders. "Kanato usually bites my neck or shoulder. Subaru has to be a little perv and bites lower." He blushed slightly staring me down. His eyes traveled down my neck to my chest and lower. I giggled "I guess he's not the only one." I winked at him. "I-I'm sorry Kelly-san!" I giggled and shook my head "It's okay I don't mind. At least you'll have a conversation with me. My last boyfriend wouldn't keep a conversation with me because he was 'too' preoccupied with something else." He blushed even more biting his bottom lip. I reached out when he wasn't paying attention and grab his wrist pulling it into my lap slowly unwrapping the bandages around his right arm looking at the scars adoring his skin.

I frowned tracing my finger over each one. "K-Kelly-s-san?" I looked up at him and gave him a small smile "Did it hurt?" I whispered looking at the scars in wonder "Yeah..." he whispered out not moving from my side. "Good pain or bad pain?" I asked another question. "Good. I-I like pain." I giggled and kiss his cheek "Victoria calls me a masochist." His eyes widen slightly in confusion. "She does?"

I nodded my head, smiling at the boy. "Yup, only cause I like pain a bit more then the average person. It's quite fun." A smile lit up on his face. "Really?" I nodded my head with a smirk. "Yup I've always liked it. Yet I warn you. If you bite me I will attack you." He gave me a sexy little smirk "That could be fun." I giggled at the boy "Azusa!" I squealed out kissing his cheek. He was just too damn cute! I could just squeeze him to death.

That's weird. Like whenever we see something cute we always want to squeeze the thing or hurt it hell even say something weird. People are weird. I'm weird. This world is weird. I feel like a really big Mary Sue right now in a cheesy story. Now the question is...what does my current author have in store for me? "Kelly-san do you want to go on a walk with me?" I nodded my head and felt him help me up with ease.

I frowned. He was smaller than me around the waist. He was about my height and he didn't look like he had that much muscle. Kind of like Kanato but Kanato is scary when mad. I don't think Azusa could get mad! Also Kanato is shorter than me by an inch or two. I'm just a little perv attracting these sexy (younger) vampires. Again how the hell is this possible?! Back in my world I could easily be looked passed. Last to be picked in a game. I could easily blend into a crowd so I didn't draw attention to myself. I was a nobody. Hell, I still am! But how the hell did I manage to get four vampires to like me?

Fuck man. Victoria and I were messing with her mom's wicca stuff that one time and now we're here? Did we piss someone off? Knowing me I probably did somehow by accident. Shit man are we really stuck here forever? I shook my head and smiled at Azusa "Where did you used to live?" I giggled softly shaking my thoughts away and pay attention to Azusa.

"I used to live in America. And you might find this weird but where I'm from, is this whole other universe where you are just a character in a game almost in the story line." He stared at me confused "We are?" I nodded my head "Yeah, we don't have vampires, werewolves, lycans, hell any magical creature. We just have serial killers." He stared at me shocked "Do you know my uh history?" I nodded my head and shrug my shoulders "Yes and no. Victoria was the one who told me about you and showed me what you looked like. Of course you were a cutie pie and I liked you instantly. I don't know everything about you guys like I do about the Sakamaki brothers but I know you were bullied and that's how you became a fan of pain."

It was quiet for a while. I swear my heart was hammering in my chest. Did I say too much? He probably hates me. "That's really interesting Kelly-chan." I gasped in shock. He called me Kelly-chan! "What?" he cocked his head confused "Kelly-chan huh? You like me, you know you do." He laughed with me and shrugged his shoulders smiling at me.

"So? You are a very pretty girl." I scoffed and rolled my blue eyes at him "Nah, not really I'm just average looking. Trust me when I say this. There are many girls prettier than me." He took my hand in his and interlaced our fingers. "Not to me, Kelly-chan. You are pretty, you are beautiful, why are you putting yourself down?" I sighed and look away from him "Well...the first guy I ever loved his name was...lets just call him Jerk. I don't want to say his name. Well me and 'Jerk' dated about six months...I thought I loved him and I trusted him very much. You know those sappy love stories where the girl finds the guy and falls in love at that moment they first met? Well it was kind of with us. Well it turned out it was one sided. He didn't really care about me and cheated on me our entire relationship..." I took a deep breath.

I didn't want to cry. Bringing him up hurt a lot. It made me feel like I was worthless. Azusa didn't push me, he waited till I was ready to talk again. "...So I got thinking. He never really loved me and only used me to get what he wanted. Jerk stopped texting me when I was lying sick in a hospital bed. Doctors had to stick a tube down my throat so I could breathe right. Doesn't matter now but I figured hey if this guy can't love you then why even bother? You aren't pretty enough to keep someone you love dearly and you aren't cool enough to entertain them for more than an hour so what's the point?"

Azusa held my hands in his staring me directly in the eye. "Kelly-chan don't say that. Just because he was stupid and didn't know what he had doesn't make you the bad person. You are very special." He started to lean in. I blush a bright red and have to fight myself. I can't. I can't do this...who am I kidding yes I can! I'm a whore and I'm proud. I lean up and place my lips on his for a brief kiss. It was strange yes, but it was still very nice.

**Victoria's POV:**

I followed Yuma down the hall, and since I had no idea where the hell he was going, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Are we going to your garden?" Yuma froze, stopping in his tracks and turning towards me. Because he was nearly a foot taller than me, I had to look up as he loomed, a seemingly angry expression on his face. But he was obviously more embarrassed than angry. "How do you know about that?" he growled.

I sighed. "Well, this is going to sound ridiculous, but where Kelly and I are from, you guys are all fictional. We like you guys, so we know a bit. I know about your past, but I won't talk about that, since you probably wouldn't want to. And I know you've got a nice little garden out there, and that you really love it." Yuma blinked in shock. Then he scowled, a blush on his cheeks. "That's weird," he grumbled. I shrugged. "That's us. We're definitely weird, but you learn to deal with it." Yuma snorted. "Fine, we'll go to the garden, just don't tell anyone." I nodded, and he sighed, grabbing my hand and leading me in a different direction.

I walked along patiently (for once, since I'm not typically a patient person by any means) as we left the house and went out into the yard, going down a small path that would go unnoticed if you didn't pay attention. When we stopped, there was a cute little garden. It was big enough to have a ton of stuff growing, but small enough that it was easily maintained by one person, a.k.a. Yuma. "Aw, it's so cute, Yuma! My family gardens." I ran over to a pepper plant, looking at the little peppers and trying to figure out what kind it was, since they were tiny. They looked like bell peppers. Yuma seemed surprised. "They do?" I nodded. "Yeah, when I was little, we had a really big garden in the backyard, but then we had a fence put up, and it kinda got cut down a little bit. We still grow some stuff though."

"Like what?" Yuma asked, heading over to where there were a few watering cans and a hose. "We always have tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, green beans, usually a bunch of herbs. My mommom has grown lettuce the past few years." I wrinkled my nose. "Lettuce is dumb, and salads are for rabbits. Or giraffes. Lettuce is a leaf, and giraffes eat leaves, too." Yuma snorted as he filled the watering cans. "Is that it?" he asked, sounding a little sarcastic. I turned towards him, putting my hands on my hips. "I don't need your sass, mister. And no, we grew some melons last year, too." Yuma rolled his eyes at my attitude as he shut the water off, hefting a big watering can off the ground and wandering over to water some plants.

"Why not use the hose?" I asked. "It's a pain in the ass to loop that thing around everything. I don't want it knocking anything over, either." I smiled. "Finally, someone who understands. I hate hoses, they're obnoxious." Yuma chuckled. "Judging by that casual tone, I'm guessing you hate lots of things." I nodded eagerly, making him laugh a little more freely. It was really cute, and he had the sweetest smile. His frowny face was adorable of course, even when he seemed angry, but his smile just seemed so happy and innocent and it melted my heart.

"I do. I hate tons of stuff." "Like?" I raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to list it all right now?" "Sure, why not?" I grinned, laughing a little as I wandered over to grab a watering can. I started watering on the opposite side of the garden. "Let's see, what do I hate? Umbrellas, Superman, when people wake me up, when my dog barks at nothing and won't stop no matter what, verbal conflict because it's awkward, when people I don't like talk to me, the host of Cupcake Wars, most people in general...and a lot of other things that I can't think of at the moment. I'm a very hateful person actually." I said this all with a bright smile.

Yuma stood there staring at me for a second before he burst into laughter, holding his stomach. I was smirking to myself as I helped water the garden. "What do you actually like?" I tapped my chin in thought, and he rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I like reading, watching Netflix, writing although I'm pretty shitty at anything with a long, ongoing plot if I'm writing by myself. When I watch anything with Kelly, I feel like I always end up liking the perverts, for some reason. Like, the sketchy perverts. How much sense does that make?"

There was some silence, and I glanced up to see Yuma grinning. "So you don't mind perverted stuff?" I blushed. "I have a really dirty mind, but compared to Kelly, I'm really innocent with certain stuff. I hadn't even been kissed before the other day." Yuma blinked in surprise. "Really?" I nodded awkwardly, absentmindedly rubbing the fading hickey on my neck. "And I've never even been on a date, so...yeah, I'm kinda lost with all this nonsense going on."

Yuma scowled suddenly, blushing. "That's stupid." I shrugged. "What can you do? I don't have luck or confidence. So I'm not getting myself one, and the only guys who have expressed interest are Shu, Ayato, and Ruki. And you, apparently. According to some of the others at least." Yuma's red cheeks grew even darker. "Shut up," he muttered. I giggled. "It's okay. I'm awkward about stuff too." Yuma was grumbling, which was freaking adorable by the way, as he sat his watering can down. I'd only gotten part of the garden, but somehow we'd managed to water everything.

"Do you want to go find Kelly and Azusa?" Yuma asked. I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" We walked towards the entrance to the garden, and I held out my hand. I was worried that he wouldn't take it, but after a moment's hesitation, he did. I sighed with relief, and he looked down at me. "What?" I blushed. "What do you mean what?" I asked, unfortunately remembering how something similar had happened with Ayato before, although he was a lot more aggressive with his response. "Why did you sigh like that?" "Um, maybe I was worried that you wouldn't take my hand?"

Yuma smiled, oddly gently, and it was such a sweet expression that I tugged on his arm. He stopped, looking confused, until I beckoned for him to come closer with a finger. He raised an eyebrow, but did what I asked, and I reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When I pulled away, his face was bright red. "C-come on, let's go find them," he stuttered, sounding embarrassed. He didn't let go of my hand though, and he just pulled me off to the house. In fact, I think the grip from his fingers was even tighter on mine, which made me smile a little.

When we found Kelly and Azusa, we saw them kissing. My jaw almost dropped to the floor, and Yuma and I shared a look. Yuma looked shocked, and I was fighting giggles as I spoke up.

**Back to third:**

"Um, so what have you guys been up to?" Victoria asked. Kelly jumped and looked away innocently trying to hide her blush with her hair. "Nothing much just looking over some of Azusa's knives before we decided to take a walk." Kelly blushed out looking away from them. Azusa frowned staring at Kelly sadly. Did she not like him? He wanted to make her feel happy around him. "Well what was that hmmmmm?" Victoria smirked out giggling at her best friend. "Just a kiss, why don't you know what a kiss is? Yuma why don't you plant one on her?" The two shut up and blushed a bright red.

"Ha! Take that miss snoopy!" Victoria rolled her eyes "It's not snooping when you two are doing it in the middle of the hallway." Kelly thought about it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders leaning on Azusa "Eh...Blonde moment!" She turned her head placing a kiss on his cheek, smiling at the blushing boy. "Eh what can I say? He's too cute not to kiss! I mean look at him!" Victoria giggled "He's like a little teddy bear!" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Nooo, he's more like my new pillow. Teddy is a teddy bear." Azusa giggled softly holding Kelly in his arms snuggling into her neck. Kelly shivered from impact and had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself still. "Those two are so good for each other." Victoria squealed out. "How so?" Yuma asked quietly. "They're so cute, obviously! He's being so sweet." Yuma rolled his eyes, but smiled at how happy for her friend she was.

But of course, the moment ended, since Ruki came walking up, rolling his eyes at whoever was on the phone pressed to his ear. "They're right here. They look fine...No, they haven't been bitten recently. Kelly at least, since I know that Victoria was before she got here." Victoria's face lit up bright red, making Kelly giggle at her. "Yes, I would have bitten her, but you stopped me...did you _want_ me to kiss her before I bit her?" Victoria sighed, since it was Ayato on the phone, she knew based on the conversation. She held out her hand, and Ruki handed her the phone without another word.

Victoria winced as she put the phone by her ear. "_Goddammit Ruki, let me talk to one of them_!" Ayato shouted in her ear. "Goddamit _Ayato_, stop fucking screaming you little shit!" Everyone stared at her, and Kelly burst into laughter. Ayato was quiet. "Are you okay?" he asked more quietly. "No. I'm dead. This is my ghost speaking, yes we're fine!" "Reiji wants you two to come home for dinner," he said, sounding sort of like a whipped puppy. He actually sounded like he whimpered a little. Victoria sighed. "Alright, hang on," she said more softly.

"Kelly, Reiji wants us to go home for dinner," Victoria stated. Kelly pouted, hugging Azusa tighter, and Victoria giggled softly. "You'll talk to us again, won't you Kelly-chan?" Azusa asked. Victoria, Yuma, and Ruki all raised an eyebrow, but Kelly nodded. "Of course, Azusa!" "Would you like for me to give you a ride home?" Ruki offered. Victoria and Kelly smiled at him. "Can you?" they asked. "Of course," Ruki said. Victoria put the phone back up to her ear. "You still there?" she asked. "Yeah," Ayato grumbled. "We're gonna leave now. We just have to get our stuff. Ruki said he'd drive us home. And I swear, if you start growling, I will replace the spikes in your iron maiden and shove you in it." Ayato was silent. "Fine...we'll see you later." "Bye." Victoria hung up the phone and handed it to Ruki.

"We're good. Kelly and I'll just get our stuff and we can go." Ruki smirked, nodding. "Yeah. I'll show you back to the library." Kelly released Azusa as Ruki started walking off. "We'll see you two later, okay?" she said, looking at Yuma and Azusa, who nodded. She snorted, laughing at Yuma. Victoria glanced up to see him gawking at her, slight awe in his eyes. Victoria blushed (she knew he was in a gang as a kid, and was very violent himself), grabbing Kelly's hand and dragging her after Ruki.

They stopped at the library on their way out, so Kelly could pick up some stuff from the project, and then they left the house, going out to Ruki's car. Victoria let out a heavy sigh. "When are you two coming back?" Ruki asked as he unlocked the car. The girls shrugged. "Sometime soon. Kou has that concert or whatever that he wants us to go to." Victoria grinned. "Don't act like you don't wanna go." Kelly shot her friend a glare from the backseat, and Victoria giggled.

"What are you going to tell the Sakamaki's?" Ruki pointed out. The girls groaned. "I have no fucking clue, to be honest," Victoria grumbled. "Neither do I," Kelly sighed. Ruki chuckled. "They'll probably freak out, and it'll be a big pain in the ass," Victoria added. Kelly climbed in the back of the car and started to think aloud. "Maybe we could say that we need to stay after school and work on something...Fuck that won't work. Damn those boys for being in our classes."

Victoria sighed. "We'll think of something Kelly. But here I thought you didn't want to go." Kelly blushed slightly and looked out the window "Hey, he wouldn't leave me alone and the only way he would was if I agreed...I wonder if the Joker feels the same way when Harley attacks him with her love." Victoria squeaked. "Why are you making a Batman reference?" Ruki asked confused.

"Cause the Joker is my puddin'! Also I don't know that's why." Victoria giggled at Kelly smiling in the front seat. "You two are truly something." Kelly nodded in agreement "You're telling me." The rest of the car ride was silent Victoria and Ruki giving each other secret glances while Kelly thought of things to make up. Nothing came out correctly.

Ruki finally pulled up to the house, where Reiji and Laito were waiting at the door. Reiji scowled at the sight of the dark haired male in the driver's seat, but Laito ran over to help the girls out, like an adorable little gentleman (even though he's definitely not). "Thank you Laito," Victoria said with a smile. "Anything for my _bestie_," he said. Kelly gasped. "She is not! Don't make me smaug you!" Laito giggled. "Only if you can catch me!" he laughed as he ran off. Kelly charged after him, and Victoria laughed a little, walking around the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, Victoria," Ruki said. Victoria blushed slightly, smiling and nodding.

Ruki grinned as the car pulled away, and she turned to see Reiji giving her a disapproving raised eyebrow. "Say nothing. I don't want to hear it. They're not bad guys, not any worse than you, and at least they don't argue all the time," she said quickly. Reiji rolled her eyes. "Just come inside, Victoria." She nodded quickly, hurrying inside to hear Kelly yelling at Laito as they ran in circles around the first floor.

Reiji let out an enormous sigh. "Enough, both of you! Go to the dining room for dinner. We've waited long enough," he snapped. Kelly and Laito froze, and Kelly took advantage of the moment to smaug Laito. He jumped slightly, before grinning pervertedly. "Aw, you got me Usa-chan." Kelly grinned. "Yes! I win!" she declared proudly as the group of four headed to the dining room, where everyone looked surprised after seeing Kelly and Laito running all over the place.

"What did Kelly-chan just do?" Kelly giggled at Kanato. Laito and Subaru were the only ones to know what smaug means. Kelly grinned and tried to do so again yet stupid Laito moved away "Nice try Usa-chan!" Kelly pouted quite cutely for both girls "Will you smaug me?" Subaru said winking at Kelly. "Nope, it wouldn't be as fun. Laito puts up a fight. You would just sit and take it and it's not that fun." Kelly giggled and rolled her eyes, ignoring the confused looks from the other guys and Yui (who looked like she thought it was ridiculously inappropriate). "Besides did you pick out my bathing suit?" He perked up and nodded his head "Yes, it's on your bed. Hurry up and eat!" Victoria and Kelly snickered, eating their food slowly. "Have to wait thirty minutes before swimming...but I got to do something before I change..."

He cocked his head confused but nodded his head at Kelly. He glanced at Victoria, who met his eyes and shrugged, showing that she actually didn't know either.

After dinner Kelly took Shu aside and told him to go take a bath. "Why?" he asked annoyed, is voice sleepy. "Just trust me!" she said urgently "But do it in Victoria's bathroom." He smirked finally catching onto Kelly's plan. "Okay, sure." Kelly smiled brightly before returning to her confused best friend "Oh I was just telling him about the concert." She nodded her head "And he wasn't mad? That's strange...I figured he'd be pissed and get all protective." Kelly giggled softly "What can I say? I have a way with words."

The girls giggled and went to Kelly's room so she can change into her bathing suit. Victoria kept her back turned while Kelly put it on. Or tried. There wasn't much to it. Subaru had to pick the smallest one! Kelly sighed, fixing it as much as she could "I feel weird." Victoria rolled her eyes "You look fine! Now hush." Kelly smiled softly before snapping her fingers "Do you have any hair ties? Mine are missing." Victoria nodded her head.

"Yeah of course. Come on." She led the way to her bedroom and walked into her bathroom but froze. Inside her bathroom was Shu Sakamaki sleeping (or pretending to be) listening to his music. His clothes were by the door in a pile. "Eep!" Victoria's face was beet red. "S-sorry Shu!" Kelly quickly snatched his clothes and dashed out of the bathroom locking the door behind her. "Have fun!" she called out giggling to herself before speaking again "Not too much now!" And with that, Kelly left Victoria's room and met up with Subaru at his room dressed in his black swim trunks.

**Kelly's POV:**

I was giggling to myself happily. Maybe those two could get something done! Hell, Shu could probably do something sexy for her or whatever. "You ready to go swimming?" Subaru stared me down and gulped. His eyes trained on my body as if he was trying to memorize every little detail. "What? Do I look bad?" I said confused looking myself over.

"N-No! You look great." I giggled softly and extended my hand "Lead the way to the pool!" He nodded his head, his face still rather red as we walked down the halls to the basement pool. "I haven't gone swimming in a long time!" I giggled out throwing my towel at the side of the pool before jumping in. The cool water wrapped around my body like a blanket.

Some of my blonde hair floated all around me the longer I stayed underwater. Needing air, I swam to the surface and took in a small breath, laughing at Subaru "Come on in already! The water's great!" A large wave of water splashed me in the face before he resurfaced. I giggled softly at his wet hair. It looked very cute. "We don't swim very often..."

I shrugged my shoulders and swam around the large pool of water "It's fun though." He chuckled and chased after me countless times trying to catch me. "What are you up to Subaru?" His smirk only widened. "Now why would I tell you? Where is the fun in that?" I gasped softly when he squeezed my hip, I hated when people tickled me.

"Now Subaru no tickling." He chuckled as I swam around him never taking my eyes of his glorious body. There were water droplets dripping down his body slowly, as if it was taunting me. "I know that look." Blushing softly I looked away "I don't know what you are talking about." I squeaked as he tried to get me. "Race!" I kicked off the side of the wall and swam away.

Subaru was of course better than me yet he was taking his time. It got to the point where I was panting as I floated on my back "You are no fun." He chuckled pulling me into his arms. "Oh am I now?" I nodded my head sticking my tongue out at him. I didn't expect him to lick it! "Did you just...?" He nodded his head "Mine." I squealed wrapping my arms around him "You have learned!"

Subaru's laugh was such a turn on. It vibrated through his chest and around the room. "I'm not that stupid Kelly." I rolled my blue eyes at him "I never said you were..." His lips crashed onto mine in a wonderful kiss. I sighed into his hold running my fingers through his wet white locks. God, I can't believe I'm doing this! I've never made out with a guy in a pool before. I pulled away for air gasping softly staring up at the look of pure lust in his eyes.

"Who taught you how to kiss?" I gasped out, wiggling out of his hold and making my way to my towel to dry my face off. "I would guess you...You were my first kiss..." I spun around staring at him shocked "I was?" He nodded his head blushing a bright red. "You were just acting on impulse weren't you?" He nodded his head blushing even more.

Smirking softly I motioned him over to me. He seemed too excited. I feel him hold my waist in his larger hands. I sighed snuggling into his chest my arms around his waist as he stood like this for who knows how long. He fidgeted slightly pulling his boxers up some. "A bit too big huh?" He shrugged his shoulders a smirk on his face.

"Want to fix that problem for me?" I shrugged my shoulders this time, reaching into the water and tying the strings super tight. "There no problem." He pouted "Not what I was wanting." I giggled "You should have been more specific, kid." I snuck out from under his arm and glided across the water as far as I could, still facing him. "I'm not a kid..." I rolled my eyes and giggled to myself, dunking my head under the water to get my hair wet again.

When I came back up though...There were a pair of bathing suit trunks floating in the middle of the pool. "You didn't tie it tight enough." he said smirking to himself "Subaru! No skinny dipping!" I scolded trying to hold in my laughter. He honestly threw his pants off and was in the pool naked. I let out an eep as he tried to make his way over to me. "No way! You stay in your corner! You is nakey!" I squealed out swimming away from the naked vampire. Honestly if I looked down I would probably get a nosebleed.

"Come on it's not like you haven't seen a dick before! I showed you before!" he called out laughing. I blushed an even brighter shade of red. That's right he did. When we were in his room he was doing things to me he was just like 'do something with this' and I have to laugh at it now. Shit! Subaru was getting closer! "Come on Kelly I want to know how you feel inside the water!" I blushed even more "No way! Subaru, put your damn shorts on!" I cried out laughing when he caught me.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes and pull him into a kiss he held me against the side of the pool wall moving his hands all around my body. I moaned into his touch I barely noticed he had ripped my top off. "S-Subaru!" He started kissing down my neck biting softly so it didn't break the skin.

His hands kept getting lower and lower till he was trying to sneak my bottoms off. My eyes go wide as I pull his hands back to my boobs. I'm not letting him see me naked! Its just easier that way. "Please I need to..." I shook my head "Nope. S-Subaru you have to be patient." I giggled softly at his pout "Maybe one day okay?" He sighed and nodded "Yeah, okay." I smiled at him he was just adorable. "Ready to go back? I'm starting to get all prune-like." He chuckled "You are still very beautiful." I rolled my blue eyes snatching the top and covering myself "Yeah no I'm not." I pushed myself out of the pool and squeeze the water out of my hair "It was fun swimming with you Subaru." I winked before wrapping a towel around my waist and walking off. To find Victoria. She's probably still in her room.

**Victoria's POV:**

I was shielding my entirely red face with my hands, and I heard a soft chuckle. "This is so awkward..." I whined to myself. I heard the water slosh in the bathtub, and I froze. "Shu, keep your ass in the fucking tub! Don't get out!" I squeaked loudly, having no idea what to do. Shu just laughed a little louder. Oh wait, duh, I should check the door. I reached for the handle, and tried to turn it, but it was locked from the outside. "Shit..." "It isn't that bad, is it?" Shu asked, amusement obvious in his tone.

"Okay, so I might say some seriously dirty things, but you should know by now that I have zero experience, and this is about ten steps beyond my comfort zone," I answered, rushing over to open the medicine cabinet so I couldn't see in the mirror. I kept my back to Shu as I ran and grabbed a big fluffy towel. I shielded my eyes again as I neared the tub, throwing the towel on top of Shu's head. I heard a sigh.

"You don't want to join me?" "Nope," I answered quickly. "Are you sure?" Shu purred playfully. "You seem awful excited, I think you need to calm down." "Would you wash my hair?" Shu asked suddenly. I snorted. "Why would I do that? You're perfectly capable of doing it." "Please?" he asked pleadingly. The sound of his voice asking so sweetly like that made my heart skip a beat. Goddammit... I huffed, hurrying over to the sink, and checking in the cabinet under it. I sighed with relief at the sight of bubble bath.

I handed it over my shoulder, where I knew the tub was, and dropped it in, probably in his lap. "Fill the tub with that. I'm not even looking until you convince me that you're covered in bubbles." Shu sighed. "That's too much work." "Do it or I'm not doing anything." He heaved another sigh, and then I heard the splash of the bubble bath. I heard light splashing, like he was stirring it in. Suddenly, something warm and wet hit my back, and I yelped. I turned and glared at the blonde vampire laying in the bathtub, bubbles spilling over the sides, and an empty bottle in his soapy hands.

"Are you kidding me? You made a huge mess!" Shu shrugged. I rubbed my face with both hands in exasperation. "Ugh, fine. But I'm using my girly smelling shampoo." "Whatever works." I went over behind him, putting my hands on top of his head of soft fluffy curls, and then shoved him down into the water. He came up sputtering and spitting bubbles and water everywhere, wiping off his foamy face. He glared playfully back at me. And I gave him an innocent look.

"What? I can't wash dry hair. You're not very good at taking a bath, are you? You're either wearing clothes, or your hair's not even wet to wash." Shu smirked, and I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my shampoo. I lathered up the soap (which happened to be a very fake strawberry scent...thanks Yui) and then started rubbing it through his damp hair. He sighed in appreciation, and I snickered, using my fingertips more. For some reason, whenever I scratch someone's head like that, they either find it tolerably weird or really great, and Shu obviously liked it.

"Mmm," he moaned, and I blushed as I kept lathering up his hair. When I thought it was soapy enough, I pulled my hands away, and he growled softly. "You're good. Can you hold your breath? I don't have a cup or anything to dump on your head." Shu sighed, nodding. He sank down into the water, and I scrubbed quickly, until I couldn't feel any more soap, and when I was done, I gave his head a quick pat and pulled my hands away. He came back out of the water, and thankfully the foamy bubble bath didn't stick. "Are you gonna do the rest of me?" he asked, a flirtatious smile on his face.

"No!" I said loudly, my blush coming back ten-fold. Then the lock clicked, and Laito opened the door, the biggest smirk on his face I'd ever seen. Ever. "Ara~ what are you two kids doing in here?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. "Taking a bath," Shu said flatly, obviously annoyed that he was interrupted. Laito's eyes sparkled, and I pouted. "No, _he_ was taking a bath, and Kelly locked me in here...KELLY!" I shrieked. I spun to face Shu, who was now smirking with amusement. "Did she tell you to do this?" "I didn't argue." Laito started giggling. "Ooh, Neko-chan is an angry little kitty, what's she gonna do now?" he asked.

I grinned, turning towards him. "I don't remember what they're called, but do you have any of those fluffy dresses? The ones covered in lace and bows that make you sort of look like a doll?" I asked. Laito perked up, obviously catching onto my intent, and I heard Shu chuckle, although I knew he was probably a little confused. Laito rolled his eyes, still smiling widely. "You think I don't? I know Kanato prefers lighter colors, and he has _way_ more of them than I do, but I have a few, including some gothic ones that I think would suit her better." "Black and red?" "You bet. I've got a green and white one if you want it too." It was my turn to get excited. "Yay!" I giggled. "Hurry, go get them, I don't know how long it will take for Kelly to get back with Subaru, and I wanna change into the dress too. I mean, my back is all wet, thanks to a certain someone."

"I regret nothing at all. As long as I can stay in the bathtub." "As long as you fucking clean up, Shu, since you made such a mess," I grumbled as I followed Laito out. I turned back to Shu, and he looked a little jealous that I was walking off with Laito, although I'm sure the brothers had figured out that Kelly, Laito, Reiji, and me were all just friends. So I blew a kiss, and he smiled happily as he relaxed back into the water, shutting his eyes.

Laito locked the door behind us. "You wait here, I'll be right back so we can start our plotting." I nodded, and he disappeared instantly. I went over and sat on my bed, waiting only a few minutes before he came back. He had two perfect little dresses. "I'm pretty sure you can get most of it on yourself, so tell me what to do while you're changing." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that you're not just staying and watching." Laito chuckled and grinned. "Why do you want me to?" I shook my head quickly. "Good, because we're short on time, that would take too long, because you'd have to put it on slowly." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, whatever. Take Kely's dress to her room, and then go take every single piece of clothing out of her room, so that all she has to wear is that outfit. I'll deal with the rest."

Laito was giggling as he walked out, shutting the door. I put on most of the dress, internally freaking out because for some reason I love corsets, and because it was super adorable. As if on cue, I heard a knock at the door. I went over, opening it slightly, expecting Laito, but surprisingly finding Kanato. "Aneki have you seen- Oh my gosh, you look so cute!" he said, sounding excited. I laughed. "Thank you, Kanato! Can you lace it up for me?" I asked. He nodded vigorously, and I stepped over a little to brace my hands against the wall. He started to lace it up, so I sucked in a breath. I almost lost it all when he pulled the first time.

"Holy shit, Kanato! I'm not one of your dolls, I'm still _alive_. Are you trying to kill your Aneki?" I gasped. "No! I'm sorry," he apologized. I nodded, and he quickly finished the rest. There was even a ribbon to put in my hair, so Kanato pulled some of it back and tied it. Laito walked in, and he grinned. "I love it, Neko-chan!" I giggled. "Thank you." I turned to Kanato. "Can you go back to your room for a bit? Kelly's going to wear something similar, and I'm bringing her to your room after she puts it on." Kanato's eyes were sparkling with delight. "Really?" "Mm-hmm, so you have to go wait in your room until she gets there." Kanato nodded vigorously before running off.

Laito giggled. "So the dress is there, and I stole all of her clothes." "Good, so when she comes back, we can-" Kelly appeared in the doorway with a big, goofy smile on her face. "I want to talk to you!" she insisted. I grinned back. "Sure, Laito unlock the door for Shu so he can get out when he's done. Oh wait, his clothes aren't there. Get him some clean ones and put them in there for him," I said. Laito gave me a sassy look, which I returned. Then he smirked and nodded, leaving the room without another word. Kelly grabbed my wrist, dragging me across the hall.

**Back to third:**

Kelly ran into her bedroom and flopped down, still wearing a towel. Victoria sat down, hoping that Kelly wouldn't notice that her closet was cracked open a little bit. Kelly was grinning. "So, what did you and Shu do?" Victoria pouted, blushing. "Nothing..." "Nothing?" Kelly was smirking, and Victoria let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, so he told me to wash his hair. And I did. After I made sure that nothing was visible. That's all that happened. And Laito showed up, and it was awkward." Kelly was giggling, although she was obviously disappointed that nothing else happened.

"Aw, okay. If you say so." Then Victoria smiled mischievously. "You were all smiley when you got here. What happened when you went 'swimming' with Subaru?" she asked, putting air quotes around the word swimming. Kelly picked up on what was insinuated, and blushed and giggled. "Well as we were swimming Subaru threw his trunks in the middle of the pool saying they 'fell off' he only did it because when he asked me to fix his bottoms I tied them as tight as possible. The little shit is sneaky, I'll give him that." Both girls squeaked, and Kelly was still freaking out. "I'm gonna change really quick...hey, since when were you wearing that dress?" she said, pointing at Victoria's dress. "Huh, this? Since you got back inside." Kelly was obviously confused, but shrugged it off. "Okay, whatever." "I'll leave while you change, okay?"

Kelly nodded, and Victoria stepped out, fighting back laughter as she shut the door to the hallway. Laito walked up. "Has she changed yet?" Victoria shook her head. "Not ye-" "Where are my clothes?!" Kelly yelled. Laito started giggling loudly, so Victoria tried but failed to shoo him away. Kelly had checked all over her room, but _none_ of her clothes were there. Even her underwear was gone! All that was left was the dress in the closet. "Where the hell are my clothes?" she asked as she opened the door, her towel wrapped tightly around her and the tiny bathing suit in her hands. Laito rushed up and snatched the bathing suit before running off.

"Hey! Laito give me back my clothes! You stupid, pervy fashionista! STAY OUT OF MY PANTS!" she yelled. Victoria was giggling, and Kelly pouted at her. "Well, you've got something in your closet don't you?" Kelly raised an eyebrow, hurrying back into her room and going to the closet. "Oh _hell_ no! Give my some damn underwear! I'll walk around in that" she snapped. Victoria giggled. "It's all you've got now! Besides, it's Harley Quinn colored, isn't it?" Kelly sighed, looking at the dress. "Yeah, I guess..." "Then put it on! We could be twins!" Kelly laughed reluctantly, but started getting the dress down anyway.

Victoria turned away and waited until Kelly was finished dressing. "Ugh, this has a corset in it!" she whined. Victoria giggled. "I'll help you, just brace yourself." Kelly was groaning in irritation. "Take a deep breath. If you do that when it gets tied, it's easier to breathe later." Kelly sighed. "This is awful," she whined as Victoria laced up the back. Kelly sighed braiding her wet hair into pig-tails (with a pair of smaller red ribbons) so when it was dry she would have some curls. When she was done, Victoria grinned and grabbed Kelly's wrist, dragging her off. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see~" Victoria sang. Kelly was suspicious, until Victoria stopped at Kanato's door. "What are we doing at Kanato's room?" Victoria didn't answer, and threw the door open. "Kanato, here she is!" Victoria said cheerfully, half-throwing Kelly into the room. Kanato looked up just in time to see Victoria slamming the door shut, and Kelly in her cute little dress.

**Kelly's POV:**

Kanato's eyes widened in shock as he stared at me, and his mouth turned into a large smile "You look so cute!" I blushed a bright red "Uh thanks...would you be offended if I stole some of your clothes? Laito stole all of mine..." He nodded his head but had a pout. "But you look very pretty Kelly-chan." I blushed and fiddled with the door. "A-actually I feel weird I'm just going to uh..." I yelped, feeling Kanato hold me tightly. "No, my doll." I scrunched my nose up, disgusted at being called a doll.

I hate dolls. I'm terrified of them with a passion. Kanato was snuggling into my back giggling as I tried to push him off some area's "Kelly-chan looks beautiful in her dress." I got an idea and smiled at the little kid snuggling on me. "Hey Kanato?" He looked up at me those big purple eyes staring me down. "Mind undoing my corset for me? I wanted to do something." He frowned before nodding his head.

"Okay Kelly-chan," I smiled and felt the corset slowly fade off "Alright, now close your eyes I got an idea an I can't let you see." He nodded his head and covered his eyes. Making sure his eyes were closed I dashed into the bathroom and toss the dress off and quickly wrapped my body in a towel. Yup, I'm back to being naked! Do I care? No. Besides I think Kanato would like me in this.

I exited the bathroom and saw Kanato looking at me. His jaw dropped as his eyes traveled over my body. "Better?" He nodded his vigorously. "Very much." I giggled at Kanato and slowly walk over to him placing a small kiss on his forehead in a loving manner. "Teddy wants you to drop the towel." I glanced down at Teddy and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well Teddy, if I did I wouldn't do it for you. It would be for Kanato." Kanato picked me up bridal style and held me tightly "Yay! Kelly-chan wants to become one with me!" I blushed a bright red "K-Kanato that's not what I was..." He kissed me roughly holding my head in place before tossing me onto his bed. I yelped and cling the towel to me to make sure it stayed closed.

"Is Kelly-chan ready? I've been dreaming about becoming one with Kelly-chan since I first met her." I gasped softly staring at him "Y-You have?" He nodded his head and sat on his knees in front of me. I got to keep him talking. I can't do anything with him until tomorrow! Thanks a lot period. No, seriously thank you! "Why's that?" I asked, shifting so that I was holding his pillow to my body.

"Well when I first laid eyes on you my heart had skipped a beat even though I don't have a pulse." I giggled softly at him "I still don't get how you are considered alive, yet you don't have a pulse but oh well." He giggled and crawled closer smiling at me. "It's rather hard to sleep at times. Then there are the nights I watch you sleep." I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"What...?" He blushed and looked at his hands "I um...I wanted to check on Kelly-chan after a bad dream and saw her sleeping so cutely in her bed." I blushed and buried my face into his pillow. I usually get into weird positions to the point where I don't even know how I get into those positions!

"Kelly-chan are you mad at me?" I blushed slightly "No, I'm just embarrassed with how I sleep..." Kanato pulled me into his arms "I like the way you sleep. You are very cute when talk in your sleep." I blushed even more "Oh god no! You heard me talk in my sleep? What did I say?" He giggled and pecked my temple. "Nothing bad, just that you wanted someone to stop doing the in and out thing." I laughed clutching my gut through the pillow.

Oh my god. Kanato joined in giggling at me "What the hell was I dreaming? Damn you Joker for being so cute!" He cocked his head at me "You like that Joker?" I nodded my head happily "Well I am Harley Quinn. I can't do the accent but I am her...Oh my god." He cocked his head at me confused. "Puddin!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss.

He was shocked at first but was happy when I pinned him down. "You is my Joker! Well, since you love pudding and Harley usually calls the Joker her 'puddin' then that makes you my puddin." He smiled brightly "Really?" I nodded my head happily "Oh yeah you are!" It was an awesome kiss, he clutched onto my body as if I was precious cargo. I found it adorable. I gasped and moaned when he started kissing down my neck "K-Kanato w-what are you..." he was trying to rip my towel off.

"He bit you there?" I nodded my head blushing staring up at Kanato. Somehow I ended up on my back pinned to his bed "W-Well yeah, but I've seen vampires do it on True Blood." He cocked his head to the side confused "Its a TV show and a book back in our world." He nodded his head slowly. "So am I really your Joker?" I giggled "I mean if you want to be." He nodded his head happily "Yes!" There was a knock on the door "Are you two being dirty?" I growled loudly "Excuse me." I slipped out of the bed and stormed to the door fists clenched. I was going to kill Laito.

"Oh I guess you are, eh Usa-chan?" I growl louder "Give me my clothes back now you jackass!" He giggled "Have to catch me first!" He ran off "Get back here!" Kanato pouted as he watched me run out chasing Laito.

**Victoria's POV:**

I grinned to myself. I had no clue why Kelly didn't like these dresses, since they were freaking adorable. I have nothing against corsets, so I was fine with that too. I spun around, giggling as the skirt flew up. "Victoria." I stopped, sighing as I turned towards Reiji. Party pooper.

"There is someone at the door. He was asking for you or Kelly," he stated. I raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Reiji sighed, not answering me, and I rolled my eyes, walking past him to go down to the front door. It was closed. Well that's rude. I opened it up, looking up at Yuma. My smile grew, especially when his eyes widened just the littlest bit. "What are you wearing?" he asked. "A dress. Isn't it cute?" Yuma blushed, shoving his hands in his pockets and scowling over at a tree.

"What is it?" I asked. "K-Kou told me to bring these to you and Kelly." He pulled out one hand, which held two tickets for the concert on Friday. I snorted as I took them. "Thanks," I said, half-sarcastically. Kou was obnoxious, yes, but he did have a nice voice. Very cute sounding. Yuma smirked. "Well, he insisted. If he wasn't so dead-set on practicing to impress his so-called girlfriend, he probably would have come himself." I giggled. "Kelly's going to love that." Yuma nodded, but his expression hardened when he looked past me.

Before I could turn, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me lazily, and a chin resting on top of my shoulder. "Yuma. What brings you here?" Shu's voice said softly, with a slight hint of possessiveness as his damp hair tickled my cheek. Yuma looked a little disappointed. "Kou wanted me to bring something for the girls." "What was it? I thought he only liked Kelly." Yuma seemed hesitant to speak up as he looked at me. I let out a huff. "Kou wanted Kelly to come, but Kelly didn't want to go by herself, so she asked me to go with her. Yuma was bringing our tickets."

Shu had stiffened behind me as I waved the tickets in his face. "By yourselves?" he asked with a low growl. Yuma seemed surprised to see Shu this protective, and maybe a little jealous. "Yes, Shu. But Kou will be there. I don't think he'd let anything happen, because he probably knows, even after a day, that Kelly would be pissed as all hell." Shu's arms tightened. "Fine. Just be careful." I rolled my eyes, but smiled gently. Yuma looked awkward standing there. "Thank you, Yuma. I'll let Kelly know you dropped these off." He nodded. "Yeah, sure." "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Of course. Bye!" Yuma started walking off, where a taxi was waiting over by the curb. Ruki could've easily driven over, but he was probably busy, since he took care of everything at their house. Sort of like a slightly more relaxed Reiji.

Shu tugged me back inside, and I shut the door. He didn't let me go, and kept holding me in his arms. It was then that I realized that he was shirtless, and blushed. "Where did you get this dress?" he asked softly. "Laito. I asked him to get one for Kelly, but she's probably out of it by now. I don't know why, because they're super cute." "Definitely." He pressed his lips to my neck, and I shivered. "We're in the foyer, you ding-dong."

Shu snorted. "So? Laito walked in to the living room once." "Well that wasn't that intense." Shu pulled back, turning me to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you want it to be?" My cheeks were burning, especially as he started leaning in closer, but suddenly we heard yelling.

**Back to third:**

Kelly stormed into the foyer. "Give me my damn clothes back now you bastard!" Kelly snapped, still clad in a towel. "Not gonna happen Usa-chan~." Kelly looked like she was about to murder someone. "Kelly! Why are you in a towel?!" Kelly glared at Victoria "Because I never got to steal Kanato's clothes! Now give me my clothes!" Reiji walked in and had to do a double take.

"Why is it whenever I walk in a room with you are always naked?" he sighed out. "Because this bastard stole my clothes!" Laito started laughing and was taunting her "You won't get them back either..." Kelly snapped her wrist out and stole his hat. "Then I steal all your clothes." He chuckled "Good luck with that. I have hundreds."

"Speaking of which, can I keep this?" Victoria interrupted. Laito nodded, grinning. "Yeah, sure." She squeaked. "Yay!" She glanced at Kelly, who still looked annoyed that she had no clothes. Victoria waved the tickets at her, and her expression smoothed out. "What are those?" Kelly asked, reaching for them. "Tickets to Kou's concert. Yuma came by to drop them off." Shu's arms tightened around Victoria's waist, and she rolled her eyes with a smirk, reaching up to pet his messy hair.

"Oh, okay. Holy shit! We're in the front row?" Kelly said. Victoria blinked. "We are? Well, I guess that's to be expected though, since he liiiiiiiikes you," she giggled. Kelly rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Okay, Happy." Victoria giggled a little. "Well, you know he does." Reiji sighed and rolled his eyes. "So you are going to the concert on Friday?" he asked. The girls nodded. "So you won't be in school? Should we expect you for dinner?" "Wait what?" Victoria asked confused. "Oh, probably because when the vampires are all waking up is when the concert starts," Kelly pointed out.

"Oh, right." Victoria faced palmed at her stupid moment. She surprisingly hadn't had a lot of those recently. "Concert?" Laito asked. "Kou invited us to his concert. Well, Kelly. But she won't go without me," Victoria explained. Laito's expression faded from its usual smile. "Be careful, you two," he said seriously. The girls shared a shocked look. "If I promise to be careful, can I have my clothes back?" Kelly asked. Laito smirked. "Yeah, fine. I'll put them back in your room. Later." "Yes!" she cheered.

Laito walked off. Kelly sighed clutching her towel tighter around herself "How aren't you embarrassed about being naked?" Kelly shrugged her shoulders and smiled "Cause I've done it before. Remember that one guy I was dating, the horrible kisser?" Victoria looked confused "Anyway I was hanging out with Brittany and Andrew and he was being a total sissy for getting his hair wet, well being in the water in general, real stick in the mud. Anyway we all got naked hung up our bathing suits so in the end we all ended up like this." She motioned to herself smiling.

"Not at the same time! One by one!" Kelly said after getting weird looks from the boys and Victoria. "Brittany's idea. You know I would follow anything she does." Reiji looked disgusted "That is simply idiotic." Kelly growled slightly "Oh shut up. She's my big sister and I love her to death. Just because you guys don't like each other doesn't mean I hate my sisters and brother. I love them all. Even my brother when he's being a little shit." Victoria giggled. "I thought that was Harley." Kelly nodded thinking of her puppy-brother.

"Oh yeah he is a little shit! Okay when Layne is being an ass." The girls giggled to themselves. "Back to the topic at hand. As long as I have a towel or something covering certain area's then I don't care. If Laito didn't steal my underwear I would have just walked around in that." Reiji jumped slightly staring at the girl "You really have no shame do you?" Kelly brought her hand to her chin looking to be deep in thought.

"Nope!" Victoria giggled at her best friend. "You're so weird." Kelly giggled smiling at them.

"Well I shall see you all at dinner I'm going to steal some clothes. Later." Kelly ran off to get some clothes from Kanato. She stopped, coming back and grabbing Victoria's wrist. Victoria looked confused. "He'll try to do stuff if you don't come with me." Victoria blushed, but giggled a little. "Well then." Reiji let out an even bigger sigh. "No shame," he muttered as he left the lobby. Shu was pouting as Victoria walked away, but after they made it up the stairs, he went up to her room.

Kelly knocked on Kanato's door, and he opened it. His eyes sparkled as he looked over Kelly again, and Kelly blushed, since Victoria was there this time. "Um, can I borrow those clothes now?" she asked. Kanato nodded, letting the girls inside. "Hey Kanato! Laito said that I can keep this dress!" Victoria said excitedly as he went over to a dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Really Aneki?" "Mm-hmm. I should wear it all the time I love it. It's so floofy! And who needs pants, I mean come on." Kanato paused turning towards them. "Does Kelly-chan need pants?" he asked.

Kelly laughed. "Yes Kanato, Kelly-chan needs pants." Kanato pouted, pulling out a pair of boxers. He handed them to Kelly, along with a t-shirt. She smiled brightly at him, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" she said as she and Victoria left. Kanato smiled to himself after the door shut. _Kelly-chan is wearing my clothes. Take that Subaru!_ he thought to himself as he went over to his bed and hugged Teddy tightly.

The girls approached their bedrooms. "I'm gonna change and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Mil-nin. Good night!" Kelly said. "Good night Mil-nin!" Victoria answered. Kelly went into her room, changing into Kanato's clothes before flopping onto her bed and curling under the covers. Victoria walked into her room, pausing at the sight of Shu in her bed. One blue eye opened to look at her. "Do you need help?" he asked.

Victoria blushed. "Maybe a little bit. Just untie it. Don't do anything suspicious. And let me get pajamas first." Shu chuckled as she went over to her dresser. Once she had clothes in her arms, he got up and went over, untying the corset carefully. Once it was loose enough to get it off, Victoria fled into the bathroom (she was pleased to note that it was clean of bubble bath) and changed. When she came back, Shu was already in bed again.

She sighed, smirking at the adorable sight. He was such a cute little sleepy baby! As she approached her bed, she let out an eep, since two arms reached out and pulled her into the bed, holding her close with her back to his chest. Which was still bare. Victoria giggled, but didn't fight him. She just let herself fall asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

The next morning, well afternoon, the girls woke up and went down for breakfast. Shu had grumbled when Victoria woke him up, but he'd still rolled out of bed and shuffled out to his own room. Kelly dressed in her school uniform happy to find all her clothes were back where they belonged. "Morning everyone!" Kelly and Victoria said taking their seats. Kelly had Kanato's clothes folded up, and she passed them to him. "Thanks for lending me some clothes, Kanato." Subaru's eyes widened in shock as he stared at her. "Why didn't you come ask me?" he whispered sadly.

"Well after we went swimming Victoria dressed me up in this really poofy dress thing and she knows how much I hate dresses!" Kelly snapped crossing her arms annoyed. "But they are so cute! how can't you like them?" Kelly rolled her eyes annoyed. "I don't feel comfortable unless I have pants on. Why do you think I want to get out of this uniform the moment we get back? I need pants." she pouted slightly at Kelly. "Boo." "Pft, who needs pants? Pants are for squares," Victoria grumbled.

Kelly smiled and giggled and shook her head "You missed it Subaru, Usa-chan was chasing me around in only a towel! Quite sexy if you ask me," Laito laughed. Subaru growled, glaring at Laito "You bastard! You stay away from her!" he snarled out. "Wonder what he's going to do when he finds out about the concert..." Victoria mumbled to Kelly. Kelly nodded in agreement glancing at the two boys glaring at Laito. "What concert?!" Kelly jumped clinging onto Victoria in shock staring at Subaru. "You can't honestly be going to Kou's concert!" he snarled out.

"He wouldn't leave me alone! What do you expect?! What was I supposed to do? Let him continue to keep annoying me?" Subrau growled louder "Kelly-chan! How can you go be with those Mukami brothers?" he growled out.

"Oh my god! Reiji please help." Kelly begged clasping her hands in front of her. Reiji raised an eyebrow. "You want my help?" "Yes!" "No." Kelly pouted. "I'm going too." Ayato's face lit up with rage, but Shu only tensed up a little bit. "Why are you going?!" Ayato demanded. "Because." Ayato started growling, and Victoria just glared back. "You don't own me. I can go with Kelly if I want." "But-" "No buts. Shut your mouth." Everyone was watching with surprise as Ayato's growl silenced, leaving him just scowling down at his plate of food, arms crossed over his chest. Victoria sighed, rubbing her temples, and Kelly patted her shoulder. Victoria smiled, giving Kelly a one-armed side hug.

Breakfast ended shortly after, and they all went out to the limo. Everyone was still sort of acting like a butt, so the girls silently decided that they would just go off when they got to school to find the Mukami brothers. They were thankful when it arrived, stopping in front of the school.

Everybody left the limo, Victoria and Kelly hurrying off ahead. They noticed people, mostly girls, whispering as they walked past. "What are they talking about?" Victoria muttered, irritated by the gossip that she couldn't hear. Kelly shrugged.-

"They're talking about you," Ruki's voice announced. The girls both jumped at his silent appearance, but Victoria smiled up at him. "Hi Ruki." He smiled back. "Hi Victoria." Kelly giggled, since they just looked so cute. "But they're talking about Kelly because of what they've been hearing." "What have they heard?" Kelly asked, annoyed. Victoria remembered what Yuma said, about Kelly being Kou's girlfriend, and she giggled. Kelly's eyes widened. "What, what is it?" Victoria shook her head with a mischievous grin. "Nothing."

Kelly scowled, and Victoria thought of something that would be hysterical for when Kou showed up. "Ruki, does your phone get YouTube?" Ruki nodded, pulling it out and handing it to her. She snickered, typing away. "Neko-chan!" a voice cheered. Kelly groaned, and she and Ruki both turned towards where Kou had appeared. Victoria started giggling like a fool when he started running through the hall towards them, since as soon as he began his approach, the Nyan Cat song started blasting from Ruki's phone.

The girls burst into laughter, since it was perfect with him running through the halls like that. Even Ruki snickered a little bit, but Kou slowed down, obviously confused. "No, no Kou! Keep going, you'll ruin the moment if you don't!" Victoria squeaked out. Kou pouted, since he understood what was going on. "That's not funny, Inu-chan," he complained once he got there. Victoria gawked at him. "Did you just call me a dog?" Kou grinned, sticking out his tongue at her. "Well, you act like a puppy. You're so enthusiastic, and you always follow Neko-chan around like a happy puppy." Victoria was still pouting, and Ruki chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Dogs are cute." Victoria blushed. "Stop calling me cute, you liar." "Why did you do that?" Kelly asked, still laughing. "Why wouldn't I? It's definitely his theme song." "I'd say his theme song is more like 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake." Kou beamed at Kelly hopefully. "Are you saying I'm sexy?" Kelly snorted "No way! He's a pop star, you are a pop star, he has many screaming fangirls myself included because god damn that man is amazing!" Victoria shrugged "Eh...he's okay. He just gets on my nerves. I never really liked him much."

Kelly let out a dramatic gasp "My heart oh the pain." she clutched her chest and fell into Reiji's arms, surprising him because he literally just showed up. "Again? Why aren't you taking your edicine?" he scolded. Kelly rolled her eyes annoyed. "Because I wanted to pass out when I saw Subaru and Kanato shirtless." she said sarcastically. It wasn't that much of a lie. "Ooooh! Sassy!" Victoria giggled out. "Reiji, Kelly was just being funny. She likes to be dramatic at times if you haven't noticed already." Kelly nodded her head pulling away from the stick in the mud.

"God, can't have any fun around you can we?" He smirked slightly "Oh but wasn't it you who kept making it blatantly obvious how much 'fun' we have together." Kelly laughed slapping his shoulder cutely. "Oh Reiji you got to stop it with the flirting. I'm sorry sweetie but I can't. Honestly you are one sexy butler but I don't think I have it in me to do anything with you. Oh if only you were Sebastian, then you would be one 'hell' of a butler."

Victoria squealed and hid her smile behind her hands, practically bouncing. "Black Butler!" Kelly giggled and nodded "Well he's trying to be the sexy demon butler! At least he's better than Claude." Kelly made a face of disgust with Victoria "I hate him. I hate him a lot" Kelly nodded in agreement "I'd rather him be more like Naraku from Inuyasha. At least he's cool enough to be a spider demon." Victoria looked confused. "Nope." Kelly giggled.

Reiji rolled his eyes, looking at Kou and basically ignoring Ruki. "You better make sure they're safe." Kou rolled his eyes, grabbing Kelly's hand and tugging her towards him and wrapping his arms around her. She let out an eep, pouting with irritation. "Of course I will. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my adorable Neko-chan." "_Your_ Neko-chan?!" Kelly asked. Kou grinned, snuggling into her neck. "Yes, my Neko-chan. Oh, don't be freaked out if people talk about us either." "Us?!" Victoria was giggling, holding onto Ruki's arm for support. Reiji just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kou claimed you as his girlfriend, Neko-chan number 2," she explained. Kelly blinked before picking his arm up and walking away from him "We aren't a couple Kou." He giggled and shook his head 'no.' "Of course we are! You're beautiful, I'm beautiful. It only makes sense even though I'm way hotter." Kelly sighed dramatically "Which only means I can't be your girlfriend Kou. I'm just not pretty enough. I guess I'll just have to settle for Kanato, Subaru, or Azusa." she said looking away, a smirk on her lips.

"Hey I don't think so. You are my girlfriend not theirs!" Kelly glanced at Victoria who only shrugged. "Eh, he's the only one who actually claimed you." Kelly sighed. "You're not helping!" Victoria giggled. "Well you have to give him credit. Have any of the others said 'You're my girlfriend?'" Kelly groaned as Kou grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go to\4\/class, Neko-chan," he whined. Reiji just seemed irritated with the whole thing, and was starting to walk away. "Victoria, Shu's probably at class now." Victoria nodded. "Okay, thanks Reiji."

"See ya later, Inu-chan," Kou called as he started dragging Kelly off to class. Kelly was making a face and trying to pull her hand away, but that only made Kou smirk and tug her close enough to wrap an arm around her waist. "Kou!" she whined. Kou just chuckled and kept going, and Reiji was so obviously ignoring them. Victoria giggled as she watched them go, and barely noticed when Ruki took her hand. She jumped slightly and glanced down at their hands. He smirked.

"Come on, let's go to class. We don't want Shu to come after us, do we?" he asked. Victoria shrugged, walking with him to their classroom.

**Kelly's POV:**

Kou literally dragged me to class and wouldn't let me go. I got a bunch of annoyed looks from his fans. It was like they thought I enjoyed this! I hate being the center of attention. I ripped my hand free finally and scooted my desk closest to Reiji "Enjoying the pop star are we?" I growled at him "You shut up." We had to read an excerpt in English on old time fairy tales. I liked that. I was a wiz when it came to the old ones. They were all so dark and twisted. "What's your favorite tale?" I heard Kou ask leaning closer to me. "Umm, I'd have to say either Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty, or Little Mermaid." He laughed.

"I like Sleeping Beauty myself. The thought of being able to wake up my one and only love with true love's kiss, so romantic don't you think?" I blinked a few times "You do realize that in the original version of Sleeping beauty a king stumbled upon her sleeping form and raped her in her sleep. She got pregnant with twins and the only reason she woke up was because the baby sucked the spindle out of her finger right?" He blinked shocked.

"Really?" I nodded my head "The guy came back and she was like 'fuck it' and they screwed again. Sleeping Beauty died by the king's wife you know how?" He shook his head confused "The king's wife found out about his little fling and invited her over, killed her and made her into some sort of food along with the kids and watched as the King ate it before telling him what it really was." He stared at me slightly disgusted.

"How do you know this?" I smirked to myself "What can I say? I like things that are creepy." I yelped feeling a hand on my shoulder "That is correct Miss Sakamaki, also the nurse would like to see you, he said you don't have all your files..." Reiji's eyes widen and a scowl adorns his face "I'll take her." The teacher nodded and Reiji grabbed my wrist dragging me out of the classroom. "What's with the scowl?" He growled as we walked along the halls.

"You are about to meet my father." I gasped slightly staring up at him. I didn't want to meet him. I would probably get myself killed. We entered the nurses room. My heart started beating faster in my chest as I stared at the man. He looked exactly like the Sakamaki boys. I clung to Reiji terrified. Being in the nurses office was always creepy to me. Then again so was being in a hospital.

"So this is one of the new Sakamaki's hmm?" His smile was quite charming as he adjusted his glasses. "Kelly, was it?" I took a glance at the door then back at him. "Yeah..." He chuckled "No need to feel nervous my dear, I won't hurt you. I've heard that you have caused quite the commotion between two of my sons." I blushed slightly. "Not my fault." He chuckled and looked me over "Of course it isn't. But then again, you are quite the beauty." I hid behind Reiji "Father. I ask that you stop at once."

Karlheinz sighed irritably "Reiji, mind you that I am your father, you should show me respect." I clenched my fist glaring at the ground. He doesn't deserve respect. "Now Kelly could you stop hiding?" I crossed my arms over my chest looking away as Reiji stepped away "Now what's with that look?" I faced him "Oh nothing really, you remind me of someone I don't particularly like." I snapped. He only laughed and grabbed my wrist "And who might that be?" I tried to pull away away only his grip tightened.

"Reiji, don't you like it when they have fire in them?" he chuckled wholeheartedly. "It's so much fun to break them." I glanced at Reiji scared. "Father let go of her." I yelped when I was ripped away. I didn't process what had happened till I look up "Hi Kanato." He looked me over worried. "Are you okay Kelly-chan? He didn't hurt you did he?" He sounded so worried. His light purple eyes looked like something was about to snap any minute. I blushed as all eyes were on me. "K-Kanato w-why are you here?" I whispered softly "I got worried about you Kelly-chan I told you earlier that vampires have bonds right?" I shook my head no.

"Oopsies." I giggled at the cutie holding me tightly. "Where's Teddy Kanato?" He blushed and looked around "I must have left Teddy in class with Ayato and Yui." I nodded my head shocked "How cute." Kanato held me tighter to him glaring at his dad. "Shouldn't you two be in class, boys?" I saw Kanato clenching his fists as he held me "Not if Kelly-chan is with _you_." he snapped.

"Kanato, too tight." I gasped out rubbing my ribs when he loosened his hold. "Sorry Kelly-chan." I shrugged my shoulders "I'd rather you bite me if you want to hurt me." I winked at Kanato giggle and Reiji roll his eyes annoyed. "You remind me of his mother." I gasped and clutch my heart "That's a horrible thing to say!" I snapped growling loudly. "I would never abuse my kids the way she did!" I yelled glaring at him. Kanato looked slightly irritated at me. "Oh hush you." He snuggled into my neck "How so? Cordelia was quite beautiful when she was alive."

I gagged to myself "She might have been beautiful but that doesn't mean she was a good person." I held Kanato to me looking down at him lovingly "She was the reason Reiji's mom ignored him mostly..." Reiji jumped looking down at me "Excuse me?" I snapped my head "I told you how I know this stuff butler!" He growled "Stop calling me that." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him totally ignoring Karlheinz now. "Be happy I didn't call you a sexy butler this time." Kanato held me tighter "Do you like Reiji more than me?" I giggled down at Kanato "Course not. I'd pick you over him any day. He's too much of a stick in the mud for my liking." He smiled brightly giggling "Yay!"

I squealed he really just said yay. I might faint. "Can't you flirt somewhere else?" I saw Kanato smirk "Why? Are you jealous Kelly-chan likes me more than you?" I giggled at the two, slipping out of his hold but realized we're being watched. Karlheinze had such an amused look on his face. "Oh so I'm in the room now?" I back away as he stood up. "No need to be scared dear I don't bite..." I scoffed "That has to be a lie. You're the vampire king." He chuckled and patted my head rather hard. "Very smart girl." I moved out of the way from his next 'pat.' Kanato looked worried "Are you okay Kelly-chan?" he whispered looking over my head. "Yes Kanato."

He blushed and looked up whispering in my ear "I guess that won't be too bad." he nodded and kissed my cheek before licking me "Mine!" I giggled at him. "Excuse me?" I face Karlheinz "Yeah?" He looked confused. "Kelly-chan has introduced us to a way of claiming." He rolled his eyes at us "That is idiotic." I growled "Well tough shit. It's fun." He rolled his eyes again "Kanato please return to your class. I just wish to examine her to make sure she is in perfect health." He pouted "I'll see you at lunch okay?" He nodded before pulling me into a kiss.

My eyes widen in shock but he gave me a smile "Bye Kelly-chan! Love you!" I squeaked out in shock. Did he really just say he loved me? "R-Reiji?" He nodded his head "Yes he said that." I fell into his arms unable to stand anymore. "Did you take your medicine like I told you?" I roll my eyes annoyed "Again with the medicine crap? Yes I took the damn pill." He nodded and smirked.

"I now have the perfect punishment for Kanato thanks to you..." Karlheinz muttered to himself I barely registered what he said "Blood type?" I fidgeted slightly in Reiji's hold "AB positive." He nodded and scribbled it down "I'm a fan of A positive myself, height?" I sighed "5'7" What are you going to test me on?" He smiled sweetly. "Just the basics. Any allergies?" I nodded my head "Just penicillin and sulfa." He nodded and wrote that down "Weight?" I shrug my shoulders "I'm guessing 120?" He pulled me to a scale and looked me over before scribbling my weight down.

"110." I shrugged my shoulders "I should gain the ten pounds back in a week." He laughed "Most women worry about their weight." I scoffed "I really don't care. I'd rather be a hobbit but you people don't know what they are." I said annoyed "Don't ask." Karlheinz nodded his head, still confused but continued to ask me questions. "I think we're done here, so head on back to class. I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting for you." I blinked confused "Who Kanato? Or Kou?" He laughed "Kou of course it's been running through the school all day." I groaned, smacking my head annoyed "Remind me to take my knife and rip his eyes out." I snapped at Reiji.

"Allow me please." I giggled at Reiji "You are too sweet to me Reiji." I called out as we leave the nurses office. "Now for the other one to work on my research..." Karlheinz muttered as the door closed.

I sighed. We missed both classes. Reiji would not be happy about that. "Uh Reiji..." He sighed relaxing his shoulders "Finally away from that man." I nodded my head and shivered "I'd like to stay away from him as much as possible. He gives me the creeps." he nodded holding my hand "Sorry we had to miss both classes." I whispered sadly.

"I wasn't about to leave you alone with him." I smiled up at him "Thanks little brother." He rolled his eyes but had a smile on his lips. "Whatever..." The bell rang and students piled out. I yelped when my body was lifted in the air "Neko-chan! I missed you!" Kou squeezed me tightly to his chest "Kou let me go!" I cried out pulling away "Come on lets go see Inu-chan." he said pulling me away by hand. "Reiji help!" I cried out as he dragged me away. "Kelly." I stopped and look up at Shu.

"Hey Shu, where's Victoria?" He pointed up "On the roof." I nodded my head "Lead the way!" We took off toward the roof, Reiji telling Shu what happened earlier. "I missed you Neko-chan." I eep when he kissed me roughly. "That's for not smelling like me." I rolled my eyes and wipe my mouth walking up the stairs tugging at my wrist to get free.

**Victoria's POV:**

When we got to class, Shu was in the seat where Ruki had been sitting yesterday, which was technically _my_ seat, but whatever. Ruki raised an eyebrow as he released my hand. I sat in the seat I sat in yesterday, and Ruki sat on Shu's other side. Class started, and we began to work on the problems from the book. I glanced up when Shu nudged my shoulder. "What Shu?" I asked absentmindedly as I worked through an obnoxiously long problem. It was easy, just one of those dumb problems that has like eight parts that takes forever.

"I need help," he whined, and I could almost hear the pout in his voice. I let out a little giggle, glancing over at his paper. There wasn't even anything written. My laugh turned into an exasperated sigh. "Really Shu? It's easy if you pay attention." "I was thinking about something..." he grumbled. I rolled my eyes, sliding my paper closer. Shu lifted his pencil, and I _knew_ he was about to copy. I wouldn't have cared if the teacher wasn't watching us with a raised eyebrow when he saw my paper move closer to him. I reached over, grabbing Shu's left hand. "Nope. We're working through it." Shu frowned, and I smirked, reaching up to pinch his cheek. I saw Ruki leaning forward as he worked, looking out the corner of his eye and watching the two of us.

Shu mumbled complaints as I helped him, but he figured it out eventually. It was just like the first day we were in class together. Except Ruki was shooting us semi-annoyed side-glances. The bell rang, signaling the change of classes, and everyone began to stand up.

"What's going on?" I asked. "We have to do a dissection today," Ruki answered. Shu yawned, popping his earbuds in as he stood and stretched. I felt the blood rush from my face, and with the concerned looks on their faces, I knew I was pale. "Shit," I muttered. "There's an odd number of people in the class, Shu and I can work with you so you don't have to do anything," Ruki promised. Shu blinked at him, but nodded and gave me a gentle look. Both of them held their hands out, and scowled at each other. We were some of the last people in the room, so instead of wasting time, I took both of their hands. I didn't know if that would make the situation worse or not, but I didn't care.

"Let's get this over with. I don't want any arguing, just come on," I said, pulling them along. We arrived at the lab, all three of us sitting down at the table. I immediately felt queasy as I looked at the baby pig waiting to be cut open. It was awful! How could anyone bear to stomach this?! I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself so I didn't feel as sick, and both of the boys' hands squeezed mine. I smiled at them gratefully as the teacher came around and passed out the sheets. My handwriting was shit, but writing down what we found was better than having to dissect anything.

It went by quickly, since Ruki had grabbed my stool and spun me around so I faced the wall, which I heard some people snicker at. He and Shu both took turns telling me what to write down, and by the time the bell rang, we had a sheet twice as full of information as anyone else. The teacher looked proud as I went up to hand it to him. Shu and Ruki were washing their hands. But he looked a little concerned too, since I still probably looked sick. Hell, I still felt sick, and I hadn't really seen any dissecting.

"Are you alright, Sakamaki-san?" he asked. "I'm not good with dissections, and there's a bunch of organs and such all over the room, I'll be fine in a little bit though." The teacher looked apologetic as Ruki walked up. "You look pale, Victoria. I'll take her to get some air," Ruki announced, leading me out. I glanced over my shoulder, meeting Shu's eyes. "Ruki, we should tell Shu-" "I already asked. He said it was fine, and he said 'even you wouldn't take advantage of a sick girl.'" I giggled softly. "That's not very nice."

Ruki shrugged, but he was smirking as we headed up to the roof. Immediately, the breeze was calming, and the air outside felt so much easier to breathe. Ruki watched silently as I went and sat with my back against the wall. "That kind of thing makes you sick?" "Yeah, I felt queasy from the moment you said we were doing dissections today. If it was a worm or something, I probably could've poked at it. Maybe even a frog. But not a poor baby pig like that." He nodded, coming to sit beside me. Another breeze blew by, chillier than the last one, and I shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Ruki asked. I blushed. "Maybe a little bit. But I'm fine." He sighed, lifting his arm and draping it around my shoulders. I jumped at the sudden contact, and my already-red cheeks grew redder as he pulled me closer to his side. It was a little warmer, which is sorta silly, since he's a vampire and such. But it was nice, and my head flopped over on his shoulder. He chuckled. "Are you tired? You slept in biology the other day."

"No. Even then I wasn't tired, I just get this weird urge to sleep in science classes. Physics, Earth science, biology, you name it. I'm probably going to be on the verge of falling asleep," I answered. "That's cute." I blushed. "Stop saying I'm cute, you nerd." He laughed a little harder, before laying his head on top of mine. Then,

I heard the door to the roof creak open, and I saw Kelly and Kou, hand-in-hand, walk onto the roof, along with Reiji and Shu behind them.

**Third POV:**

Kelly saw the scene between Victoria and Ruki and felt nervous. Shu seemed pissed but didn't act upon it. "Hey Kelly, how was class?" Kelly finally slipped free of Kou's tight hold. "Horrible! I met Daddy." Reiji looked annoyed and pissed "Wait what?" Kelly nodded her head annoyed. "He compared me to Cordelia!" she cried out horrified. "Eww! He didn't get his whore self all over you did he?!" Victoria gasped. Ruki snorted, a smirk on his lips. He glanced up, noticing the look on Shu's face, the smile getting bigger.

Kelly gagged in disgust "It felt so weird! Then Kanato basically barged in without Teddy! I was like 'what?' I mean Kanato without Teddy? That's just crazy!" She said exasperated "What's your deal with Kanato? Neko-chan, you are _my_ girlfriend..." Kelly cut him off "Am not!" He smirked "Keep denying it Neko-chan, you'll get used to it." Kelly huffed before facing Victoria "He also blurted out that he um...that he loved me..." She gasped and squealed excitedly.

"Oh my gosh that's so cute! He said he loved you?" Kelly nodded her head looking at the ground confused. Did she love him back? She didn't know. "Well he can love her all he wants, but she's my girl!" Kou said very possessively by the way. Kelly groaned in annoyance being flung into his chest "For the love of...What did I miss in class Kou?" she asked annoyed "Nothing really, just numbers and letters." Kelly growled.

"You are so stupid." He smirked down at her "Then be my sexy little tutor." Kelly gagged sticking a finger in her mouth to prove her point. Victoria giggled at the scene, since she had decided that she was gonna ship Kou and Neko-chan 2 for the moment. "I'll get Ayato to do this to you if you don't stop!" Kelly snapped, pointing at her. Shu growled at Kelly, unable to stop himself. "You shut the hell up." she snapped. She didn't want to deal with his sass.

"Okay chill lets get some food in you, you didn't eat much this morning and we all know you need food to feel better." Kelly nodded her head in agreement "Okay food is amazing." Victoria giggled "See?"

She went to get up, but Ruki wouldn't let her go, and was nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head. Shu was still growling, but he was trying to stop, since Victoria was giving him an irritated look. "Ruki, come on. We're not sitting on the roof until we have to get back to class." "But I want to," he muttered. Victoria heaved a sigh, leaning close and whispering in his ear "If you let me go and get up, I'll give you a kiss." Ruki immediately released her, getting to his feet quickly. "Now," he demanded. Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Okay, first off, you're not demanding things. I'm not doing that. Second of all, I didn't say when."

Ruki was pouting childishly, which was funny, since he generally acted pretty mature. "Can we please go now?" Reiji huffed, seeming annoyed because he had been ignored the whole time. Kelly latched onto Reiji's hand and started to drag him away "Come on sexy butler! Time to get food!" He growled but let Kelly pull him away. "Will you stop calling me that?" He sighed out annoyed. "Never!" Entering the cafeteria Kelly quickly got some food before plopping down in a seat with Victoria and eating her food. All the others were at the table, both the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers.

A thought occurred to her. "Kelly-chan!" She let out a squeak feeling Kanato hold her tightly Subaru growled annoyed. "Uh, Victoria how long have we been here?" Reiji looked up from his book "About five days." Victoria nodded her head "What he said." Kelly stared at Kanato confused "Then how the hell do you love me?" Subaru started coughing on his food slamming his fist into his chest a few times. The girls watched him worried as he started to get better.

"What?!" Kanato giggled "Because I do Kelly-chan, you are always so nice to me and make me feel things I have never felt before." Kelly was about to speak "Just because you love her doesn't mean you can have her!" Subaru snarled out glaring at his older brother "You won't get her either, kid. She is MY girlfriend not yours. If anyone is gonna love her it's me!" Kou snapped glaring menacingly at the white haired boy.

"But maybe I want to be with Kelly-chan..." Azusa whispered looking at his table his hands in his lap. "Azusa?" Kelly whispered shocked "She's mine!" Kanato growled out "No way!" Subaru snapped.

There were some people staring at the four-way argument, and Victoria was sitting there beside Kelly, both of them feeling awkward. Victoria sighed, since verbal confrontations made her uncomfortable. Has anyone said that? Well, they do. If people argue in movies, she just kind of mutes it and waits until the scene is over, because they're so awkward. God, she wished she had a mute button for these boys.

Kelly had had enough. "Shut the hell up!" she screamed slamming her palms on the table "All of you for crying out loud, what the hell?" Kanato frowned with Azusa "Neko-chan, come on I was just telling that brat that..." Kelly growled at Kou "You don't talk to him like that. If you do it again I'll skin you alive. Do I make myself clear pop star?" she growled out meeting his glare head on.

"Don't hurt my brother..." Azusa whispered worried "Azusa! You have to stop being so cute." she sighed out pulling the boy into her arms for a hug. Kanato doesn't like that. He was going to pounce when a voice stopped him "What is all this commotion? I leave my office to get some lunch and find you all fighting! I am very disappointed in you all." I shivered in disgust "Oh goody it's daddy to the rescue." Kelly said sarcastically, releasing Azusa from her hold and slamming her head on the table.

"Daddy?" he asked cocking his head a small smirk on his lips. "Kelly shush." Victoria whispered rubbing her best friends shoulder, shooting irritated looks at Karl "And you must be Victoria, I've heard you have stolen the hearts of my sons as well, I say they have lovely taste in women." He was looking her over, Victoria felt annoyed that she had to deal with this asshole "Uh...thanks?" Kelly stared at her fork. Maybe she would stab him in the eye...nah she isn't that strong.

Kelly felt her hand slap into her face making her lose her balance and fall back onto the ground "What the..." she rubbed her face to stop the slight sting and glared at a smirking Reiji "Screw you asshole." Karl laughed at his son "Reiji that is no way to look up a girls skirt." Kelly blushed a bright red "I find it quite annoying how you think I would even bother to do so. The girl practically runs around the house naked."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders "You did what now?" She pointed at Laito "He stole my clothes! What was I supposed to do? Walk around in that weird dress?" Kanato nodded his head "Kelly-chan looked like a pretty doll..." Laito giggled to himself "Usa-chan you would have walked around in your underwear if I didn't take that too. Next time I'll take all your towels too."

Kelly smirked "Jokes on you! That was Kanato's towel!" Kanato smirked at the evil glares he got. "My dear sweet girl, I must say that isn't very becoming of you." Karl said shaking his head laughing to himself "Don't care..." Victoria looked at Kelly confused for a second "Wait a second didn't you call Reiji 'dad' before?" Kelly giggled nodding her head "Oh yeah! He was acting like an annoying little prick so I called my cute little brother dad." Victoria laughed "Little? How old are you?" Kou asked confused.

"Almost twenty." His eyes widened in shock "What about you Victoria?" Yuma asked slightly shocked, very vulnerable as Kelly snatched his bag of sugar from his grip and hid it behind her back looking innocently enough "I'm eighteen."

Karl smiled at the girls "Well I say you two don't look that old. I don't remember having a wife give me two beautiful daughters." Yuma reached into his hand for a sugar cube but his bag was gone. "Hey!" he glared at Kelly. "What I do?" she replied innocently "Give it back." Kelly stuck her tongue out at him.

_'Hmm, Victoria seems to be the sane one of the two and Kelly seems to be more open to her body than the other...' _Kelly reached her hand out and gave the bag of sugar back "Fine but can I at least have one? Please!" she said popping her bottom lip out cutely. "Of course you can Neko-chan! Yuma give the girl some sugar! Better yet, I will." Kelly yelped and fell into Victoria's lap trying to escape him kiss. "EEP!" Victoria squeaked.

Karl smirked at the show he was having, it was like a sitcom to him. "I'm not a cat! I'm a bunny, get it right pop star!" Kelly called after climbing over Victoria and sitting on her other side. Victoria was quite conflicted over her emotions on that. "Kelly." she whined "Hush kitty, I only did it to get away from him." she giggled "But you know you like it! You guys would be so cute!" Kelly rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

"Now tell me boys do you plan on changing these three lovely girls?" Yui blushed a bright red and looked away, since she'd been noticed even though she didn't want anyone to pay attention to her (it was moments like these where she was glad the girls were there to direct attention away). This was, after all, her first meeting of the Sakamaki father. "Being a vampire is cool and everything but I'd rather be a Lycan!" Victoria giggled at her best friend "Why a Lycan?" Kelly smiled brightly "Because it's a type of werewolf...actually a Lycan can transform whenever it wants while a werewolf has to wait for a full moon...Wait! Oh my god no way! A Lycan is an animagus!"

Victoria blinked a few times "Wait what's that again?" Kelly grabbed her shoulders "Sirius Black is an Animagus while Remus Lupin is a werewolf." She realized it immediately "OOOH!" Kelly giggled to herself. "I'd still rather be a vampire. I've always preferred those." The boys' eyes sparkled, and Karl chuckled, earning a scowl from the girl. "Don't get all excited. I don't like you," she snapped at him. All of the Sakamaki boys gawked at her. Karl just grinned. "You're a feisty one, too, aren't you?"

Victoria stuck out her tongue at him. "Why don't you get back to work? You don't _need_ to be working here." "Would you come with me? I need your information, I've already got Kelly's." The boys of her love triangle...pentagon...all stiffened and growled. "What information does he need?" Victoria sighed, glancing at Kelly. "Blood type, height, weight and any medication allergies." Victoria groaned. "I don't know, I'm 5'4", even if I knew my weight I wouldn't tell you in front of all these boys because I'm a fat-ass, and I'm allergic to amoxycilin." Kelly growled.

"Imma punch all your buns!" Victoria giggled "Do it I dare you!" Kelly giggled with her best friend. "Thank you Victoria." he purred out her name in his sexy voice...goddamn him... "Dad has to stop being a pedophile." Kelly said annoyed. "Why do you keep calling him Dad?!" Subaru demanded "Cause he reminds me of my dad and I want to basically kill him since he basically hurt my momma."

Karl frowned down at Kelly "Your father hurt your mother?" she nodded her head "Yeah he took a phone cord and tried to kill her with it, threw her down a flight of stairs, mentally abused her, and he hurt my big sister." Kelly spat out disgusted to have _that_ man as her father. Victoria's jaw dropped. "What?!" Kelly nodded, and Victoria threw her arms around her best friend. "That man is going to get gutted. I swear, I will help you kill him because nobody like that should even be allowed to exist." Everyone was watching the two girls.

"Want me to get my hunting knife to use on him?" Kelly asked smiling softly. "Tommy gave me it when I found on lying around the house." Karl stared at the girls wide eyed.

"Well then." Victoria snorted at Karl's statement. "Like I said, get back to work." He smirked, shaking his head. "I think I'll stay." "No," the six brothers all said simultaneously. Karl pouted jokingly. "Nobody wants for me to stay here?"

Victoria glared at him. "No, nobody likes you." He made a face as if he was offended. "I'm offended you would even say something like that to me! And in front of my children!" he said all dramatically. Victoria was about to go on a rant but Kelly covered her mouth "Don't piss off the king." Kelly muttered annoyed. "Thank you Kelly, at least you care."

Kelly groaned annoyed slamming her head on the table again "I did it so she wouldn't rant." Victoria pouted "Kelly, just eat some food!" Kelly shot up from her spot and stole some of Subaru's rice balls, munching on it happily. Subaru smiled at the girl of his dreams, watching as she munched on his food. He's never met a girl with that type of appetite and her staying so skinny!

Plus she was fun to be around, and crazy at times. Then again she was one of the only girls who would even try to be nice to him. Victoria tried too, but he liked Kelly a lot more. "You better keep an eye on what you eat or you'll get fat." Kelly growled at Kou glaring daggers at him. "You shut the hell up! Kelly don't listen to him..." Kelly shrugged her shoulders and patted her stomach "If I get fat then it's cause I did the nasty and got pregnant." Victoria coughed on her food before laughing at Kelly.

"Did you just call it the 'nasty'?" Kelly blinked a few times before shrugging her shoulders "What can I say? I'm surrounded by a bunch of children. I'm not that evil Neko-chan." Kelly said giggling. Karl sat down at the table and smiled at Kelly flirtatiously. "I want to become one with Kelly-chan." Kanato grumbled crossing his arms childishly.

Kelly smacked her head and Karl cleared his throat, speaking up. "I think it's time I give you boys the 'talk'... you see, when a man loves a woman very much..." Laito rolled his emerald green eyes "We already know what that is father." Ayato glared and looked away looking quite mad. He didn't want to speak to that man. Why was Kelly letting him sit with them? At least Victoria tried to get him to leave. "Then I don't see a reason why you haven't tried to do anything with this young woman. Since Reiji has so declared that Kelly here practically runs around the home naked." Kelly shot up "Well why don't I steal all your clothes and only leave you with some poofy dress? You'd rather walk around naked too!" Subaru stared at his Kelly biting his bottom lip.

"I see...Well why haven't any of you tried to as, you kids would say, 'seal the deal' with any of these three ladies." Karl said with a smirk "Uh no. I'm the only one of the three of us who actually has done something and the boys are very good being slow with those two." Kelly said pointing at Yui and Victoria. Yui glared at the table "I will never do anything with these boys." she whispered hatefully.

"Such a shame. Will I be expecting any grandchildren from you, Kelly?" Kelly stared at Karl with a blank look "Father!" Reiji growled out "This is hardly something to be talking about." He snarled out annoyed. "Oh calm yourself Reiji, it's my job to know what is going on with your lives." He faced Kelly waiting for his answer "I want a job before I have kids." Kanato sighed lovingly at Kelly. "Don't worry Neko-chan. I'll give you a couple." Kelly gagged in annoyance while Victoria giggled. "I like babies! Do I get to be the aunt?" "Victoria! I don't want Kou's babies!" "They'd be kittens, Neko-chan number 2," Victoria snickered. Kelly groaned loudly, and Kou chuckled. "Thank you, Inu-chan~!" Kou sang. Yuma spoke up with a growl. "Don't call her a dog, Kou."

Victoria waved a dismissive hand, but gave him a gentle smile. "It's fine. I don't mind. I mean, I'm either a cat or a dog, and I honestly don't really care." Yuma crossed his arms, pouting grumpily, but looking really adorable as he did so." Karl smirked at the short exchange, and Victoria let out a huff. "Would you just go away, already?!" she whined irritably.

As if on cue, the bell rang. Victoria stood up immediately, not giving a shit at the moment, and threw her hands up in the air. "Thank fuck!" She ran around the table, grabbing both Ruki and Shu and running off. "Bye Kelly!" she called over her shoulder. Everyone gawked, even Ruki and Shu, who were actually stumbling as she dragged them out of the room.

Kelly stared at Victoria for a few seconds before laughing at her best friend rushing off as if there was an explosion going off behind her. "That girl is something." Kelly giggled at Ayato "Oh you have no idea." Kelly said with a smile leaning against her fist. "You think I have a chance?" Kelly smiled at Ayato softly. "Maybe I mean she does like you. When we were back at college back home I remember how when we talked about you guys she would basically say she would jump Laito if he ever wanted her..." Laito looked up shocked.

"Really? Neko-chan said that? Oooh she's dirty." he giggled out. Kelly rolled her eyes "Oh shush you perv. Anyway as I was saying since we've been with you guys she's lost her crush on Laito and gained it on you." Ayato smirked standing up "Awesome!" Kelly rolled her eyes standing up "See you boys after school come along little bro we must get to class." Kelly called out grabbing Reiji's hand.

"I hate you." Kelly giggled up at Reiji "Love you too." Karl smirked staring at Kelly drag one of his eldest sons off "Wait for me Neko-chan!" Kou yelled grabbing his stuff and chasing after her.

**Usa-chan: Well I think that's enough for this chapter what about you Neko-chan?**

**Neko-chan: Yeah seems good to me! Thanks everyone for reading!**

**Usa-chan: Yeah seriously you guys it's always so much fun writing these. **

**Neko-chan: I hate Karl so damn much but Usa-chan here wanted him in the story. **

**Usa-chan: Well it'll only be for a little while then we got something good to happen! Hope you all like the story! Later!**

**Neko-chan: Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kelly's POV:**

I sighed in relief as we finally left the cafeteria and rushed to our class for art. It was quick, all we did we continue with what we did last class. I liked not having to worry about what I missed thanks for 'daddy' back there. He was a real pain in the ass to try and be nice to. Momma always told me to be nice even if mad then you get to be scarier! Hahaha well she didn't say that part but my mom told me lots of stuff to do.

"Ready for our presentation Neko-chan?" I groaned in my seat shifting closer to the ground so I could hide away. I hated public speaking with a passion, like I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a spoon and rip my organs out of my belly than do a speech. Or do what Peter Griffin did that one time in Family Guy. It was the one where Ryan Reynolds was in the story line and Peter was doing a flash back and Lois asked Peter if he wanted to join her and her friends book club. He went 'Okay!" before snapping his own neck and ending up dead. Yup, that's what I would do if I could right now.

"Come on Neko-chan we're up!" He dragged me to the front "What will you be talking about?" That was the first question asked as we stood in front of everyone. My face was beet red, I was sweating, and my heart was hammering in my chest. I was going to pass out. "We did our project on the Civil War." He seemed interested "Ooh not many would do an American subject, please continue. " "Well when coming up with idea's my little sweetie graced me with the knowledge that she is from America. How cute."

I got a bunch of mean glares promising death. I tried to busy myself to ignore their stares. "This is a group project you know..." My face turned an even brighter red. I couldn't do this. Nope. I was getting really dizzy. "Sir if I may interject..." Reiji started but was cut of "Not a word Mr. Sakamaki." I felt my eyes start to grow heavy. "Neko-chan?" I fell. I fell into his arms my head lolled back.

"Can't resist me heh..." They all surrounded my body. I could barely register what was going on, all I knew was that someone was holding me. When I opened my eyes again they were so heavy and I just wanted to sleep. "Come on Neko-chan don't fall asleep..." Kou's voice was whispering to me. "As I was going to say sir, Kelly has a tendency to faint. She can't possibly do a speech." I blinked awake, looking around seeing my supposed 'boyfriend' staring down at me with worried eyes. "There we are, there's my Neko-chan." I looked around, my head killing me. I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

"I see...Miss Sakamaki I believe you should go to the nurses office." I jump awake my eyes widen in fear "No!" I screamed sitting up straight bashing my skull into Kou's. I cringed in pain but forced my body to stand holding my head as I wobbled to my feet. Dizziness swam through my body as I felt the need to fall down again "I'm okay! Really I'm fine!"

He didn't seem convinced "I really don't want to go to the nurse sir. I don't like anything that has to deal with hospitals." I shiver in fear I really hated them. "A-alright." Kou held me to him and ran his fingers through my hair lovingly "You alright Kelly?" I nodded my head and smiled at Reiji "Yeah I'll be okay...told you that it happens all the time." He chuckled to himself and smiled at me. "I think...that you all should just enjoy the rest of your day, I'll see you all tomorrow." Kou looked up excitedly "Not us! Sorry sir, but I have a concert and Kelly said she would go with me." he said in his dreamy voice.

Our teacher gave a look of annoyance before waving him off "Yes, yes, concert..." he mumbled before looking at papers and grading them while we all packed our things and left class. School wouldn't let out for another hour so Kou grabbed my hand and dragged me off "Come on lets go to the music room." I didn't get to answer he simply dragged me out of the room and down the halls till we got to said music room.

Victoria had music third period. "So it's just us, hmm?" I glanced up at Kou for only a moment before scanning my eyes over the many instruments in the room. "Can't resist me huh? Had to faint?" I blushed slightly and run my fingers over the keys of the piano "In your dreams pop star. Stage fright remember?" He nodded his head and smiled walking up behind me placing his hands over mine "You know I am quite good at piano." I smirk slightly "Oh really now? And here I thought you were just a pretty face." He chuckles at me and started to play my fingers pressing the keys with his. Damn his height.

I yelped, feeling his lips connect to my neck the music still played as he was messing with me. "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered out "I can't hold back anymore Neko-chan." he moaned spinning me around so that I was staring into his blue and red eyes. "I need to taste you." I scrunched my nose up to stifle a laugh, that had a double meaning right there. "What?" he questions a smexy smirk on his face. "Double meaning." He laughed shaking his head at me "You are a dirty girl Neko-chan. A very dirty girl." I yelped, feeling my body slam into the piano hard as his fangs ripped into my skin.

I cried out in pain that really did hurt. It didn't feel good, it hurt like a bitch! "A-ah!" I cringed. feeling him drink my blood, guess not everything feels good now does it? "Neko-chan did I hurt you?" he whispered in my ear kissing the shell of my ear. It made shivers go down my spine. "I-I'm okay…" I whispered, feeling him hold my body to his, pulling me into a rough kiss. It was weird, I didn't think he would be this handsy.

Worse than Subaru. I gasped and stifled a moan as he kisses my neck. Sucking and nipping. Yup. There would be a hickey there. "S-stop Kou no…" I said as he tried to pull my shirt off more. "Come on baby, I need to see more of you." he purred in my ear.

Planting another rough kiss on my lips, it was like he's never had human contact before. "I said no!" I yelled annoyed, slamming my fist into his jaw. That hurt like a motherfucker but it got him off me. I huffed and fix my shirt holding my neck "Damn it Kou." I growled out annoyed.

"K-Kelly? A-are you okay?" I jumped holding my books ready to attack only to see it was Yui. She looked as pale as a ghost, her pink eyes wide in fear as she stared at Kou then back at me. "Yui don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack." I joked, smiling softly at the girl. "I-I just w-was told to find you so we could get Victoria and go home."

I nodded my head holding my books to my chest smiling to myself "Alright lets go find my other half." Yui kept giving looks to Kou who looked shocked.

**Victoria's POV:**

"Slow down, Victoria," Ruki said with a chuckle as I kept dragging them to class. "Ugh I hate that guy he's such an asshole! How are you related to him, Shu? I mean, you and your brothers have your moments, but your still such sweeties, I don't understand it." Shu blushed, but otherwise his expression stayed the same. "I don't know." I let out a huff, and Ruki chuckled as I dragged both of them into the music room. All of the instruments were pushed to the side, and I cocked my head in confusion as I released their wrists. Ruki and a handful of others walked off to the side of the room, sitting along the wall.

"Everyone who has been working on a vocal piece, I'd like for you all to present what you have so far," the teacher announced cheerfully before I could get too confused. There were some sighs and grumbles (mostly from Shu, which I found amusing) as they headed towards the teacher for their sheet music. I walked over towards Ruki, a big grin on my face as I thought about who of the two boys in the room sounded better, Shu or Ruki. Both had voices like magic, and I couldn't decide.

"You look excited," Ruki said with a smirk as I sat beside him on the piano bench closest to the door. I blushed a little bit. "Well, I know how amazing Shu's singing is. Of course I am." Ruki blinked, but then he nodded in understanding. "You said you and Kelly knew a lot about us." "Yeah, in our world, all the main characters have songs and stuff. There's some for Shu and his brothers, you and your brothers, and two others who we haven't met yet. It seems like most of them are Shu, Ayato, and Subaru." "I can't sing, what do they do for mine." "Oh you just talk for like seven minutes with music in the background."

Ruki shook his head and chuckled. "Who would want to listen to me talk for that long." I gawked at him. "Are you kidding? Do you _not_ hear your voice?" He flashed me a mischievous grin, and I gulped softly. "Maybe I don't, you tell me what it sounds like," he said in that voice he used before. You know, the one that makes even virgin girls drool and want to throw their panties off into the distance...what? Don't deny it, you totally would feel that way if he talked to _you_ like that, don't judge me.

I fought back a happy shiver and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up," I squeaked, unable to talk properly. He smiled under my hand, and I squeaked even louder and more high-pitched when I felt is wet tongue swipe over my palm. I pulled it away, wiping it off on his shoulder. My cheeks were on fire, especially when the teacher gave me a questioning look. I shook my head. "We're good, we'll be quiet."

The teacher nodded, going back to lining the other students up in the order that they would get up and perform. They were sitting on the other side of the room. I saw Shu sit towards one end of the line, and I knew he was unfortunately close to the end. He met my eyes blankly, but then he smiled slightly and winked. I blushed, all flustered, until I felt Ruki take my hand. Shu's eyes tightened with annoyance, and he looked away as the teacher began to speak.

I glanced up at Ruki, who looked like he was indifferent, but I saw a victorious smirk hinting at the corner of his lips. I moved my fingers to lace them with his, and he looked down at me and smiled. He twisted our fingers together and squeezed gently. He leaned his head close to my ear. "Come with me after class," he said. In the voice. I couldn't stop the chill that time, and I shivered. He grinned, pecking my temple before pulling back.

We listened to the students sing, and I have to say, a lot of them were not good. Not good at all. I actually heard someone screech trying to hit a note that was way too high. That girl was so obviously an alto when she was trying to be a soprano. I cringed, and Ruki took his other hand to pat my hand. Shu was second to last in the line-up, and when he went up, I sighed in relief. The guy next to him sighed heavily, looking defeated already.

When Shu started singing, I felt butterflies in my stomach, and a chill go up my spine. It was a good chill though, not like when that girl screeched and it felt like the icy prickle of nails on a chalkboard. He cut off halfway through the song, and I couldn't fight my pout. Seriously? "I've only gotten that far. I've been working on my original piano pieces." He gave me a look at that, and I realized that he'd been putting off singing to play for me. I blushed, offering a smile. He smiled back before going to his seat.

The last guy started to sing, and he was eh. Not terrible. If he had more confidence it would've been better, but singing after Shu, a lack of confidence is understandable. I felt a tug on my hand, and I glanced up at Ruki. He nodded towards the door, which I was closest to, and I glanced over at the others in the room. The teacher was staring at a grading clipboard, and hardly anyone was paying attention to the poor guy singing.

I took a deep breath, tugging my hand out of Ruki's and opening the door gently. Nobody seemed to notice as Ruki and I left. He reclaimed my hand when the door was safely shut behind us, and he dragged me back up to the roof. Nobody was up there. "And why are we on the roof, Ruki?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I knew.

"Finishing what we started," he answered with a smirk, taking a step closer to me. I sighed, but I couldn't fight back a smirk. I should've guessed when he said we could leave. I stepped back to the wall to have something to lean against. "Whatever," I said, as though I didn't care. In reality, I was shocked that I could act so calm, because on the inside my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest from how excited I was. God I'm turning into a slut from all this. But anyone would. These guys are all so hot that it's not fair.

Ruki knew that I was kinda nervous, and his predatory smile turned gentle as he approached me. He placed a hand on my cheek, pulling my face up to meet his. His lips were soft and I didn't even realize that I was trying to pull him closer by his collar. His tongue traced my lips, and I pulled back slightly. He chuckled. "Not too much, hmm?" I blushed a little, even though I was already. "Just get it over with. I know you'd be pissed if Ayato showed up again to steal me away." "Yuma too. Since he's the one who brought him." Ruki was leaning down to my neck as he said that, and his lips brushed over my neck. He pushed down my collar, although not too much, since he wasn't nearly as perverted as some of the other guys. His hands dropped to my waist, gently pulling me closer so he could get a better angle.

And in 3, 2, 1 he bit me. I winced a tiny bit. The first prick always hurt a little, but it felt just fine afterwards. My fingers reached up to his soft, dark hair, twisting into the curls, and he froze, not used to it like Ayato or Shu. "You done already?" I laughed. He growled against my neck as he went back to drinking, but I could feel his smile. Ruki surprisingly didn't take as much as the other boys did, and my eyes were a little wide with surprise as he pulled back, licking is lips. He smirked with a short chuckle before pulling me a bit closer. His lips touched mine, and I could still taste the faint copper of blood. I smiled involuntarily, since that taste had never bothered me. Have I mentioned that before? Maybe, I dunno.

"Thank you," he murmured softly. I nodded, yawning. Although he didn't take as much, it was still enough for me to be just a little dizzy. I laid my head on his chest, and one of his hands went back up to cradle my head. "Are you tired?" "Yeah, a little bit." I shut my eyes, but they snapped back open and I squeaked as my feet left the ground. Ruki was holding me in his arms, and I clung to his neck tightly. "No! Ruki, put me down!" I snapped. He grinned. "Why, are you scared?" "I don't like being picked up. I feel like I'm gonna die." He raised an eyebrow, his eyes flickering to the edge of the roof. I remembered something that I had heard, and I giggled nervously. "Don't you dare pretend like you're gonna drop me off the roof. I'll kill you. And then I'll still hate you forever."

Ruki smirked. "I won't." But then he spun around, and I snapped my eyes shut. "No, no, no," I muttered. Suddenly he stopped, laughing. "Are you alright?" I shot him a glare. "Just peachy, thanks asshole." He gave me a mock pout, walking over and sitting against the wall. I was in his lap, and he sat me so that I could easily lean my head over and rest it on his shoulder. It was more comfortable than I thought it would be. "Am I squishing you?" "No, you're fine." He kissed my forehead, as if for emphasis that he was just fine. We sat in silence, and I started to doze off.

I tried forcing my eyes to stay open, but Ruki chuckled, resting his head on top of mine. "You can sleep, I don't mind." I smiled, and on a whim, I tilted my head up to kiss his cheek. Of course I missed, and our lips connected softly. I pulled away quickly, blushing profusely, which only made him laugh more. "Don't talk about it," I muttered sleepily as I cuddled up against him, wrapping my arms around his torso.

I must've been asleep for at least an hour or so. The bell rang and woke me up, and I found a sleepy Ruki rubbing his own eyes, letting out an irritated sigh. At first I thought it was because of the bell, but then I saw the crowd of all nine other vampire boys, Yui, and Kelly standing there staring down at us with mixed expressions of shock, amusement, and anger, along with various growls and giggles to accompany said expressions.

**Third Pov: **

Yui stared at Victoria in shock. What was wrong with her? Then again, what was wrong with Kelly? She walked in on Kou and her in the music room him trying to rip her clothes off her body. He seemed very clingy.

"Whats up with your face?" Ruki asked Kou, who had an annoyed look. Kelly smirked, arms crossed over her chest as she smiled in pleasure "Oh don't worry about it Ruki nothing you have to worry about." Kelly giggled evilly. "I'm in love." Subaru moaned, pulling Kelly to him and snuggling into her neck.

"Can you let me go, please?" she sighed out. Subaru pouted but let go of Kelly. "Whoa there what happened with you?" Kelly pointed at Kou "Ask the pop star." Kou grumbled where he stood, glaring down at Kelly. How dare she hit him? She had no right!

"What's that?" Victoria said looking at Kelly's neck "Don't ask." she said annoyed. She was still mad at Kou "Kelly you didn't…here I thought you didn't like him." Kelly growled and glared at the blond pop star receiving a glare right back.

"Did we miss something here?" Ayato asked confused "I think…my brother got too handsy with Kelly." Yuma said with a smirk "Kou? How could you do that to Kelly-chan?!" Azusa yelled shocked. "She was asking for it!" Kelly snarled whipping around "I was asking for it?" she repeated softly. "I was asking for it?!" Kelly yelled now.

All eyes were on them. "Let me tell you something, alright pop star? You would know if I was asking for it. I make it very clear if I ask for something. If I want to have sexy time I say it or hint by saying something like 'want to take a shower with me?' That is me asking for it. I wasn't asking for it at all. I was saying for you to stop." she snapped her eyes blazing as if a fire was in them.

Subaru gulped shifting in his pants slightly staring at Kelly all mad and heated. Who would have thought that she would be this much of a turn on? "I'm not a slut and even if I was I wouldn't do it in the middle of school you cocky bastard." Victoria blinked shocked at her best friend. That was strange. Kelly would never usually do that to someone. "Where the hell is a pole?" Kelly asked annoyed.

Victoria squeaked in laughter causing the boys and Yui to stare at her now. "How big?" Kelly smirked slightly "Slenderman size." She screeched out another laugh "I think there's a 15 foot pole out front." Kelly tossed her books to the ground "Thanks!" she started to leave "Why does she want a pole?" Victoria giggled "She wants to shove it up his ass. It was my idea." "Yup, I stole it."

"Then we can stick it back in the ground and be like 'Look everyone! It's a pop star..._on a stick_!'" Kelly started laughing hard, and the others chuckled. Except Yui and Kou. Yui looked timid and uncomfortable as ever, and Kou looked pissed as all hell. He opened his mouth to snap, but he earned a harsh glare from his brother on the ground. "Kou, say nothing," Ruki ordered, sounding very authoritative. Victoria fought back a shiver, since his brothers and the Sakamakis, Yui, and Kelly were there, and instead she managed to just restrain it to a heavy blush, which earned Ruki a glare from Shu and Ayato, and a sad, jealous look from poor (adorable) Yuma.

Ruki glanced down and smirked. "What is it?" he asked in that same, deep voice. "S-stop that!" she insisted, pushing on him to make him lean back. He chuckled and let her do it. She started to stand up and before anyone could do or say anything, Ayato dashed forward and jerked her up. She let out a surprised squeak as she practically flew up into his arms. Ruki scowled at him, and Victoria let out a sigh.

"Goddammit..." Ayato growled, looking at her neck, which was still slightly exposed. "What? He bit you?" Kelly asked, eyes wide. Victoria rolled her eyes. "Obviously I'm fine. I slept it off anyway, so I'm all good." "But he bit you!" Ayato snapped. Victoria pinched his cheek hard and he winced. "Get over it. You and Shu have gotten over each other, I think, so you can get over Ruki."

Kelly giggled at Victoria "Oooh! What was it like? Was it hard?" she squeaked and fell to her knees clutching her sides "Kelly no! He's not the pervert! You're the pervert!" Kelly blinked finally realizing the innuendo before cracking up, clutching her stomach and leaning over on Azusa for support. "Nice one Usa-chan!" Laito chuckled, laughing at Kelly's double meaning. Yui was bright red, and Ayato and Shu looked pissed. Yuma looked like he was going to laugh, along with all of the other brothers, although there was still a hint of jealousy there.

"And I'm not telling in front of anyone anyway!" Victoria said, gesturing at all of them while making eye-contact with Kelly. Kelly giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Fine, we'll talk later." Victoria felt the arms around her waist tighten painfully, and she winced. "Ow, Ayato let go!" she whined, trying to push his hands away. Ayato loosened up, letting her go. She ran over and gave Kelly a big hug. When they let go, they were holding hands. "Let's go Usa-chan. The boys are gonna act stupid again," Victoria muttered.

Kelly giggled and nodded. "Okay, Neko-chan. We'll meet you at the car you guys." Kelly smiled at Kanato "Bye boys, and bye puddin' see you when you start acting nice again!"

The girls left then, and everybody was confused. "'Puddin?'" Ayato asked with a raised eyebrow. Kanato giggled. "Yeah, she wants to call me puddin. I like it." Ayato rolled his eyes. Subaru jumped in shock "Wait what?!" Laito rolled his eyes, a smug smirk on his lips "Kelly likes Batman and is trying to be Harley Quinn. You would know this if you paid attention to her desires." Kou smirked "I do!"

"But who's Harley Quinn?" Azusa asked confused. "Something Batman-related I don't know, Batman isn't my forte." Kou said annoyed "WE'RE AT THE CAR!" the girls voices rang from the ground. Did they care that people would stare? No, well Kelly didn't. Victoria kind of did, but sometimes she just didn't give a shit at all about making a fool of herself.

Reiji smirked slightly, those girls were growing on him. "Boys, I believe it is our time to part ways." Kou was surprisingly missing with Azusa. They were found down by Kelly and Victoria by the limo Kou very close to Kelly to her discomfort. Subaru and Kanato looked irritated, and Reiji let out a sigh as they heard the conversation. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow?" he said smiling very flirtatiously. Victoria was giggling away at this. She shipped them so hard. Ha! double meaning! (Goddammit! So many double meanings...)

"Yeah sure I guess." He smirked at Kelly who was trying to get closer to Azusa "I wish I could come Kelly-chan I have school though." Kelly gave the boy a small smile "It's okay Azusa, we understand." Reiji stared at Ruki an annoyed look in his eyes "I trust you will keep them safe." Ruki nodded "Of course," Victoria blushed as he wrapped his arm around her affectionately.

"I think you'll be very impressed with my skills Neko-chan, I've been working extra hard to impress you." Kou had a plan. During the concert toward the middle he was going to bring Kelly out on stage and introduce her to the world that she was his girlfriend. Kelly had stage fright and if he knew her as much as he thought he did she would be stricken with fear and wouldn't be able to move. And to prove his love for her he would kiss her in front of everyone. It'll teach her for hitting him.

Kelly didn't feel good she felt very uneasy right now. "Kelly-chan who's Harley Quinn?" Kelly squeaked and spun around staring at Azusa shocked "You don't know who Harley Quinn is?" he shook his head no. "Oh sweetie! I'll have to draw you a picture of her and the Joker because they are the cutest couple out there." He giggled "Why do you say that?"

"They are a clown couple who like to destroy Gotham." Ruki explained for her. "You like Batman?" He shrugged "I'm not into comics that much." Kelly gasped, falling dramatically into her best friend, and sort of into Ruki, who still had his arm around Victoria. "Oh these people are terrible, why can't they like comics or have Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter?" she cried out, holding where her heart would be.

"Because those last two sound stupid and Batman is a stupid comic." Yuma said annoyed, looking away "Shut up Yuma!" Kelly said, offended some more. Victoria gave her friend a sympathetic smile, patting her on the head. "He's just jealous because the Joker is a cutie, and he wishes he was that cute," she giggled, glancing up at the tall, brunette. Yuma pouted, looking annoyed and embarrassed with pink cheeks, and Victoria winked at him. Then she realized that she winked again, and she groaned. "Ugh, I winked again Kelly! It's been a while, but I feel like such a creep when I wink!"

Kelly smirked, poking Victoria in the side. Victoria let out an eep and jumped away, hurrying to hide behind Yuma. "No, no! Why?!" Kelly laughed. "Well, usually you say to hit you, so I thought I'd poke you instead. "Don't take advantage of my ticklishness!" Yuma smirked to himself, turning quickly and tickling her sides. Victoria squeaked, bolting off and yelling a bunch of no's as she tried, and failed, to outrun the tall vampire. When Yuma caught up, he grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder as he took her back to the Sakamaki limo effortlessly. "No! Put me down I'm fat!" Victoria complained squirming and feeling self-conscious.

Kelly growled slightly when Victoria was back around the group "What?" Victoria asked, confused by Kelly's glare. "Stop saying you're fat or I swear to Lucifer I'll take my books and bash your head." she shrugged her shoulders "But I am." Kelly glared and smacked her friend in the head with her books "No. Bad kitty." Kelly scolded down at Victoria, who was pouting at the abuse "As much fun as this is we have to head on home." Reiji announced, opening the door to the limo. "See you tomorrow Neko-chan." Kou winked, smirking at the small blush.

"Yeah see you K..." Kelly was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against hers. It wasn't Kou and it wasn't a Sakamaki. It was Azusa! Kelly was shocked as she stared at the boy, his eyes closed and his body pinning hers to the side of the limo. Kanato growled loudly. How dare he? That was his Kelly-chan! Azusa slowly pulled away, a blush on his cheeks but a smile on his face. "S-sorry Kelly-chan...I-I just wanted to have something to remember tonight." he whispered smiling at his crush. She didn't push back. Kelly giggled at Azusa. He was simply too cute!

"Azusa, warn a girl next time...and don't be too rough. Girls don't like that, so try like last time." He smiled brightly "Okay! Like this?" He kissed her softly, ignoring all the shocked stares, and Kelly's giggling best friend. Kelly pulled away after a little bit "Yes...but lets not do that in front of everyone, alright cutie?" Something clattered on the ground Kelly turned her head to see Kanato. His fists were clenched tightly showing his knuckles were white. Teddy laid on the ground with his books.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled, tackling Azusa to the ground and pummeling his fists into his face. "KANATO!" both Victoria and Kelly yelled, trying to pry the purple haired boy off Azusa. Subaru and Ayato held Kanato back while the girls were looking over Azusa. "Oh Azusa," Kelly whispered sadly. "K-Kelly-chan, i-is that you?" Kelly nodded her head and ran her fingers through his hair "Kanato! What the hell was that?!" she yelled angrily. Victoria was holding Azusa, continuing to look him over with his brothers. Ruki sighed at his brother's bloody nose, and pulled out a handkerchief, holding it out to his youngest brother. "Is it broken?" Victoria asked softly. "Nah, I've seen tons of broken noses, and I can tell you that it's not," Yuma pointed out. There were a few sighs of relief until Kanato exploded.

"He was kissing you!" he snarled. Kelly smacked her head "Puddin stop it!" she demanded. Kanato stared at her, with hatred in his eyes directed at Azusa. "He has no right to touch you like that!" Subaru nodded "He's right. I would have done the same thing if Kanato didn't." Kelly growled loudly "What is going on here?" Ayato groaned hearing his father's voice, and Victoria practically started growling herself as she turned to see Karl approaching. "Kanato did you get into a fight?" he asked shocked. "Shut the hell up!" Kelly snapped glaring at the older male. The vampire king blinked in surprise, but kept his mouth shut.

All eyes were on Kelly and Kanato. "I don't care if you were jealous or not Kanato! You don't hurt Azusa! That was uncalled for! Apologize now!" He growled, baring his fangs "No! You can't make me apologize for what I did!" "Listen to the lady, Kanato," Karl tried to say. Kanato glared at him. "No! I won't listen to you either!" Anger flashed in the smiling man's eyes, and even Victoria knew that someone had to put an end to all of this.

"Okay, okay! Everyone just shut the fuck up," she said, waving her hands around to gain everyone's attention. She glanced at the Mukami boys, who were all leaning against the Sakamaki limo. "Would it be alright if we just spent the night anyway? It would save you the trouble of picking us up tomorrow." "Oi!" Ayato snapped, voicing almost all of the Sakamaki boys' thoughts. Karl looked amused. Victoria shot Ayato a glare. "Hush you," she said. He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think it would be fine," Ruki agreed with a smile. "Then, Kanato and Kelly will have time to cool down so they won't fight anymore." Kelly and Kanato were both still visibly angry.

"Reiji, can we get a ride to the Mukami's? Kelly and I can go home and get some stuff before we go over for the night," Victoria said. Reiji sighed but nodded, shooting his father a glare. "Are you done here yet?" Karl smirked. "I'm just surprised to see that little firecracker taking care of the situation and playing peacekeeper. But I suppose I am. Don't fight anymore, children." Victoria snorted, but didn't respond otherwise as he walked off. "We're gonna head home, girls, alright?" Ruki announced. "Yeah, sure. See you in a bit. Kelly, let's get in the car." Victoria opened the door to the limo, grabbing Kelly's elbow and pushing her in gently. She got in after that, gesturing for Yui and Laito to follow them, to keep at least some space between Kelly and Kanato, who looked almost angrier than before.

The car ride was silent and awkward, and it was a relief to get to the house. "I'll wait here. Don't take long," Reiji ordered. "Yes, sir," Victoria said mockingly. Reiji rolled his eyes but hid an amused smile. The girls went inside and up to their rooms, the boys all dispersing. Kanato practically ran up to his room and the door slammed shut behind him when he got there, but Subaru, Shu, and Ayato lingered before walking off wordlessly, all three pouting and muttering to themselves. Laito rolled his eyes, following the girls up. "Do you need bags or anything?" he asked them.

"Yes please, Laito," Kelly sighed. Laito nodded, heading down the hall to his room before coming back quickly with two small bags for their things. "Be careful you two," he said seriously, although he smiled as he kissed both of their cheeks. The girls giggled a little bit as he winked at them and walked away. Kelly was still mad at Kanato as she packed her bags. He had no right to do that to Azusa! Sure he kissed her but...maybe she shouldn't have allowed that to happen...but Kanato should have just deal with it!

"You okay?" Victoria asked as the girls walked back out into the hall. Kelly nodded and looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kelly threw her bag over her shoulder and put her hands in her pockets. She was no longer in her school uniform and very thankful that she didn't have to wear a skirt anymore, since she'd changed while she packed. So did Victoria. "You ready?" Victoria nodded and the two headed out to the car. "Bye you guys!" she called out not really getting an answer from any of them. Kelly hopped in the car fixing her bag to be on the ground.

"Kelly say bye." she huffed, Kelly sighed and yelled out "BYE LAITO, BYE AYATO, BYE SHU, BYE YUI!" she called out giving a small smile to Reiji, who looked irritated "You are too loud." Kelly smirked "Does it bother you?" He grunted and nodded his head "Good!" Reiji looked like he was fighting a smile as he ushered the girls into the limo, throwing their stuff in with them.

"Be careful, you two. Kou's concerts can get wild because of his fans. They're a bit obsessive." Victoria rolled her eyes. "We're obsessive fangirls. Besides, I think we'll be fine." "If you say so," Reiji answered, unconvinced. "Are you gonna worry about us?" Kelly giggled. "Not too much." "Aw, so you will be worried!" Reiji sighed, refusing to respond any longer. But the limo arrived at the Mukami house, so it didn't have the chance to get awkward.

"Behave yourselves." "Tell them that, Reiji," Victoria snorted as she and Kelly got out with their stuff. "See you later. Tell everyone at home to chill their pants, too." Reiji nodded absentmindedly as he shut the door and the limo drove off. "Neko-chan! Inu-chan!" Kou cheered, running outside with his arms held out wide. Victoria blinked, since he didn't usually greet her, but then giggled as he nearly tackled Kelly to the ground with a big hug. Kelly groaned, trying to push him off, but he's a super-strong vampire, so that wasn't about to work.

"Where's Azusa?" Kelly blurted out. Kou frowned, an irritated look in his eyes. "In his room," he grumbled. "Can I see him? I want to see if he's okay." "He's fine..." But Kou turned around to lead her inside anyway. "Have fun, Kelly-chan!" Victoria called after her.

**Hey everyone next time we get the concert! Sorry to say but you guys wont get another chapter for two weeks, we is going on vacation! **


	9. Chapter 9

**WE'RE NOT DEAD WE SWEAR!**

* * *

**Kelly's POV:**

"So what are you planning anyway?" Kou asked me as we made our way to Azusa's room. I shrug my shoulders and smile to myself "Not sure just want to give him a hug and apologize for what Kanato did. He had no right to do it." Kou nodded to himself hands in his pockets "Neko-chan what about me? Subaru is always being mean to me when you aren't around."

I let out a small laugh. "Right and me being around can fix that? Yeah I can't control Subaru." He chuckled "I know that but I want my Neko-chan's hugs and kisses to feel better." Laughter escaped me. He couldn't possibly be serious. "Kou I think you are a big boy so you don't need kisses or hugs because you got your feelings hurt..." he gasped "What about Azusa! He's only a few months younger than me!"

Shrugging my shoulders I smiled to myself "Well Azusa is a lot more innocent minded than you. You want attention all the time while Azusa probably doesn't get enough. Plus the poor dear needs it. He was just physically attacked by Kanato! If Subaru had decided to attack you then I would have yelled at him and do the same thing but you are fine."

Kou had a cute little pout on his lips and it was hard to resist hugging him time to time but then I remembered back to what he was trying earlier in school. That little shit.

"Who said I was fine? I'm anything but fine." I snickered to myself at his comment "Anyway Azusa's room is there. Make sure you knock before entering. He does some crazy shit when he's alone." I nodded my head in understanding. "Thanks Kou." I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek "See you later." I called out a smile on my lips.

I knocked on Azusa's door before opening it. I didn't wait for him to say it was okay though. So what I saw was him slicing one of his knives into his delicate skin. "Kelly-chan?" I frowned softly "Hey Azusa," I closed the door behind me before skipping over to the cute boy sitting on his bed. "W-what are you doing here?" I gave a small giggle "Well I wanted to see you and make sure you're doing okay." He nodded his head.

"I'm okay." Shaking my head no. "That's not what I mean, mentally you might be, but physically? I don't know. Here let me get you some fresh gauze for that." I smiled at him walking over to the bathroom where fresh gauze and medical supplies were already out. "I guess you were already ahead of me." I forced a relaxed laugh out.

I hated that he cut himself. I really did. Oh my god, it hurt so much. But I know I can't change him or his ways. If I did then he wouldn't be Azusa. "You don't have to do this Kelly-chan, I'm used to doing this." I sent him a small glare. "I feel bad about earlier, let me do this okay?" He nodded a small smile on his lips. I bit my bottom lip, holding a towel against his wrists. "You have really soft skin." he said quietly.

"Huh? Oh thanks Azusa." I slowly pry the towel away. It was still bleeding, but not as bad. Next was the alcohol; I didn't want the wounds to get infected. I used some cotton balls I found and tried to clean the area as best as I could to prevent him pain. He stiffened, eyes wide, fist clenched and I swear I felt my heart was going to pop out of my chest. I was terrified "Sorry!" He faced me confused.

"Why are you sorry Kelly-chan?" I blush a bright red "I don't want to hurt you Azusa," I whispered softly. I really didn't. Taking the gauze I wrapped up his wrist "Can you make it a little tighter?" I nodded softly and wrap it tight. "Next." He reached his left arm over to me and the process continued again. "How do you know what to do?" I smile and think of my momma.

"My mom is a doctor and around Halloween time she would show me different ways to treat someone. One time for a costume my older sister was dressed as someone who got attacked by some monster and I had to make the bandages look authentic." he smiled "What kind of monster? Vampire? Werewolf? Raptor?" I froze in the seat and just crack up laughing.

I fell to the ground holding my gut laughing with him. "A r-raptor? Hahaha Azusa! No dinosaurs!" He laughed and shook his head fixing his sleeves to cover the bandages. "I wasn't sure what kind of monster it would be so I just figured maybe you were trying to do Jurassic Park."

"That is a good idea though! I might just steal that!" He smiled "Want to be my victim, Azusa?" His eyes were wide and a rather pink blush had spread over his cheeks. "Oh god, that was so dirty." I squeaked out, covering my mouth in embarrassment. "I-I'm okay with that." It was my turn to blush. Azusa was too innocent in my eyes. I felt like I'm going to corrupt him if I was around him too much.

"Do you think you are going to corrupt me Kelly-chan?" I looked away holding my face. "W-Well kind of I mean...eep!" He was in front of me in a matter of seconds. "It's a little late to corrupt me." I bit my bottom lip to keep quiet. "Kelly-chan do I scare you?" He sounded sad. I smiled and leaned forward, pulling him into a hug and holding him to my chest like I would with my puppy. "Nope! Oh you are too cute! You're gonna kill me somehow with the cuteness!" I sighed, petting his head. His arms were around my waist.

We sat there cuddling. Well, technically we were on the floor laying down. I was staring at the ceiling as my hands instinctively started to play with his hair. We were still cuddling and it was nice. "I'm sorry about Kanato earlier Azusa, he shouldn't have hurt you." He was quiet. "And I know that you like pain but...Kanato shouldn't have done it. It's not right."

He didn't speak "And I just don't want you to get hurt. I-I can't watch it happen. I just..." Damn it! I'm crying! Why the fuck am I crying?! "Kelly-chan are you crying?" I look away from him. I didn't want him to see me cry. Crying is a sense of weakness and I hated being weak. "N-No, I'm fine." I lied. "Kelly-chan is really worried about me isn't she?"

I nodded my head and rub my eye slightly brushing the tears away from the one side. "I've never really had anyone cry over me." I smiled softly and laughed, sitting up and staring at him "Well can you blame me? This amazingly sweet cutie pie just up and walks into my life and makes me feel so protective over him. I can't help it sometimes I guess I'm just a weirdo."

He laughed. He truly laughed. "It's your motherly instincts Kelly-chan," I smile to myself "Well I have a soft spot for kids. I love them, I hope I can be a mom one day. I mean, I think I would corrupt my kids but I wouldn't do anything to damage them. Back home, I babysit these two cutie pies, Mallory and Mark, and I love them to death. I miss them dearly. They would come up with random stuff. Like for instance, make me the monster in their games and if I caught them, the tickle monster would attack." He laughed softly.

"You a monster?" I smirked to myself "What can I say? I can make a pretty convincing monster at times. I hid in his closet once waiting for one of them to come in and scared the crap out of them, attacking them when they least expected it. I can be really quiet when I want to be." He nodded snuggling into my chest. "You would make a good mom Kelly-chan." I smiled at him "I'm glad you think so, but this girl isn't having kids for a long time." He nodded and kissed my neck sending shivers up my spine.

"Lets try to find the others. We don't want to be cooped up in here the entire time, now do we?" I nodded my head in agreement as he helped me up my face still rather red.

**Victoria's POV:**

I let out a little laugh as I watch Kou drag Kelly off, a big frown on his face. He wasn't very happy that Kelly was going to go check on Azusa, but too bad. He was allowed some affection every once in a while. "Hey." I jumped in surprise. I never usually got snuck up on, so this was different. I spun around and frowned up at Yuma. "Yuma!" I gasped. "Don't do that!" He blushed a little bit. "I'll do what I want," he frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh? Go find Ruki, you say? We'll just pick up where we left of earlier then." Yuma's eyes widened. "Ruki's not home," he said, obviously lying. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh he's not? What do you suggest I do instead?" Yuma smirked at that, and I knew the answer that was coming. "Say me, and I'll say no." Yuma pouted, since he'd been both interrupted and rejected. "I thought you liked me." Aww, why'd he go and make that face? Instinctively I stepped forward and threw my arms around him. Which made me feel short. Since he's almost a foot taller than me. "I do! I'm just messing with you. It's surprisingly easy."

Yuma frowned. "Did you take care of the garden already?" I asked. "Yeah, before you and Kelly got here." "So...what do you wanna do?" Yuma blinked. "Me?" he asked, pointing at himself. "Yes you. Ruki had his turn earlier. You never get any attention." Yuma blushed, but smirked at the same time. He was so awkward. And the wiki called him a pervert. Pffffft. "Are you gonna give me some attention?" That made me blush. Hey, I was doing pretty good. Normally I'd be blushing like a fool. "If you want me to, I guess."

Yuma's smirk turned into a cocky grin. "Come on then. Follow me." I went along with him, following him to his room. We passed Ruki in the hallway, and he looked almost dejected before he looked away and passed us. Yuma shook his head, and it was obvious that he probably rolled his eyes. We eventually made it to what was probably Yuma's room, and he ushered me inside.

His room looked pretty plain, and was in natural shades of browns and greens. It suited him, really. He gestured to his big bed and I sat down on it. "So how do you feel about me?" My eyes went wide at his bluntness, and my cheeks turned red. "Um...well..." Then he blushed, sitting on the floor a couple of feet away. "Sorry to make you uncomfortable." I honestly had to sit and think. Remember how I said I liked tall guys? Well, Yuma _is_ tall, and I like a lot of other things about him of course...but I'm not really feeling it. It's pretty similar to how I feel around Laito, although Yuma isn't nearly as much of a perv as I thought he would be.

"Brother." Yuma blinked. "Huh?" "I see you as kind of a little brother." Yuma seemed to have mixed feelings about that. Then he sighed, smiling up at me through his bangs. Normally, you'd think that was something sexy, but he honestly did look like a sweet little boy in that moment. "Alright. I'm fine with being a little brother." "Sorry..." I muttered. Yuma scowled at that. "Don't apologize." I bit my lip. "Is this what you wanted me for? To ask me that?" Yuma blushed again and nodded.

I smiled, standing up and walking over. I ruffled his hair, and he swatted at me, pouting. "Come on. It's probably around dinner time, let's go find the others," he grumbled. "Okay," I agreed.

**Back to third**

Yuma led Victoria to Azusa's room, where Kelly and Azusa were just leaving. They were holding hands, and it was adorable. "Hey, Victoria, how are you and Yuma doing?" Victoria smiled and stared up at Yuma who had a small frown on his face, although it disappeared when she looked at him. "Well, I got a new brother!" Kelly gasped softly looking up at Yuma. She cringed slightly _'Friend zoned. Ouch.' _

"Well I can tell you this much Yuma, being friends with Victoria is a blast! You never know what will happen next!" He smiled and nodded. "So what did you two do?" Victoria asked as the four of them walked down the hall for dinner. "Talked really, Azusa thinks I'll be a good momma and I told him about Mark and Mallory." she giggled to herself. "If Kelly is going to be a mommy I'm going to be the daddy." Victoria jumped slightly, not expecting the sudden new voice.

Kelly groaned, slumping her shoulders annoyed "No! Not you. How long have you been listening in?!" He smirked "Not that long, just heard about you being a mom. But you know you want to. I know you do." Kelly rolled her blue eyes annoyed "If I did I would tell you. But lookie here! I didn't tell you!"

He let out a loud laugh shaking his head. "You know your mouth might say no, but your body is saying yes." Kelly gagged and Victoria giggled at the line (she'd read it several times in a game she played, and she found it amusing). "I'm out of here. I'm sleeping outside." Kelly said walking away "Why don't you sleep with me in my room? I could show you a good time." Kelly blushed a bright red "YOUR BROTHERS ARE IN THE ROOM! YOU DON"T TALK LIKE THAT!" she yelled smacking him with the first thing she found. It was a bible, ironically enough.

Victoria let out a laugh "What, and he can say it around me?" Kelly froze slightly "You are corrupted beyond compare." She smiled at her best friend before trying to save the poor pop star. "Stop hitting me with the book!" he demanded. Yuma smirked and shook his head, and Azusa did the same. "Then stop being a major pervert in front of everyone!" There was a heavy sigh, and the group looked over to see a slightly irritated Ruki.

"You all are going to be late for dinner if you keep stalling here in the hallway. And Kou..." Ruki just sighed and shook his head without finishing. Instead, he held out his hand, sending a pointed look at Victoria. She blushed, but stepped forward to take his hand."Come on, you four," Ruki said, leading the way to the dining room. Kelly saw Yuma pout, and she reached up to pat his shoulder. He frowned and swatted her hand away, earning a glare from Kou. "Be nice to Neko-chan," he hissed.

Azusa sighed, tugging on Kelly's hand to follow Ruki and Victoria. "Keep an eye on Kelly at the concert," Ruki murmured softly. Victoria glanced up. "Fangirls?" Ruki nodded. "I can't be there, since I have to go to school with Yuma and Azusa, so take care of yourself too." Victoria blushed, since he sounded at least concerned for her. Kelly overheard, and was fighting back squeals. She started poking Azusa in the arm. "Did you hear that?" she asked, squeaking slightly.

Azusa chuckled and nodded. "He really likes Victoria-chan." Having heard her name, but not the rest of the sentence, Victoria turned her head, pouting. "Don't talk about me, what did you say?" she whined. Kelly and Azusa shook their heads, grinning instead of responding, making Victoria pout even more. Ruki had heard, and he tugged her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Victoria stopped frowning instantly, and just started blushing. Of course, she didn't notice the fact that Ruki had blushed the slightest, tiniest bit at what Azusa said. He was just glad that Victoria didn't hear, since that would be embarrassing. Kou was grumbling behind them. "I wanna hold Neko-chan's hand..."

Yuma groaned. "Shut up, Kou." Kelly smirked and rested her head on Azusa's shoulder. Since they were the same height it was somewhat easy. Azusa didn't seem to mind. Kou pouted, jealous that Kelly wasn't giving him any attention. But a sudden smirk spread to his lips. He was going to be alone with Victoria and Kelly. He would pull Kelly on stage and introduce her to the world as his girlfriend. It was perfect.

And to prove to everyone that she was his he would kiss her. He was still dead-set on doing all of this. Yuma glanced down at him. "You're gonna do something stupid tomorrow, aren't you?" he asked quietly enough that only Kou could hear. Kou shot his taller brother a glare. "It's not stupid. She's my girlfriend, she should act like it, and people should recognize it." Yuma rolled his eyes, but didn't respond as they entered the dining room.

"Sit next to me Neko-chan!" Kou insisted. Kelly sighed, making a face at him. "Kou-" "Please," he begged, giving her a look that basically made him look like a puppy dog. With a face like that, Kelly couldn't resist. "Okay, fine. Just don't try anything." Kou grinned victoriously, but Yuma just shook his head, crossing his arms as Kou grabbed Kelly and dragged her to their seats. Their table was smaller than the Sakamakis' of course. There were two chairs on either side, and a chair at either end. So just enough seats for the brothers and the two girls. Ruki and Victoria sat on the other side, and Yuma and Azusa sat at the ends.

"Hope everyone likes pasta, it was Kou's turn to decide what we have for dinner." Victoria's and Kelly's eyes widen and a large smile spread to their lips. "Pasta?" Kelly asked. "Does my Neko-chan like it?" he asked excitedly. "We both do! Though Kelly can eat way more than me." Victoria explained. Kelly shrugged her shoulders not caring if everyone knew how much she ate it. "Well back home we don't get to have 'family dinners' so I'm usually buying my own food and it tends to be pasta so I've gotten to the point where I eat it a lot...well not as much since we've been with the Sakamakis." Kelly explained with a shrug.

A servant walked out and placed the dishes in front of everyone, next to Azusa was a little container of his favorite spice "What's that?" Kelly asked confused. Azusa looked up after pouring a large amount on his noodles. "Shichimi Togarashi, want some?" Kelly nodded her head and smiled "Sure why not." He passed her the container out of instinct Kou pushed his glass of water over to Kelly's. "You'll need it."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders before sprinkling just a tiny bit over her noodles. "Want to do it with me Victoria?" "No thanks, I'd prefer to keep my taste buds from melting." Kelly pouted. "Please?" "Nope." Kelly pouted but gave up, since Victoria was stubborn when she didn't want to do something. The group of boys watched as Kelly took a bite. Her eyes widen as the spice rips through her mouth. To her it felt like a fire was going off on her tongue or her tongue was melting, just like Victoria said. But oddly enough it had a nice flavor to it.

"Well?" Kelly coughed and took a very large gulp of her water letting an ice cube stay on her tongue as she smiled. "It's good, I like the flavor. It's a bit spicy for me but I will admit it is good." she said after her tongue cooled down. "What the?" Kou was amazed. "Well what can you expect? I'm used to it. My momma raised me to love spicy foods." Kelly giggled out.

"You like my spice Kelly-chan?" Azusa asked amazed. "Yup, it was yummy. I don't know how I could eat it on its own considering I would probably lose my tongue in the process but I give you credit man! You sure know how to enjoy the spicy side of life." His cheeks reddened slightly as he smiled at his dish.

"How do you like it without the spice Neko-chan?" Kelly smiled ate her food happily "I like it, you all have good favorite foods." Yuma coughed on his, his face red as he beat on his chest. "Yuma?" Victoria reached over and patted on his back, hoping he would be okay. "What do you mean we have good favorite foods?" he snapped at her. "Well...You like sugar cubes and pure sugar is amazing, Ruki likes soup which is always good, Kou likes Pasta which is amazing cause now I got a new pasta buddy, and Azusa brings the spice into the group." Kelly explained a large smile on her lips. It was quiet for a minute after that.

"So...you excited to see me tomorrow Neko-chan?" Kelly shrugged a small smirk on her lips. "Oh I haven't been to a lot of concerts, so you'll just have to surprise me." he smirked himself. "Oh you'll be surprised that's for sure Neko-chan." scrunching her eyebrows in confusion she glanced at Victoria who shrugged in response.

"Weirdo." she muttered before taking another bite. "Just out of curiosity what's it like at the Sakamaki place?" Ruki asked softly. "Well it's different." Victoria said with a shrug. "Yeah that's true, but be happy Laito doesn't always steal your clothes." Kelly huffed out. "What? So he does do that?" Azusa asked shocked.

"Yeah, last time he only left me this really weird dress where it has a corset instead of buttons or a zipper. And man do I hate dresses." She glared pointedly at Victoria who giggled in mock innocence. Kou laughed "Why do you hate dresses?" Kelly huffed "Don't get me started! I don't feel comfortable without my pants. My first day there, Laito stole my lucky pants! That stupid pervy fashionista." Victoria giggled. "Yeah but remember you would have just walked around in your underwear if he didn't steal those too. I wish you liked dresses, that way we could match and wear those dresses again! They were so cute!"

Kelly laughed "The only good part about it was that I looked like an old timey Harley Quinn," Victoria giggled "You looked pretty you know." Kelly shrugged. "Kelly-chan walks around naked?" Azusa whispered shocked. Kou was smirking at Kelly. Kelly felt embarrassed. Her face went red."Yes, yes she does. After a shower, she'll just walk around in a towel." Kou's eyes were sparkling at the idea, and Kelly blushed really hard as Azusa stared at her with wide eyes. "Neko-chan, are you gonna take a shower tonight~?" "Nope! Not anymore!" Kelly declared. Victoria laughed, and Ruki just sighed as he finished his pasta.

"Well we better get to sleep, we got to wake up pretty early so we get there on time." Kou said looking at the clock. "Right, uh...Victoria do you know where we'll be sleeping?" Victoria froze slightly "Erm...no." Kou grabbed Kelly and pulled her to his chest "I think I just got myself a roommate for the night." Kelly stiffened at his touch "No thank you. As nice as that could be I think the grass outside would be nice."

He scrunched his nose while Victoria giggled "But then you'll be covered in bugs Neko-chan, rooming with me won't be that bad. I'll make sure you enjoy it." She glanced at Ruki who had a small smirk on his lips now. "Uh Ruki?" He shook his head letting out a chuckle. Victoria tried to resist a shiver hearing his laugh, which only made him smirk more. "I have prepared the guest room for the both of you."

Kelly smiled brightly "I could kiss you! But I think Victoria can give it to you for me." Her face reddened as she glared at Kelly. "Won't you pretty please Neko-chan? Don't you love me? Because I love you and I don't think my poor heart could take it if you didn't do it." she was being dramatic again. Even going so far as to lean into Kou's chest patting where her heart would be.

"I hate you so much sometimes." Kelly giggled and leaped out of her seat and around the table to Victoria latching her arms around her best friend and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Love you too Neko-chan!" The guys just laughed at the two girls. Victoria pouted, rubbing her cheek.

"I will show you to your room ladies." Ruki said recovering first. "I'll join!" Kou grabbed Kelly's hand happily. "Oh uh..." she faced Azusa and gave him a small smile "Night Azusa! Can I has a hug?" He smiled and nodded his head. Ripping her hand free with some difficulty, she was able to give Azusa a hug goodnight and placed a kiss on his cheek happily.

"I want a hug too!" He laughed softly, hugging Victoria before pulling away "Is sugar lips over there going to give us a hug too?" Kelly asked giggling at the boy who was yet again eating sugar cubes, even though he'd just eaten a bunch of pasta. Victoria giggled at the nickname. He raised an eyebrow at Kelly and looked annoyed. "No." Kelly pouted dejected "Oh man and here I thought he was a sweetie. I mean he has to be right?" Victoria giggled and gave Yuma a hug. "Goodnight Yuma." He grunted but had a small blush on his cheeks.

Kelly felt bad for the guy. He liked Victoria and she only thought of him as a brother. But then again it does happen. And besides, Victoria was always the one who got friendzoned, not the friendzoner. "Anyway, to the bedroom." Kou grabbed Kelly's hand again and dragged her off with Ruki who had slipped his arm around Victoria's waist. "What happened with you and Kelly?" Yuma asked staring after their retreating forms.

"She doesn't like me cutting and was sad I got hurt so we talked and cuddled." He nodded "And what happened with you and Victoria?" Azusa spoke softly never removing his eyes from their retreating forms. "She thinks me of a brother." Azusa looked up at Yuma. "Sorry." He shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair "It's whatever." Looking down at Azusa he gave a small smirk "Come on lets clean up the table." He nodded and the two got to work since their servants left around dinnertime.

Back with the other group, Ruki had a small smile on his lips. Victoria chose him. He heard what Yuma said. Of course he felt bad for his brother but he couldn't help the small smile that spread to his lips. He was glad Victoria didn't ask about it either. He didn't want her to think he was a jerk.

"Here we are." He opened the door to show off the large room with one bed. "I hope you don't mind..." Kelly walked in amazed "Whoa! This is huge! This makes my room back home look like a broom closet! It's almost bigger than the one at the Sakamaki house, too!" Kou smirked walking in sitting on the bed as he watched Kelly walk around. "Well my room is down the hall if you'd like to check and see what mine's like." She laughed "Nah it'd probably make me think I live under the stairs."

Victoria squeaked holding in a laugh. Kelly was back on Harry Potter. She would return to it every now and then. "What?" Kelly shook her head "Nothing, forget about it." Victoria smiled at Ruki "We don't mind having to share a bed, it'll be like a sleepover." He nodded and smiled "See you when you wake up." he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He thought he would be smooth. No. He was nervous.

"Night." she called out.

Kelly yelped feeling Kou grab her by the wrist and pull her into a kiss. It was a soft kiss, not demanding, not horrible. It was nice. "If I can't hold you in my sleep then at least I can dream of your kiss." Kelly blushed a bright red. "Cheesy loser." she laughed out awkwardly. "You love it, you know you do." Kelly shrugged her shoulders, ignoring Victoria's giggles and grin. "Goodnight Kou." She said trying to push him out the door.

"Come on that was a lousy kiss can I have a redo? I'll leave if you let me." Victoria and Ruki watched them with amusement. "Go to sleep before I make you!" she snapped pushing him down the hall.

**Kelly's Pov:**

"So it's just a few more halls before we get to my room." I rolled my eyes and groaned when he wouldn't move! "God fatty, come on move your legs!" He gasped, extremely offended. "I am not fat I am only 121 pounds!" Kelly stopped pushing. "How the hell are you so damn skinny?!" I yelled shocked "I dance." Dancing. Really? "You'll see some of my sick moves at the concert." he said with a smirk looking down at me.

"Dancing sounds like way too much work." He shook his head spinning around "It's not! It's great! I love to dance. I love being able to just entertain..." he frowned looking down at me. "What?" He grabbed my hand "I need to talk to you alone." I looked around "We are alone." He smiled softly but I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I mean alone alone."

I nodded my head slowly watching him take me to what I'm guessing was his room.

It was big, that was for sure. He had posters up of different bands, models, maybe a sexy one here and there but it looked like a normal guy's bedroom. "I like you." I cocked my head confused "Why?" he shrugged "Because you're pretty, very sweet even when I annoy you, funny as hell, and you care about my family." I wasn't sure what to do.

"You said you knew about our pasts right?" I nodded my head slowly. "A little bit. I know you were in the sewers as a child and then you went to the orphanage." He shook his head and sighed "That's just part of my past." I sighed "Well I didn't study your history, so I'm sorry if I don't know every single part." He took my hands in his as he was just quiet.

This was odd. "Kou?" I whispered nervously. "Do you...do you hate me?" My eyes widened in shock as I stared at him. "No." There was no hesitation. Sure the guy annoyed me, but I couldn't hate him. He was a cutie pie and as much as I hated to admit it, I liked it when he held me or showed that he liked me. Victoria was right.

"Why do you always try to get away from me?" I slowly started to take my hands away and held my knees to my chest. "I...I'm sorry." I whispered looking away "I'm not sure, I...when you go off saying how we're a couple you act like there's nothing the matter. It's like you're always happy. I don't know how to act. Most of my relationships end in failure."

He scoffed. "It's true. Every guy I ever dated either cheated on me, turns gay, or just lies to me the entire time. Each time I get hurt. I don't want to get hurt. I've seen it happen too much in my family." He sighed. "Sorry..." he shrugged his shoulders "It's whatever." I look up and saw him looking at his shoes. I bit my bottom lip. "Don't get a big head over this." He raised an eyebrow confused as I leaned up placing my lips on his.

His arms encircled my waist tightly. He pulled me into his lap, my legs straddling his waist as we kissed. It started out as a soft kiss nothing too bad, but it changed. It changed fast. I was kissing him deeply, running my fingers though his soft blond hair as his hands ran up and down my back. I felt chills. It was a wonderful kiss.

I had to pull away for air. Gasping for breath, he didn't seem to mind. "I knew you liked me." I rolled my blue eyes at him "I said not to get a big head over this." He laughed. There's the laugh I liked. "What can I say? When my girl kisses me she has to do it and leave me breathless." I laughed. "Loser, I got to sleep." He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh come on, can I have a taste?" I blushed when I'm pinned on my back.

"Now where to bite that won't show... I know." I let out an eep trying to get away but now. He was going for my leg. "Relax Neko-chan, I'll make it feel nice." I blushed a bright red unable to move. His lips sent shivers up my spine as he clutched onto my leg. "Ready Neko-chan?" he purred against my skin. "K-Kou I d-don't really l-like this."

I felt really awkward right now. "Relax Neko-chan I won't hurt you." He kissed the skin again before biting my leg hard. I cringed in pain, feeling the skin break. I was biting my bottom lip clutching the sheets around me as he tickled my skin. I was having trouble not moaning. It felt good, yes. But did I want to make a sound? No. Not at all.

His hand started going a little higher up my thigh making me shoot up "Ah!" I laughed nervously pulling away from his confused look. Blood dribbled down his chin as he stared at me backing away "Heh well that was fun but I uh...bye!" I hopped off the bed and tried to make it out the door. "Not so fast Neko-chan, I wasn't done." I heard as my body was tossed back on his bed.

"You better be happy I even let you drink my blood pop star." I snapped annoyed. "You were enjoying it. I could smell your arousal. I still can." I blushed madly "W-well so? I-I always get that way w-when I get bit." I snapped looking away "Then I guess I should bite you more often eh Neko-chan?" I huffed "I need to go to sleep Kou." I yelped feeling him pin me down with one hand.

"Not until I'm done." I groaned annoyed as he held me in place drinking my blood. Even as I struggled to get free he would keep me pinned. I felt dizzy when he was done.

"All done Neko-chan! Now we can sleep." I sat up and glared at him "Jerk." He giggled "You liked it." I stood up and wobbled slightly "Maybe I had a bit too much." I wave him off and walk to the door only to fall flat on my face. "Whoopsie, I fell down." I started to laugh at myself. "Lets get you to bed missy." I felt Kou pick me up "Haha I'm sleepy." He chuckled and listened to me talk stupid.

"I know you are, that's why we're going to sleep!" I looked around and giggle "But we're in a hallway! I don't think hallways are comfortable to sleep in." He shook his head and walked me into my room I'm sharing with Victoria.

**Victoria's POV:**

The door was still hanging open, although I could still hear Kelly complaining about Kou as she shoved him down the hallway. I flopped down on the bed, where mine and Kelly's bags were. I opened mine, and immediately groaned. "What's wrong?" "I'm dumb. I'm really dumb. I forgot pajamas. How could I forget those?" I sighed. "Do you want to borrow something?" I looked over at him. "Can I?" I didn't really like to ever sleep in my clothes, so anything that could be pajamas was appreciated. Ruki walked over to a dresser and pulled it open before taking out a shirt and throwing it at me. It hit me in the face. "Pfft! Thanks, I wanted a shirt in my face," I grumbled, making him chuckle.

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry. I sat there, holding the shirt in my lap as Ruki stood by the dresser. "Are you going to put it on?" "Not with you in here. I'll wait until you leave." Ruki smirked. "Shy?" I blushed hard, glaring. "Maybe..." He shook his head. "I'll step out, if you want to put it on now." I shrugged, but he stepped out and closed the door anyway. I paused for a minute, but then I changed quickly, folding up my clothes and setting them aside. The shirt was a long-sleeved, black, collared shirt with buttons up the front. I only undid the top few buttons so I could slip it on over my head like a nightgown. It was short, only going to my thighs.

After I put my clothes away, I walked over to open the door. My gut said Ruki was still there, and I was right. He was waiting just outside. He had been leaning against the wall, so when I opened the door, he stood up and looked down at me. He gave me a once-over, and his lips pulled into a smirk, making me blush and tug at the bottom of the shirt. "Don't look at me like a piece of meat, you weirdo," I mumbled nervously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Care to rephrase?" I snorted. "How would I rephrase that? I know what I said, and I meant it." Ruki just chuckled and shook his head, walking past me to the bed. "Hey, Kelly will probably be back soon." "No she won't. She and Kou are having a heart-to-heart. Sort of." I mouthed an "oh" before grinning. "They're so cute." Ruki chuckled. "So are you." I blushed, pouting as I walked over to sit next to him on the mattress. "Don't you do that." "Do what?" "Give me compliments like that. It's weird. I'm not used to stuff like that." "Do Ayato and Shu not compliment you?" "Um, they do sometimes...I think." "Well they should."

I blushed harder, if possible. "And if you say anything bad about yourself, I'll bite you and make it hurt," he said emotionlessly. My eyes widened. "What did you just say?" He smirked. "You heard me." I scowled, and he chuckled. "Don't be a pain in the ass." "Alright, I'll be a pain in the neck instead." Before I could say anything, he tugged the shirt collar away, and bit my shoulder. I let out a surprised squeak, but sat still until he was done. I let out an awkward giggle when he licked the bite clean, and then kissed it as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap sideways.

I wrapped my arms around him, cuddling closer. I liked cuddling, even if he was a little cold. I seemed to be cuddling a lot recently, but that's fine with me. We already established that we were pretty much hoozies now, so who even gives a fuck anymore? "You good? That's the second time today?" Ruki nodded. "Thanks." "No problem," I yawned. He didn't take a whole lot, not nearly as much as the first time, but I was still sleepy. "You need to go to sleep. If you don't, you'll be too exhausted for the concert tomorrow." "Bullshit." He chuckled, removing an arm to grab my chin and tilt it up. His lips met mine, and I melted into the soft kiss almost automatically. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, and I smiled against his lips, although I could feel a blush burning my cheeks.

It wasn't anything intense, it was just sweet and gentle, and it ended way _way_ too soon. He pulled back just enough so that I could see into his gray eyes, and then gave my nose a quick peck before pulling back fully and fixing my shirt collar. "Get some sleep, I hear Kelly and Kou coming. Kelly sounds pretty out of it by the way. I'm sure you'll want to question her later." I gasped. "You bet I do!" I said loudly. Ruki snickered. "Good night," he said as he slid me off his lap and got up. "Good night, Ruki!" I called out as he got to the door. He turned and smiled before walking out. Soon after, Kelly and Kou showed up.

**Back to third****:**

Kelly was stumbling, and Kou was half-dragging her into the room. She looked sleepy, and she was starting to giggle. Victoria cringed. Kou looked confused as he let Kelly flop onto the bed. "What?" he asked the brunette, ignoring the smell of blood and the fact that she was wearing one of Ruki's old shirts. "When she gets really tired, like really _really_ tired, she starts giggling, and it's seriously one of the creepiest things ever." Kou snorted.

Kelly started laughing harder. Kou raised an eyebrow, and Kelly laughed at his expression. Letting out a sigh, Victoria got up. Kou smirked. "Well look at you," he snickered. Kelly gasped sitting up in the bed "You little hoosy!" She got into another fit of giggles holding her gut to the point of tears fell. "I see what you mean." Kou said, slightly disturbed, but a little amused. Victoria blushed, glaring at him as she tried to shove him out of the room, since he had looked over her "outfit" again. "Get out, you freaky perv!" she snapped.

"Yeah! Get that cute pervert out of here!" Kelly yelled before falling on the ground with another fit of giggles. "So you think I'm cute eh Neko-chan?" Victoria huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you don't leave, _this_..." She motioned her arms to Kelly who was now rolling on the floor laughing. Literally. "Will get worse." Kelly opened her eyes to see a chair. She jumped in fright. "I got a chair!" she yelled, trying to imitate Markiplier, a.k.a. one of her favorite gamers on YouTube.

"Told you." Kou sighed and pouted "But I..." She pointed to the door. "OUT!" she snapped, finally getting him out and slamming the door shut. She turned back to Kelly. "Put your 'jammies on. It's time for bed."

Kelly nodded, heading for her bag chair still in hand "And leave the chair." Kelly let out a small whine wishing to keep her chair. Victoria crawled into bed as Kelly got into her pajamas and put her bag with Victoria's. "'Night Mil-nin," Victoria yawned. "'Nighty-night Mil-nin," Kelly answered as she got under the covers. When they slept in the same room, they tended to stay up talking for at least an hour, but for once, they fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

**EARLY THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Kelly woke up and saw the setting sunshine flash in her eyes and a grumpy Yuma pulling the blinds back. "Hey kill the lights I'm still high here." Kelly snapped throwing the blankets over her head. Victoria ended up stealing most of the covers and her pillow but Kelly only needed the blanket. "It's time to get up." Kelly pouted "Nooo it's time to be asleep. The sky is saying goodnight which means it's time to sleep."

He ignored Kelly and walked over to Victoria "Be careful sugar lips. Victoria is more grouchy than me in the mornings." Kelly warned from under her blankets. "Quit calling me that." he snapped annoyed. "I will when you don't have sugar particles on your lips." he quickly rubbed at his lips getting rid of the sugar still residing on them. "Um Victoria?" Kelly shook her shoulder "What?" she snapped hatefully. opening one eye to glare in irriatation.

"Give Sugar Lips a kiss or get up." She groaned pulling at thin air. It seemed Yuma had moved away. "Agh!" she shot up pissed "Morning." he muttered softly "Hi Kelly-chan! Breakfast is ready." Kelly gave Azusa a smile "Be right there!" she called out with a small giggle. "Are you going to laugh like last night again? I could hear you from my room." Kelly huffed at him "I sure hope not." Victoria yawned stretching her arms above her head.

"Alright out Sugar Lips we need to change." Kelly said, smirking as Yuma fumed at the new nickname Kelly gave him. "You know he hates that name right?" Kelly smirked going into her bag pulling out a red t shirt. "Yep." Victoria let out another laugh shaking her head. "And you don't care at all do you?" Kelly giggled to herself "Not in the slightest." Victoria pulled a black T shirt over her head while Kelly shoved her blue jean shorts on. Victoria had a white skirt with some sandals while Kelly wore her sneakers. "Ready?"

"Not yet, I got to comb my hair out." Kelly nodded "Yeah and I got to get some makeup on. I look like a zombie about to attack."

Walking into the bathroom Kelly quickly did her makeup and was done by the time Victoria finished brushing her hair. "All ready!" The two girls walked down the halls trying to find the boys. After a couple wrong turns the girls made it to the dining area. "Took you long enough." Yuma said grouchy like. "Sorry Sugar Lips, girls take a while to get pretty in the...you get the idea!" Kelly said annoyed, that it wasn't morning.

"At least Kou isn't acting like a total diva at the moment." Ruki said, looking over at said pop star. "Excuse me! But I have to look amazing for my darling fans." Kelly rolled her eyes and sipped on some water. "I'm sorry I can't join you and Victoria-chan at the concert Kelly-chan." Azusa said softly. "It's okay Azusa, we know that you have school to worry about..." Kou nodded with Victoria "That and I was only able to score two tickets." The pop star put in his two cents. Victoria snorted, since that was total bullshit. He was a popstar. It was his concert. He could've gotten as many tickets as he wanted.

"So Kou you know you have to behave, right? You can't do anything foolish or we might not get to have these lovely ladies back at our home." Ruki commented sending a wink at Victoria who blushed a bright red and swatted at him in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he waved it off as if it was nothing. "If anything happens I can just whack his ego back to size." Kelly pipped in a smile on her face. "I wouldn't recommend that." Ruki said shaking his head "Fangirls?" she asked cocking her head to the left. "Fangirls." Victoria confirmed for her. "Damn it's going to be like insulting Justin Bieber at a Justin Bieber concert with his many screaming crazed fans."

Victoria cocked her head confused. "What?" Kelly sighed and looked at her "Tumblr has corrupted my being. One girl had chopped off a girls braid for saying she didn't like Justin at school. She got suspended and didn't even care." Her eyes widened slightly. "Why in the hell would anyone do that? He's shitty." Kelly shrugged. "I dunno." "He's not even that good, he's just another stupid pop star." "Another?!" Kou whined, offended. Victoria chuckled, smirking evilly at him, and he pouted and looked away. Then his eyes widened, and he nearly choked.

"Shit! We're gonna be late, we've gotta go!" Kou yelped, getting up quickly and rushing off. "Wow, way to leave us behind!" Victoria complained after him. Then she and Kelly let out some sighs. "This is gonna be a long day, isn't it?" Kelly asked. "Yes," the three other brothers agreed quickly. Ruki leaned over and pecked Victoria on the cheek, making her blush. "Have a good day. We'll see you tomorrow, and I'll take your things to school and hand them off to Reiji." Victoria nodded, suddenly feeling awkward as she got up. Kelly leaped over and gave Azusa a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Azusa!" she said. He giggled. "See you later, Kelly-chan." When both girls were up, they glanced at a dejected-looking Yuma and shared a look. Then they both went over and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Bye, Sugar Lips," they both said, giggling since they said it at the same time. Yuma sighed and pouted, blushing and crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, yeah, now go. Kou won't wait forever." The girls rolled their eyes and then hurried off to meet Kou. Thankfully, the big fancy car that they were apparently riding in hadn't left yet, and Kou was glaring from the open door. "Hurry up!" The girls speedwalked to the car and hopped in. Well, Kelly was pulled in, and she ended up sitting on Kou's lap. She blushed and tried to get free, but Kou just tightened his grip as Victoria got in beside them and closed the door with a knowing smirk. "Goddammit Kou! Let me go!" Kelly snapped.

"I'll never let you go, Neko-chan," he assured her with a chuckle. Victoria was grinning, her hands on her cheeks as she tried not to squeal. "It's official. This is my OTP. And I'm not letting it go." Kou looked confused, and Kelly pouted and crossed her arms. "OTP?" Kou asked. "One true pairing," Kelly elaborated grudgingly. Kou started to snuggle into Kelly's neck lovingly. "Don't bite me!" Kelly squeaked out trying to get away from the horny vampire.

"Hey it's my day if I want to bite you I will." Kelly growled "You want me to act like last night?" He pouted "No..." She smirked "Then don't bite me!" He pouted and grazed his fangs over her skin "But Neko-chan, I love your blood. It calls to me. It tastes so good."

Kelly was blushing a very large amount. "Damn it Kou! Stop being a pervert! Victoria is right there!" He chuckled "She doesn't care, do you Inu-chan?" Kelly glared at him hatefully. Kelly huffed, looking out the window and watching the sun disappear from sight. When it was completely dark we made it to the arena.

There were hundreds, maybe thousands of fans screaming, holding up poster boards saying 'I love you Kou!' or 'You're my hero!' there was this one guy holding a sign saying 'Marry Me Kou!' He smiled brightly staring at his adoring fans, although he shot a weird look at the guy wanting to marry him. Kelly laughed "You should totally date that guy." She commented Kou just rolled his eyes at Kelly and pulled her closer to him.

"Show time!" He pulled Kelly out by her waist as he got out, waving to his many fans. "Victoria! Help!" Kelly yelled as Kou started to pull her away even with her struggling. "I'm coming!" Victoria hopped out of the vehicle running to catch up to Kelly and Kou.

"Hey everyone!" he called out happily signing a few autographs before entering the building. "Mr. Mukami, you're on in a while. Please, if you will go to the make-up artist, and then approve your wardrobe." Kou faced Kelly and smiled "See you soon Neko-chan!" He kissed her quickly before running off. "Weirdo." she muttered walking with Victoria to their seats. Victoria glanced around, shrinking back from the looks of the angered fangirls around them as she and Kelly headed for their seats. Which were directly in the middle of the front row.

The first act started shortly after, and it was obvious that nobody really cared about them, since most of the people weren't paying attention to them. They were pretty good, in Victoria and Kelly's opinions, but when they went off...

"AAAAAH KOU I LOVE YOU!" "KOU! OVER HERE! LOOK AT ME!" and a mans voice crying out "I LOVE YOU KOU! MARRY ME!" along with various other shrieks and screams as Kou practically skipped onstage. Victoria made a face. She didn't go to concerts like this. And it was disgusting. When he started singing, Victoria and Kelly were glad that they were in the front, because if they weren't, they wouldn't be able to hear him over the idiotic screeching.

Kelly didn't know his songs. She wanted to know but she didn't. He left and came back in under a minute having his hair up in a pony tail kind of but he had short hair so it was just pulled back. "Oh this is Devils Spire." Victoria called out laughing slightly. It was the only one she knew. Many of the girls pushed forward to touch him. In the end Kelly and Victoria were pushed up against the stage feeling a bunch of teenagers jumping up and down and singing along.

He leaned down shaking their hands signed a few things before running off to do some weird dance moves. Kelly was making faces, and Victoria was trying to ignore his dancing. Dancing was kinda weird to watch sometimes...if you were being like Kou. He met Kelly's unimpressed gaze, and winked. Kelly rolled her eyes but you could clearly see a smile on her lips. In response, Kou started grinning like a dork, and Victoria started giggling like the girls who thought he winked at them. But she was giggling because her OTP WAS BECOMING A REAL THING.

Kelly laughed at Victoria having a laughing fit about to double over as tears spilled from her eyes. Wiping her eyes free of tears, she still had a large smile on her lips. "WHO WANTS TO COME ON STAGE?" he yelled panting slightly. Thousands of girls screamed in response. "WHAT WAS THAT? I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!" The screaming went louder "Alright one of you lucky ladies...or gentlemen gets to come on stage!" Cheers of excitement "Now who to choose...?" He walked around the stage looking for someone until he stopped in front of Kelly and Victoria.

"You'll do." He kneeled down, extending his hand to Kelly. Her eyes widen as she tried to back away. Victoria lifted Kelly's hand and slapped it into his extended hand. Kou using his vampire strength he was able to hoist Kelly on stage easily. "How are you enjoying the show?" he asked, smiling at the blushing blonde "I-I..." He giggled "Aw how cute she's nervous." He held Kelly close to him, pulling her into a hug.

"Now everyone I'm sorry to say this but this lovely little thing is my girlfriend." There was a shout of boo's or cries as a thousand little hearts broke. "I AM NOT!" she screamed, her face horrified and her vision going in and out of focus. Victoria grinned. "KISS HER, KOU-CHAN!" Kou snickered at her, nodding before he leaned in to kiss Kelly.

However, Kelly wasn't having that, and she leaned back. She put a hand in his face and pushed him back. He pouted. "Aww, Neko-chan..." But before he could complain anymore, there were shrieks of outrage, and a swarm of fangirls attacked the stage. "Aw man!" Victoria whined. Suddenly her arm was grabbed and she was yanked up.

"Come on! Run!" Kou yelled, dragging them both off stage. They got to a back hallway, and he pushed them away. "Run, this is the rear entrance. When you get outside, keep going, and we'll pick you up later." He bit his lip, giving Kelly a guilty look. "I'm sorry, Kelly," he mumbled before he left at the urging of a bodyguard. Both girls were shocked, since he always called Kelly Neko-chan. But, they ran like he said to until they got outside.

"Hey! Look, it's Kou's girl!" someone yelled. "Aww shit!" Victoria yelled, grabbing Kelly's wrist and running. She hated to run, but the adrenaline was driving them both down the street. They took a bunch of turns to escape the fangirls, and eventually, unfortunately, they were lost, panting and out of breath.

"Do you think we're good?" Kelly asked. "Probably." Then Victoria groaned. "We don't have any way to contact Kou." Kelly sighed. "Now I feel bad." The girls sighed, and began wandering aimlessly down the street. However, a limo slowly pulled up to the curb. Victoria pushed Kelly closer to the empty buildings, since they also happened to be in a sketchy looking part of town. When the windows started rolling down, Victoria accidentally blurted out "Stranger danger!"

A laugh echoed out of the car. "Stranger danger?" Kelly stared at Victoria for a minute who had a small blush forming on her cheeks. "You are totally awesome." Kelly cracked up laughing doubling over clutching her ribs. "Oh shush you." Kelly calmed down and sighed happily "Okay I'm good." she sighed a smile on her lips. "Hey do you happen to know how to get back to..." A loud cry of angry fangirls could be heard in the distance. "Oh fuck me." Kelly groaned in annoyance.

"Need a ride?" The one spoke. "Uh?" Kelly glanced at Victoria "Get trampled and killed by a hoard of screaming fangirls or get a ride from a couple of strangers." she said more in a statement than a question. Victoria nodded with Kelly. "Yes please." The door to the limo opened and the Victoria hopped in, Kelly more dived in when she caught sight of some of the screaming mob.

The limo drove off as soon as the girls were safely in the vehicle. "Remind me to kill that fucking pop star." Kelly hissed out angrily. "He said he was sorry..." Kelly growled clenching her fists in anger. "I don't care. I'm going to murder his ass." There was a deep chuckle from the other side of the car. Kelly looked up shocked staring at the boys across from the two girls.

The first one they see is the strawberry blond boy with an eye patch over his left eye. His other eye was a sharp gold with a slit down the middle hiding behind a pair of teal glasses. Then the two girls looked at the other male. His hair was white with dark purple-brown fringes at the tips. Sharp golden eyes that make Kelly think of a snake, and a black scarf with some crest embroidered on it. The girls couldn't see his face since the scarf was wrapped around the bottom portion of his face.

Victoria was freaking out beside Kelly holding her hands over her mouth as she rocked slightly in her seat, squeaking in excitement. "What the hell are you doing?" Kelly had to ask totally confused. She was just dying beside her best friend. "Is your friend alright?" the white haired male asked. His voice was deep. Very deep. It made Kelly shiver slightly and her mouth to water.

"U-um she'll be fine. Just give her a minute or two. She might have to walk away and come back." Kelly said with a small nervous laugh. What was with her? She recognized them but couldn't remember their names for the life of her. She could understand why Victoria was screeching and squealing. "Kelly! Kelly, it's Carla and Shin!" Victoria screeched.

The boys stare at Victoria "How do you know our names?" Shin demanded. "Ooooh! That's who they are! I couldn't remember for the life of me!" Kelly said smacking her head laughing at her own idiocy. "How do you know us?" Carla asked this time, making Kelly shiver at his wonderfully deep voice. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you. We'll tell you later." Kelly said, smiling at the two handsome confused boys.

"Can you take us to the Sakamaki place? We can explain more there, and I'm sure you know them," Victoria said. The brothers shared a look, and Shin (the strawberry blonde, for those of you who don't know) smirked.

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile, and we're sorry about that...really we are. Stuff and nonsense has been going on, and Kelly's moving and blah blah blah, so anyway...here you go.**


	10. Chapter 10

Shin was smirking at Kelly and Victoria. "I don't think we will," he said. "What? Why?" Kelly asked. Victoria just rolled her eyes. "Because he thinks they're lesser beings than him, basically." He nodded. Kelly made a face. "Little shit..." Victoria snorted, and then poked Kelly in the side, making her squeak and jump away. "Don't say that!" "Bitch, I'm a bunny, I do what I want!" Kelly laughed. The brothers shared a look of confusion. "A bunny?" Carla asked.

"It's a long story, Your Highness, don't ask," Victoria answered, waving a hand in dismissal. "'Your Highness'?" Kelly asked in shock. "Yup. Carla's a king, and Shin is his younger brother. So Shin is a prince. Even though he just looks like a sexy pirate biker," Victoria explained. Then she froze at Shin's wolfish grin. "I didn't say that," she squeaked. Kelly snickered behind her hand at that. "Say what?" Kelly asked sounding so innocent.

"Wait! I thought 'Daddy' was king." Victoria groaned "Don't call him that! And don't talk about him!" "What do you mean?" Carla asked, sounding defensive. Victoria frowned. "Now You got him all stressed out!" Kelly held her hands up in defense and Victoria sighed. "Karlheinz," Victoria said. Carla and Shin immediately looked pissed. "He is _not_ the king." "Of you guys. You guys are First Bloods, whatever that means. He's the king of the vampires." "I thought you knew everything," Kelly accused with a smirk. "Not about these guys. They're a mystery." Victoria wiggled her fingers for emphasis, making Kelly giggle.

"Wait, what are they?" "Um, they're basically the first whatevers." Shin snorted. "'Whatevers?' Really?" Victoria blushed and shrugged. "Well, anyway, they're not vampires, but their abilities are similar I think. And they can turn into a wolf, a snake, a bat, or an eagle. Carla doesn't like to though, and Shin likes his wolf form best."

"Wolves are cute!" Kelly called out, giggling to herself. "Mine!" Kelly stared at Victoria for a second. "What I didn't say that!" Kelly busted out laughing, doubling over and holding her ribs as pain spread through her chest. "Fine! Keep eye patch!" Kelly sighed, finally catching her breath. "Kelly, he has a name!" Victoria huffed, a rather large blush forming on her cheeks.

"Sooo? He rocks the eye patch why can't I call him Eye Patch? Just like Carla rocks the scarf. So that makes him Scarfy." "He isn't Kaneki Ken, Kelly! And Carla is not a weird little orange furball!" The brothers seemed confused by the girls' trains of thought, but let it go. "Well come on! All I know about Carla is that he always wears the scarf around his mouth and I suck at nicknames unless it's Yuma cause he basically was asking to be called Sugar Lips."

Shin just made a face and slumped in his seat, groaning as he spoke. "Ugh they're even worse than the Sakamaki's." Kelly snickered to herself "Aww what a shame. Shin doesn't like us." Kelly said sarcastically. She didn't care if the guy liked her or not. She didn't need everyone to like her. She was fine with that. "Excuse me? What gives you the right to talk to me that way?!"

Carla sighed "Shin." The boy frowned but calmed down looking out the window. It was quiet for a bit. Longer than a bit. "Um can I ask where exactly we're going?" Kelly asked confused. "Figure it out." Shin said in a snappy sort of tone. "The castle!" Victoria said throwing her arms up in the air saying it like a kid. "They have a castle." Kelly said softly. "They have a fucking castle?"

"Well...It looks like a castle, it might just be a regular house." Victoria said shrugging her shoulders. Carla let out a soft chuckle at Victoria's response. Kelly tried to keep her mouth from watering. This guy. Damn him. He was just making her drool like crazy. Unlike all the other boys she's been with, none of them have ever made her drool like he does. Damn him to hell!

"Fair enough. You may stay for the night, if you want." Victoria's eyes practically sparkled. "Can we?" "Mm-hmm. _She_ should sleep in the dungeon though." "Shin!" Victoria scolded. He flinched at her angry voice, his eye widening slightly. Victoria didn't care how cute he was (or how much Kelly might enjoy the dungeon...because Carla...), nobody said that about her best friend! "We don't have any guest rooms prepared, of course..." Carla began.

Victoria noticed how much Kelly had been enjoying his voice, so she grinned. "That's fine. Kelly can sleep with you," Victoria giggled. Carla raised an eyebrow as Kelly started swatting at Victoria. "Does that mean you're sharing a room with my brother?" Victoria paused, blushing, before she shrugged. "Yeah sure, why not...I guess...if he doesn't mind..." Shin started to chuckle, but then it died off. "Wait, if you two are so familiar with those disgusting vampires, have you been bitten?" "Um..." Kelly bit her bottom lip looking away from them.

"Not today..." Victoria said her voice was high as she shrugged her shoulders. "Um I don't know how to comment so I'm just going to stare at my shoes..."

"So you lack purity?" Carla asked staring Kelly down. "What kind of purity are you talking about here?" Victoria said with giggles. Kelly was blushing a bright red. "If we're talking about _that_ kind of purity then...yes for her. As for me, the only thing that's dirty is my mind." Kelly laughed at Victoria "That's for sure. But you are too innocent sometimes for your own good."

"Shush, just shush." Kelly laughed at Victoria. Carla sighed shaking his head while Shin chuckled. The limo pulled up to the castle. Kelly was shocked, this place really did look like a castle. "What the hell man? What is up with you guys and your large ass houses?!" Kelly snapped, annoyed. Victoria giggled and shook her head. "They're royalty, you silly willy. Rich people live in large houses. What do you expect?"

Kelly huffed, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, a normal house where you wouldn't know if they are rich or not?" The two males watched the girls talk as they got out of the limo. "Well not everyone wants to live in a normal small house." Kelly shrugged and smiled "Technically we don't live in small houses. We live in a medium sized house considering we are middle class." Kelly said with a shrug.

"Technically." Victoria agreed with a pout. "Ugh, middle class mortals." Shin muttered disgusted. "Shin." Carla growled out at his younger brother. "Not everyone is as fortunate as us." Kelly looked up and blushed. Carla had sounded so sweet just then. It was faint but she could hear his deep monotone voice waver to empathy kind of.

It was hard to explain. "This place is pretty cool." Kelly whispered to Victoria, looking up at the large building that somehow reminded her of a capital in Washington DC. It kind of looked like the Lincoln Memorial if you looked at it long enough. "Duh," she made a face at Kelly as if saying 'idiot' but we all know Victoria is too nice to think that of her BEST FRIEND. Besides, Kelly does the same to Victoria, but she only jokes about it cause they love each other.

"Are you two coming or not?" Shin snapped from the front door. Both girls jumped before rushing off to the front door. Kelly skipped to a stop in front of Carla. He was pretty. Victoria squeezed over to Shin wrapping her arms around his left arm squeezing it tightly. She could feel his muscles ripple under his clothes as a small chuckle escaped his lips at Victoria's actions.

"Hi." Victoria said with a large smile looking up at the cute eye patched male. Kelly glanced up at Carla. He was watching his younger brother and Victoria in amusement. Kelly giggled staring at them "Cute!" Shin sent a small growl to Kelly who just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't growl at me Princy, I think that is cute! So shush your face."

Carla's eyes widen ever so slightly. He turned slowly and stared at Kelly for a few moments. "Don't ever say that to him again if you value your life." Kelly rolled her eyes, and Victoria let out a giggle. "She does that to the others all the time, and I'm sure they could take one of us down in two seconds." "Well, obviously they're able to tolerate her more than Shin could."

Kelly scratched her head confused "Not really sure how they can even stand to be around me." The two men sighed shaking their heads Shin, walking off and dragging Victoria behind him. "Wow!" Kelly gasped, staring at the inside of the room. You could see four statues, a wolf, a snake, a bat, and an eagle. Must be because that's what they can turn into.

Victoria seemed to disappear, leaving Kelly alone with Carla. "There are rules for being here." He sounded so cold. So refined. "Yeah I figured." Kelly said not looking at him, more at the statues. "Cute a snake!" Kelly said skipping over to the snake statue looking it over smiling "Now there are rooms you cannot enter so I suggest you stay away from the south wing..." Kelly wasn't listening she was now looking at the bat statue. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." As Kelly was trying to absorb everything, there was a loud growling.

**Kelly's Pov:**

Spinning around, I saw a puppy! It was an honest to god puppy! My heart was beating quickly in her chest. "Puppy!" He ran over to me trying to attack probably training to be a guard dog but I really didn't care that he nipped at my ankles.

"You are such a cutie pie! Look at you!" I squealed out, falling to my knees playing with the snow white puppy giggling as he tried to eat my hands. It made me think of Harley. My baby brother puppy. When he was a puppy, he would try to eat any part of skin and I can remember Brittany and I calling him a bully. It was the cutest thing ever.

"Are you even listening?" I shook my head, trying to clear my head from memories. I smiled, holding the little baby in my arms as he started to lick my nose, making me giggle. "Sorry, it's hard to pay attention every now and then." I said with a shrug. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose slightly annoyed. "What's his name?" I asked scratching behind his ear.

"Yuki." I smiled, snuggling into his cheek lovingly. "Nice name for him." Carla sighed "If you aren't going to pay attention, then I will have to do something drastic." Kelly shrugged and smiled at him "Sorry Carla." I placed the puppy down on the ground when the trainer finally found him and took him away. "No more puppy." I pouted to myself. I missed that little guy. I missed my babies.

My little kitties and my little shit of a dog. "So do you want to know how we know who you are?" He nodded and led the way to a sitting room. Along the way I saw so many beautiful paintings and works of art.

"Please explain." he said, sitting in a chair and staring me down like I was a piece of meat. "Well, where to begin...you see we aren't from here. I'm from America and this..." I motioned to the entire room. "Is all fake. It's just a game that was turned into an anime. I got into the series thanks to Victoria and we were at her house watching the first season in the English dubbed version, making fun of Reiji because he sounded like Batman when you first meet him." He stared me down never interrupting me.

"Anyway, something happened and next thing I know is I'm sliding across a floor and slamming my face into a pillar." I took a small breath. "And that is how you got here?" I nodded my head "Along the way we met up with Kou, Azusa, Ruki, and Yuma and became friends with them, and we went to one of Kou's concerts tonight where he pulled me on stage and told everyone I'm his girlfriend which is so not true! So we were running and running and then that's where you come into the picture, so thanks again for helping me out there. Those stupid fangirls would have killed me!"

I plopped on the couch holding my face in annoyance. "Girls are quite unpredictable." I let out a small laugh. "My gender is stupid. They can have the stupid pop star for all I care. Ugh, sometimes Kou just is begging for me to just..." I made a strangling motion with my hands, annoyed. "I am sure he didn't mean to cause you to be angered." I huffed, looking up at him and brushing my blonde bangs out of my eyes.

"Oh yeah? Yesterday before I went to bed, he dragged me to his room, did a little guilt trip, and bit my leg." He stared at me with a cocked brow. "And at school I can't even do my work! He has to be right there next to me." He chuckled to himself. "I've seen." Kelly cocked her head confused "Wait what?" he smiled under his scarf. "I've seen you and Victoria at school. Miss Sakamaki." I scratched my head confused "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." I groaned "Aw man! I'm older than everyone!" He stared at Kelly confused "You are only a year or so older than myself. Why does it matter?" How did he know that?! "I do my research." I nodded my head slowly. "Are we in any classes together?" He nodded "We are? Are you sure? I would have remembered you." He let out a small laugh, smiling under his scarf (I CAN'T TELL THOUGH!) "I suppose I can blend in well."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled "Oh well, what class?" He shook his head "Okay, if you wont answer that question, how do you know the Sakamakis?" He sighed crossing his leg over the other as he leaned back into the comfortable chair.

"I know Karlheinz, of course, and Ayato, Kanato, and Laito are sort of like my nephews." My eyes widened in shock "What?! You're that bitch's brother?!" I yelled, standing up horrified. "No, she is my cousin. Do not speak ill toward my family even if they act like she had." I huffed glaring at the pretty king. "I will act that way whenever it's about that bitch. I don't care who her family is. You don't do that to your kids." I snapped a loud growl escaped my lips that sounded like a cat.

Maybe I am like a cat more than a bunny. "Do not speak that way about the royal family." I scoffed and looked away, a frown on my lips. "Doesn't it bother you?" I held my body as I walked over to a painting. It was quiet for a while till I heard Carla get up "I find it sweet how you care for those boys." I shrugged my shoulders and glanced up at him. He was staring at the painting.

"I've seen your artwork at school." I blushed a bright red. I sucked at art. "Oh yay, you got to see my shitty art." I said with a sigh "Quite the contrary, it was nice."  
I blinked shocked "Wait what?" He looked down at me and held a blank expression "Why do you criticize your work?" I shrugged my shoulders "My grandpa likes to do it for me whenever I do anything creative. Not enough background, not enough plot, what's the story behind it. Why did you pick these characters to write about. Anything really." He shook his head and stared at the work again.

"You are good. Just need more practice." I smiled and looked around "Quite the collector." He nodded, grabbing my wrist and walking me over to another piece "How did you get into it?" He shrugged "I've always been interested in art." I nodded my head slowly. "Alright...Why do you always wear the scarf? I think I saw a picture of you back home without it and..." His eyes landed on my form again.

He was looking at me like _that_ again. I let out a small gulp, staring into his eyes, feeling my mouth water slightly. "I have my reasons." I nodded lost in a trance that was him. Carla. God that boy is going to be the death of me. Maybe. "S-so question." I said looking away trying to busy myself with something else. "Yes?" I gulped looking all around "W-where are we going to sleep? I'm fine with a couch or the floor as long as I got a blanket it's all cool. I know you said the guest rooms aren't done...and that we just sort of got you to let us to sleep over which is very nice of you by the way. Am I rambling? Yeah sorry I do that from time to time." I muttered the last part under my breath, nervous.

He's got to stop giving me that look. "Well Victoria did mention that you could sleep with me." My heart rate quickened as my eyes widened. "She was joking! I swear that girl is crazier than a bag of raccoons sometimes!" That last part is weird I'm weird. "I don't mind." My heart rate quickened again. "W-what?" he shrugged "I don't sleep much anyway."

He dragged me to the master bedroom and oh my god. Oh my god it was huge! There was a living room inside the room! "Whoa...this is...this is huge." I gasped shocked "Dude! How in the world can you leave your room when your room looks like this?!" He shrugged his shoulders "I have work to do." I plopped on a couch and felt my body bounce "This is amazing!"

I felt Carla sit beside me, pushing my hair aside. His eyes were on the bite marks. "Oh that one? I think that one is either Kanato's or Kou's. He bit me in the music room and man that was one hell of a sting! I couldn't feel my hand for an hour!" He started down at my hand. "You hit him?" I nodded and shrugged "He had it coming. Now what to do when I see him again..." I said touching my chin. "Where else have you been bitten?" I blushed and thought. "Um...lets see, Kanato got me on the neck usually. Subaru got my neck, chest, hip, and wrist. And Kou has only gotten me on the neck and the leg."

He stared at me like I was insane. "That is disgusting." I blushed and laugh "It might be disgusting to you but it felt nice." He flicked my forehead. "Idiot." He stood up and walked into another room. I was alone for maybe two minutes till he returned with a shirt. "Change in there." He motioned to the bathroom. I blushed and made my way to his large bathroom.

This shirt fit me like a night shirt. The long sleeves barely fit and the bottom landed mid thigh. "Uh...what now?" I asked, sticking my head out the door. "Come out." he said like it was obvious. Taking a rather large gulp I forced myself to walk out. He wouldn't stop staring at me. "You look nice." I laughed and shook my head, running my fingers through my hair "Well thanks, your turn." He cocked his head.

"I mean get into your jammies. I don't want to be the only one rockin' in the pajama party." I saw him smile! I saw him smile! Holy shit it was nice! "Kelly I don't need to be..." I smirked to myself "Hell no! You got me out of my clothes and his highness has to join me in the pajama party or I will have to make him participate." He laughed at me.

"How are you going to 'make' me join you?" I shrugged "Seduce you with my awkwardness?" He laughed again! "Fine I suppose I shall join you." I smiled brightly, clasping my hands together "Yay! Thanks Carla." I winked giggling at how stupid I was acting. Damn hormones. He left and I was alone picking out a movie. I didn't care. I looked around and around trying to find a movie not noticing he was behind me.

"What are you doing?" I screamed falling out of my seat and flat on my face "You ass!" I cried out laughing "You scared me." I leaned up laying on my chest still as I stared at him. My eyes stayed glued on his torso. Damn. Damn he's hot. Long pants, no shirt, and the scarf still around his neck. I didn't care. He was hot. "Is there a problem?"

Shaking my head no, I had to look back at the TV. "No, just looking for a good scary movie, know anything?" He shrugged taking the remote from me sitting on the floor. "What are you doing? Sitting with me? On the floor!" He stared at me confused. "I'm kidding!" I laughed at his perplexed look. "Movie." I said, motioning to the TV with my foot.

"Right, The Grudge is good." "Of course it is!" I giggled out smiling at the pretty boy who was sitting beside me.

While watching the movie I had to get up and just lean against the couch. My back likes to mess with me every now and then. My eyes started to close on their own. Scary movies just didn't scare me anymore, they just made me feel really, really bored. Yeah sure I know that this movie was creepy as hell but I felt the need to fall asleep.

My head leaned back against the cushion. "Are you tired?" His voice rang through my ears. "Nope, just trying to avoid the creepy kid." He let out a small chuckle. I got the tingly sensation of someone holding my hand. Looking down, Carla was holding my hand in his, rubbing different patterns on the back of my hand while still watching the movie.

"Why are we on the floor?" I asked, confused as hell. "I had scared you and you were too lazy to get off the floor. I figured I might as well stay with you so you won't get lonely without me." He said that so flirty! Agh! This boy was going to give me problems I just knew it...And not the good problems either! I mean the problems where I won't be able to control my body. Damn it! I needed to get laid...and soon.

It was maybe halfway through the movie when I just gave up and rested my head on his shoulder. The scarf felt really nice and made a great pillow. I smiled, snuggling into the warm piece of cloth. "Now I know you're tired."

"Nope, nope, nope, just ignore me while I do this." I watched him pull his scarf down and man did he have a very handsome face. I felt my stomach churn from the butterflies. "Should I show you to the bedroom?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded my head. "S-sure," he was the first to stand and was kind enough to offer me his hand in order for me to get up.

He had a very large bed, lots of pillows that he just threw to the side. I couldn't help but smile. I just watched as he turned down the bed and what not. "So, you can have the bed I'll take the living room." I jumped shaking my head "N-No! I can't take up your entire room! B-Besides um it's not right. I can take the floor so you can sleep in your bed..."

"I will not allow you to sleep on the floor." I blushed even more "Well why don't we um share the bed? I just sometimes mumble in my sleep so that's all you really have to worry about." He placed his scarf on the dresser "Are you trying to seduce me Kelly?" I blushed a brighter shade of red if possible. "I swear I'm not! I'm only saying that we're both adults and that it is fine for us to share a bed and have nothing happen."

He nodded his head, climbing in on the other side of the bed. I let out a small breath of relief before climbing in bed. Laying on my side I just felt awkward. "Um Carla?"

"Hmm?" God this was embarrassing "Would it be alright if I were to... if we um...I don't know how to word this." I let out a small yelp feeling his arm wrap around my waist. "Is this what you wanted?" I nodded my head into the pillow unable to form words. "Goodnight Carla." I called out softly staring at the wall. I felt his chin rest perfectly on top of my head.

"Goodnight Kelly." I smiled snuggling Carla. It was nice. Really nice.

**Victoria's POV:**

Almost as soon as we got inside, Shin dragged me off and away. Of course, maybe he was trying to just escape Kelly and Carla. And I was hanging, onto his arm, so I was probably getting pulled away by default. But when I tried to let go of his arm, he squished it closer to his side, trapping me by his side. I blushed, fighting a giggle.

"So...are you gonna turn into a puppy for me?" I asked out of nowhere. I just kind of blurted it out, but before I could be embarrassed, Shin smirked. "Do you want me to?" I nodded. "Well you're just gonna have to answer a few questions for me first." I raised an eyebrow, although I could kind of guess what he wanted to know. "Like what?" "Where are you from? You're obviously not Japanese. And how do you know anything about us? We try to stay under the radar at school."

I let out a sigh as we arrived at a door that I suspected was his bedroom. He swung the door open, and I gasped at his enormous room, although I didn't notice much about it since his bed was FUCKING HUGE. HUGE! He chuckled as he flopped us down on the edge of the HUGE bed. "Tell me, or no puppy for you," he said flirtatiously. I grinned. "Well, Kelly and I are from America. It's kind of complicated about _how_ we got here, but long story short, you're fictional where we're from. The Sakamakis are in an anime and a game, and the Mukamis are in a game. So are you and Carla, but you're a newer game, so even though I know a little bit more than Kelly, I don't know as much as I do about the other boys."

Shin blinked his visible amber eye at me. Then he just shook his head. "Weird," he grumbled. I sighed. "Sorry, but it's the truth. I'm not lying." His eye flashed with irritation. "Did I call you a liar?" I scowled back. "Don't you get sassy with me." Shin and I had a staredown before he started to soften up again, smirking. "You're spunky, I like that. Carla doesn't talk about you much."

"Huh?" "He and Kelly are in the same class. I don't think she noticed though. He's seen you both meet up after class, and he told me about you guys." I blinked. "Really?" He nodded. "Well okay then." It was a little silent after that, and we just sat there on the bed with me still cuddling his arm. He was a little warmer than the vampires, at least, which made him even more cuddly. I wasn't sure what to say! I wanted to ask about the eye patch, since I looked ALL over the internet and found NOTHING about why he wore it. AT ALL. It was probably the most frustrating thing ever. Is it so much to ask for some backstory?! I mean, come ON! You can't tell me what happened with his eye, but you can tell me that his favorite food is nuts? Are you for real?

"So, you wanted a puppy?" he snickered. I immediately let go. "Mm-hmm!" He smirked. "Close your eyes." I pouted, but did it. I wanted to know how, but I guess I could watch some other time. I felt movement beside me, and I waited for him to signal that he was ready. A cold, wet nose suddenly touched my neck, and I yelped, swatting it away as I fell over. I heard a coughing bark, and opened my eyes to glare at the eye patch-wearing wolf, who was so obviously Shin. His tail wagged in amusement, and I glared in annoyance. "Don't do that, I'm ticklish...shit..." He grinned wolfishly (pun intended), and stuck his nose right under my ear. I squeaked, flailing around as he tickled me with his nose and his fur.

I couldn't stop giggling, even though I was pissed as all hell. I hate being tickled. If I've never said that, I'm saying it now. "Shin, I swear to god, if you don't stop I'm gonna leave you here." He immediately froze, pulling back. He looked like he was pouting, and his ears were laid back against his head. He let out a whimper, and I practically melted. "Aww! No, don't do that!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck and stroking the reddish fur on his head, being mindful of the strings keeping his eye patch in place still...somehow. Maybe it was because wolves are big? Especially him. But I dunno, the eye patch was still in the perfect spot.

"Did you wanna cuddle? You're a lot more affectionate than I expected of you." He barked an agreement, his ears perking back up as his tail wagged furiously. He leapt up, heading over to a dresser. He grabbed the knob with his teeth and pulled it open, hopping up and grabbing some stuff gently. He nudged the drawer shut with his head, before making his way back to me. In his mouth was a pair of dark green boxers and a gray t-shirt.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked. Shin nodded his head to a door across the room, and I went over to it, shutting the door behind me. I changed into the clothes, walking out to see him cuddled up by the pillows, waiting. He must've gotten up and turned the lights off, since the only light on was the lamp on the nightstand by his HUGE bed. Upon seeing me in his clothes, his tail started wagging vigorously. I rolled my eyes, blushing a little bit as I dropped my stuff down. Then I went over to the bed, and crawled under the covers, flipping the light off.

Shin's eye was practically glowing in the dark, and I scratched his ears. He made a little grumble of happiness before he settled his head down on my chest. I was glad it was dark and he couldn't see my blush. It was embarrassing for me, since his chin was right on my boobs, that little perv. I started to push him away, but he growled softly. He turned his head to look at me, and he looked upset. Since he looked like a puppy, I didn't really think anything of leaning forward kissing him on the head.

He let out another, happier growl, and got comfortable again, his eyelid drooping shut. I kissed the soft fur on his cheek, and he almost seemed to smile as he fell asleep. I giggled softly, curling up and cuddling closer to him, falling asleep myself.

**Elsewhere:**

Kou was frantic. He couldn't find the girls anywhere. He blamed himself because this was his fault. "Shit! Where are they!" He had to have help finding these girls. His brothers were pissed when they found out he lost the girls. "How do you lose two women?! Especially _those_ two!" Ruki demanded angrily. Oh if looks could kill he would be six feet under before he could utter a sorry. Ruki was visibly seething, although you could see the worry in his eyes. Usually, even if he was angry, he was calm, but not in this situation. Yuma had had a similar expression. Kou looked guilty and worried, and Azusa was on the verge of tears, and if not for the fact that they left right after, he would've been up with his knives.

They searched and searched but found no trace of them. And because the girls would be expected home soon, they had to tell them. Instead of doing it over the phone, they figured they might as well let Kou get a tongue-lashing in person. Ruki sped through the city, running almost every red light and breaking various traffic violations on the way. When they arrived, the car screeched to a stop, and the group of brothers went up to the door.

"Kou, knock," Ruki growled. "But-" "KOU! Just DO IT!" Azusa snapped, shocking everyone. Kou knocked hesitantly, and with no response, he knocked harder and louder. Eventually the door swung open, revealing an irritated Reiji. "What do you want?" Kou said nothing, and Ruki nudged him. "Kou..." he warned. "Okay, okay," he whined, before taking a deep breath. "I lost Kelly and Victoria."

Reiji's eyes widened beyond what you'd think was possible, and immediately he invited them in, calling his brothers down. Shu was on the couch, and had heard everything at the door. He was laying frozen in shock, blue eyes wide open, not even responding to the group that entered the room. "I'll be right back," Reiji said quickly, disappearing in an instant. In all honesty, he was terrified for the went to all of the others, telling them that there was an urgent matter to discuss. They scoffed at the idea, until he mentioned that the girls were involved.

"What?! What happened?! Where are Kelly-chan and Aneki?!" Kanato cried as he rushed into the room. The others followed in, Laito rushing in with Yui thrown haphazardly over his shoulder. He dropped her down on an unoccupied armchair. "Now, Kou, repeat what you just told me," Reiji ordered, a blank look on his face.

When he did, the room erupted into chaos. Yui gasped, Kanato started growling, but had to help hold Subaru back with Reiji and Laito, since Subaru looked like he could kill everyone at that moment. Shu was still frozen. Laito was glaring coldly at the pop star. And Ayato charged right up to Kou, getting in his face. "What do you mean, you lost them?!" he roared in his face.

"Do you know where they could've gone?" Yui asked, speaking up to try to diffuse the impending violence. Kou shook his head. "I...I kind of did something stupid, and got Kelly into trouble, so she and Victoria had to run away, but when I went to track them down, I couldn't find them. I tried following their scents, but it just stopped, and I don't know where they are..." For once, the boy looked humble, that almost-always present look of smugness gone from his features. In fact, he looked like he was about to cry.

Ruki let out a sigh, although it sounded like a hiss. "We've been looking all day, and there's no sign of them anywhere." Everyone was silent. "If anything happens to them, I swear Kou, I _will_ end your life!" Subaru snapped leaving the room.

"What do we do?" Azusa asked, looking at the floor and shaking. He didn't want anything to happen to Kelly or Victoria. "We have to wait at least two days before reporting it to the police. And even then it'll be a while till they give us any information." Kou sighed sinking into a seat holding his head "I-I didn't think..." Reiji scoffed "Of course you didn't think!"

"We'll help you look again after school tomorrow, if they don't show up," Shu promised softly. Everyone glanced at him in surprise. Shu? Offering to do something? But upon further notice, they silently observed that his eyes were glistening with tears before he shut them.

It was now very late, and the Mukamis headed home, although hardly any one of either family was able to sleep well that night. Kou didn't sleep at all.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

**Kelly's POV:**

I woke up feeling very warm. It was nice. I had to get up and use the bathroom but something was holding me down. Shifting slightly, it was Carla. He was sound asleep. What's a girl to do when she wakes up and sees a pretty boy holding her? I slipped out of his hold as quietly as I could. I ran to the bathroom to get rid of the urge to pee. When I came back Carla had turned so all that I saw was his back.

I bit my bottom lip staring at him. Wow that was a sexy back. Hahaha yeah that was cheesy but it was very nice. Huh? What's that? It was a dark bruise around his rib. "Weird..." I muttered getting closer "What is weird?" His sleep drenched voice rang through my ears. "Nothing!" I hopped on the bed, sitting on my knees as he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning, sleepy head!" I called out, a small smile on my lips.

"Excuse me?" I let out a small laugh "Well I'm usually one of the last people to wake up so it's always nice to see someone else wake up last." He pulled a pillow over his head annoyed. "Sleep." I giggled shaking him "Come on wake up!" He growled, pulling me over his side and laying on my stomach "You sleep now." I giggled at his cute behavior. Not a morning person, got it.

I couldn't get comfortable "Why must you keep moving?" he growled out annoyed. "Because I'm not comfortable. Let me go and do something better." I felt his arm lift up off of me. Quick, need to do something. I know! I sat up and straddled his waist. "Time to get up sleepy head." He stared at me amused. "You shouldn't have done that." The way he said it made me crack up laughing. I fell over onto my side in a giggling fit, clutching my ribs. God it hurt too much. "What?" I wiped my tears free "I'm thinking of creepypastas." He grunted "Oh those?" I gasp sitting up "You know what they are?" He nodded "Of course. I actually enjoy reading them." I squeaked tackling him into a hug which landed us both on the floor.

I giggled down at him "Well this is one way to wake up." He nodded in agreement. "Hey hold on a second." I called out. Leaning down, I pulled the eyelash off his cheek. "Make a wish." I said, holding it out in front of him. He didn't though. "Carla, you know you're supposed to make a wish on eyelashes, right?" He shrugged getting up, knocking me to the floor when someone knocked on the door.

"Oww!" I cried out annoyed, rubbing my butt. "Meany, if you're gonna hurt me at least do it when I'm begging for it." He stared at me with a small smirk as he turned back from the door "Your school uniform." he said, extending it to me.

"Thanks." I sighed, standing up and walking over to get them. Yet, Carla being a little shit wouldn't just give them to me. He made me jump. Damn his height. "Do you want them or not?" I huffed annoyed "Jerk." I jump on his back and give him a big kiss on the cheek, watching as he was stunned. It was the perfect time to get my clothes. "Thank you." I called out, walking to the bathroom, changing, and exiting to see a pissed look.

"What? Would you have rather me lick you?" He shuddered "No thank you." I shrugged and watch him go to the bathroom to change. "Um Carla?" I asked through the door. "What happened to your back?" There was no answer.

He walked out and wrapped his scarf around his neck making sure to cover his mouth. "Never mind I'm getting nosy." He sighed and extended his hand "It is a discussion for another time." I nodded my head "Okay, whatever you say." I smiled, taking his extended hand "Where to?" He chuckled "Breakfast."

**Victoria's POV:**

When I woke up, I felt arms around me, my face cuddled into a bare chest. I yawned before opening my eyes, but when I did, they snapped open fully. I didn't _dare_ to look under the covers. "Shin?" I squeaked. "Hmm?" he grumbled sleepily. "Why are...are you..._naked_?" I heard him yawn and chuckle. "Yup." My face turned a billion shades of red. "Why?" "I don't like to sleep in clothes. It's uncomfortable, so while you were in the bathroom, I turned back, took them off, and then changed back before you got out."

I had no idea what to say, which made him pull back and grin at me. The covers were in danger of sliding down (goddamn satiny-silky bullshit), and I grabbed them quickly so they wouldn't slide down. "You had to be naked, while I was here?" "I didn't think you'd mind." He smirked, and again, I had no idea what to say. "We're not very chatty this morning, are we?"

"I will be if you go get dressed," I promised. He pouted and then sighed, rolling over and getting up to go to his dresser. I managed not to squeak in surprise as he walked over and opened a drawer bare-assed. Literally, the only thing he was wearing was his eye patch, and I don't even known how it stayed in place all night. I was trying not to look, but his ass was pretty nice, and it was kind of hard. Thankfully, I managed to glance away by the time he'd grabbed his school uniform and started putting it on. Then it occurred to me. I didn't have a uniform, what would I do?

"What should I wear? Are we just going straight to school?" Shin paused in the middle of buckling his belt. Then he finished and walked over to a phone, making a quick call. "There'll be one here in a few minutes, just sit tight. I had one sent to Carla's room for Kelly, too. They'll be here before we need to go down for breakfast." I smiled. "Thank you." He grinned, walking over and leaning on his hands on the edge of the bed, getting as close as he could. He was still shirtless, and he looked really _really_ sexy in that moment.

"P-put your shirt on," I muttered, blushing. He laughed, sighing dramatically. "Fine, if the princess wants that." I froze. "Princess?" He grinned, but didn't respond as he finished getting dressed and putting his glasses on. There was a knock at the door, and when he went over, a uniform was sitting in a neatly folded pile on the floor. He scoffed, picking it up and making sure it wasn't dirty before handing it to me.

"Here, you can go change in the bathroom again, if you want. I'll wait for you, and walk you down." I giggled. Here was the polite and sweet Shin. I really liked it, and it was cute. I wondered what seriously-angry-pissed-off Shin was like, but I wasn't about to see. If I really wanted to, I could ask about his eye patch, but I'm sure that would be a sensitive topic, and I didn't want to upset him anyway. After changing, I stepped out, handing him his boxers and t-shirt before going to grab my clothes from yesterday. "Thanks a bunch, Shin. Really." He nodded, and he held out an arm for me. I giggled, looping mine through it and letting him lead me down to the dining room.

**Back to third: BREAKFAST TIME**

When everyone got to the dining room, they saw a table way too enormous for two teenage boys. "What's up with this huge table?" Kelly asked, shocked. Carla shrugged, but didn't respond. They walked over to sit at the end, Carla sitting in a chair at the end beside Kelly. Shin sat across from them, dragging the chair beside him as close as possible so that Victoria would be really close. She blushed, trying to scoot away as she glanced nervously at his brother. Carla's eyebrow was raised, but the girls could tell he was smirking.

Victoria didn't get too far, since Shin secured her by his side with an arm around her waist. "Nope. Stay," he ordered. Victoria pouted, crossing her arms. "I'm not a dog..." she grumbled. Kelly smirked as she took a bite off her plate. "Kou thinks you are, that bratty pop star." Shin growled softly. "She's not a dog!" he said angrily. "Shin, eat your breakfast," Victoria and Carla both scolded, making Kelly burst into laughter, and Shin shrink back. "Yes, Onii-san...yes Princess." Victoria blushed as Carla and Kelly stared at her.

"Princess?" they asked simultaneously. Victoria blushed harder as a response, eating her breakfast instead of speaking. "So what did you two do last night?" Kelly pried smirking deviously as she leaned forward in her seat.

**Smack**

"Oww!" Kelly yelped, clutching her arm. Somehow Carla had smacked Kelly's left wrist with a wooden spoon. "Elbows off the table." Kelly held her wounded arm tightly to her chest. "Meany head. You could have just said so." Kelly whined annoyed. "Carla!" Victoria scolded looking at Kelly worried "Are you okay?" Kelly shrugged her shoulders "I'll be okay...that hurt though!" Kelly reached over and tried to hit him with the offending object of pain "You don't hit girls!" He sighed annoyed holding her arms back with ease.

"It is improper to have elbows on the table while eating." Kelly stuck her tongue out at him annoyed going back to her food. "Here I thought you were cool because you knew about BEN." Victoria looked up "You know about creepypastas?" Victoria asked, confused. "I know of them, they are interesting stories." Shin explained with a shrug cuddling into his 'princess' while Kelly picked at her food annoyed.

Once breakfast was over the four of them left for the limo waiting outside. Carla looked poised and proper waiting for everyone to get in before himself. It was quiet besides Shin talking to Victoria "So at lunch would you care to join me and Carla?" Victoria shrugged to herself "I don't know, maybe. Can Kelly join us?" He pouted "But she's so annoying." Kelly smirked to herself "From the words of an amazing woman. Sucks to suck." Victoria giggled "Brittany?" Kelly smiled. "You betcha! My big sister is the coolest person I know...besides you of course."

"You have an older sister?" Kelly nodded looking out the window a small frown on her lips. "Yeah. I have an older step brother, an older sister, and a younger half sister." Carla stared confused. "So you mean to tell me in your family there is a mudblood, half blood, and pure blood as a family." Kelly's eyes widen in shock. "W-what did y-you say?"

He stared at Kelly and sighed "Not many people enjoy books now a days." Kelly started to hit Victoria's arm in shock "D-did you hear what he said?" Kelly whispered, eyes wide in shock. "Yeah I heard him!" she said excitedly. "Potterhead! You are a Potterhead!" He frowned shaking his head "I wouldn't go so far as to say that but..." Kelly cut him off and shook Victoria's shoulders "He knows! He knows!" Shin looked annoyed getting ready to hit someone "Shin no." Carla warned.

"But she..." "No." He pouted slumping in his seat "My heart!" Kelly said clutching her chest leaning against Victoria "You okay? You didn't have your medicine last night..." Victoria said worried-like. "I'm okay I can just die happy now that I know someone knows about the books." Victoria giggled at Kelly "You're weird." Kelly smiled "And you're weird for having me for as a best friend."

The limo stopped and everyone spilled out of the vehicle "Well uh...thanks for letting us crash at your place last night, and saving my can from those fangirls." Carla nodded taking Kelly's hand in his placing a small kiss on the back of her hand. "The pleasure was all mine." It was all fine until that moment. "It's Kou's girlfriend!" Kelly groaned "I'll kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do!" Kelly yelled grabbing Victoria's wrist and running away from the mob of girls.

"THANKS AGAIN!" they yelled as they ran through the halls of the school.

"I miss Aneki and Kelly-chan..." Kanato pouted sadly holding onto his teddy. "We all miss them. We never should have trusted those four with them." Ayato snapped glaring at the Mukami boys hatefully. "Don't blame us. It was Kou's stupid fault to pull Kelly on stage and introduce her as his girlfriend." Yuma snapped. "I wasn't thinking okay! If I could I would take it back!"

"I'M NOT HIS STUPID GIRLFRIEND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kelly's voice was heard through the hallway. Turning down the next hall Victoria and Kelly were running as fast as they could away from the girls. Well, Kelly was running fast. Victoria was getting dragged along. "Kelly-chan!" Kanato ran and tackled her to the ground in a hug as Ayato snatched Victoria, pulling her into his arms. "Kanato?!" Kelly yelled shocked. "Ayato?" Victoria asked, confused and staring at the boy holding her tightly "Thank god you are alright." He pulled away looking her over.

"Kelly?" Kanato and Kelly sat up on the floor. Looking up Kelly looked straight at Kou. She was going to murder him. "Thank god you're alright." He said pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry..." Kelly pulled away and slammed her fist into his jaw knocking him back a few feet. "OW! GOD FUCKING DAMN THAT HURT!" she cried out, nursing her injured fist to her chest.

"That's my girl!" Subaru pulled Kelly into a hug smiling softly at her. Victoria snorted and rolled her eyes. She tried to get out of Ayato's arms when she saw everyone circling around them, but he wouldn't have it. "No," he growled possessively. She rolled her eyes. "Let me go, Ayato." "I said no." She sighed, reaching up, grabbing his ear and yanking. He yelped, releasing her instantly, grabbing at his ear in pain. Victoria smiled victoriously until another pair of arms surrounded her. "Gosh you guys, can't you save the love for later? We're at school!" she whined.

Until she got a look at Shu's face. It broke her heart. "We were worried about you. Can't you give us five minutes?" he asked with watery blue eyes. Victoria couldn't help but hug him back wordlessly, making Kelly giggle, distracting from her anger at Kou. "If you two weren't okay, I'd have to go and kill him, I hope you know," Laito giggled after Shu pulled away. Kelly and Victoria shared a look, glanced at Kou, and then looked back at Laito. "Go ahead," Kelly said. Kou gawked. "N-Neko-chan! I'm sorry!" he cried.

"No! You caused so many problems for Kelly!" Victoria snapped at him. Kou looked heartbroken. Ruki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kou, just go to class." Kou nodded sullenly and walked away, surprising everyone. But Kelly refused to let it get to her. He pissed her off so bad! No way was she going to forgive him so easily! Reiji sighed. "Alright, everyone. We'll have plenty of time to talk to them later, so just get to class," he stated. Subaru growled, but kissed Kelly on the cheek as he passed, making her blush. Kanato and Azusa hugged her goodbye, as Laito ruffled Victoria's hair (much to her irritation) and Ayato ripped Kanato out of his hug from Kelly-chan, giving Victoria a significant look as he walked away. She blushed, and then she and Kelly started to walk to class with Reiji, Shu, and Ruki.

"So, where did you disappear to?" Reiji asked. "Well, after Kou announced that I was his girlfriend, which I'm NOT, we had to run, and we went really far, but then we could still hear them, and these two guys picked us up." All three boys paused and stared at the two girls. "You got in a car with two strangers?" Victoria made a face at Ruki. "You make it sound so suspicious." "Because that _is_ suspicious," Reiji corrected, sighing. "Well, we're fine, aren't we? They gave us breakfast and a place to sleep, so we're all good." All three boys seemed miffed as they got to their classrooms. "Well at least you're both okay. Go get to class." Shu and Ruki each grabbed one of Victoria's elbows as Reiji and Kelly walked into their classroom.

**Kelly's POV:**

"I honestly can't believe I missed school." I said shocked, sitting in my spot next to Reiji and Kou. He seemed so sad and hurt. "You hurt Kou's feelings!" A girl glared at me "Like I give a shit." He cringed looking at his desk some more. "I really am sorry Kelly..." he mumbled under his breath. I turned around looking to see if Carla was indeed in my classes. He sat in the back right corner alone. Our eyes locked and I gave a small wave. "Who are you waving at?" Reiji asked confused.

Spinning around I gave off a small smile "Don't need to know Reiji, now be a good little brother and tell me what I missed yesterday." He sighed annoyed pulling out a copy of all his notes. "This should cover everything." I smiled at him "Aww Reiji! You're so sweet to me!" I cried out, latching onto his neck and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Enough of this affection. We are in public." I giggled to myself and pulled away "Well sorry Mr. Grumpy Pants but I wanted to give my cute wittle brother a kiss for being so nice to his big sister." He let out a loud growl of annoyance. There was a small chuckle from behind and I couldn't help but smile. "Neko-chan I know you're still mad at me but...what happened after the concert?" I glared at him "I got attacked and chased by your stupid fangirls who tried to murder me."

He cringed and looked at his lap. "But luckily these two guys gave us a ride and lets us crash at their place." Reiji huffed "That was idiotic of you." I shrug my shoulders "It was either go with the strangers or be mauled by girls. I picked the first. Why did you even pull me on stage in the first place Kou?" I asked annoyed. I had enjoyed the concert and even started to like the bastard before he pulled that little stunt.

"I...I don't know. I'm an idiot." I nodded in agreement. "Damn straight you are." Our teacher glared at me. "Enough talking, my lesson has started. Take notes." I thanked Reiji for the paper and pencil to use to take notes. He glared at me. I don't know what I did but I think I pissed him off for skipping class for Kou's stupid concert.

I did my best to catch up but he was going to fast and I couldn't keep up. My brain was killing me. It felt like I had a jackhammer pounding into my skull. The bell rang and I slam my head on the desk able to take a breath of relief. "Finally..." I sighed out happily. "You okay?" I nodded "Yes, he went too fast!" I sighed sitting up straight, running my fingers through my hair standing up.

"Whelp lets get to..." Kou grabbed my hand and was looking at my wrist "What happened to your wrist?" he asked worried. You could see a red mark where I was hit by Carla's spoon grow larger. "Huh?" I looked down at the bruise on my wrist. "Huh didn't even notice, I probably got that at the concert." I tried to be convincing. "You little liar! Tell us the truth." I ripped my wrist free. "You better shut your whore mouth before I rip your dick off and feed it to the hell hounds!" I snapped, glaring at him.

I heard Carla from behind me laugh to himself "Supernatural reference?" I smiled brightly "High five broski!" He shook his head an amused smirk on his lips. "Kelly! Don't talk to _him_! He isn't a good guy." Kou said pushing me behind him glaring at Carla. "Ugh. You two are impossible!" I said annoyed "What?" I faced Reiji "Don't you start sexy butler." Carla walked in front of me and took my hand in his looking over my knuckles.

"How is your hand?" I smile up at him "I'm fine, sorry we had to run away earlier...well I had to run away." He shrugged "I understood your reasoning." I smiled up at him "You stayed with him!?" Kou yelled glaring at us. "Excuse me? He was a gentleman and he was kind enough to let me and Victoria stay with him. It was your dumb ass idea to tell everyone I was your girlfriend." He cringed.

"Kelly I..." I growled at him. "If you want me to be nice to you again, take my advice okay pretty boy?" He nodded "Leave. Me. Alone. That way I won't want to bash your brains in with my shoe." He backed away slightly "Just out of curiosity how would you bash his brains in with a shoe?" Reiji asked confused "Easy. I take my shoe of,f pin him down, put a cinder block in my shoe and let it fall repeatedly on his face." Reiji shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose. "How would...why would...I don't even care anymore."

I smirked "Bye, I'm getting food."

**Victoria's POV:**

Shu and Ruki sat on either side of me, seemingly wanting to say something, but not doing it. Our teacher was speaking anyway, so it wasn't really like they could say much. But, of course, someone had to call our teacher out of the room. Immediately, the boys turned to me as everyone began to talk.

"Who?" Shu demanded. His earbuds weren't even in his ears, they were just hanging around his neck. "Um...well..." "Don't stall," Ruki said. I huffed. "Would you both just hush? I'm trying to explain." They waited patiently. "It was the Tsukinami brothers." Their eyes both widened, and Ruki's jaw even dropped a little bit.

"Would you mind repeating that?" Shu asked as if he'd heard wrong. "Carla and Shin Tsukinami. You heard me." Shu and Ruki both looked angry, and it almost broke through their usual calm. "Why?"

"Because! They offered to help us, and it was either that, or get attacked by Kou's angry fangirls."Don't talk to them," Ruki insisted. I scoffed. "Well, sorry. Too late there. They invited us to have lunch with them." "No," Shu snapped, a little too loudly, gaining the looks of a few students. We sat quietly until they looked away. "Well, it was more Shin inviting me, since he doesn't like Kelly very much," I grumbled. Shu and Ruki sighed in relief, since they obviously thought that anyone who didn't like Kelly would be hated by me. "But he's been sweet, for the most part." Their expressions fell, and Shu even growled a little.

"Are you trying to make us jealous?" Ruki asked. I shook my head. "No, just letting you know." "You're coming home tonight, right?" Shu asked pointedly. I rolled my eyes. "Yes! I don't even really have clothes at Shin and Carla's house. I borrowed his clothes to sleep in, and I have no clue where they got our uniforms." Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have said the first part. Shu was scowling at his desk, and Ruki looked irritated. "You slept in my shirt. Why is it a big deal if you slept in Shin's?" I sighed, giving up. Fortunately, our teacher got back then, too, and scolded the class for doing no work while he was gone. I was set on just ignoring the two boys for the rest of our classes until lunch, and it worked, until Shu scooted closer.

Ruki glanced over, annoyed, but kept at his work. Shu's side was touching mine, and it was almost possessive. I was about to scoot away a little, but when I glanced up, I saw an almost sad look in his face, just like earlier, that broke my heart. Goddamn this sleepy baby.

I was too unfocused through class, so I didn't absorb much of anything. Ruki had to awkwardly tell both Shu and I how to do the math work, which I could tell Shu was pissed about. So when class was over, I let out a big sigh. "Oh, thank fuck." "Ruki chuckled at that as I jumped up and started to race for the door. "I'm going to go find Kelly, you guys!"

Shu and Ruki paused, making faces as they sighed. "She's probably with _him_," Ruki said with irritation. "And I'm sure someone else will hunt her down, too," Shu growled. I rolled my eyes. "Both of you shut up. Shu, I live at your house. You get to see me more than anybody, and Ruki, just shush." Both of them looked annoyed still, but I ignored it as I stepped into the hall, only to run into a certain eye patched cutie pie.

* * *

**Ta-da! You have to love Shin and Carla. You're not allowed to not love them. And we know that they're probably not into any of that stuff, but it's just more fun this way, so they're going to understand all of the references. What else would they have done, trapped in that house for so long? So anyway, there was our next chapter. Good day to you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly could almost hear Ruki and Shu growling from down the hall, even before she saw Victoria walking up with her arms wrapped around one of Shin's. Carla had taken Kelly's hand gently as they walked from the classroom, ignoring the agitated glaring from Reiji and the pitiful looks from Kou. "Kelly-chan!" Victoria called to her, letting go of Shin to run forward. Kelly tugged her hand free, running over to give Victoria a hug.

"Where did Shin come from?" Kelly asked. "Class," he snickered, earning himself a glare from basically everyone around him. "Be nice," Victoria said to him, making his smirk fade a little bit. "Anyway, he came to pick me up from class, which is super cute, and now those two are being all pissy." Shu growled even louder, making Victoria jump. "Shu, stop that shit!" she snapped. It lowered to a grumble, although he looked like he was about to kill someone, and Shin was returning the look.

Kelly noticed the tension, since you could almost feel it. "Um, you guys, why don't we have lunch with Carla and Shin? Because they're obviously not going to leave, and it's getting scary." "Absolutely not," all of the brothers said. And by all the brothers, Azusa, Yuma, Subaru, Kanato, Laito, and Ayato, since they had just walked up.

Kelly growled herself. "Can we quit it with the damn pissy fit?! Seriously! They haven't done fucking anything! All they did was help us out, so quit being so god damn fucking annoying with your fucking growling and shit!" Kanato frowned "B-but Kelly-chan..." Kelly frowned at Kanato. He was giving her that look. The one where he looked so depressed and alone.

"Kanato..." Kelly pulled him into a hug, kissing his temple lovingly "Sweetie stop with that look, you know my weaknesses." He smiled up at her cutely "But you love me right Kelly-chan?" She giggled and played with his hair "Um what is going on?" Yuma asked speaking up. "Carla and Shin are joining us for lunch and everyone else is going to be nice or I swear I'll beat all your asses." Kelly snapped at the last part.

"But..."

"We do owe them a thank you for taking care of Kelly and Victoria one lunch will not hurt." Reiji spoke up joining the group "Reiji!" Ayato shrieked. Kanato was too thrilled that Kelly was just holding onto him he didn't care what was going on. "I don't like it." Subaru huffed. "Walk with me to get food Subaru?" Kelly asked with a small smile.

She extended her hand wiggling her fingers around till he grabbed her hand. "I'm getting food before I bite someone's head off. Join me if you want." she said walking away, dragging the white haired boy behind her.

Carla smirked slightly. Those girls really were something else.

In the cafeteria Subaru and Kelly had already gotten a table large enough for the group. Subaru looked pissed but soon had a small dazed look as Kelly kissed his cheek. Carla took a seat beside Kelly much to Kanato's disappointment, Shin sat beside Carla, and Victoria beside Shin. Shu plopped down before Ruki had the chance to do so. Kanato sat next to Subaru and was just upset, staring down at Teddy.

Kelly saw Carla pull out something from his box, she had a feeling she knew but she wasn't sure. "Yes?" he asked staring down at her "Is that raw ham?" He nodded his head "Yes." Kelly nodded looking back at her food "Just wondering!" He brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Why? Do you want to try?" Kelly scrunched her nose slightly "No thank you, I've been sick enough as it is." He stared confused "Kelly-chan has heart problems and has a tendency to faint... she fainted on me before." Kelly blushed "And in history." Kou interjected.

"I made Kelly-chan pass out." Kelly growled "I'm gonna bite you Kanato." He giggled and stared at Teddy. "Hear that Teddy? Kelly-chan wants to bite me." Subaru scowled at him. "Shut up," he grumbled. "Subaru be nice!" Kelly said angrily. "If Kanato shuts up." Kanato glared back, and the girls sighed. "Both of you stop, you're being obnoxious." "But Aneki-" Victoria shook her head, and Kanato pouted, cuddling Teddy to his chest. "You and Kelly are being mean today." He glared at both Carla and Shin, as if he were blaming them. Carla ignored it, going back to his food, but Shin started growling. Kelly sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Why this? It was worse when the girls first met the Mukamis.

Victoria elbowed him, and he flinched, since she hit him hard. "Stop that now." "Yes Princess..." Everyone but Carla and Kelly froze, tensing up and staring, since Carla and Kelly had already heard that nonsense. "Princess?" Shu and Ruki growled in low voices. Yuma glared, and both Laito and Reiji had to hold onto Ayato so he wouldn't jump across the table. "Princess?!" Ayato snapped. "She's not your princess!"

Shin grinned wolfishly (pun not intended this time), grabbing Victoria by the waist and dragging her onto his lap. "Yes she is." "No, she's not!" Ayato was trying to flail around to get free, but it wasn't working. Shin started growling, an almost silent rumble vibrating from his chest, and Victoria groaned in irritation. "Kelly! They're being annoying again!" she whined. "This _was_ your idea, although he agreed" Carla pointed out calmly, pointing to Reiji who looked irritated by this whole thing. "I know, and I regret it." As Reiji nodded in agreement, Victoria squirmed off of Shin's lap and sat back in her seat, only to feel herself pulled across another lap so that she was wedged between Shu and Ruki. A foot nudged hers, and she shot a look at Ayato who was sitting across from her.

"Ayato if you don't settle down I'll make sure Victoria never comes near you again and makes her hate you!" Kelly warned a small growl escaping her. "Kelly isn't that a bit harsh?" "NO!" Shin yelled causing many eyes to fall on him. "I mean...no, Kelly has a point there." Kelly let out a small laugh. "Aww! He's starting to like me Victoria! I'm going to get another friend!" Victoria laughed as the others growled in annoyance.

"I think we should all get back to class, don't you?" Laito said, trying to relax the situation. Nobody answered, and eventually he rolled his eyes, getting up anyway, and letting go of Ayato. Ayato shot up glaring daggers at the new boys of the group. "Oh I never knew you two beautiful girls could get my boys to converse with them."

Victoria groaned slamming her face into the table "GO AWAY!" He only giggled "Hi Kelly," he purred out. Kelly shivered in disgust. "Now isn't the time Karl." she said annoyed. "YOU HAVE A NICKNAME FOR HIM?!" Ayato, Subaru, Kanato, and Laito yelled shocked while Reiji and Shu stared on with wide eyes. "Ugh! I don't feel like saying his whole name so shut the hell up and deal with it." she snapped growling to herself.

"Aww how sweet, you do care for me." Kelly tried to bite him when his hand connected to her shoulder. "Feisty, I like it." he was enjoying himself too much. "Go away or I swear I'm getting a sledgehammer and crushing your balls. Or I'll get a fucking chainsaw and cut your head off." He only laughed in response to Kelly's threat. "That's cute to think you can harm me." Carla glared from his spot beside Kelly.

"She might not be able to harm you much but I can." He backed away slightly. "Yes...well see you ladies again soon." He walked away quickly. "That was...that was awesome! I'm not even going to question why he was scared." He smirked at the blonde beside him. She was staring up at him with admiration, and you could tell that she was a bit turned on by his cold demeanor, let alone his sexy voice.

"Kelly-chan, are you and Victoria-chan coming home tonight?" Kelly smiled at Kanato. "Of course we are." He smiled brightly but glared at Subaru when he took her hand into his bringing it to his lips and licking her.

"Ah! Nooo! No claiming Mister. It's not fair if I'm being claimed." Carla and Shin stared confused. "Kelly likes to lick people, it's her way of claiming. She introduced the boys to it so now they all do it." Victoria explained with a shrug. "Why licking though?" She smiled sadly. "My big sister got me to do it, so I do it." The bell rang then, causing the group to all get up and prepare to disperse. Shin grinned, noticing an opening. He grabbed Victoria's wrist, yanking her towards him before Ruki or Shu could stop him, and licking up her cheek.

Victoria let out a yelp, rubbing at her cheek in disgust. "Seriously?!" she squeaked out in irritation. Shin just let out an amused giggle as he walked away confidently. She groaned, trying not to let out the tiny bit of amusement inside out. Shu and Ruki were glaring as they watched the prince walk away, and Carla chuckled. "He's always so impulsive." "Tell me about it," Victoria sighed, glancing up at her boys. She let out a heavier sigh, but they still didn't notice. She rolled her eyes, grabbing their wrists.

"Come on, my pets, let's go to class," she said. She had no idea where the pet thing came from, but it got their attention, making their frowns go away. Shu's lightened up to a pout as he blushed, and Ruki was smiling softly. Kelly was about to die from laughter, since she thought that what Victoria said was ridiculous. Carla was shaking his head, and Ayato looked like he was about to burst into a rage again.

Instead of Laito being the one to settle things, Kanato spoke up, grabbing Ayato's wrist. "Come on, Ayato. Let Aneki and Kelly-chan get back to class. We'll see them at home." Ayato was growling as Kanato and Laito started dragging him away, Azusa, Yuma, and Yui at their heels. Subaru watched until Kanato was gone, and then charged at Kelly, planting a kiss on her lips. She was frozen in shock, and she blushed as he hurried away. Even Subaru was smart enough to run away from Carla, who looked like he was about to go into a murderous rage. Kou, who had been quiet the whole time, looked furious instead of hurt for the first time all day.

"Hey!" he shrieked after the youngest Sakamaki. But alas, he was ignored. Reiji looked so annoyed by the whole thing, he looked even angrier than normal. "Let's go. All of us. I'm not dealing with any more of this. I'd like to get back to class." Kelly stared at where Subaru had run off to. "W-what just happened?" Kelly asked confused more than anyone in the room.

"That little brat just kissed you." Kelly laughed to herself "Oh my goodness, I had no idea that Subrau just kissed me," she said sarcastically. "Class. Now." Reiji snapped, pushing Kelly forward "Easy baby brother, I don't like to be man handled unless it's dirty." Carla started to growl. He didn't like that Kelly was flirting with Reiji Sakamaki, and wasn't fine with the youngest Sakamaki kiss her!

Though he did just learn something new about Kelly, despite how subtle the hint was. She liked pain, and was apparently the submissive type in the relationship. Kelly stared at Carla confused. He seemed to be stuck in his own thoughts. "Uh...Kou!" the pop star jumped when Kelly randomly called his name. "Y-yeah?" She sighed. She couldn't stay too mad at him "Reiji is right we need to get to class..." Kou grabbed her books from her arms. "Let me." She wasn't used to people holding her books.

Back when Kelly was in high school, she was always carrying tons of books in her arms and would often trip every now and then, scattering her books on the ground. No one ever offered to carry her books so it was a bit of a shock. "Oh...um, thanks Kou." He nodded and smiled. He hoped that Kelly would forgive him soon as he, Reiji, and Kelly walked together to art.

**Kelly's POV:**

I wasn't sure why I was forgiving Kou so easily. He almost got me killed. Yet he gave me that cute little kitten look and I just melted. Ugh! "Reiji are we painting again?" He nodded, putting his apron on and rolling up his sleeves so he didn't get paint on him.

It was kind of boring today. I could feel Carla staring at us as we painted. It was actually kind of weird. "Kelly what do you think of this?" Kou asked worried like. Looking over I saw it was two weird disfigured cats. "It looks kind of strange but eh art is art." He smiled "Well uh... I was trying to paint my pretty little Neko-chan but I'm not that good." I laughed at him.

"If your not good at art why did you even take this class?" He shrugged "My manager told me he wanted me to take art so I could sell my stuff to the fans but I really can't draw." I reached over with my brush and think. "Why is the cat really yellow?" he laughed "Because you are blonde too." I giggled softly "Sweetie, I'm a dirty blonde." He smirked "You don't have to tell me." he said with a wink.

I blushed and swatted at him. "Pervert!" I gasped in shock as some red landed on his face. "Did you just...?" I covered my mouth trying to hide my smile "I swear I didn't mean to..." I squeaked when he took some blue paint and brushed it over my nose. "Ha!" One thing led to another, and Kou and I got into a paint battle. Colors were flying. "Enough!" the teacher yelled, mad that we were wasting paint. I froze with Kou, brush still in the air ready to get him. Kou's brush was slowly sliding down my neck.

"I am very disappointed in both of you!" Kou shrugged "We were only having a bit of fun." She sent a wicked glare. "Get out! Both of you! You are relieved for the rest of the day." I grabbed my stuff and gave Reiji a small smile "Ill see you after school I guess..." He nodded "I shall see you at the car." I nodded and rushed out trying to avoid the ruler coming after me.

As soon as we were out of the class Kou started to laugh. I cocked my head to the right confused. "What's so funny?" He shook his head smiling "You look adorable." I snickered at him. "You're all red!" We laughed, walking away from the art room and to a nice place to sit. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked softly "No...I can't stay too mad at you. It'll take a bit more to make me hate you forever." He smiled. "Good, cause I don't want you mad at me." I leaned over and place a small kiss on his cheek.

"Don't get all upset alright? I hate seeing ya sad you dorknozzle." He smirked "Well hey...I'm red and you're blue." I nodded laughing at him "What, you want to make purple?" He nodded, pulling my face to his in a kiss. I smiled softly. It was nice. He held me close to his body, his one hand resting on my hip while the other was holding my cheek. I had somehow wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Why was I making out with Kou in the middle of the hallway you ask? Well I don't know. I really don't care either. I might be considered a whore but who cares.

I liked this. I liked Kou. I liked being around him. But I liked being around all of them.

**Victoria's POV:**

When Shu, Ruki, and I got to music, we sat together in the back of the room. The teacher was starting to scold most of the class about not reading their sheet music correctly. Ruki let out a sigh, because he was one of them. Shu and I just kind of tuned out for most of it, since we both knew how to read it. The teacher wasn't calling names, so we were guessing.

"Her?" "Definitely. She's completely off. What about that guy?" "Him? Nah, I think he's alright. He just lacks the confidence needed to keep it going." And that whispered conversation kept going. I was glad that he seemed back to normal, after his jealousy over Shin. Well, it's not like we planned to meet him and Carla! "Are you finished?" the music teacher asked. Ruki snickered at us, since I jumped, and Shu started pouting about being interrupted.

"Yes, sorry..." I mumbled. The teacher glared at us, about to scold us, but the bell cut her off before she could. And yes, we spent almost an entire hour judging other people. I sighed in relief, but then let out a squeak as I was dragged up by him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ruki asked with a frown. "Taking her with me," Shu responded quietly as he fled the room with me in tow before Ruki could protest.

We didn't have a class of course, so Shu took me up to the roof. "The last time you were here was with Ruki," Shu pointed out a little sadly. I frowned, feeling a little bad. His hand was holding mine, so I squeezed gently, and he smiled back at me with the most adorably sweet smile ever as he shut the door to the staircase. "I missed you..." he admitted. I nearly squealed, and in a bold moment I attacked him with a hug. "I missed you too, Shu," I told him as he held me in his arms.

As he pulled back, I barely had any time to think before he touched his lips to mine. It wasn't quite as gentle as normal, but it was still nice to kiss him. My arms were still wrapped around him. As the kiss started to get a little intense, I pulled back. Shu pouted a little, and I giggled, giving him a hug. I laughed again when he yawned. "I'm tired," he complained.

"It's a good thing I stopped you then, isn't it?" He gave me a little smirk. "I would never be too tired for something like that." Instantly, my face turned red and I tried pushing him away awkwardly. I stepped back, sitting with my back against the wall, and he looked at me intently. I raised an eyebrow, and Shu sat down beside me, leaning his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. "Are you going to sleep?" I asked, reaching up to pet his soft hair some. He shifted closer. "No...I just want to cuddle." I smiled, kissing his temple. "Alright, fine," I said with mock-irritation. He snorted at my attitude, shutting his eyes.

We sat there for a while, just comfortable in each others' presence until we heard loud voices from down near the parking lot.

**Third POV:**

Kelly and Kou joined the others outside with purple paint drying on their skin. Shu and Victoria were nowhere to be seen. "Hey boys." Subaru, Kanato, and Azusa stared wide-eyed at the two. Carla rolled his eyes, since he knew what happened. Reiji sighed "You will need to bathe as soon as you get home." Kelly laughed at Reiji. "Oh come on Reiji it's fun running around covered in paint." Kanato glared at Kou. "Why are you purple?" Kelly laughed "Well Kou and I got into a paint battle and got kicked out of class." He nodded and took my hand. "Come on Kelly-chan we gots to go home now!" Kelly let out a yelp being pulled away when Carla grabbed her chin pulling her close to him.

"I did not like having to witness _that_ in class Kelly," he grumbled in his low, sex-voice. Not _sexy_ voice. Sex voice. Since that's what it sounds like. Kou grabbed Kelly's shoulder and yanked her behind him protectively, and Kanato and Subaru growled at Carla. "Hey! Don't touch my Neko-chan!" Carla grabbed Kou by the collar, although Kou didn't look intimidated in the slightest. "She isn't an object. She doesn't belong to you." Kelly's eyes widened. "Hey wait a minute! Guys knock it off..."

Carla ignored me. "She is a human girl. Not your toy." Kelly let out a huff pushing her way in front of Kou. "Knock it off. Carla thank you but no you didn't need to do that. Kou was only trying to protect me. Kou might be an idiot but he does have a big heart." Kelly looked up at Kou and gave him a small smile.

"Kelly, you must be blind to think _he_ could protect you." Kelly shakes her head annoyed. "Oh hush you." Kelly sighed leaning up placing a soft kiss on his cheek, some paint now smeared onto his pale skin. "Thank you for caring, but at the moment all I need is for you to be nice to my boys." He raised an eyebrow. "Your boys?" Kelly nodded "They are my boys no matter what you think or say." Shin scoffed, about to make a stupid remark.

"You knock it off before I make it so you can never see Victoria again!" Kelly interrupted. He stared wide eyed. "You can't..." Kelly smirked deviously. "You don't think I can do it? Try me. I can be quite convincing. And I think Shu or Ruki would be very pleased to know that you are no longer in the picture." Ayato cleared his throat. "And Ayato too." Shin glared down at Kelly. He thought she must have had a death wish. "You ungrateful little..."

Victoria decided to show up with Shu. Victoria looked concerned, and was holding Shu's hand and seemed confused. "Hiya Victoria! How were your classes?" She blinked, shocked seeing both Kou and Kelly covered in paint and purple in some areas. "What happened in your art class?" Kelly smiled to herself "Kou and I got into a paint battle and we got kicked out of class." she laughed.

"I guess you're not mad at him anymore?" Kelly shrugged "Eh, if he tells the world I'm not his girlfriend we're good to go." He nodded "I'll send out a tweet saying I broke up with you and that I only want to be friends." Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever floats your boat, Jack." He pouted "My name's not Jack! And aren't you upset?" Kelly gave him a blank stare.

"Oh the agony. My boyfriend just broke my heart and dumped me! Oh the pain!" Kelly fell into Azusa's arms looking the part of a heartbroken girlfriend. Victoria giggled to herself as Azusa held Kelly awkwardly. He smiled softly enjoying her warmth. "You're silly Kelly." Victoria giggled out. "Was that good?" Kou rolled his blue eyes but sighed "I guess." Kelly leaned over and placed a kiss on Azusa's cheek "Thanks for catching me." He blushed and looked away nervously.

His arms stayed wrapped around her waist. Kelly could feel him itching at his bandages. Kelly pulled away and sighed shaking her head at the boy. "You cut again didn't you?" He looked away and rocked on his heels. "Maybe?" Kelly frowned "Azusa that isn't good." He shrugged "It felt nice...and you were missing." Carla coughed to himself trying to get Kelly's attention while Shin was being possessive with Victoria, meaning that he was scowling at Shu and Victoria's connected hands.

"Why don't you girls join us for dinner tonight?" Carla suggests making a large smile spread over Shin's face. "Yes, that's a great idea." Kelly and Victoria gave an apologetic look. "Guys we can't..." Kelly started. "We already promised the boys we would go home with them tonight." Victoria finished for Kelly. "Maybe another night?" Carla smirked as Shin pouted "Alright...but you have to wear something of my choosing." Kelly's eyes were wide and nervous.

"Uh...w-what?" he leaned over whispering in her ear. Kelly's face grew ten times darker "You're a pervert..." Carla chuckled to himself "That might be so but I expect you to wear it." Victoria, curious of what Carla said, watched as Kelly took a few steps back. "Not gonna happen. I won't even dress that way at the Sakamaki's! What makes you think I will for you?"

He just gave her that look "Because if you don't, then you will hate the outcome." Kelly stared confused "What the hell does that mean?" He chuckled to himself "You'll see." He pulled Kelly close to him, holding her by the waist. The boys who liked Kelly growled. Shin was still pouting about not having dinner.

"I require a kiss." Carla stated softly. "R-right here?" he nodded. "I can't kiss you. For starters, you have that scarf remember...oh." He pulled it down with ease. "There is no problem now." WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE Kelly gulped staring into his golden eyes. "I um well..." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek "There, kissed you!" He growled softly. "That isn't what I meant."

Kelly pulled away, a smirk on her lips "I'm covered in paint, and now you are kind of, plus you didn't specify where you wanted to be kissed, and I don't care. Now I am going to go home with Victoria." Laito smirked "You mean _my_ bestie." Kelly glared at him "She was mine first!" He giggled "Mine second, I'm cuter so that makes her mine." Kelly scoffed "Oh please, if anything Kanato is cuter." He gasped and Kanato giggled squeezing his teddy.

"But Kelly-chan, I don't want to do anything with Aneki." Kelly rolled her eyes "I know that...Subaru don't act like that!" Subaru was pouting and walking away to the limo. "Ugh! See you in the car Victoria. Subaru! Get back here." She ran and chased Subaru all the way to the limo and was trying to get him to talk to her. "Come on Subaru talk to me." He huffed "Like you want to talk to me. You'd rather talk to Kanato since he's cuter than me..." Kelly huffed "God you can be so annoying sometimes."

Kelly huffed, locking the doors to the limo "Subaru listen to me." She forced his face to stare at hers. "I like you. I like you a lot. I only said that Kanato was the cutest because he's more childlike than the rest." He huffed "Why don't you go back to Kanato?" Kelly smacked her head "You really are a pain you know that?!" Kelly huffed her arms crossed "Can we just go home already?"

While Kelly and Subaru had a lovers' quarrel in the car, Victoria was doing damage control. All of the boys seemed angry, and Yui was terrified. Carla had been glaring at the Sakamaki car for a good several minutes, and Kelly's boys all looked like they were about to murder him in general since he had asked for a kiss. Shin was pouting, and Victoria could almost picture his droopy puppy ears. "Carla and Shin, we'll make a dinner date at a later time, okay?" Victoria said to break the tense silence.

Shin perked up at the term 'date,' and Carla let out a huff. "Fine," he growled in a deep voice, turning on his heel and stalking away to the Tsukinami car a short distance away. Shin's ever-present, yet somehow easily disguised tail, started wagging. "A date?" he asked, his amber eye practically glittering with delight. Victoria let out a giggle. "Go," she said with a big smile. Shin nodded, hurrying after Carla. He was so out of character around her that it was weird, but it was super cute. As the young king and the prince got in the car, Shin rolled down the window. "Bye, Princess!" he called.

Shu stiffened, gripping Victoria's hand even tighter. She flinched at the pressure, and Yuma, Ruki, and Ayato all growled. "Ow, Shu, let go." Shu loosened his grip, but didn't let her fingers go, making her shake her head and sigh. She glanced at Yui, and nodded to the car. Yui nodded quickly, fleeing, with Reiji, Laito, and Kanato at her heels. "Mukamis, go home. We'll see you later." At the excited look in their eyes, she added. "And by later, I mean tomorrow. Bye." They all pouted as Victoria pulled Shu to the car, dragging an angry Ayato along with her, since he had been glaring at Carla and Shin's car since Shin had called Victoria 'Princess' again.

Victoria pulled on the door "KELLY!" The sound of the door being unlocked echoed around the boys. Victoria pushed Ayato and Shu inside ahead of her. Looking over she saw Kelly and Subaru glaring at each other. "What happened?" Victoria sighed out "Subaru is being a dick." Kanato gasped and tried to pull Kelly to him "Kanato stop it!" Reiji snapped annoyed.

"Can we go back home? I have make-up crap I need to do!" Kelly snapped growling slightly at Subaru. "Yes." The car ride home was quiet. Ayato and Shu kept holding onto Victoria protectively. Kanato was playing with Teddy but had a small frown on his face. He wished it was Kelly in his lap and not Teddy. As soon as the limo got to the house they all jumped out. "Kelly-chan! Want to do homework with me?" Kanato giggled cutely. "Sure Kanato I'd love to." He cheered and grabbed her hand before rushing off to the library.

"Ayato? Want to do homework with me?" the green eyed boy smiled nodding his head, wrapping an arm around Victoria's shoulder leading her to the game room. Shu let out an annoyed sigh before going off to his room. Subaru had stalked off moments ago, not caring what Kelly did. Its not like he loved her or anything...

**Alright! We know it's been a while since we updated and we might have been going somewhat fast with the characters and we're thinking about fixing it up a bit. But we hope you all enjoy this chapter of Diabolik Lovers and if you want come check out our other stories we just made a Fairy Tail story! Its always super fun writing these stories with my best friend! Anyway hope you liked it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Kelly's POV:**

Kanato and I had made it to the library and were currently munching on some sweets. Kanato was eating some of his pudding and I was eating a piece of chocolate cake. "Want to try Kelly-chan?" He held out his spoon of vanilla pudding. I stared at the jiggly substance on his spoon. "Uh, Kanato I don't know. I..." I gagged. He forcefully shoved the spoon in my mouth. I felt the urge to throw up the contents of my stomach at the texture.

"Good right?" I had to choose my words correctly. I didn't want to piss him off, but oh my god did this taste nasty! I forced my face to remain calm but on the inside I was trying to get the stuff down. "Yay! Now we both can have pudding!" Forcing myself to get the crap down, I laughed nervously "Kanato sweetheart, I don't know if I can. I mean, the stuff just doesn't sit well with my stomach." He pouted "But you said you liked it..."

I nodded quickly "I do! I just usually get sick if I eat it all the time." He smiled "Okay! We can have it every Saturday!" I laughed at him "Alright I think I could do that." He giggled happily now. I took a bite of my cake to get the taste out of my mouth. So happy that it's gone. "You want a bite?" He nodded. I smiled and placed the fork to his lips. He took a bite smiling, letting out a moan of delight from the taste. "Good right? I love chocolate!" He giggled "I like it when you feed me Kelly-chan."

He scooted closer to me, a smile on his lips. "Kelly-chan, when are we going to become one? Teddy and I can't take it anymore." Kelly let out a sigh she hated it when Kanato would act like this. "Kanato, sweetie...how do you see us?" He smiled and laughed at me like I was stupid. "We're going to be husband and wife of course." Wow that's new.

"Okay...well you know sometimes husbands and wives don't become one until they are both ready..." He giggled "I'm ready and you're ready aren't you Kelly-chan?" He said my name more seriously than before. "Kanato, I don't think I am ready to become one with you...just yet." He nodded slowly. He had a frown on his lips. "Sometimes it just takes a while for someone to become one." He smirked to himself. From the spot he was at, I could feel his cool lips near my ear. "I love it when you try to explain things to me."

I gasp softly "Damn it Kanato you were playing me again weren't you!" He giggled. "You always treat me like I'm a child Kelly-chan. But I'm not a child." I huffed and blew some of my bangs out of my eyes. "That's because you keep acting so damn innocent!" He snickered at me. "So?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I gasped feeling his hands on my hips and his cool breath. "Don't be mad Kelly-chan," he whispered in my ear, nibbling on the tip affectionately. I shivered feeling his hand start to draw patterns in my skin, his other hand was sneaking up my skirt.

"No, no, no Kanato." I whispered shooting up, looking at him. I had a perfect idea in my head. "But Kelly-chan." he whined. "Come with me." I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the library, walking to my room. "What are we going to do Kelly-chan?" he asked, sitting on my bed with Teddy in his arms. I had my back to him as I locked the door. I wasn't going to be interrupted. "I just want you to relax is all." I was walking to the bed. He was looking up at me from where I stood.

"Kelly-chan you look very pretty." I smiled to myself. "Not so bad yourself." I leaned down kissing his lips. I snatched Teddy from his arms placing him on my desk. His back turned so he can't watch.

"Why did you take Teddy?" I snickered to myself "Because I only want one man's eyes on me and not two." He stared at me confused. I straddled his waist pulling him into a kiss. His hands gripped my hips tightly. I ran my fingers through his soft purple hair, I could feel his tongue gliding against my own. The pleasure was intense. I gasped pulling away for air, I could feel him aching to be touched from where I sat. His fangs grazed over my neck "Kanato wait!" I whispered before he bit me. "Why are you whispering?"he asked confused.

"I don't want anyone to hear us okay? You always are trying to make me feel good before you take my blood right?" He nodded "Yes, that way it doesn't hurt as much Kelly-chan, I don't want to hurt you." I giggled at him. "Well why don't I do something for you? And after I'm done you can still have my blood alright?" He seemed really excited. "Really?!" he whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, I've been really selfish lately and I want to please you for a change." I mumbled half embarrassed half nervous, my fingers resting on his pants button as I chewed on my bottom lip "Do you really want to Kelly-chan?" I looked into his purple eyes "Yes." I saw him smile at me. I forced my nerves down and leaned in kissing him again, my lips trailing down his neck before I hop away.

Holy shit...

**Victoria's**** POV:**

Ayato and I got to the game room, but of course, he just took all of our books and threw them in the corner. I let out a huff of irritation, although I was thankful that my papers didn't go everywhere. Immediately, Ayato spun around and pushed me up against the wall, his lips crashing onto mine ferociously. It was so unexpected and intense that after a while I had to push him back, panting for breath.

"What was that?" I asked, confused and breathless. Ayato pouted, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "You've been with Shu, or Ruki, or Yuma, or that asshole Shin recently. I haven't gotten a chance to see you at all! It's not fair!" he complained, sounding a bit like a child. However, he seemed genuinely upset, and his upset expression was adorable, and it melted my heart. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry, Ayato." I felt his lips touch my neck, and I rolled my eyes a little.

"And here I thought you were being cute." "I'm not cute..." he grumbled, pulling away. I couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassed expression. "Yes you are! You're like an adorable little kitty!" His cheeks flushed red. "A cat?" "Mm-hmm. Your eyes make me think of a cat, and you act like a grumpy little kitty that wants attention but lashes out anyway." Ayato's cheeks grew even more red. "Stop it..."

"Nope, I won't Kitty Cat." Ayato took a step closer, pushing me even closer to the wall, and pressing his body against mine. The position made me blush a little. "Stop it." He didn't seem angry, he just seemed like an awkward kid, and it made him even cuter. I leaned up, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, and then his lips. I began to pull away, but Ayato grabbed onto me, and wouldn't let me go. The kiss grew intense, but I couldn't bring myself to break it, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers into his shaggy red hair. I let out a squeak when he picked me up, and instinctively, my legs wrapped around his waist, making both of us pause and blush.

But then Ayato crushed his lips to mine again, and I was so glad that we were alone in the room. My brain didn't think of the fact that the other vampires in the house could probably hear, but I could always be embarrassed about that later. When my back hit the pool table, my eyes went wide. I didn't even realized that he'd carried me over, but I was now looking up into his eyes, and we were both panting. He was kneeling over me, and we were both on top of the pool table. His eyes were bright, and he seemed happier. It was kinda pervy, but oh well.

I knew Shu would be upset...and Ruki...and Shin... but I was dumb, and a hoozy, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I let Ayato kiss me again, and I didn't stop him as he kissed down my chin and neck. He didn't try leaving a hickey, like Shu would do. He just went straight to biting. I let out a surprised gasp, since it was out of nowhere. Because of the reaction that I felt, I figured it would be best to keep quiet for the rest of the moment. When he was finished, he kissed me one more time. Then, he sat up, making me blush immensely, and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

I knew what he was thinking (that pervert), and as I was about to say 'Maybe we shouldn't,' the door opened. There was a giggle. "This does not look like homework, Neko-chan. Ayato, why are you being so dirty? The pool table isn't for that kind of thing." A growl ripped through Ayato's throat. "Do you do this on purpose or something?! Seriously!" Laito shrugged innocently, and Ayato leapt up. I sat up quickly, grabbing his elbow. "Ayato..." I warned. He frowned back at me. "Don't be a bad kitty."

Laito burst into laughter, and Ayato blushed furiously. "D-Don't say that!" Laito couldn't stop laughing. "Okay, okay, guys, it's time for dinner. I just figured I'd let you know before you started going at it like bunnies." Ayato and I blushed bright red as Laito walked out. Ayato bit his lip, holding his hand out to me. I took it, and he helped me up. Then he turned away quickly. "Uh, um I'm going to go to the bathroom...I'm gonna meet you at the dining room..." he muttered, walking off quickly. I facepalmed. "Oh my god..." I grumbled, ignoring the laughter I heard from Laito down the hallway.

**Third POV:**

When Victoria made it to the dining room, Victoria noticed that Kelly and Kanato weren't there. They were still missing too. "Weird I wonder where Kelly and Kanato are..." Victoria said confused as Ayato walked in, still blushing. Shu glared at him as he sat beside Victoria but looked away quickly. "I think she's still studying with Kanato," Reiji spoke, irritated. "I'll get her!" Subaru yelled standing up from the table "No. Sit back down and eat your food." He frowned glaring at Reiji "Why? Kelly and Kanato will be late if someone doesn't go get them."

Yui spoke up "Why don't I go get them?" Kelly and Kanato walked in the room "Get who?" Kanato was giggling behind Kelly who was smiling to himself. Kelly was still covered in different shades of paint. "Get you two. You're late." Kelly shrugged, sitting in her spot. "Homework was taking forever. Sorry we were trying to keep good grades." There was a somewhat awkward silence "So what did we miss?" Laito giggled happily in his spot.

"I found Neko-chan and Ayato being dirty on the pool table." Kelly was calm for a moment glancing over at Ayato's smug grin and then to Victoria's embarrassed look. And the term embarrassed was putting it mildly. Her red face could put a tomato to shame. "Pool table huh?" She swatted at Kelly "Don't talk about it!" Kelly smirked "Damn Victoria! Even I haven't done anything on a pool table! What was it like Sam and Tara?"

"I don't even know what you're referencing, but no nothing like that!" Kelly snickered behind her hand "Didn't think Kitty had it in him to actually do stuff outside the bedroom." He growled "Don't you start calling me that!" Victoria was still pouting, and she poked Ayato in the cheek. "But I can call you that, right, Kitty Cat?" Victoria asked. Ayato blushed, not responding.

Shu growled lowly, and Victoria and Laito rolled their eyes. "I was talking about True Blood thank you. And here I thought you liked that stupid book." Victoria gasped "The book is amazing! It's the show that's horrible. Sam and Tara were never together, and hardly even talked." Kelly shrugged "Eh I liked it. The last season sucked." Kelly busted out laughing, clutching her ribs in pain. "Oh my god I didn't even mean to make a pun!" Victoria giggled shaking her head at Kelly. "You're a dork."

Kelly smiled brightly "Pfft! You knew that I was a dork from the moment I met you." The two girls giggled together "What are you even talking about?" The two girls calmed down. "Well, True Blood is one of Victoria's favorite book series. She hates the show which is basically vampire porn." Reiji rolled his eyes annoyed "That is a horrible series." Kelly laughed "Well Eric wasn't that bad. It was nice to watch whenever he came on." Kanato growled loudly. "I don't like him! You probably think he's a good vampire don't you!"

Kelly and Victoria glanced at one another. "We both think he is a very nice looking vampire, but meh." Kanato clutched onto Kelly's arm pulling her close to him "Mine." he licked her ear. Kelly shivered slightly. "Hey!" Subaru snapped from his side of the table. "My Kelly-chan!" Kanato insisted. Kelly rolled her eyes but still had a small smile "Subaru shh! I'll give your wounded heart a kiss later." He stared at her confused. What in the world did she mean?

Kelly hated this. She was having so much trouble controlling her actions when it came to these boys. She originally said that if she ever met the boys she would probably fuck them all if should could. Victoria did as well. Laito would be the easiest out of the six of them but Victoria liked him, although he seemed more like a brother to both girls. Unlike Victoria, Kelly was well...a bit of a slut. As much as she enjoyed being able to do certain things like she has been doing with the boys, she wants to...well you can figure out what she wants to do.

"Kelly-chan! Can we go play again?" Kanato asked excitedly pulling the blonde girl into his lap. He cuddled into her neck about to bite. "Hands off! It's my turn with Kelly." Subaru snapped growling loudly. "No way! I claimed her so she's mine!" Kelly laughed with Victoria "Hold on I need to tell Reiji something." Kanato pouted as she dashed across the table to his elder brother.

Subaru watched as she leaned over to whisper something in his ear. He scrunched his face up in disgust. "That is disgusting! Do not lick me Kelly!" Reiji snapped "Mine! Ha! So that means I own Reiji now. Who else do I own?" Kelly asked Victoria confused. "Not me." She gave Victoria a challenging look "NOOO! DON'T LICK ME!" She yelled running away from her spot as Kelly decided to chase her.

The boys watched amused as Kelly chased Victoria around the table "You know what? Running is lame!" Kelly panted leaning against Ayato's chair. He only rolled his eyes at her. "That's because you are a pathetic peice of..." she leaned down and licked his cheek "Mine!" He stared shocked, and Victoria gasped, semi-playfully outraged. He was very confused at what just happened. Subaru and Kanato were growling at what just happened. Ayato growled too "What the fuck was that?!"

"I can see I'm going to have to explain." Kelly let out a small sigh of annoyance. "Since Ayato decided to claim Victoria it's just easy to claim Ayato and thus making her mine again. I want nothing to do with the demon kitty you got here Victoria, but I hate running and it's just easier to do that. If she claims you Ayato, then you will still belong to me. Don't give me that look it's the rules ya dumbass." Kelly walked over to Subaru grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his seat. Well she didn't have to pull him out of his seat he was actually standing and would have followed Kelly if she left anyway.

"Now I own, Victoria, Ayato, Kanato, Subaru, Reiji, and I think I own Kou. Not sure, but I ain't gonna claim him anytime soon." Subaru smirked. Laito was laughing so hard, he was crying and holding his sides. "This is great! This is absolutely wonderful!" Reiji was growling in a low tone. "Can we all sit and behave ourselves and eat now?" he asked angrily.

His cold voice calmed everyone except Laito, who was still laughing and wiping his eyes dry of tears. "You're welcome Laito!" Kelly called out happily. Everyone sat back in their seats, and slowly started eating, Subaru glaring at Kanato, and Shu scowling down at his plate as Reiji stabbed at his food in annoyance. Yui looked uncomfortable, as always, and Laito was still giggling and watching in amusement.

Victoria froze when she felt something touch her thigh, and she glanced over to see that Ayato had a hand on it absentmindedly, blushing vigorously. "Ayato, not now..." she grumbled awkwardly. Shu's eyes snapped up when he saw Victoria remove Ayato's hand from her leg, and another low growl emitted from his throat. Kelly rolled her eyes. "Chill out, Shu. I'm sure you'll get your turn on the _pool table_ next." "Kelly!" Victoria squeaked. "You know I'm going to hold that against you forever, right?" Kelly giggled, reaching across the table to high-five Laito. Victoria groaned, holding her head in her hands. Even Ayato was starting to blush again. "Enough, just finish your food," Reiji complained.

"Done." Both Subaru and Shu got up from the table, walking around to Kelly and Victoria's seats. And, also at the same time, the guys grabbed the girls by the waists and lifted them, dragging them out of the dining room. Reiji looked pissed as all hell, and Kanato and Ayato were growling, just barely covering up Laito's chuckling. "Victoria and Kelly are done too, I guess..." Yui mumbled, picking at her food some more, making the remaining guys either chuckle or growl some more.

After leaving the dining room, Shu and Subaru split up, heading separate ways to their bedrooms.

**Kelly's Pov:**

I laughed, waving bye to Victoria, a smile on my lips. "Keep moving." Subaru growled, rushing to his room. Next thing I know, Subaru pushed me into his room, and me being the clumsy idiot that I am, fell to the ground.

"Hey! I'm still mad at you!" he growled at me hatefully. "Why do you have to flirt with everyone?! I saw you kissing that asshole earlier!" My eyes widen in shock. He saw that? "You say you like me a lot but do you really?" I sighed standing up "It's not like I don't like you. Honestly, I've always liked you Subaru. Sorry you had to see that."

He shook his head, pacing his room. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?" He stopped moving "I'm just really, really sorry Subaru." He walked over to me. I had my head down as I was looking at the ground, holding myself. He must hate me now. "Spend the night with me." I looked up, shocked. Tears about to fall as I stared at him confused.

"W-what?" He gave me a soft smile "Sleep with me and tell me nothing happened between you and Carla." I nodded leaning forward pressing my lips to his. It was quick and as I pulled away I laughed wrapping my arms around him. "I swear to you nothing happened between me and Carla." He nodded, snuggling into my neck affectionately.

"Can I borrow your shower?" He smirked "Yeah, no problem." I blushed to myself "…a-and a shirt to sleep in?" I squeaked in surprise, feeling him lift me up, carrying me to the bathroom. "What's mine is yours." I giggled at him. "Hey, do me a favor?" I nodded at him "Claim me." I couldn't help but smile. I don't think I've ever claimed him before.

I quickly claimed him by licking his cheek before hopping down "I need to shower." He nodded following me into the bathroom. "Here. I'll take your clothes to the wash." He started to pull my clothes off till I was left in my bra and undies.

I didn't care. "Kelly…" I looked up and felt my back hit the wall of the bathroom. His body pinned mine to the wall as he kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I felt him grind his hips onto mine. I moaned tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Why do you have to look so fucking sexy in that?" I laughed to myself "You pervert." He nodded giving me an Eskimo kiss. "I'm your pervert." I pecked his lips "Now I'm going to wash this paint off me and when I get out of the shower I expect you to be in your coffin ready to snuggle." He laughed at me.

"Can't I just wait in here until you're done?" I shook my head no. "I guess you could, but no peeking." He nodded crossing his heart. "Alright, you go run my clothes down for me pretty please?" He pulled me into a deep kiss before leaving. I shook my head, starting the water up and getting in.

I sighed. What have I gotten myself into? Do I like polygamy? I can't pick just one. They all are just great guys. "There's a call for you." I stuck my head out and stared at Subaru, confused. "What?" He nodded "I don't know, they just said it was for you." I nodded slowly extending my hand and taking the phone.

"Hello?"

_'Have I caught you at a bad time?' _Oh my god Carla called me. "Well I am in the shower at the moment so…" he cut me off. _'You aren't busy then. The reason I'm calling is because we need to make a date for you and Victoria to come over for dinner.'_

I bit my bottom lip "Well I…" He spoke again. Man, I can't get a word in can I?

_'How about tomorrow after school?' _I groaned "Listen I can't just decide without talking to Victoria. So why don't we talk about this tomorrow when we're at school?" Subaru growled "Is that him?" I shook my head "Carla." He growled louder "Hang up!"

_'Is a boy in the bathroom with you?' _I huffed "He handed me the phone." He didn't seem happy "He isn't in here with me... and I'm not wearing that outfit in front of Shin." I whispered the last part into the receiver. _'You will if you know what's good for you,' _

I rolled my eyes annoyed "You weird pervert. Can I please go back to my shower now?" it was quite for a minute _'Victoria and you shall be at our home tomorrow night. That's an order. You both will join us in the limo and spend the night.' _I was shocked "...Okay then." He hung up. I faced Subaru "That was weird."

He grunted pushing me back inside the shower "Move over." I squeaked, pulling the curtain to cover my body in some sort of way. "S-Subaru! W-wait no I-I..." It was too late. He was in the shower with me. I was naked. He was naked. Water started to wet his soft white hair. If you saw my face you would have laughed. "What? Never showered with anyone?"

Well actually I have. My ex, and another guy I hooked up with after that really bad breakup. "Who?" I gulped and looked away covering my body as best as I could. "W-well um...it was...Mitch and James." He growled "And?" I glanced at him nervously "Well we d-didn't really do anything besides shower, t-thats it I swear." He smirked "Good we can have some fun." I felt his lips on mine. His hand stayed on my waist as he kissed me. He was going slow. It was super sweet of him too since it's been a while since I've done _it. _

Subaru really was a sweetie, he might have a hard shell but once you get past that he's a sweethearted pervert who loved affection. Who was I to deny him? "C-can I...what's that?" I blushed a bright red "Who bit you there?" I avoided his eyes "Kou?" He growled "He got me when I was tired and I told him no! Nothing else happened I swear. You are the only one I've ever done a bunch of stuff with." He smirked leaning in super close to my face.

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone else beating me. You are mine. Got it?" I moaned softly pulling him into a passionate kiss. I loved him. But I didn't just love Subaru, I loved the others. Fuck it! Reverse harems are awesome!

He was amazing. I wanted to fuck him but from my experience fucking in water never felt that good. Now other people might like it but I don't. After our shower I was wrapped up in a towel brushing my hair free of tangles. "Knock it off." I yelp feeling Subaru make me sit down. He was brushing my hair. I smile I haven't had anyone brush my hair in a long time.

"No more sleeping in Kanato's clothes." I nodded looking up at him "Got anything I can sleep in then?" he nodded leaving for basically a second. He returned lightning fast with one of his shirts. "Here." I pull it over my head and smile feeling him kissing my neck affectionately. "Lets get to bed alright sexy?" he moaned pulling me to him. "Say it again." I laughed pulling away from him the look on his face was absolutely adorable.

"Bed Mr." I climb into his coffin and stare at him "Come." he nodded climbing in over top of me. "Goodnight Kelly." I kiss his lips softly before snuggling into his chest lovingly. "Goodnight Subaru."

**Victoria's POV:**

Shu was quiet as he dragged me by the hand to his bedroom. And his grip was a little bit too tight. He half-threw me in before shutting the door and locking it. "You're staying here tonight," he declared. "O-okay..." I mumbled, worried. He seemed too quiet. Well, he was usually quiet, but this was different. I sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as he stood with his back to me in front of the door, staring at his feet. It was silent, and I could only hear my breathing and heartbeat for a while.

"I don't want to know what was happening on the pool table, but I just want to know that it will never happen again," Shu finally said quietly, breaking the silence. I didn't know how to respond, because knowing any of the guys at all, I'm sure it would happen anyway, no matter what I said. He sighed, turning and looking over his shoulder at me. "Sorry," he mumbled. He looked sad as his eyes locked on mine, and it made me feel awful. Not that I don't like Ayato, because he's adorable, but I like Shu too. And the others...

I held my arms out to him, sorta like a kid, but oh well. Shu actually seemed hesitant as he approached, but he finally sat on the bed next to me, and I wrapped my arms around him. He did the same, just kind of sitting there and hugging me close. I snuggled into his chest, and heard a little grumble of happiness. I giggled a little as he rested his chin on top of my head. "I need sleep," he sighed. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked. He nodded, letting me go reluctantly and going to a dresser. He pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a big sweater before coming back. He handed me the sweater before he started stripping. I couldn't take my eyes away as he pulled off his shirt, and he smirked in response. "Put that on." I blushed. "Not if you're watching, you perv." He rolled his eyes, turning away as I darted to the corner, stripping and throwing on the big, cozy sweater. It barely reached my mid-thigh, but it was soft and warm.

When I turned back around, leaving my clothes on top of his dresser, I saw him getting under the covers, a big grin on his face. I should've guessed that he would peek. But then again, which one of the guys _wouldn't_ peek? I went over to the other side of the bed, and he lifted the sheets for me, letting me crawl in beside him. I was about to cuddle into his side, but then he pushed me gently, rolling me onto my other side and wrapping his arms around my waist, cuddling his face into my neck. I forgot he liked spooning, since we woke up that way the first night I stayed here with Kelly.

"Good night, Shu," I murmured softly as he yawned. He just grumbled in acknowledgement, tightening his arms and pulling me closer. I smiled to myself, since it was comfortable. His bed was soft, and he was comfortable to sleep next to, and I was almost out, but then the phone started ringing. He growled, ignoring it, but it kept ringing. He rolled over, grabbing the phone off his nightstand. "Hello?" he asked irritatedly. A quiet mumble responded over the phone, sounding polite. I could hear since I was still somewhat wrapped in Shu's arms. "Yes." His eyes flickered to me, narrowing slightly, and making me nervous. I heard a light laugh, and then some words were said. "No," Shu said immediately. There was a pause on the other end, before the previously polite voice grew stern. Shu sighed, anger in his blue eyes as he thrust the phone at me.

I took it cautiously. '_...you filthy vampire. You're not her mother, I can speak with her if I want to! Hand the phone over!'_ the voice was growling. I tried not to laugh, since Shu was watching like a hawk. "Shin, be nice," I said. He paused in the middle of his rant. '_Princess! I'm sorry! I wasn't yelling at you!_' he apologized. "It's alright Shin. I was just about to fall asleep, what did you need?" He was quiet again. '_It didn't take him long to pass you the phone after he said I could speak with you. Why are you both so close if you were about to sleep?_' he asked in a low voice. I bit my lip, nervous about answering. '_You're in the same bed, aren't you?_' "Y-yes..." '_Are you in his clothes too?_' he asked bitterly. "Yes, but Shin-" '_No, don't say anything else. I don't want to be mad at you._' He took a deep breath before continuing. '_Carla and I want you over for dinner tomorrow night. Can you come? Right after school?_' His voice had gone back to the sweet tone he normally used with me.

Shu started growling low in his throat, and his grip on me tightened almost painfully. "I'd have to talk to Kelly, but I'm sure the boys wouldn't want us to, since we just got back from your house." '_Please? Just dinner, that's all I ask. Carla is asking Kelly to spend the night, but you don't have to...although I would like if you did...and I even have a cute outfit and everything for you!_' "Cute outfit?" I blurted out, getting a narrow-eyed look. I wanted to know what it was, but I decided against asking. I swear Shu was about to break my bones. "Let me talk to Kelly about it, Shin. We'll let you know at school, okay?" I heard him sigh. '_Fine. Sleep well, Princess. But not too well. I don't want you to get as good of a night of sleep with...one of _them_ as you would with me.__'_ Right as Shin finished his goodbyes, Shu snatched the phone, throwing it at the wall and shattering it.

"Shu!" I scolded, but then he rolled me onto my back, pinning me down. I blushed at the position as he loomed over me. He looked extremely angry now. "I'm sorry!" I blurted out. "I don't care," Shu grumbled in a rough tone before leaning down to suck and bite at my neck. I hadn't ever seen him this angry and jealous, or maybe I had, and he just hadn't had the opportunity to do this. But, long story short, I was a panting mess as he pulled away, straddling my waist as he wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. And he hadn't done anything to me but ravish my neck. It was almost embarrassing.

He watched me as I tried to calm myself. But I guess he didn't feel like stopping, because the sweater I was wearing was gone in seconds, leaving me only in my bra and panties. I blushed vigorously, awkwardly trying to cover myself, and wondering HOW IN THE HELL HE HAD DONE THAT WITHOUT MOVING. Like, when they move fast, you at least see a little twitch, but not this time. "You better thank that Tsukinami, since you're definitely not getting a good night of sleep tonight," he said quietly as he leaned closer to me, his face inches away. I nearly gawked at him, but he attacked my lips with his own before I could.

Obviously I wouldn't fight him back. It was easy to get lost as he kissed me, his lips traveling down to my bare collar bone. He was right, I didn't get a lot of sleep that night.

BUT NO. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. AND NO, WE DID NOT DO THE SEX.

**Yes, yes. It's been forever since an update, but we've both been very busy, and here's an update now! And it was a very dirty chapter for both of us, so you're welcome you pervs. We love you guys, and thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kelly's Pov:**

I couldn't help but smile, snuggling deeper into Subaru's chest. I felt his arms tighten around my body, his chin resting on my head. I had to hold in a giggle, hearing a soft snore escape his lips. I'm not sure what time it was, maybe it was the middle of the day. I don't know. The lid to his coffin was secured tightly. I pulled my blanket closer to my body to gain some warmth.

"Go back to sleep," he muttered tiredly. I giggled to myself, snuggling into his chest. "I am, I am." I felt a small peck on my head before he drifted back to sleep. I let out a small yawn before going back to sleep.

_I sat in my bed reading with my dog Harley. It was early in the morning, the sun shining behind the curtain. "Kelly are you really up this early?" I laughed softly, smiling at my mom who had just opened the door. "My alarm woke me up, I thought I had to work and, well, here I am!" Harley barked, jumping up to attack my mom with kisses. Everything seemed normal until Reiji walked in. "Reiji?" He had a confident smirk on his face. "Isn't he charming? He came by this morning telling me he was going to help you study for your history exam"_

_"Yeah, he's something else." He smirked, excusing himself from my mom who rushed away. I sat Indian style laughing at him. "We don't have a history exam." He nodded, locking the door, before pouncing onto the bed. I let out a yelp, feeling his body over top of mine, his cool lips pressed against mine. I let out a small moan feeling his hips grind against me. _

_We battled for dominance, I let out a small cry of pleasure feeling him grip my wrists tightly. "R-reiji!" I gasped for breath panting beneath him. "I need you," he whispered against my skin, his lips leaving feather-like kisses against my neck. I was putty in his hands. I let out a cry of pleasure feeling his fangs pierce my delicate skin. He let out a moan of delight. _

I cringed jumping awake to the sound of the coffin's lid slamming against the wall. "Why did you say his name!" Subaru demanded from me. "What the hell are you talking about!" I snapped angrily. "Reiji! I heard you moaning and then you said his name!" I growled loudly. "I can't control my dreams you cute bastard!" He huffed. I pushed him back to laying down and rested my head on his chest. I was too tired for this shit.

"Sorry..." Subaru muttered. I grunted at him. "I don't mean to get so jealous." I nodded "I know, just go back to sleep." He lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Well I could but we could also..." I glared at him "Sleep." He nodded. "Right sleep." I smiled to myself, snuggling into his chest. I was almost sleep again when Reiji came in. "Time to get up you two." I groaned throwing something at the door to make him go away. Reiji easily avoided giving off a glare to Subaru before shutting the door.

"Nice arm." I smiled to myself curling into a ball as Subaru left to change. I was too tired for school. I just wanted to sleep for the rest of the night. "Come on time to get up." I shook my head, throwing a pillow at him "That won't work on me." I let out a small whine like a child. "But I wanna sleep." Subaru chuckled picking me up out of the coffin. "Nooo, I wanna sleep." He placed me on the stool he brushed my hair on last night.

I felt my shirt being lifted off my head. "Do you need a bra?" I covered my chest, blushing softly. "Yes." He huffed, going into the bathroom and holding my bra in his hands. "Why do you need it?" he questioned not giving me it. "Do you really want Kou to see me without a bra on? Or Carla? Or anyone else?" He shoved it in my hand "Right..." I nodded pulling the bra on and clipping it in place.

"Arms up." I did as told, feeling him place my shirt on over my head. He fixed my bow in place and gave me a peck on the lips. I was still tired but that was a way to wake a girl up. I wrap my arms around his waist holding onto him for support.

"Are you awake now?" I shook my head, pulling him back in for a kiss. "No, still sleepy." He nodded, pulling my skirt up my legs "Good." I lifted my arms like a child "Carry me?" He nodded "Of course." And he carried me to the dining room, not a care in the world.

**Victoria's Pov:**

I woke up, shivering slightly and wondering why I was so cold. Shu was next to me, his bare arm tossed around my waist as he held me to him lazily, and he usually crawled under the blankets. Then I realized that I was only in my underwear, and the covers had fallen onto the floor at some point. I let out a squeak, scrambling for a blanket, since my clothes were too far, and it was freezing in Shu's room.0

I heard an irritated whine. "Get back in bed," he grumbled. When I glanced over, I saw him reaching into the space where I was, eyes still shut, and his hands grasping at the empty space that I had been in. It was adorable, and reminded me of a little kid, but I wanted the blanket lying on the floor."Give me a minute. I need a blanket. It's too cold." I didn't hear him move, but when I went to grab the blanket, he was there, standing on it. "No, get back in bed."

I rolled my eyes. "Shu, I'm cold!" I complained. He rolled his eyes back, and in one quick swoop, swinging me up over his shoulder. I let out a terrified squeak. "Shu! Let me down! Pretty please!" Before Shu reached the bed, we heard the door creak open, and Shu paused as I froze, my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Laito made it into the room, but I don't think he was expecting what he found: me and Shu both only in our underwear, sheets and blankets all over the floor, and as I had just recently noticed, me covered in love bites of both the normal and vampiric variety. Shu was still facing the bed as I was facing the door, so he didn't catch the quick expression that flitted across Laito's face. But that expression sent butterflies through my stomach. I didn't recognize it either, but something about it was familiar. And the look that was still in his eyes even after his face had become more innocent and playful.

"Hey, Neko-chan's just been super frisky recently, hasn't she? How far did you two get?" Laito asked cheerfully, a weird tone to his voice. I hadn't noticed it before, but it also sounded a little familiar, like I'd heard it before. I blushed even redder, shielding my face. "Please don't talk about it Laito..."

"Yeah, don't talk about it and get out," Shu muttered. Laito laughed lightly. "I was only coming to tell you that you two lovebirds need to get ready for school and come down for breakfast," he said innocently. Shu growled, and I smacked him right on the ass, making him jump in surprise and almost drop me. "You stop that growling right now, Shu," I snapped as he sat me down properly. I heard another soft growl as Shu pouted down at me, but it wasn't Shu, and it wasn't necessarily an _angry_ growl. Shu's blue eyes snapped to the doorway and narrowed, where Laito still stood.

"We'll be down in a bit," he said shortly, his voice sounding heated with anger and annoyance. Laito gave me a slow, much too slow for Shu, once-over, making me blush and scramble for my clothes in the corner as he left the room, shutting the door. Shu was quiet and I could tell he was angry. "Shu?" I called gently. He didn't respond, and I raised an eyebrow. "Shu." He still didn't respond. "Shu Sakamaki." Nothing. I growled under my breath, "Asshole." I adjusted my bow as I watched him get dressed. But I didn't stay, and walked out of the room. If he was gonna ignore me, I'd do the same.

**Third Pov:**

Down in the dining room, Victoria was seated talking with Laito about his behavior this morning. "Are you alright, Laito?" she asked, thinking about how weird he was acting. Yet, it didn't feel like he was acting differently. Had she really just never noticed? Laito gave her a very obviously fake smile. "I'm fine, Neko-chan! 100 percent fine!" Victoria didn't believe him or his cheerful tone for a second.

Kanato was playing with Teddy, smiling to himself till Subaru came in, carrying Kelly's sleeping form. Reiji's eyes widened in shock. She was cuddled against his neck, her eyes closed, dressed in her school uniform. "What?" Victoria had let out a small squeak of shock, also finding it very adorable.

"Kelly-chan?" Kelly moaned, cuddling closer into Subaru's hold. "She won't wake up" was Subaru's reply. Subaru placed Kelly in her seat and everyone watched as her head landed on the table. She was snoozing away.

"One moment." Reiji left the room. "What did you two do last night?" Victoria asked confused "Nothing. Just sleeping is all," he explained with a shrug enjoying the jealous look in his older, purple-haired brother's eyes as he squeezed Teddy tighter than necessary.

"You mean all that moaning we heard wasn't from you? Hahahahaha," Ayato laughed out.

Victoria blushed, but thankfully nobody but Laito, Shu, and Yui noticed. Shu frowned at his hatted brother, and Yui blushed, looking both embarrassed and concerned.

"This should wake her up," Reiji said, returning to the table with a wooden spoon in hand. A loud smack on the table jolted Kelly awake. She let out a scream, jumping out of her chair and falling on the ground, looking around scared "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" she yelled.

"Reiji with a wooden spoon," Yui whimpered, just as terrified as Kelly. Kelly yelped, running away from the table. "No! No spoon!" she insisted, voice raspy with sleepiness and from screaming. Reiji smirked, holding the handle in his hand and smacking the other end lightly into his open palm repeatedly, making it seem like he might lash out again.

"Please put it away!" Kelly pleaded, eyes locking on Reiji's. He could see the fear in her eyes, and normally he liked that, but he let out a huff. "Then wake up and eat your breakfast," he stated flatly, walking to put the spoon back.

Kelly practically crawled back to her seat, looking nervous as Reiji walked back in, although he was empty-handed. Ayato was chuckling, but both Subaru and Kanato were scowling suspiciously at Reiji. Ayato was focused on his breakfast, but he was eating vigorously anyway. Shu very obviously wasn't making eye-contact with Victoria, and the other two girls were noticing. Kelly and Yui made eye-contact, silently telling each other that they didn't know what happened.

After they finished breakfast, everyone got up to get ready for school. Victoria was technically already in her uniform, so she just waited by the door with Reiji, who was almost always already ready. She said nothing, and neither did he. But only for a little while. "Whatever is going on, you should talk to Kelly about later," he stated, watching the staircase for the arrival of everyone else. Victoria glanced his way, nodding. "Yeah, I know. And I will. Just not around you guys." Reiji raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing as a few of the other descended the stairs, one of whom being Shu, who refused to look at Victoria.

She was irritated about that. It's not like she did anything that morning! What had she done now?! Honestly...he'd been moody the day before because of Ayato and Shin, but she really didn't know what had caused him to change so drastically earlier that morning. Laito had come in at a bad time, but he always did.

Kelly seemed to notice Victoria's distress, and looped their arms together. "Are you okay, Mil-nin?" she asked quietly. Victoria sighed. "I'll talk to you about it later." Kelly was concerned about her best friend, and she hugged her tight. She was still very sleepy, but knew when to be awake for her friend.

"Mine!" Kelly had licked Victoria's cheek happily before hopping into the limo. "Stop licking me!" Kelly snickered to herself "Never!"

Kelly climbed in after Kanato and cuddled against his shoulder. "Kelly-chan why are you so sleepy?" Kelly shrugged holding onto his arm "I don't know..." Kelly let out a sigh happily "I'm just really sleepy." Victoria popped in beside Kelly "Pillow!" Kelly yelled pulling away from Kanato latching onto Victoria. She let out a squeak of surprise, staring at Kelly confused. "My pillow." Kelly proceeded to cuddle into Victoria's arm. "Agh! You just tickled my armpit!"

Kelly smiled, giggling as she began dozing off, yet she did feel Kanato place his hand on her thigh. Victoria watched as Kelly slept, and glanced at the other passengers. Subaru was just looking out the window at the rain that was just starting, ignoring Kanato as he rubbed Kelly's leg gently, and Reiji was just writing in a little notebook. Shu was actively ignoring her still, which also still hurt, and Laito was only giving her occasional small smiles. "Are you okay?" Ayato asked her.

Victoria looked up, and he actually looked concerned. "I'll be fine, Ayato. Thanks though," she responded. Ayato reached over, patting her hand. "Well, if you wanna talk, I'll listen later." Victoria's heart felt all light and tingly, since he was being especially sweet. It was almost weird how sweet he was being, but it was nice, nonetheless.

When the car stopped, Victoria looked out. It was raining really hard by then. She nudged Kelly gently.

"We're here at school. Wake up." Kelly moaned, lifting her head from Victoria and crawling out of the limo. Her head dropped as she stood outside the car, despite the cold rain. "It's time to wake up Kelly-chan," Kanato said, shaking her shoulder. "I'm awake, I'm awake." she said resting her head back on his shoulder "Hi Neko-chan!" Kelly jumped awake looking all around worried. Her eyes landed on Kou who had a smile on his lips.

"Oh, hi Kou." she yawned out stretching her arms over her head.

"Hi, Inu-chan!" Victoria pouted at being called a dog yet again, and Kou shot her a playful, brotherly wink, making her roll her eyes. Kou turned back to Kelly, ignoring the glares from the Sakamaki brothers. "Are you coming to my concert tomorrow night?" he asked. Kelly blinked, trying to absorb the information. Victoria stepped up, shivering because of the rain. "We haven't heard anything about a concert, Kou. Plus, Kelly is super tired, and wouldn't remember even if you had."

Kou pouted. "Aww. Ruki will be there, but at this point we can't get you tickets..." Suddenly, the rain over Kelly and Victoria stopped, and they looked up to see Yuma drenched in rain, holding an umbrella with a shy look. Victoria smiled. "Thanks, Yuma." Kelly nodded on Kanato's shoulder, and since he was also blocked by the rain, he gave the taller guy a reluctant, "Thanks."

"Thanks sugar lips, but if you stay in the rain you'll start to melt," Kelly said with a small giggle.

Yuma had a small scowl on his lips, obviously trying to not smile, and his brothers chuckled in amusement, though not as much as Laito and Ayato, since they thought it was ridiculous. Shu rolled his eyes a little bit, and Kanato and Subaru growled, the former glaring up at the brunette holding the umbrella. Reiji, on the other hand, whipped out a wooden spoon. "What was that, Kelly?" he asked. Kelly's eyes widened, and she shrieked, running over and hiding behind Kou.

"AHH! IMPOSSIBEAR HAS A GAS POWERED STICK!" Kelly shrieked, clutching onto Kou's shirt for comfort. Victoria squeaked, bending over coughing as she did so. Kelly reached out and softly patted her on the back. Shu seemed to ignore what was happening, and walked off, seemingly irritated still.

"Why do you have a wooden spoon?" Azusa asked, confused. "I don't care! She's all over me!" Kou said happily. Kelly switched to Azusa clinging to him for protection. "Aww," Kou complained, shooting his brother a look.

Reiji rolled his ruby red eyes at Kelly "Come along Kelly, we have class." Kelly yawned but nodded "Yes sir." He placed the spoon in his school bag before extending his hand toward her. She placed her right hand in his using her left to rub her eye "See you guys at lunch!" she said a sleepy smile on her lips.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys at lunch," Kou agreed chasing after the two. Everyone pretty much dispersed after that, going off to their classrooms.

**Kelly's POV:**

As soon as the three of us got to class I forced myself to stay awake, smacking my cheek a few times. Sometimes it worked, sometimes I just regretted it. "So Neko-chan, did you have any good dreams about me?" I blinked a few times "Dreams?" I questioned before glancing at Reiji. Memories of my dream last night rolled through my brain like a movie. I blushed a bright red looking away.

"You did, didn't you!"

I rolled my blue eyes, annoyed. "I don't remember my dream..." Kou's smirk widened "You're a liar, Neko-chan. You remember everything don't you?" I blushed even more, looking at my desk "I refuse to answer these questions."

Kou pouted "Fine...you know you look kinda nice all dripping wet." My eyes widened before I understood what he meant. My hair was wet from the rain. Kou laughed at me clutching his gut "And you call _me_ a pervert Neko-chan!"

I let out a small snort "Oh you should know by now I'm a pervert, Kou!" Carla strode into class, a scarf up and eyes closed. He looked so very handsome. Didn't seem to look wet from the rain in the slightest.

"Neko-chan? Hello, Neko-chan?" Kou said, waving a hand in front of my face. "Kou knock it off," I snapped, swatting his hand away from my face.

"Good evening Kelly." I couldn't help but smile up at him "Hey Carla! How was your day? Shit I still don't know how to ask this type of question," I muttered softly. I could hear a small chuckle and saw two beautiful golden eyes staring down at me.

"My rest was normal." He looked me over "I see you aren't wearing what I told you." I snickered to myself "Well excuse me, but this is a school and we have a dress code." he sighed rolling his eyes. I rest my cheek on my fist "Also Victoria and I can't come over tonight. You haven't talked to Victoria for this and I can't just agree to things without her."

He seemed to consider this but as his eyes gazed over my form a look of disgust in his pretty eyes "Which one?" That confused me. "What?" he reached out gliding his hand over my throat. "O-Oh." I fix my bow hiding the bite mark. "I'll explain at lunch." he nodded "Agreed." he walked to his desk and I swear I saw looks of shock from the other girls, and a couple guys too.

"You talked to Tsukinami-sama!" a random girl said excitedly.

"Um yeah, we're friends."

Girls giggled and squealed gathering around my desk some, swooning at Kou but wanted to gossip. "First you dated Kou and now you're getting close with Carla Tsukinami! What's your secret?!"

I fidgeted under their stares "Well I..." Thankfully the teacher started class and I was able to get right to work. I hated to gossip about my life, well, unless it was with Victoria.

I didn't talk about my life with others because I didn't trust them. Besides, it wasn't their business to begin with!

Math was horrible. I wanted to rip my hair out and bang my head on the table confused. English was next and Carla insisted that I sit beside him. "You are becoming quite popular lately."

I laugh softly glancing up at him. "It's partly your fault you know." He stared down at me waiting for me to explain. I had looked down to take notes and didn't see it till I looked up. Honestly that was creepy. But his sexiness outweighed that creepy factor. "What?"

"Explain how it is my fault." I nodded before pointing at him.

"What?" I giggled up at him. "Carla, you do realize that you are one of the most attractive guys in this school right?" he nodded "I'm not popular, yet somehow I've managed to be around you and be able to talk to you." He pulled me closer to him wrapping his arm around her shoulder "They'll have something to say about this, huh?"

I was trying to do my work glancing up I saw Reiji's form absolutely stiff with rage. Just looking at him made me shiver with fear. He looked like he was going to murder someone. Kou kept glancing back at us and I saw his worried gaze. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head "No, just trying to pay attention to class. You're distracting me."

He pulled me in closer "So what if I am?" I bit my bottom lip "Well I would like to pass this class." he sighed letting go of my shoulder. "As you wish." I felt my face heat up as I tried to hold in my laughter. 'As you wish' made me think of 'The Princess Bride.' It was one of my favorite love stories and my sister was the one to use the quotes in her relationship.

Brittany and her boyfriend acted like the main characters. Brittany was 'Westley' and Andrew was 'Buttercup.' They had a weird relationship. Then again, my sister and I are somewhat dramatic.

The bell rang showing that class was over and I sighed grabbing my books "Thank god time for food!"

**Victoria's POV:**

Shu still wouldn't talk to me, and it was really painful, honestly. Ruki seemed like he could tell I was upset about something as we sat through our first class. And I noticed that normally, even if Shu wouldn't talk to me, he'd still snuggle a little closer to me instead. I was just a big bundle of confused emotions, and didn't know what to do about Shu. As the bell rang our class switched onto the next subject, Ruki reached over, rubbing my back in a comforting gesture. After shooting a glance at Shu, I willingly scooted closer to Ruki. Shu didn't seem to even have much of an expression at the moment. His face just looked blank, like it would on the show. He's been so expressive since Kelly and I have been here, so it was honestly a bit weird. He's so hot and cold with his apparent affections towards me, and it's confusing, hurtful, frustrating, and annoying all at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Ruki asked quietly after a little while. I shook my head, shrugging, and deciding to ignore Shu like he was ignoring me. Childish, I know, but I don't care...he started it. "I don't know. We kinda slept in the same bed last night, and it was nice, and he was okay when he woke up, but then Laito came in this morning after we woke up, and he was acting weird, probably because I wasn't necessarily wearing a whole lot, and then Shu just started acting...cold. He's so confusing..." I grumbled awkwardly to Ruki, a little embarrassed.

Shu was acting like he wasn't listening, but Ruki and Victoria both noticed him tense up a little. Other than the jealous light in his eyes at what happened this morning, Ruki looked sorta gentle and understanding. "The way Shu gets jealous is idiotic. He probably got jealous about Laito walking in. I would've been, but I'd at least say something in explanation to you. I definitely wouldn't be ignoring you, that's for sure," Ruki said, looking pointedly at Shu.

Shu didn't acknowledge the look he was getting, although it was obvious he was paying attention to the conversation Ruki and I were having. "Well, since Kou and I will be at the concert, and you went with us last time, why don't you and Kelly go stay with Azusa and Yuma tomorrow? I'm sure they'd appreciate your company. Yuma especially. We'd probably be back by the time you had to leave." I blinked. "Wait what about Yuma?" Ruki smirked, since I looked confused at the last part. "What do you mean 'what'?" I snorted. "Yuma doesn't like me. He acts more like a protective brother towards me."

Ruki chuckled. "Well, you'll just have to ask him about that then, won't you?" I sighed, even more confused. First Laito was acting weird, and now Ruki is messing with my head. Ugh. "I'll ask Kelly what she thinks. If she agrees, I'll let you know after lunch." Ruki nodded. "Sure," he agreed, pulling his hand away from my shoulders. Thankfully, the bell rang, and class was over. I kinda fled the room, trying to escape, although I'd have to thank Ruki for trying to help me feel better later.

**Third POV:**

Kelly and Victoria met out in the hallway, Kelly looking flustered from class with Carla, and Victoria still looking down in the dumps. "What's wrong? You wouldn't tell me earlier. Is something happening with one of the guys?" Kelly asked. Victoria just sighed. "Well, I was hanging out with Shu in his room last night, or morning or whatever it was, and Shin called asking me to come have dinner today, and Shu got jealous and after I hung up, we kind of... well... remember that one time you slept in Subaru's room and did stuff but didn't do..._that_?" she said awkwardly. Kelly nodded, and then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped nearly to the floor. "You did _WHAT_ now?!" she shrieked, earning a few stares from the other students. "Shh!" Victoria hissed, her cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment.

Kelly immediately grabbed Victoria's wrist and led her off into an empty corner of the school. "Tell. Me. EVERYTHING." Victoria blushed, shaking her head vigorously. "No! That's all you need to know for now! But anyway, I was kind of in my underwear this morning, and right after we woke up, Laito walked in, and he started acting weird, and I think Shu was getting all jealous and grumpy and possessive again because he hasn't talked to me at all today."

Kelly frowned. "He's been ignoring you all day?" Victoria nodded. "And it's bothering me. Usually he at least says something. He won't even look at me." Kelly growled under her breath. "That asshole. I'm gonna kill him for treating you like this. He can't act like this towards my best friend!" she snapped, starting to walk away.

Victoria grabbed her wrist to stop her. "No, it's fine. He'll probably get over it eventually." Kelly ignored Victoria ripping her arm free. Victoria chased after Kelly and saw that they were headed straight to Shu. He looked emotionless as ever. "SHU!" Kelly yelled, fists clenched, anger radiating off of her body. There was a small crowd of students already. The brothers watched to see what would happen next.

Kelly walked right up to him and smacked him, sending his face to the right "You selfish asshole! You think you can ignore her and get away with it?!" She screeched. Victoria was blushing madly and was trying to get Kelly to shut up.

"K-Kelly stop..." But she wouldn't hear any of it. "No! This asshole is gonna pay." she snarled out. Shu stared down at Kelly emotionless. "I don't care what the fuck is going on in that head of yours. You don't treat her like that. You treat her with respect you don't toy with her emotions! You love her don't you?" He wouldn't speak, he just gave her a blank expression.

"Go away." he spoke softly.

Kelly growled smacking him harder than before with one of her text books "Va te faire foutre, enculé, Va te faire foutre, enculé." Kelly spoke some french, not enough to speak fluently but enough to insult others.

Victoria didn't know what she said and was very confused but Shu knew. Kelly basically said 'Fuck you bastard, go fuck yourself' she was pissed and would hurt anyone right now.

Victoria sighed. "You didn't have to do that,"

"Yes I did. I hate that he did that to you and he deserved it." Kelly crossed her arms over her chest, scowling in irritation as she let Victoria lead her away. Victoria couldn't fight her smile. Although she really wished Kelly hadn't caused that scene, she was still sorta happy that she did something like that for her. She had the best best friend in the world, and nobody could say otherwise, no matter how sappy she would sound.

Then she remembered what Ruki had asked. "Oh, Ruki asked if we wanted to go hang out with Yuma and Azusa tomorrow. I said I'd ask you. Oh, but the Tsukinamis asked us to dinner, right?" "I told Carla no. I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to you yet, so I just thought maybe we shouldn't just yet," Kelly explained. "Well, would we want to go to the Mukamis' tomorrow? If you turned Carla down he might get a little bit angry." Kelly shrugged. "Oh well, he can get over it." Victoria smiled a little. "So should I tell Ruki okay?"

"Sure, why not? At least we won't get interrupted by Kou and Ruki, or attacked by vicious pop star fangirls." "That's true," Victoria agreed. Kelly's stomach growled and she blushed.

"Can we go get lunch now? I'm kinda hungry." Victoria nodded, and both girls headed to the cafeteria, even though there wasn't much time before the next class.

Shu was just standing in the middle of the hallway, a cold and empty look in his eyes. Carla and Shin had watched from a distance, and Carla had done his best to keep his brother from charging over and causing bloodshed. The Mukamis were getting filled in by Ruki on what had happened to cause Kelly to get so angry at Shu. And the other Sakamaki brothers approached Shu.

"What did you do?" Reiji asked calmly, although you could tell he was irritated. Ayato and Subaru looked like they could go on a killing spree, because Ayato was upset for Victoria, and Subaru was upset for Kelly. Kanato was a little annoyed that his older brother made Kelly so angry, but he was more confused than anything. And Laito was just staring at Shu, waiting for the answer. He was both pissed at Shu's behavior, and a little guilty, since he had kind of caused the problem. Not like he'd tell his other brothers that.

Shu met Laito's eyes. "Nothing happened. I'm going home." And before even Reiji could stop him, Shu was storming off.

Kelly and Victoria sat in a quiet corner of the cafeteria, waiting for the bell to ring. Victoria didn't have much of an appetite, so she only had part of an apple and some water, but Kelly got herself one of the halfway-decent sandwiches they were serving.

"I'm not through with him yet. When we get home I'm gonna use my knife and skin him alive." Victoria laughed nervously "We don't need you to go that far now."

Kelly only shrugged glaring at the table she wouldn't let this go for a long time.

Shu Sakamaki had gotten on Kelly's bad side and thats never a good thing.

**So thats it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. I feel awful for begging but we kind of need some. We tend to forget we even do this one since we started the Supernatural fanfic. Victoria only wants Cas while I myself Kelly am having a tough time deciding on who i like better. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Love you all! **


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly aggressively ate her sandwich as Victoria nibbled at her apple. They had a small table in the corner, and it was only big enough for at most four people. A little while later, Reiji sat beside Kelly and Laito beside Victoria.

"What's going on?" Reiji asked, although it was more of a gentle-sounding demand. Kelly growled, taking another fierce bite. "Shu is being a dick to Victoria," she snapped. Reiji gave a huff. "I noticed," he said flatly. "It's my fault," Laito said quietly. Both girls were surprised and looked at him. "How?" Kelly asked. "Well, I'm kind of the reason that Shu is angry, right? So it might as well be my fault."

"And how are you the reason that Shu is acting this way?" Reiji asked suspiciously. "Long story short, Laito walked in on Shu and Victoria, and Shu got really upset or something stupid, and now he's ignoring Victoria." Reiji rolled his eyes dramatically. "Of course it's something that idiotic. I'll speak with him later." Victoria sighed. Kelly was still pissed at Shu.

"Cant I just take a stick and beat him with it?" Kelly snapped hatefully. Reiji smirked, enjoying this side of Kelly. He hasn't seen her get overly aggressive much before. But he knew that she was just a human and Shu was a pureblood vampire, so Shu could seriously harm Kelly if he so chose to.

"No, just let me take care of this," Reiji whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down Kelly's spine.

"Don't worry over Shu, Neko-chan. He's an idiot!" Laito said, trying to cheer up Victoria. But he still obviously felt guilty. Victoria gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Laito," she said, wrapping her arms around him to hug him. He hesitated before hugging back, something that Victoria didn't notice, and that Kelly and Reiji were surprised by. Laito? Hesitating to touch a girl? Gasp!

Reiji ignored the pair after the initial shock that his man-whore of a brother might actually have morals, and began to look around the cafeteria. He saw their brothers, minus Shu, and the Mukami brothers sitting together, trying to inconspicuously watch the quartet in the corner. The Tsukinami brothers were nearby, listening in on what they were saying. Reiji could probably hear if he listened in, but he didn't see the point, since he knew what was going on. Shu was upset, angry, and jealous, because Laito had had affections for _his_ girl and had hidden it very well, and he was acting like a fool because he hadn't noticed. Honestly, nobody had really noticed. Laito really had seemed to be just a friend to her.

Grabbing her water bottle, Kelly took a swig before looking at the cap. Kelly had a tendency to play with the cap, from chewing on it all the way to pressing the cap into her skin till a circle appeared. She always got weird looks from other people over it, but didn't give a crap what those people thought. Bringing the cap to her lips she started to chew on it while looking around the crowded room.

Kou had an apple that he wasn't going to eat, she just knew it and was craving said apple. Victoria and Laito pulled away, she saw her best friend staring at something and started to laugh. "What are you staring at?"

Kelly smiled softly "That apple over there on Kou's tray. He's not even touching it."

Victoria giggled smiling happier now. "I'm sure he'd give it to you." Laito laughed "Are you always this hungry?" Kelly smiled "I eat like a hobbit. Or I used to. Im missing my four other meals while I'm here."

"You said Hobbits were short and fat." Kelly shrugged her shoulders, resting her head on Reiji's shoulder "If I get fat then so be it, being fat wouldn't be that bad. I mean if I'm fat then I know I had a lot of delicious food..." She paused to take another sip of her water. "Don't even think of it Victoria!" She knew Victoria would comment about her weight and was going to bite her if she tried. "But-" Kelly reached for Victoria's arm, and Victoria yelped and flinched away. "Don't even!" she squeaked. Kelly made a face. "Ruki, Shu, and Ayato bite you though," Kelly giggled. Victoria blushed furiously. "Th-That's completely different..." she muttered awkwardly.

"Yeah, because it turns you on." In the distance, Shin slammed his hands on the table standing up screaming "WHAT?!", although Kelly ignored it and kept smirking. Victoria blushed a bright red swatting at Kelly for saying such a thing, let alone at school.

Laito laughed nervously looking away from the girls. "Shin, sit down." Carla snapped, yanking his younger brother back into his seat. He kept his eyes on Kelly, since she'd told him she'd tell him who had bitten her, but she was sitting with Reiji. He was suspicious.

Reiji looked down at his pocket watch, and Kelly glanced at the time and saw that they had five minutes till the bell would ring. Standing up, she stretched her legs and grab that poor apple that Kou seemed to be neglecting.

"Where are you going?" Victoria asked, confused.

"Going to steal Kou's apple." But it was too late. The bell rang. "You can have an apple back at the house," Reiji said. Kelly sighed before shrugging her shoulders "Alright fine." The girls, Reiji, and Laito all left the cafeteria, ignoring the other boys, and began to walk down the hallways to their classrooms. Before Laito left for his own wing of the school, the lights went out suddenly. Victoria let out an eep of fear, grabbing onto Laito's arm. It was nighttime, and with the power out, it was nearly pitch black inside, and Victoria wasn't a big fan of the dark.

A lot of other students were starting to panic, and rushing all over the hallway. "_Attention students and faculty. Due to the storm, the power has gone out temporarily, and the back-up generator seems to be malfunctioning. Until it can be fixed, please remain inside the building, and do not panic_," an announcement echoed through the halls. People seemed to be calming, but as Kelly and Victoria were beginning to adapt to the dark, they realized that they were separated, Victoria with Laito, and Kelly with Reiji.

**Kelly's Pov:**

Where the hell was Victoria? We got separated in the dark. Unlike Reiji, I wasn't able to see in the dark as well as him. I would have run into a few walls or a few desks until I could properly see in the dark. It wasn't much, but I could see an outline of his body in the dark. If I wasn't holding his hand, I'd just see a black figure in the distance.

"This storm will only get worse," he sighed out resting against the wall.

"Hurricane?" Reiji only stared down at me.

"Not quite, we're experiencing a typhoon. We tend to get them every now and then." I only nodded my head in understanding.

I tried to walk toward him but ended up tripping over something hard. I cringed in pain, feeling a stinging sensation over my leg. "Shit! What did I just fall over?"

"A cabinet." I groaned, annoyed "Only I would be this clumsy."

He chuckled, crouching down beside me. "You're bleeding." I think he placed his pocket hanky just below my knee. "You need to be more careful." I nodded staring into those ruby red eyes in the dark.

"Why did you say my name earlier before school?" I blushed a bright red. "O-oh! Um...I had this stupid dream and um...it was just silly is all." He leaned closer to me. "You thought of me, hmm?" I blushed even more.

"Well yes, but I..." I didn't know what to say. "I don't know honestly. I know you could care less and I have no idea why you're even doing this," I said, motioning to the scraped leg.

"You'll need stitches, but at this rate we won't be able to leave the school." I let out an 'eep' feeling him pick me up bridal style. "Keep hold of you're leg and I'll take you to the nurses office."

I shivered in disgust. "Gross, no!" He only smiled "I need to get a first aid kit." I moaned in pain, snuggling into his neck. "Reiji, do I have to?" He nodded, already walking through the halls.

"Don't worry, I won't let _him _do anything to you." I smiled up at him, he really did care about me. "Thanks Reiji." It took a few minutes to get there. There were already two students napping on the beds.

"Reiji, I wasn't expecting to..." There was a small light and I shivered in disgust, seeing a look of pure ecstasy on his face. "She needs stitches." He smirked to himself watching as Reiji placed me on a bed holding his handkerchief that was now soaked in my blood.

"I'm getting dizzy." I was starting to see four people in the room, two Reijis and two Karlheinzes. "So Reiji." Karlheinz grabbed a needle sanitizing the needle to make sure it was sterile.

I cringed in pain, feeling him stick me with the needle "How does she taste, if I might ask?" Reiji glared at his father and held my hand as I tried to ignore the pain shooting through my leg.

"That is none of your business." I let out a yelp when Karlheinz dug his nail into my wound "Hey!" He licked the blood off his nail and nodded. "I was only checking to see." I glared at the stupid white haired male. "Aren't you supposed to be stitching up my leg?" I snapped hatefully. "Aww, someone's moody when she looses blood." I tried to growl but it sounded like a cat kind of.

"Can you please just continue with fixing her leg/" Karlheinz let out a sigh, continuing his work, going extra slow and making it hurt even more than necessary. He dragged it out for ten minutes longer than needed before wrapping it up in gauze. "All done. It'll hurt to walk for a while but you'll be okay." His hand started moving up my leg.

"If you keep it up, I'll bite your hand off," I snapped hatefully. Karl chuckled, delighted. "Dear, you are so precious and spicy. Now next time you want to see me, don't injure yourself, because then we can't fully enjoy each other." I felt the urge to vomit.

"Reiji let's go study, we have that test right?" I asked hopefully. He nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me up in his arms even though I could walk on my own. I wrapped my arms around Reiji's neck so I wouldn't fall. "Come back soon, or sooner if you get tired of my boys." Karl sent a little wink that reminded me of France from Hetalia. God was I England? I shivered in disgust, clutching tighter onto Reiji.

He rushed out of the room as fast as he could. He didn't stop till we were alone in a room. Reiji placed me down on a desk, looking me over. "Are you okay?" I nodded, there was one light on in each room, it seems the generator started working finally. I smiled up at him, he was worried. "Thanks for taking care of me." He nodded shifting slightly trying to look away.

"Yes well...I don't need you being my new mother now do I?" I laughed leaning over and placing a small kiss on his cheek smiling up at him. "Trust me I won't ever be your..." His lips were on mine in a matter of seconds. I let out a gasp in shock, and it let him have access for sliding his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning into his hold. So this is what his kiss feels like...

He tilted my head for a better position, I didn't object. His hair was so soft, his lips were so warm, his hands were so magical. I felt so happy. But wait. I had to pull back.

He gasped for air along with me. "I'm not your little brother." I nodded fully understanding now why he acts so weird around me. "We can't..." He growled low in his throat making me moan in ecstasy. "We're in school." He nodded fixing my hair so it wasn't as messy and my clothes. "You look presentable." I nodded giving him a quick peck on the lips "As do you my dear Reiji."

I quickly fixed his tie just as an announcement called through _'Due to the storm, school will be canceled until further notice. We have notified your families and they are aware and on their way here now. Stay safe and dry until your respectable rides are here.' _

"I suppose we should go find the others." I nodded in agreement. I didn't need to be carried but he did so anyway. It was nice to be carried every once in a while.

**Victoria's POV:**

So I'm a big wimp, and I hate the dark. But I never have. It makes me nervous, and I've tried to justify my fear in my head, but like most fears, it's kinda difficult. I was so preoccupied, I didn't think much about where Kelly might be, but she was with Reiji, so she'd be okay. Either way, the dark is not my friend. If Laito wasn't a vampire, I probably would've been hurting him, I was squeezing his arm so tight. I felt like I'd break my own fingers from the force.

"It's alright, Neko-chan," Laito murmured in my ear. Oddly enough, it calmed me a little, but only enough to release his arm. He wiggled it away from me, and almost hesitantly wrapped it around my shoulders. It was both strange and precious, especially since he seemed so gentle. "Thanks Laito," I said quietly. Eventually my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and we found ourselves in that kitchen that Kelly, Kanato, Ayato, and I had made cookies in, and where Ayato had kissed me once. I smiled a little at the memories, and I noticed a weird look in Laito's eyes as he looked at me.

"What, Laito? You've been acting weird all day. I'm sorry about this morning, if that's what's wrong." Laito sighed, moving to hold my hand. We both hopped up onto the table in the center of the room, pretty much using the chairs as footrests. He didn't let my hand go as we sat there. "Remember when you said I was just a friend that one time we were in my room?" I nodded. "Yeah, you're a really good friend." "Well, what if I said I didn't want to be friends? And that it wasn't enough?" I just stared at him, for once knowing exactly what was going on. "Um..." I just had no idea what to say. Laito could tell, and he smiled, although it was a little awkward for his normally confident self. "It was tough enough seeing Ayato and Shu all over you, and I wanted to back off since you had enough trouble with them. But now Ruki, Yuma, and Shin are all pining after you too. The jealousy has just kind of built up. This morning just kind of topped it off..."

My eyes went wide as I absorbed that, and my mind decided to save the confusion about why he would mention Yuma for later debate. I immediately threw my arms around him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't notice!" I apologized, burying my face into his neck. Laito chuckled, hugging me back and resting his chin on top of my head. "I was hoping nobody would notice, so it isn't your fault. I didn't want to go broadcasting, but I didn't do a very good job. I feel like it's my fault that Shu is mad now." I shook my head. "It's not your fault. Shu acts so dumb sometimes."

"I won't argue with that statement." I giggled a little. We sat in silence for a little while. "Hey, Victoria, remember when you said I was one of your favorites?" My heart leapt and I pulled back a little. I can't remember a time when he ever called me something other than Neko-chan. "Yeah, I do, why?" I asked, staring right at his face. "Why was I your favorite?" I shrugged. "I dunno. I thought you were cute, I thought your pervy tendencies were entertaining, and before I even saw you, and you called Yui Bitch-chan, I died a little."

Laito smirked. "Oh, so you don't like sweet Laito? You like dirty Laito?" I blushed furiously. "Don't you even!" I squeaked in embarrassment. He chuckled, placing his forehead on mine. I froze a little, surprised at how close he was. It was still so dark, and his eyes almost looked like they were glowing.

One single light flickered on above us, and I rolled my eyes and almost snorted, since it made the only light in the room directly above us like a spotlight. "How dramatic and cliche..." I muttered. Laito chuckled at my complaint before leaning a little closer and kissing me. It took me a second, but I shut my eyes, kissing him back. I had always seen him as someone who would be pretty rough, since he was such a perv, and probably wouldn't hold back. But he was probably giving me the sweetest kiss from any of the guys, sweeter than the first time I kissed Shu or Ruki. It was almost shocking. And since I'd always liked that flirty, frisky side of him, maybe a little disappointing...

_'Due to the storm, school will be canceled until further notice. We have notified your families and they are aware and on their way here now. Stay safe and dry until your respectable rides are here,'_ the intercom interrupted. Laito groaned, pulling back a little. Shocking both of us, I grabbed him by the collar, kissing him again, but harder. I felt him grin, immediately getting into it. He put a hand on the back of my head, holding me as close as possible. He licked my lip, asking for entrance, and tried to tickle me when I denied it. As a result, I bit his tongue, lightly, but enough to get him to stop. He pouted at me. "You started that one, Neko-chan. You're such a meanie," he whined.

"I know, but I didn't say there would be tongue. We _are_ still in school, and we've gotta go find the others," I pointed out, giving him a peck on the nose as I wiggled out of his arms. He grinned, hopping up and grabbing me by the waist. He slung me over his shoulder before I could protest. "Laito! Put me down!" I squealed as he started walking. It was like deja vu, except I wasn't just in his arms.

"Nope, I'm carrying you, Neko-chan~," he giggled, patting me lightly on the butt, thankfully over the skirt. "LAITO!" I was so glad all the lights were off, since I was sure everyone would've seen my panties. And as that thought apparently ran through Laito's head, he kept his hand there to hold both me and my skirt in place. I might have to kill him later...

**Back to third:**

At the entrance of the school stood the Tsukinami brothers, the Mukami brothers, the Sakamaki boys excluiding Shu, Reiji and Laito, and finally Yui. They were just under the awning so they were able to escape the rain. Kou stood drinking a blue Mountain Dew as he chatted with his brothers. They shut up when they saw Victoria.

Victoria and Laito were the first to join, she was squirming to get free from Laito's hold. "Okay we're here, can you put me down now?" she whined, fidgeting in his hold with a blushing face. "Oh alright, fine," he pouted as he placed Victoria on her feet. Ayato, Ruki, Shin, and Yuma glare at the perverted Vampire's hand which was around _their_ Victoria's waist.

"Hey guys!" she said a little too cheerfully. It was obvious that she noticed the tension and was uncomfortable.

"You happy now?" Ayato asked, staring at her suspiciously. "Yeah, after Kelly hit Shu I was still pretty upset, but Laito made me feel better so it's all good." Yui frowned softly. "I'm sorry Shu is being a jerk to you Victoria," she said softly.

"It's okay. I'll deal with him later I guess,"

Reiji walked over, holding Kelly bridal style. Subaru, Kanato, Azusa, Kou, and Carla froze staring at Reiji holding their woman. "Hiya boys!" she waved, a goofy smile on her lips.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Kou asked worried looking over the bandages wrapped just below her knee.

"Hey can I see that for a second?" Kelly asked about the drink in his hand. "Sure I guess." Kelly grabbed the bottle out of his hand and drank some sinking in Reiji's arms in delight at the taste.

"You okay Neko-chan?" he asked, smirking a little at her face.

"Better now that I got some Mountain Dew in me." He nodded.

"But what happened to your leg?" Victoria asked confused and worried. Kelly took another sip of Mountain Dew before speaking. "Alright well I can't see in the dark unlike Batman over here." Reiji grunted at being called Batman while Victoria giggled. "So I was walking to go sit at a table and tripped over a cabinet in the process..."

"How sharp are cabinets?!" Victoria exclaimed confused.

"Hey! My aunt had to get stitches in her face for tripping over a table! Besides it was the sharp pointy side of it and it happened to be in the way of my leg." Azusa looked over the wound. "It's going to scar." Kelly only smiled brighter. "Cool! I like scars, they show I'm badass and can survive anything!" Ayato snorted "Except a file cabinet."

Everyone laughed at that. "Hey kitty cat you be nice or I'm gonna lick you again!" he scrunched his nose in disgust. "Kelly, he's my kitty cat!" Victoria giggled. Ayato glared, blushing and looking away, and Laito tugged her closer, leaning his forehead on her temple so he was close to her ear. "But you're the kitty cat, Neko-chan. _My_ kitty cat," he breathed. Victoria's blush had lessened after being put back down, but it grew again, and she fought a shiver. Her ears were a bit of a weak point. "Laito!" she snapped, smacking at him. Laito just giggled, ignoring the glares.

"So you're in it now too?" Ayato grumbled. Laito just gave him a little lopsided grin and a shrug. Shin looked furious. "But she's my princess! I won't let you have her! I'll kick your asses!" he challenged, earning a few stares. Carla rolled his eyes, grabbing his younger brother by the elbow. "You can do that later, our ride is here," he said quietly, slight annoyance in his tone as he started dragging Shin to the limo that was now parked by the curb. Shin didn't argue. "Fine," he grumbled, following his brother to the car.

Kelly grinned. "Bye bye!" she called after them, waving vigorously. Carla chuckled a bit, shutting the door before it started to pull away. Of course, the Sakamaki limo pulled up right after. Laito began to drag Victoria after him, earning a blank-but-irritated look from Ruki and a subtle glare from Yuma. Ayato was not-so-subtly glaring as he chased his brother to the car. Subaru and Kanato followed them, but as Reiji went to follow, Yuma stepped over and caught Reiji's elbow. His own brothers were already heading for Ruki's car.

"Hey, um, Reiji, can I ask you something?" Yuma asked awkwardly, looking away as he did. Reiji raised an annoyed eyebrow before glancing down at Kelly. She was dozing off, since the blood loss had made her loopy, and now she was a bit sleepy. Reiji kept going to the limo. "Why should I listen?" Yuma let out a sigh. "Please? I need your help." Reiji rolled his eyes, setting Kelly in the car before shutting the door and stepping away with Yuma.

"What? Make it quick," he snapped. Yuma took a deep breath before speaking quickly. "How did you get out of the brother zone?" Reiji blinked in confusion and surprise before his normal expression returned. "Why don't you ask Laito?" "I don't want to talk to that woman-stealer..." Reiji snorted. "Tell her you don't want to be just her brother. Make sure you're alone, too. It'll make a better impact." He glanced up at the sky. "Thankfully this storm made it easier." Yuma seemed confused for a second, but then realization hit him, and his eyes widened. "Did you mess with the generator?" he asked in shock. Reiji just smirked. "And if I did?" he asked as he stepped back towards the limo and got in.

**We've been gone for a while, sorry everyone! Kelly's laptop decided that it didn't want to work, and we've both been busy with work and school. But we've started getting around to writing again, and Kelly has a NEW laptop, so hopefully we'll be able to post more. We hope you like this chapter and we'll try to post again sooner rather than later!**


End file.
